The Maze Runner: Angel in the Maze
by Solana17
Summary: Az Útvesztőben két éve dolgoznak a fiúk azon, hogy valami kiutat találjanak. Amikor a Doboz - mint mindig - ebben a hónapban is megérkezik, mindenki megrökönyödésére egy lányt hoz fel. Aki nem csak éles eszű és szókimondó, hanem kiváló harcos is és nem akármilyen képessége van. Arról azonban egyikük sem tud, hogy a lány megérkezése után két hónappal minden össze fog omlani...
1. Summary

**Summary**

Az Útvesztőben két éve dolgoznak a fiúk azon, hogy valami kiutat találjanak. Amikor a Doboz - mint mindig - ebben a hónapban is megérkezik, mindenki megrökönyödésére egy lányt hoz fel. Aki nem csak éles eszű és szókimondó, hanem kiváló harcos is és nem akármilyen képessége van. Arról azonban egyikük sem tud, hogy a lány megérkezése után két hónappal minden össze fog omlani...

Lucy a Dobozban tér magához. Összezavarodott, nincsenek emlékei, csak a nevével van tisztában. Mikor megérkezik oda, ahová kellett, vagy ötven fiú fogadja, ami nem kis kényelmetlenséget okoz neki. Azonban úgy tűnik, a fiúk se tudnak mit kezdeni a jelenlétével. Bár fél, Lucy nem hagyja magát és akárhányszor lenézik, vagy el akarják nyomni, keményen kiáll magáért és hamarosan mindenki rájön, hogy nem érdemes őt felbosszantani. Az azonban mindenkinél kiveri a biztosítékot, mikor Minho kijelenti, hogy Futárrá szeretné tenni a lányt...

Newt, mint a Tisztás vezetőhelyettese mindent kézben tart és pontosan tisztában van vele, hogyan is kell működnie a dolgoknak, ha túl akarják élni az Útvesztőt. A lány érkezése azonban az ő képességeit is próbára teszi, hiszen a fiúk szinte egytől egyig megpróbálják felszedni őt, szétrombolással fenyegetve a kényes rendszert. Alby és Newt szerencsére kézben tartják a dolgokat - legalábbis egy ideig...


	2. Első fejezet

**Első fejezet**

Új életét egy hideg, sötét, áporodott levegőjű fülkében állva kezdte. Fém ütközött fémmel, a lökéstől kiszaladt a lába alól a talaj. Térdre esett, és négykézláb hátrálni kezdett, homlokán a hideg ellenére is gyöngyözött az izzadság, ami miatt hajtincsei az arcára tapadtak. Hátával nekiütközött a kemény fémfalnak, és tapogatózva eljutott a fülke sarkáig. Ott a térdét felhúzva összekuporodott, és reménykedett, hogy a szeme hamarosan hozzászokik a sötétséghez.

Egy újabb zökkenés felfelé rántotta a fülkét, ami miatt jól mellen térdelte magát. Mintha egy öreg bányaliftben ülne. Érezte, hogy valami kiesik a zsebéből, így gyorsan utánakapott. Kezei egy simára csiszolt, rövid fémrúdra találtak a lift padlóján. Felvette és forgatni kezdte az ujjai közt.

A láncok és a csörlők által keltett fülsértő zajok, egy ősi acélgyár hangjai, tompa, fémes sivításként verődtek vissza a falakról. A lány gyomra felkavarodott a sötétben lassan emelkedő felvonó imbolygásától, és a mindent átható, égett olajra emlékeztető szagtól csak még rosszabbul érezte magát. Sírni akart, de képtelen volt rá. Csak ült ott egyedül, tovább forgatva a fémrudat és várt.

 _A nevem Lucy_ , gondolta.

Ez volt... Ez volt az egyetlen dolog, amire tisztán emlékezett.

Képtelenség. A fejével nem lehetett gond, hiszen az agya folyamatosan a környezete és a helyzete megfejtésén dolgozott. Igyekezett felmérni a rendelkezésére álló ismereteket: tények, képek és emlékek jutottak eszébe a világról és annak működéséről. Maga elé képzelt egy őszi erdőt, egy rétet a sápadt holdfényben, egy kertváros békés életét; felidézte egy csokis sütemény ízét; elképzelte, amint egy levelekkel borított úton szalad, vagy hogy megmártózik egy békés folyó vizében.

Azt viszont nem tudta volna megmondani, hogy honnan jött, hogyan került a sötét fülkébe, vagy hogy kik lehetnek a szülei. Még a vezetékneve sem jutott eszébe. Különféle emberek képe villant elé, de egyiküket sem ismerte fel, és az arcok kísérteties színfoltokká váltak. Egyetlen ismerősére sem emlékezett, egyetlen beszélgetést sem tudott felidézni.

A fülke imbolyogva tovább emelkedett. Lucynak már fel se tűnt a felvonót emelő láncok folyamatos csörgése. Sok idő telt el, a percek órákká nyúltak, bár még ebben se lehetett biztos, mivel minden másodperc egy örökkévalóságnak tűnt. Nem. Ő ennél okosabb. Az ösztöneire hagyatkozva arra tippelt, hogy nagyjából fél órája haladhatott felfelé.

A fém felnyögött, és a felvonó éles csattanással megállt, a hirtelen fékezés a földhöz vágta Lucyt. Talpra ugrott, és érezte, hogy a fülke kilengése fokozatosan csillapodik, majd megszűnik. Minden elcsendesedett.

Eltelt egy perc. Kettő. Bármerre nézett, csak sötétséget látott. Zsebre tette a fémrudat, majd a kijáratot keresve végigtapogatta a falakat, de semmi mást nem talált, csak a hideg fémet. Csalódottan felnyögött, amit a visszhang kísérteties sóhajjá erősített fel. Aztán csend lett. Kiabált, segítséget hívott, az öklével ütötte a falat. Semmi.

Lucy visszahátrált a sarokba, kezét összefonta a melle előtt, és megborzongott: egyre erősebbé vált benne a félelem. A mellkasa riadtan összehúzódott, mintha a szíve szabadulni, menekülni akart volna.

\- VALAKI!... SEGÍTSÉG! - kiáltotta. A szavak szinte feltépték a torkát. Hirtelen hangos csattanást hallott maga felett, s lélegzetét visszafojtva felnézett. Egy fénycsík jelent meg a plafonon; Lucy figyelte, ahogy egyre tágul. A dupla tolóajtó széthúzását erős súrlódó zaj kísérte. A sötétben töltött hosszú idő után a fény bántotta a szemét; félrenézett, kezével eltakarta az arcát.

Pár pillanatig csend volt, majd olyan zaj támadt fentről, hogy a félelem összeszorította a mellkasát.

\- Mi ez az egész plotty?

\- Miért küldenének fel egy lányt?

\- Mit zavar az téged? Tök jól néz ki!

\- Nehogy azt hidd, hogy a tiéd lehet, vacadék!

\- Fogjátok már be!

\- Neked nincs szavad, hiszen csak egy Lögybölő vagy! - Ezt a kommentet harsogó nevetés kísérte.

Lucyn zavar és kétségbeesés lett úrrá. A hangok furcsák, visszhangosak voltak; a szavak némelyike teljesen idegennek tűnt, másokat ismerősnek érzett. Hunyorogva a nyílás, a hangok felé fordult, hogy a szemét hozzászoktassa a hirtelen jött fényhez. Először csak mozgó árnyakat látott, ám azok hamarosan alakot öltöttek: a plafonon támadt rés fölé györnyedő, őt bámuló, rá és egymásra mutogató emberek alakját.

Aztán, mintha egy fókuszáló fényképezőgép lencséin nézne át, az arcok kitisztultak. A rést körülállók mind fiúk voltak, egészen fiatalok, és idősek egyaránt akadtak közöttük. Bár maga sem tudta, mire számított, a látvány meglepte Lucyt. Csupa tizenéves kölyök. Azonban a tény, hogy mindannyian fiúk voltak, elég volt ahhoz, hogy félelmében továbbra is szaporán verjen a szíve.

Valaki leeresztett egy kötelet, a végén egy nagy hurokkal. Lucy először habozott, majd egyik lábával átlépett a hurkon, és megragadta a kötelet, ami aztán az égbe rántotta. Két kéz nyúlt felé, amik a hóna alá nyúltak és segítettek neki felmászni. Forgott körülötte a világ, minden a fények, színek és arcok örvényévé olvadt össze. Megrohanták az érzelmek, összeszorult a gyomra; kiáltani akart, sírni, okádni. A hangzavar elcsendesedett, de amikor a sötét doboz peremén Lucy felegyenesedett és megállt az őt felsegítő fiú előtt, tudta, hogy a szavait többé nem fogja tudni elfelejteni.

\- Örvendek - mondta a fiú. - Üdv a Tisztáson.


	3. Második fejezet

**Második fejezet**

A fény még mindig bántotta Lucy szemét, de szerencsére, amikor a fiú elengedte, egész stabilan megállt a lábán. Körülötte egy kis félkörben eltávolodtak tőle, hogy nyugodtan le tudja söpörni a ruhájáról a port. Majd megette a kíváncsiság, és ahogy jobbra-balra kapkodta a fejét, újdonsült társai szótlanul figyelték minden rezdülését, mintha eddig egy lányt se láttak volna.

Lucy lassan körbefordult, míg a többi gyerek csak bámult. Egyesek kuncogtak, és suttogva a lány külsejére tettek megjegyzést. Legalább ötvenen voltak: magasak és alacsonyak, kövérek és soványak, hosszú és rövid hajúak, fehér és színes bőrűek egyaránt. Mindannyian koszos, átizzadt ruhát viseltek, mintha mindeddig keményen dolgoztak volna. Lucy megszédült, ahogy a tekintete a fiúk és a környező táj elemei között cikázott.

Egy hatalmas, több focipályányi méretű udvaron álltak, amelyet szürke kőből épült óriási, dús foltokban borostyánnal borított falak határoltak. Ezek a falak legalább száz méter magasra nyúltak fel, és egy tökéletes, négyzet alakú teret vettek körbe. Minden fal közepén egy merőleges nyílás húzódott végig, amely Lucy sejtése szerint további átjárókhoz és folyosókhoz vezetett.

\- Nézd ezt a zöldfülűt! - mondta egy reszelős hang, amiről Lucy nem tudta, honnan jön. - Mindjárt beletörik a nyaka, úgy nézi az új kecót.

A fiúk nevettek.

\- Fogd be, Gally - válaszolta az a srác, aki kisegítette Lucyt a dobozból. Lucy figyelmét most az őt körülvevő több tucatnyi idegenre fordította. Tudta, hogy nagyon kilóg közölük, és nem csak amiatt, mert lány. Még mindig rettenetesen kába volt. Az előtte álló fiúnak kicsit lenőtt, szőke haja volt, izmos karján pedig csak úgy dagadtak az erek. Egy izmos ázsiai, akinek feltűrt ingujja látni engedte bicepszét, keresztbe tett karral tanulmányozta őt. Egy másik, sötét bőrű fiú, aki most előrefurakodott a szőke mellé, fintorgott. A többiek csak bámultak.

\- Hol vagyok? - kérdezte Lucy, és meglepődött a saját hangjától, amelyet emlékfoszlányai szerint most hallott először. Furcsának érezte, magasabbnak tűnt, mint képzelte.

\- Egy olyan helyen, ahol semmi jóra nem számíthatsz - mondta a sötét bőrű fiú. - Csak húzd meg magad szép nyugodtan.

\- Melyik Elöljáróhoz kerül? - kérdezte valaki a hátsó sorokból.

\- Szerinted dolgoznia kéne? - válaszolt egy éles hang. - Ez egy lány, azok meg csak főzni tudnak.

Úgy nevetett, mintha ez lett volna az évszázad vicce.

Lucyt ismét hatalmába kerítette a zavar fájdalmas, nyomasztó érzése. Rengeteg új szót, kifejezést hallott, amelyeknek nem volt semmi értelme. Vacadék. Plotty. Lögybölő. Elöljáró. E szavak olyan természetesen hagyták el a fiúk száját, és Lucy olyan furcsán érezte magát, hogy nem ért belőlük semmit. Mintha az emlékezetkiesés elvette volna a nyelvtudása egy részét is. Ez összezavarta.

Különféle érzések csatáztak a fejében és a szívében. Zavar. Kíváncsiság. Pánik. Félelem. Mindezeket pedig átitatta a teljes reménytelenség sötét gondolata, mintha a világ megszűnt volna számára - valaki kitörölte az agyából, és valami iszonyatosat ültetett a helyébe. El akart menekülni, el akart bújni ezek elől az emberek elől.

A reszelős hangú fiú magyarázott:

\- ...még azt is megtenné, a májamat rá.

Lucy még mindig nem látta a beszélő arcát.

\- Azt mondtam, pofa be! - kiáltotta a szőke fiú.

\- Mi van, Newt, csak nem ráizgultál? - kiáltott vissza a reszelős hang nevetve.

\- Ha tovább jártatod a szádat, Gally, a következő szünetet rövidebbre szabom! - szólalt meg a sötét bőrű fiú.

 _Ő a vezér_ , gondolta Lucy. Mivel elege volt abból, hogy mindenki őt bámulja, inkább elkezdte tanulmányozni a helyet, amit a szőke fiú Tisztásnak nevezett.

Úgy tűnt, az udvar földjét hatalmas kőlapok fedik, melyek repedéseiből gyom és magas fű nőtt ki. A tér sarkában egy roskadozó faház állt, ami nagyon furcsán hatott a szürke kőrengetegben. Néhány fa magasodott mellette, gyökereik göcsörtös kezekként ástak le a kövek közé tápanyagot keresve. Az udvar másik sarkában egy kert zöldellt, és onnan, ahol állt, Lucy felismerte az ott növő kukoricát, paradicsomot és gyümölcsfákat.

A kerttel átellenben faólakat látott, bennük bárányokat, disznókat, és teheneket. A negyedik sarkot nagy, erdős liget foglalta el. Lucynak úgy tűnt, hogy a hozzá legközelebb álló fák csonkák, csenevészek, sorvadófélben vannak. A feje felett a felhőtlen ég kéken ragyogott, de a nappali világosság ellenére Lucy a napnak nyomát se látta. A falak hatalmas árnyékából nem lehetett kiolvasni sem az időt, sem bármiféle irányt. Akár kora reggel, akár délután is lehetett. Ahogy mélyeket lélegzett, hogy lenyugodjon, orrát szagok sokasága töltötte meg: frissen szántott föld, trágya, fenyő, valami rothadó és valami édeskés. Valahogy tudta, hogy ezek egy farm szagai.

Lucy visszanézett a fiúkra. Végignézett az arcokon, megfigyelve és értékelve minden egyes arckifejezést. A legtöbben kihívóan bámultak rá, páran pedig elismerően fütyültek is. Ebből arra következtetett, hogy nem nézhetett ki olyan rosszul. Persze, a haja biztosan csapzott volt - ahogy a kezébe fogott egy tincset, hogy megvizsgálja, látta csak meg, hogy valójában olyan vörös volt, mint a vér. Talán vérzett valahol és az a hajára száradt?

Egyszer csak előrelépett a csoport vezetője, aki talán tizenhét éves lehetett. A ruházata átlagosnak tűnt: fekete póló, farmer, tornacipő és egy digitális karóra. Mogorva tekintetét leszámítva a sötét bőrű, rövid hajú, frissen borotvált arcú fiú nem tűnt ellenségesnek.

\- Ez egy hosszú történet, vacadék - mondta a fiú. - Apránként majd mindent megtanulsz. Holnap mindent elmondok a körbevezetésen. Addig is... ne nyúlj semmihez - Kinyújtotta a kezét. - Alby vagyok.

Lucy vonakodva elfogadta a felajánlott kezet és kezet ráztak.

\- Lucy - mondta és nagyon igyekezett, hogy ne remegjen a hangja. - Nem tudnád tőmondatokban elmondani ezt a hosszú történetet? Csak mert ez a kínzó tudatlanság lassan az őrületbe kerget. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy a nevemen kívül fogalmam sincs, ki vagyok.

Alby döbbenten húzta vissza a kezét és a mellette álló szőke fiúra nézett. Az megvonta a vállát, majd előrelépett, és ő is kinyújtotta a kezét.

\- Newt vagyok - mondta, miközben ő és Lucy kezet ráztak. - Válaszolhatok pár kérdésedre, de rövidre kell fognunk, mivel elég későn érkeztél. Ráadásul meg kell vitatnunk pár dolgot, mert két év óta te vagy az első lány a Tisztáson.

\- K... Két év? - Lucynak beleszédült a feje a gondolatra. Ennyi ideje vannak itt? Elsápadhatott, mert Alby megrázta a fejét.

\- Na jó, ez merőben más helyzet, mint az eddigiek. Össze kell hívnunk az Elöljárókat, tartanunk kell egy Gyűlést. Meg kell vitatnunk, mihez kezdjünk a lány Zöldfülűvel.

\- Lucy - javította ki a lány. Hangja ingerültebbnek tűnt, mint amilyennek gondolta. - A nevem Lucy. Szóval hanyagolnátok, kérlek ezt a zöldfülűzést?

A közelben álló fiúk értetlenül néztek egymásra, de a hátsó sorokban páran felnevettek.

\- Nocsak, milyen nagy szája van!

\- Lögybölőnek kéne küldeni, akkor talán tanulna egy kis jómodort!

\- Ugyan már, inkább hajítsuk le a Szikláról! A lány csak hátráltatna minket!

\- Kuss legyen! - emelte fel a hangját Alby. - Az Elöljárók tíz percen belül legyenek a Táborban! Newt, adj a lánynak egy ágyat, majd hozd el a Gyűlésre! A többiek pedig folytassák a munkájukat!

Alby sarkon fordult, keresztülnyomakodott a tömegen, majd a sarokban álló, düledező faépület felé vette az irányt. A kölykök szétszéledtek, de előtte mindegyikük végigmérte Lucyt. A lány keresztbe fonta a karját a mellkasa előtt, és túlságosan kényelmetlenül érezte magát. Mintha meztelenül állt volna ezelőtt az ötven-hatvan srác előtt. Belül az üresség rágta, de hamar úrrá lett rajta a szomorúság és a megbántottság érzése. Egyszerűen túl sok volt ez neki. Hol van? Mi ez a hely? Miért küldték őt ide és mennyi időre? Ezek a fiúk mind olyan furcsán beszélnek és úgy tűnt, nem igazán érdekli őket, hogy ő életben marad-e vagy meghal. A könnyek megint elő akartak törni a szeméből, de visszatartotta őket.

\- Miért küldtek ide...? - suttogta csak úgy magának. - Mi ez a hely, miért küldtek ide?

Newt megnyugtatóan a vállára tette a kezét.

\- Zöl... Luce, ezen a sokkon mindannyian átestünk. Mindnyájan túl vagyunk az első napon, mindannyian abból a sötét dobozból bújtunk elő. A helyzet tényleg szörnyű, és nemsokára még rosszabb lesz. De a helyzet előrehaladtával igazi harcos lesz belőled. Bár lány vagy, én látom rajtad, hogy nem vagy kis pisis.

\- Mi az a Gyűlés? - kérdezte Lucy. Az agyát burkoló sötétséggel birkózott, próbált hozzáférni a múltjához.

\- Amikor az Elöljárók összegyűlnek - felelte Newt, miközben elindult a roskadozó épület felé. - Csak akkor hívják össze, ha valami fura, szokatlan, vagy borzasztó történik.

\- Az én érkezésem borzasztó lenne? - nevetett fel Lucy. Igazság szerint fogalma sem volt, miért találta viccesnek a gondolatot, hogy az ő jelenléte ennyire megrémítette az itt élő fiúkat. Mindenesetre az kicsit megnyugtatta, hogy Newt vele nevetett.

\- Én inkább a szokatlan szót használnám. Elvégre te vagy az első lány a Táborban. Nem igazán tudjuk, hogyan kezeljük ezt a bökött helyzetet. De most gyere, megmutatom, hol alszol majd, mielőtt megjelenünk a Gyűlésen.


	4. Harmadik fejezet

**Harmadik fejezet**

A fiúk szétszéledtek, de jópáran még mindig Lucy és Newt kettőse felé pislogtak, akik a Tábor felé tartottak - legalábbis a fiú így nevezte azt a roskadozó faépületet az építmény és a mögötte húzódó kőfal árnyékában.

\- Nos, ez itt a Tisztás - mutatott körbe Newt. - Itt élünk, itt eszünk, itt alszunk. Ez a mi kis birodalmunk. Kemény munkánk van benne, így nagyon ügyelünk arra, hogy minden rendben menjen. Emiatt is tartunk most Gyűlést, hiszen, mint már mondtam, a te érkezésed kimeríti a szokatlan fogalmát. A Tábor hátsó részében alszunk, legalábbis amennyien tudunk, mivel jópárszor ki lett már bővítve, de így se férünk el mind alatta. Neked majd az Építők kialakítanak egy kis sarkot, ahol nyugodtan öltözhetsz majd; hacsak nem szégyellsz a fiúkkal együtt öltözködni.

\- Ne is álmodj róla - vágta rá Lucy. - Viszont annak a kis saroknak örülnék.

\- A hölgy kényelméért mindent - mosolyodott el Newt, mire Lucy belebokszolt a vállába. Bár továbbra is kínozta a tudatlanság és a félelem, úgy döntött, megpróbálja túltenni magát ezen és sodródni az árral. Ha eljön az idő, mindent ki fog szedni a fiúkból, amit csak tud.

Elértek a viskó ajtajáig, ami leginkább egy fakó deszkalapra hasonlított. Newt kinyitotta, majd udvariasan előreengedte Lucyt, aki félénken besétált. Odabent néhány izgatottan sustorgó fiút pillantott meg egy görbe lépcső aljánál. A korlát és a lépcsőfokok összevissza álltak, a falakat sötét, foszladozó tapéta borította. Egyedül egy háromlábú asztalon lévő poros váza és egy régimódi fehér ruhába öltözött nő fekete-fehér fényképe díszítette a helyiséget. Mint egy kísértetház valami filmből, gondolta Lucy. Még a parketta is foghíjas volt.

Mindent áthatott a por és a penész szaga, a kinti kellemes, friss levegő után a helyiség rémesen fülledtnek tűnt. A plafonról vibráló fényű lámpák lógtak. Lucy eddig még nem is gondolt rá, de most felmerült benne a kérdés, hogy vajon honnan kapja a Tisztás az áramot. Az idős nő fényképére nézett. Vajon egykor ő lakott ebben a házban? Ő vigyázott az itteniekre?

\- Nicsak, itt a Zöldfül! - kiáltotta az egyik idősebb fiú. Olyan tizenöt éves lehetett, magas, vékony és fekete hajú. Az orra akár egy kisebb ököl, és egy göcsörtös krumplira emlékeztetett. - Nincs kedved csatlakozni hozzánk, szépségem? Biztos vagyok benne, hogy értékelnéd a társaságunkat!

\- Hátrább az agarakkal, Gally! - lépett be Newt. - Egyelőre hagyd békén. Már így is épp eléggé össze van zavarodva, semmi szükség rá, hogy...

\- Ejha, te aztán tényleg belezúgtál! - rikkantotta Gally és elvigyorodott.

Lucy elvörösödött. Alig pár perce van itt, és a fiúk már azon veszekedtek, hogy ki szedhetné fel őt. Erre utalt volna Newt, mikor azt mondta, hogy nem tudnak mit kezdeni a helyzettel?

\- Inkább tedd hasznossá magad és rendezd be a szobát a Gyűlésre, ha már úgyis itt vagy! - rivallt a fiúra Newt. - A többi haverod meg húzzon ki a Táborból, és mondják meg a többi bököttnek, hogy az Elöljárókon kívül senki se tegye be ide a lábát!

Azzal Newt elindult felfelé. A lépcsők megnyikordultak a súlya alatt. Lucy követte őt, megpróbálva figyelmen kívül hagyni Gally kihívó pillantását és követte Newtot az emeletre. Félúton felfelé egy lépcsőfordulóhoz értek, amely balra kanyarodott, majd egy folyosóhoz vezetett, ahonnan több szoba is nyílt. Newt a folyosó végéhez sétált és kinyitotta a jobbra nyíló ajtót.

\- Íme, átmenetileg ez lesz a szobád, amíg az Építők el nem készülnek az igazival. Ezeket a szobákat főképp a Kóroncok betegeinek tartjuk fent vagy azoknak, akik éppen az Átváltozáson mennek keresztül.

\- Mi az az Átváltozás? - kérdezte Lucy, előre félve a választól. A fiú hangsúlyából kitalálta, hogy nem lehet valami kellemes élmény.

Newt csak megrázta a fejét.

\- Ma még nincsenek kérdések. Egyelőre oldjuk meg, hogyan fogsz közöttünk élni, utána apránként mindent megszoksz majd. De nem is kell mindenről tudnod. Csak tedd a dolgod és tartsd fenn a rendet.

Lucy nem tudott mást tenni, mint bólintani. Newt bíztatóan a vállára tette a kezét.

\- Na gyere, essünk túl ezen a francos Gyűlésen!

Lucy tíz perc múlva egy széken ülve találta magát. Izgult, izzadt, miközben tizenkét másik fiúval nézett farkasszemet, akik félkörben ültek vele szemben. Nyilván ők voltak az Elöljárók, akikről már annyi szó esett. Lucy őszinte sajnálatára Gally is közéjük tartozott. Pontosan vele szemben Alby ült, tőle jobbra pedig Newt foglalt helyet.

A Tábor egyik tágas szobájában voltak. A helyiségben székeken kívül nem volt semmi más bútorzat, csak a sarokban állt egy kisasztal. A falakt és a padlót fa borította. Nem úgy tűnt, hogy valaha is megkísérelték volna barátságossá tenni a helyet. A szobának egy ablaka se volt, és penész meg régi könyvek szaga terjengett benne. Lucy nem fázott, de ettől még reszketett.

\- Ezennel megnyitom a Gyűlést - mondta Alby. - Nos, amint nyilván mindnyájan észrevettétek, az új Zöldfülünk nem más, mint Lucy, aki egy lány. - Lucy rettentő ostobának, kicsinyesnek és lenézőnek gondolta Alby nyitómondatát. - Azért gyűltünk ma össze, hogy kitaláljuk, hogyan is illeszthetnénk be őt a Tisztás életébe. Sorban kikérem majd az összes Elöljáró véleményét, de először is: Lucy - szólította meg a lányt -, mire emlékszel?

\- Semmire - vágta rá Lucy. - Magamhoz tértem abban a sötét dobozban, a nevemen kívül semmire sem emlékszem és csak annyit tudok, hogy itt vagyok ezen a helyen, ahol látszólag senki se tudja túltenni magát a tényen, hogy egy lány érkezett közéjük.

Szavait feszült sustorgás követte. Alby egy pillantással elcsendesítette a fiúkat.

\- Biztosan nincs semmi? Átkutattuk az ellátmányokat és azokban csupa lányoknak való ruha volt, semmi használhatót nem találtunk. Nem tapasztaltál esetleg valami furcsát a Dobozban?

Lucy egy pillanatig habozott. A zsebében pihenő kis fémdarabra gondolt. Olyan sima volt és tökéletes, hogy semmiképp sem lehetett természetes. Mindazonáltal nem akarta odaadni ezeknek az ellenszenves fiúknak, akik közül talán csak Newt volt vele kedves.

Végül azonban sóhajtott egyet és belenyúlt a zsebébe. Rájött, hogy előbb-utóbb úgyis megtalálnák és a titkolózással csak nagyobb bajba sodorná magát. Előhúzta a fémrudat és feltartotta. A gyér lámpafény megcsillant a tökéletesre csiszolt fémen. A fiúk zavarodottan pillantgattak egymásra. Alby felállt, odasétált Lucyhoz és kikapta a rudat a kezéből.

\- Ez meg mi? - kérdezte, ahogy végigtapogatta a fémdarabot.

\- Nem tudom - felelte Lucy. - A zsebemben volt, mikor magamhoz tértem.

Alby visszaült, majd Newtnak adta a rudat. Ő is megvizsgálta, ahogy sorban az összes Elöljáró. De senki se talált rajta semmi érdekeset. Mikor visszakerült Albyhoz, az váratlanul a lány felé dobta, aki tökéletes reflexszekkel elkapta. Néhány fiú felvonta a szemöldökét, mások feszülten figyelték, ahogy Lucy visszasüllyesztette a fémrudat a zsebébe.

\- A rúd addig nálad maradhat, amíg nem használod a tisztársak ellen - rendelkezett Alby.

 _Ugyan hogy tudnék ezzel bárkinek is ártani?_ kérdezte magától Lucy.

Alby most a jobb szélen ülő fiúra mutatott.

\- Zart, az Ekések Elöljárója. Halljuk, mi a véleményed a helyzetről.

Zart magas, sötét hajú srác volt és látszólag teljesen idegen volt neki ez a hivatalos közeg.

\- Hát... - Úgy járkált körve Zart tekintete, mintha arra várna, hogy valaki megmondja neki, mi legyen a véleménye. - Nem tudom. Nem igazán értem, miért kell ekkora felhajtást csinálni körülötte. Úgy értem... miért nem kezeljük úgy, mint a többi újoncot? Elvégre most már ő is egy közülünk.

Néhány srác elismerően bólogatott. Lucy egyetértett Zarttal. Ő maga se értette, miért kerítenek ekkora feneket a dolognak. Newt felírta a fiú véleményét, miközben Alby a következő tanácstag felé fordult.

\- Serpenyő, a Szakácsok Elöljárója.

Serpenyő ránézésre nem lehetett tizenhat évnél idősebb, de már dús szakáll keretezte az állát.

\- Egyetértek Zarttal - mondta. - Ugyanúgy kell kezelnünk, mint a többi Zöldfület. Mi van akkor, ha lány? Ugyanúgy segíthet növényeket termeszteni, rendbetenni a Tisztást vagy főzni a konyhán. Vizsgáljuk meg, miben a legjobb, aztán két hét múlva beosztjuk valahova. Menjünk végig a szokásos módon.

Newt ezt a javaslatot is felírta, miközben Alby a következő fiúra mutatott, aztán így ment ez végig az összes fiúnál. Lucy néhányuknak sikeresen megjegyezte az arcát és a nevét. Ott volt például Winston, a Nyesők Elöljárója, aki alacsony, izmos, pattanásos kölyök volt, akinek a ruháit mintha vérfoltok díszítették volna. Gally az Építők Elöljárója volt. És ott volt Minho, a Futárok Elöljárója, aki rövid, fekete hajú, izmos karú ázsiai fiú volt, egy kicsit lehetett idősebb tizenhétnél. Láthatóan jó fizikumú volt, és a többiek vele való viselkedéséből Lucy arra következtetett, hogy biztosan nagyon fontos pozíciója volt a Tisztáson. Jó pár különös nevet is hallott, amik egy-egy munkakörnek felelhettek meg: Zsákolók, Lögybölők, Szakácsok, Térképészek, Kóroncok... néhány egyértelműnek tűnt, másokról viszont el sem tudta képzelni, mit jelenthettek.

Ami a Gyűlést illette, az Elöljárók szinte mindegyike azon a véleményen volt, hogy Lucyt ugyanúgy kell kezelniük, mint a többi újoncot. Egy-két srác, például Gally, azt hangoztatták, hogy a lányoknak a konyhában a helyük és hogy rögtön osszák be oda. De a többség döntött, így a szavazás után Alby Lucyhoz fordult.

\- Lucy, a lány Zöldfül, a Gyűlés ítélete szerint az elkövetkező két hétben minden nap eltöltesz egy-egy napot mindegyik Elöljárónál és a legvégén majd eldöntjük, mivel is foglalkozz. Addig húzd meg magad és tedd a dolgod! A holnapi körbevezetésig ne kérdezgess, csak próbáld elfogadni a helyzeted. Az Építők majd kialakítanak neked egy különszobát, addig az emeleten fogsz lakni. Az ellátmányból a lányholmikat felvittük a szobádba, rendezkedj be és addig maradj ott, amíg érted nem megyünk. A Gyűlésnek vége!

Ezzel a végszóval a fiúk felálltak és halkan beszélgetve kisétáltak a szobából.


	5. Negyedik fejezet

**Negyedik fejezet**

Lucy a helyén maradt. Csak bámult maga elé, miközben körülötte szép lassan kiürült a szoba. Azt kívánta, bárcsak felébredhetne ebből a szörnyű rémálomból. Elhatározása, hogy sodródik az árral, egy csapásra szertefoszlott és olyan keményen próbálkozott nem az őt kínzó kérdéseken gondolkozni, hogy nem is vette észre, ahogy valaki az ő nevét ismételgeti.

\- Zöldfül! Hékás, ébresztő!

Lucy összerezzent és felnézett. Az ázsiai fiú, Minho állt előtte, egyik kezét a vállára téve. Most, hogy a lány észrevette, rögtön el is vette a kezét.

\- Nézd, ez így nyilván sokkoló lehet, de a mai nap még nem kell csinálnod semmit. Próbáld megemészteni a helyzetet. Ez most már az új életed és alkalmazkodnod kell. Próbáld összeszedni magad, különben Alby engedni fog Gally szavának és bezár a konyhába.

Lucy végiggondolta a fiú szavait, majd lassan felállt.

\- Miért tenne ilyet? - kérdezte végül.

\- Szíve szerint ő is eldugott volna, hogy soha ne kerülj láb alá - vonta meg a vállát Minho. - Eléggé hímsoviniszta, de hát két évig csak fiúk voltak itt. Bizonyítsd be, hogy érsz annyit, mint egy fiú, hogy fontosabb feladatokat is rád bízzanak.

Lucy a fiú arcát vizsgálgatta. Úgy tűnt, komolyan beszél.

\- Miért mondod ezt nekem? - kérdezte. - Te nem így gondolod?

Minho elmosolyodott.

\- Ahogy kiálltál magadért, azt sugallta nekem, hogy nem vagy egy könnyen eltiporható virágszál. Nem sokan mernek így szembeszállni Albyval, pláne nem az első napjukon. De egyelőre húzd meg magad. Később, amikor már jobban megismerted az itteni életet, talán felemelheted a hangod. - Kinyújtotta a kezét. - Jut eszembe, még be sem mutatkoztam rendesen. Minho vagyok.

\- Lucy - felelte Lucy, miközben kezet ráztak. Minho végigmérte a lányt, ahogy távolodott tőle, majd sarkon fordult és távozott.

Lucy lassan felsétált a szobájába, de az esze máshol járt. Azon gondolkodott, vajon miért küldték el egy ilyen helyre. Mit tehetett, amiért azt érdemelte, hogy bezárják egyedüli lányként ötven fiú közé, akik már két éve nem találkoztak nőnemű lénnyel? Lucy őszintén rettegett a kényszerű együttéléstől. Mégis hogyan védje meg magát? Van ezeknek egyáltalán fegyverük? Lopnia kéne egyet? Nem, azzal csak bajba sodorná magát. Már így is úgy érezte, hogy nem szívesen látott vendég a Tisztáson.

Benyitott a szobába és most jobban körülnézett. A szobában egyetlen ágy volt, a közelében pedig három szék volt elhelyezve, amikre valaki hanyagul ledobott egy csomó női ruhát. Ezeken kívül csak egy kis asztal és egy ferde szekrény volt, aminek a fiókjaiba szintén ugyanolyan hanyagul beletuszkoltak jó pár női holmit. Úgy tűnt, az illetőt azonban eléggé érdekelték a fehérneműk, mert azok a földön hevertek. A kis asztal tetején egy lámpa volt elhelyezve, de az most nem világított, hiszen az ablakon keresztül elég fény szűrődött be a szobába.

Lucy nekilátott, hogy egy kis rendet tegyen a ruhái között: összehajtotta a pólókat, farmerokat, pulcsikat és szépen rendben elhelyezte őket a szekrény fiókjaiban. A rendetlenség miatt azt hitte, sokkal több holmija van, de amikor még csak félig töltötte fel a harmadik fiókot és egy újabb adag ruha után nyúlt, döbbenten vette észre, hogy már elfogytak. Cselekvés hiányában megvetette az ágyát, majd leült az egyik székbe és elővette a zsebéből a fémrudat. Az ujjai között forgatva próbált valami fogást, egyenetlenséget találni rajta, de az ugyanolyan sima volt, mint korábban. Nemsokára már csak szórakozottan babrált a fémdarabbal, miközben a gondolatai újra elkalandoztak. Próbált visszaemlékezni valamire a múltjából, de semmit sem talált. Ráadásul minél inkább erőltette az agyát, annál jobban elfáradt. Végül letette a rudat a szekrény tetejére, majd befeküdt az ágyba és ruhástul, úgy ahogy volt, azonnal elnyomta az álom.

Arra kelt, hogy valaki rázogatja a vállát.

\- Ébresztő, Luce! Kezdődik a tábortűz, arról pedig nem kéne lemaradnod.

Lucy hunyorogva kinyitotta a szemét. Odakint besötétedett és már csak a lámpa adott egy kevés fényt. Newt magasodott fölé és mosolyogva figyelte, ahogy Lucy a szemét dörzsölgetve ülő helyzetbe tornázza magát.

\- Jól bedobtad itt a szunyát - mondta Newt. - Semmi sírás és nadrágba piszkítás? Mindannyiunkat rossz fénybe hozol, Luce.

\- Álmos voltam - ásította Lucy. - És aludni sokkal jobb, mint ülni és azon töprengeni, hogy mit követtél el, amiért ide küldenek, ahol ráadásul senki sem mond semmit, ami könnyebbé tenné számodra a helyzetet.

Newt mosolya lelohadt.

\- Mindannyian átmentünk ezen - mondta. - Egyikünknek sincsenek emlékei, ráadásul a legtöbben az első egy hétben nem csinálunk semmit, csak ülünk egy sarokban és óránként felsírunk. Ezzel szemben te még csak egy könnycseppet se ejtettél, amióta itt vagy.

A nők köztudottan jobban kezelik a krízishelyzeteket - állt fel Lucy és a plafon felé nyújtózkodott. - Rendben, lássuk azt a tábortüzet.

\- Ez aztán a kalandvágy! - bólintott elismerően Newt, ahogy elkezdte kifelé terelgetni Lucyt. - Csak aztán ne lohadjon le ez a jókedved, amikor meglátod a tisztársakat egy helyen.

Márpedig pontosan ez történt. Lucynak olyan gyorsan ment el a kedve az egésztől, amilyen gyorsan az jött. Amint megjelent Newt oldalán, húsz fiú szinte azonnal rárepült és elkezdte őt ostromolni. Szerencsére Newt észrevette a lány kényelmetlen helyzetét és megtiltotta a tisztársaknak, hogy zaklassák őt. A fiúk kelletlenül engedelmeskedtek, így Lucy végre körülnézhetett. A Tisztás közepén egy hatalmas farakást pakoltak, ami vagy három méter magas lángokban égett. A tűz köré farönköket hordtak és a fiúk azokon ültek, beszélgettek, pillecukrot sütöttek, Serpenyő pedig a tüzet használva sütött éppen egy fél disznót. Páran vasbögrékből ittak egy sárgás folyadékot, ami a szagából ítélve valami alkoholféle lehetett. Lucy nem tudta azonosítani semmivel és az ital színe miatt arra tippelt, hogy biztosan valami házi készítésű kotyvalék lehetett.

Úgy tűnt, Newt intelme teljesen elvette a fiúk kedvét a próbálkozástól, mert tüntetően figyelmen kívül hagyták őt. Lucyt most ez nem zavarta. Csak leült az egyik üres farönkre és figyelte a nyüzsgést. A srácok kis csoportokra oszlottak, amikben mindig volt egy központi figura. A legszembetűnőbb Gally bandája volt: ők külön húzódtak nem messze a tűztől és úgy méricskélték őt, mintha valami csodabogár lett volna. Winston néha odament hozzájuk, hogy csatlakozzon a bámulásban. Lucy látta, ahogy Alby sorban odasétált mindenkihez, beszélgetett velük egy kicsit, aztán továbbállt. Minho Serpenyőhöz közel ült le még pár fiúval, akik a felépítésükből ítélve szintén Futárok lehettek, és néha lecsippentettek egy-egy darabot a sült malacból. Newt két fiúval beszélgetett, akik közül az egyik jelen volt a Gyűlésen, de Lucy nem jegyezte meg sem az arcát, sem a nevét, sem a foglalkozását. Mikor belefáradt a fiúk megfigyelésébe, a tűzbe bámult és hagyta, hogy a gondolatai elkalandozzanak.

Érdekes módon nem rágódott semmin. Sem a múlton, sem a jelenen, sem a jövőn. Csak bámulta a tüzet, és különféle formákat, alakokat látott bele a lángokba. Úgy tűnt, mintha a fejében lévő alakok ténylegesen megjelentek volna. Egyik alkalommal megesküdött volna rá, hogy egy táncoló lányt látott és senki se tudta volna meggyőzni az ellenkezőjéről. Ám ezenkívül néha feltűnt egy átrepülő sólyom, egy vonyító farkas, és egy mosolygó fiú, akinek a nevetését szinte hallotta a szélben. Aztán egy másodperccel később rájött, hogy valójában tényleg hallott egy nevető fiút, de nem a szélben, hanem a közvetlen közelében.

\- Rendben Clint, akkor holnap! - Lucy oldalra nézett és látta, hogy Newt egy intéssel elköszönt a mellette álló fiútól, aztán ledobta magát a lány mellé. - Na Luce, élvezed a tábortüzet?

Lucy visszafordult a tűz felé. A lángok most nem adtak ki alakokat.

\- Mi van, elment a hangod? - kérdezte Newt játékosan. Mivel Lucy még mindig nem válaszolt, egy kicsit közelebb húzódott és most már halkan, mosoly nélkül kérdezte: - Baj van, Luce?

Lucy végre Newtra nézett. A fiú az arckifejezése láttán még jobban elkomorult.

\- Komolyan, most már kezdesz megijeszteni...

\- Hogy nézek ki? - kérdezte Lucy. Newt felvonta a szemöldökét. - Úgy értem... Szerinted hány éves vagyok? És ez a hajszín... - A kezébe fogott egy hajtincset, ami még mindig vérvörös volt. - Ez rászáradt vér vagy az egész hajam ilyen színű? És...

\- Oké, értem a problémád - szakította félbe Newt és olyan közel hajolt, hogy az orruk kis híján összeért. Lucy elhúzódott, és feszengve várta a fiú válaszát.

\- Nos lássuk - kezdte Newt. - Engem tizenhat év körülinek mondanak, és szerintem te is annyi vagy. Igen, a hajad végig vörös, de szerintem nagyon jól áll. A szemed pedig ragyogó mélyzöld, mint a fenyő az erdőben. Ja és elképesztő mosolyod van.

Lucy pár pillanatig csak bámult, de utána elnevette magát.

\- Ezt gyakoroltad?

\- Eskü, hogy nem - emelte fel megadóan a kezeit Newt. Ezután azonban undorodva elfintorodott, de látni lehetett rajta, hogy csak poénkodik. - Még soha nem mondtam ilyen bökötten nyálas dolgot. Tényleg rossz hatással vagy rám, Luce.

\- Ugyan már! - legyintett Lucy. - Biztosan eddig is volt ilyen oldalad, csak senkinek sem mutattad meg. Elvégre, ha két évig össze vagy zárva a fiúkkal, akkor nincs annyira szükséged az érzelmekre, nem?

Newt olyan gyorsan komorodott el, hogy Lucy rögtön megbánta a szavait.

\- Öhm... ne haragudj, nem akartalak megbántani. Azt... azt hiszem, jobb lesz, ha most lefekszem.

Azzal meg sem várva a fiú válaszát, Lucy felpattant és elsietett a Tábor felé. Már a lépcsőnél járt, amikor a nevét hallotta.

\- Hé, Lucy!

A lány megállt, de még inkább mehetnékje támadt, mikor meglátta, hogy Gally állt az ajtóban, az ajtófélfának támaszkodva. A fiú ellökte magát és egy lépéssel Lucy előtt termett.

\- Mivel akasztott ki Newt, Zöldfül? Nem kell komolyan venni annak a vacadéknak a szavait, sose tudja, mit beszél.

\- Nem... azt hiszem, én akasztottam ki őt - rázta a fejét Lucy. - Ne haragudj, de inkább felmennék a szobámba.

\- Máris meguntad a társaságomat? - vigyorgott öntelten Gally. Lucy egyre ellenszenvesebbnek találta. - Na, ne siess ennyire, Zöldfül! Hiszen még össze se ismerkedtünk rendesen.

\- Elfáradtam - kezdett el hátrálni Lucy. - Kérlek, Gally, inkább holnap...

\- Ahogy akarod - vonta meg a vállát Gally, de még mindig vigyorgott. - De ne feledd, hogy a szavadon foglak majd. Holnap nem menekülsz és eltölthetsz egy csodás napot Gally kapitánnyal.

Lucy csak kurtán bólintott, majd sarkon fordult és felsietett a szobájába. Az ajtót eltorlaszolta az egyik székkel, majd ledőlt az ágyára, a párnába temette az arcát és csak várta, hogy mikor törnek elő a könnyei. Sírni akart, zokogni, kiabálni, segítségért könyörögni. Nem értette, miért küldték ide, hogy kik tehették és hogy mégis hogyan éljen együtt ötven fiúval. Nem ismerte őket, nem tudta, ő maga hogyan viselkedjen. Sőt, a környezetéről se tudott semmit. Még mindig nem tudta, hol van, hogy mit is csinálnak itt pontosan, és hogy miért kell minden munkát kipróbálnia. Nem értette sem ezt az eszelős rendszert, sem a részvevőit. Fogalma sem volt, hogyan fog beilleszkedni, és hogyan fogja elérni, hogy komolyan vegyék őt. Ne csak egy kislányként tekintsenek rá, akire vigyázni kell, vagy rosszabb esetben egy tárgyként, amivel azt csinálhatnak, amit csak akarnak.

Lucy reszketett, így betakarózott, noha a szobában kellemesen meleg volt. Még mindig várta a könnyeket.

De azok nem jöttek.


	6. Ötödik fejezet

**Ötödik fejezet**

Valaki felrázta az álmából. Kipattant a szeme, és egy túl közeli arcot látott maga előtt. Minden más még beleveszett a reggeli félhomályba. Kinyitotta a száját, de mielőtt megszólalhatott vagy ordíthatott volna, egy hideg kéz tapadt az ajkára. Lucy most már igazán megrémült. Ki lehet ez?

\- Csitt, Luce. Ugye nem akarod felébreszteni az egész Tábort a kiabálásoddal?

Newt hajolt fölé, szemében pajkos vidámság csillogott. Látszólag teljesen túllépett az előző esti kis közjátékon.

Lucy még mindig csodálkozott, de a félelme érdekes módon megszűnt. Helyét a kíváncsiság vette át. Vajon mit akarhatott tőle Newt? Bólintott, próbálta a szemével kifejezni a beleegyezését, amíg Newt el nem engedte.

\- Nem kellett volna így elbarikádoznod magad - mutatott a háta mögé Newt. Ott Lucy egy félig nyitott ajtót és egy felborult széket pillantott meg. - Nem vagyunk szörnyetegek, nem fogunk bántani. Most már te is közénk tartozol.

Lucy sóhajtott egyet, majd felült.

\- Miért ébresztettél fel?

\- Szeretnék mutatni neked valamit ébresztő előtt.

Az álmosság utolsó morzsája is eltűnt Lucy fejéből.

\- Oké - mondta, jelezve, hogy készen áll. Kikászálódott az ágyból, és felvette a cipőjét. - Hová megyünk?

\- Csak kövess és maradj a sarkamban. Útközben tartok neked egy kis ismeretterjesztést, de a legtöbb dolgot majd Alby elmondja a körbevezetésen.

Lelopakodtak a lépcsőn, nehogy felébresszék a Táborban alvókat, majd kiosontak az ajtón és onnantól már sétálhattak is arra, amerre Newt menni akart. Lucy most végre rendesen körülnézhetett.

A nap fénye még halvány volt, de a látnivalók így is kirajzolódtak az árnyékban. A szemközti fal árnyéka már nagyon hosszúra nyúlt, elérte a másik oldal borostyánnal bevont köveit. Ebből Lucy ki tudta következtetni az égtájakat. A Tábor, ahonnan jöttek, az északnyugati sarokban volt, a fák pedig délnyugaton álltak. A farm a Tisztás teljes északkeleti részét elfoglalta, a bőgő, kukorékoló, csaholó állatok meg a délkeleti sarokban laktak. Az udvar kellős közepén tátongó lyukban bújt meg a Doboz, szinte hívogatva őt, hogy ugorjon bele, és térjen haza. Ettől pár méternyire délre egy durva betontömbökből épített alacsony ház állt, aminek a bejáratát egy vészjósló kinézetű vaskapu zárta. Az épületnek nem voltak ablakai. Úgy tűnt, a kaput egy acélból készült nagy zárókerék nyitja, olyan, amilyeneket a tengeralattjárókba építenek be.

Miközben mindent megfigyelt, valami motoszkált a fejében. Úgy érezte, valami elkerülte a figyelmét, hogy valami más, mint eddig.

\- Ne maradj le, Luce! - szólt hátra Newt halkan. - És figyelj, nehogy felébreszd a többieket!

Lucy először nem értette, mire célzott a fiú, de ekkor kiszúrt egy fűvel benőtt nagyobb területet a kert közelében, ahol több tucat fiú aludt hálózsákokban. Ekkor jutott eszébe, hogy Newt már említette, hogy nincs mindenkinek hely a Táborban. Lucy egy pillanatra elgondolkodott, hogy az ő kis zuga vajon hol lesz, de Newt megint kezdett elnyúlni tőle, így utánasietett.

\- Nos, mint már tudod, ez a Tisztás - kezdett bele a magyarázatba Newt. - Azonban nem csak ez van itt. Ez amolyan menedék, hely, ahol biztonságban lehetünk. A falakon túl olyan világ van, ahova senki se kívánkozik szívesen. Mégis kimegyünk, mert meg akarjuk találni a kiutat.

\- A kiutat? - ismételte döbbenten Lucy. - Hát nem vagyunk bezárva ide?

\- Még igen - felelte Newt bizakodóan. - De ha minden jól megy, akkor egyszer kiszabadulunk.

\- De hát mégis mi van ott? Mi az, amitől nem tudtatok kiszabadulni két éven át?

\- Az Útvesztő.

Lucy döbbenetében megtorpant. Egy útvesztő? De hát... nem lehet olyan bonyolult egy egyszerű labirintus, hogy két évre bezárjon ennyi srácot egy darab földre...

\- Nem olyan egyszerű ez - mondta Newt, mintha olvasott volna a gondolataiban. - Nemsokára elmondom, miért. De előbb megmutatok egy másik problémát, amivel szembesülnünk kell, ha kimerészkedünk.

Elérték a gigantikus fal tövét, ami felhőkarcolóként tornyosult föléjük. Lucy észrevette, hogy apró vörös lámpák villognak és mozognak a fal területén.

\- Mik ezek? - kérdezte Lucy az egyik lámpára mutatva. Remélte, hogy nem remeg túlságosan a hangja. A vörös fények inkább figyelmeztetésnek hatottak.

Newt a borostyánnal bevont fal tövében állt.

\- Majd megtudod, ha itt az ideje, Luce.

Lucy már nem is csodálkozott a nem kielégítő válaszon. Ám a kíváncsisága erősebbnek bizonyult, így lenyelte a keserű választ.

\- Azt megtudhatom, hogy miért keltettél fel ilyen korán?

Hangsúlya miatt Newt elnevette magát.

\- Csak maradj csöndben és sasolj, Zöldfül.

Előrelépett, kezével a sűrű borostyánok közé túrt, és félrehajtotta a növényeket. Egy poros, úgy fél méter széles, négyzet alakú ablak bukkant elő a levelek mögül. Sötét volt, mintha feketére festették volna.

Lucy Newt mellé sétált és kinézett rajta. Nem látott semmit. Csodálkozva nézett a fiúra, de az csak tovább bámult az ablakon túlra, így ő is így tett.

Eltelt egy perc, majd még egy. Majd még több. Lucy a várakozás közben magában őrlődött, hogy most felhozza-e a tegnap estét, vagy ne. Végül, az eseménytelenség egy újabb percében kibökte:

\- Sajnálom.

Newt döbbenten kapta felé a fejét.

\- Ugyan mit?

Lucy egyik lábáról a másikra helyezte a testsúlyát, miközben a földet fixírozta.

\- Hogy azt mondtam, nincs szükséged az érzelmekre, mert fiúkkal vagy összezárva. Biztosan mindannyiótoknak nehéz, hiszen hosszú ideje vagytok már itt, mindenféle emlék, vagy útmutatás nélkül. Az, hogy ennyire szervezett életet tudtatok megteremteni - pillantott fel Lucy a Tisztásra -, jelenti azt, hogy hihetetlenül erősek és kitartóak vagytok... Igazából már nem is tudom, mit akartam ebből az egészből kihozni - nevetett fel kényszeredetten Lucy. - Csak annyit akartam mondani, hogy sajnálom, és... remélem, nem haragszol rám.

Newt tíz hosszú másodpercig bámulta Lucy arcát, míg a lány továbbra is a föld felé fordult. Végül aztán nem bírta tovább és felpillantott a fiú arcára; épp, mikor az megszólalt.

\- Hű... ez aztán... meglepett - kereste Newt a szavakat. - Tudod, Luce, nem gyakoriak itt a bocsánatkérések. Mindenki egy makacs bökött és soha nem ismeri be senki, hogy tévedett. De egyébként se haragudtam rád - mosolyodott el halványan. - Csak meglepett a felismerés, hogy mennyire igazad van, és hogy eddig senki se fogalmazta meg ilyen nyíltan az igazságot.

Kinézett az ablakon, mire az arca újra elkomorult. Ebben a pillanatban kísérteties fény szűrődött át a túloldalról, és halvány színeket vetített Newt arcára, mintha a fiú egy megvilágított úszómedence mellett állt volna. Lucy teljesen lemerevedett. Hunyorítva próbálta meg kivenni, mi lehet a másik oldalon. A torka összeszorult.

\- Odakint, ez az Útvesztő - suttogta Newt megbabonázott tekintettel. - Minden, amit csinálunk, az egész életünk, Luce, körülötte forog. Minden áldott nap minden egyes óráját az Útvesztő léte határozza meg. Megpróbálunk megfejteni valamit, aminek talán nincs is megoldása. Most megmutatom neked, miért nem érdemes szórakozni vele. Megmutatom, miért ne akard soha kívül találni magad.

Newt hátralépett, még mindig fogva az indákat, és intett Lucynak, hogy nézzen keresztül az ablakon.  
Lucy így is tett. Előrehajolt, amíg az orra az üvegbe nem ütközött. Beletelt egy kis időbe, amíg a szeme hozzászokott a fényviszonyokhoz, és tisztán látta a fal túloldalán mozgó valamit a koszos üvegen keresztül. És amikor meglátta, elakadt a lélegzete, mintha egy jeges fuvallat fagyasztotta volna meg a tüdejét.

Egy nagy, kerekded, nagyjából tehén nagyságú, de alaktalan lény tekergőzött dühösen a kinti folyosón. Az élőlény felmászott a szemközti falra, majd egy nagy csattanással az üvegnek ugrott. Lucy felsikoltott és hátraugrott, de a lény is visszapattant. Az üveg kitartott.

Lucy vett két mély lélegzetet, és még egyszer az ablakhoz hajolt. Túl sötét volt ahhoz, hogy mindent lásson, de ismeretlen helyről fények vetődtek a lény tüskéire és csillogó bőrére. A szörny testéből ijesztő eszközökben végződő karféleségek álltak ki. Egy fűrész, néhány penge és pár hosszú rúd, ez utóbbiak funkcióját nem lehetett egyértelműen megállapítani. A lény egy állat és egy gép szörnyű keveréke volt, és úgy tűnt, tisztában van vele, hogy figyelik és pontosan tudja, mi van a fal túloldalán. Nyilvánvaló volt, hogy be akar jutni a Tisztásra, hogy teletömje magát emberhússal. Lucy mellkasába jeges félelem költözött, alig kapott levegőt. Még az emlékei híján is biztosan tudta, hogy még soha életében nem látott ilyen iszonyatos szörnyeteget.

Hátralépett, a tegnapi kis bátorságának már nyoma sem volt.

\- Mi ez? - kérdezte. Remegett a gyomra, nem tudta, hogy valaha is képes lesz-e még enni.

\- Mi Siratóknak hívjuk őket - válaszolt Newt. - Szörnyű egy dög, nem? Örülj neki, hogy csak este jönnek elő. Örülj neki, hogy vannak ezek a francos falak.

Lucy nyelt egyet. Tudta, hogy sose lenne képes kitenni a lábát a Tisztásról. Newt az ablakra nézett.

\- Most már tudod, mik bujkálnak az Útvesztőben, Luce. Most már tudod, hogy ez nem vicc. Ideküldtek a Tisztásra, és mi elvárjuk tőled, hogy életben maradj és segíts minket a feladatunkban.

\- És mi lenne ez a feladat? - kérdezte Lucy, bár rettegett a lehetséges választól.

Newt mélyen a szemébe nézett. A hajnal első sugarai elérték őket, és Lucy jól látta Newt arcának minden részletét, a feszes bőrét, az összeráncolt szemöldökét.

\- Hogy megtaláljuk a kiutat, Luce - mondta Newt. - Hogy megoldjuk a francos Útvesztőt és hazataláljunk.

Pár órával később Lucy újabb megdöbbentő felfedezést tett, ahogy a Táborban egy faasztalnál ült. Még nem tette túl magát a Sirató látványán, mikor nagy dörrenés zaja zengte be a Tisztást, melyet szörnyű csikorgás követett. Lucy felpattant az asztaltól, ahol ült és döbbenten nézett körbe. Bár úgy érezte, mintha remegne alatta a föld, stabilan állt a lábán, ami azt jelenthette, hogy csak a képzelete játszott vele. Ám ekkor a szembelévő fal, amire addig bámult, egyszer csak szétnyílt. A jobb oldali hatalmas kőfal a fizika összes törvényét megszegve csúszott a talaj mentén. A zaj majd' kirázta Lucyból a lelket. A szeme sarkából látta, hogy a tőle jobbra és balra lévő falakon ugyanúgy rés támadt és egyre tágasabbra nőtt. Lucy leesett állal bámulta a jelenséget. Egyszerre rájött, mi zavarta: tegnap még nyitva voltak a kapuk, ám ma, amikor felkelt - sőt, talán már este is a tábortűznél - már bezárultak.

 _Lehetetlen_ , gondolta. _Ezt meg hogyan csinálják?_ A falak mozgása látszólag nem rendítette meg a fiúkat, nyilván ez napi rutinnak számított. Azonban Lucynak ekkor eszébe jutott valami. Most hogy a falak kinyíltak, nem juthatnak be könnyűszerrel a Siratók? Félelem markolt a szívébe, miközben az összes résnél a jobb oldali fal elérte az útja végét. Egy nagy dörrenés visszhangzott az udvaron, ahogy mind a négy kapu kinyílt, majd utána néma csönd.

A fiúk tovább folytatták a munkájukat, mintha mi se történt volna, Lucy azonban még mindig dermedten állt és csak bámulta a hatalmas réseket, amik szabad bejárást engedtek az Útvesztőbe. Ekkor meglátott négy csoportnyi fiút, akik szó nélkül futottak és teljes sebességgel hagyták el a Tisztást, és pillanatok alatt eltűntek az elágazások tengerében. Lucy körbenézett: pár fiú rá mutogatott és összesúgtak róla, mire gyorsan visszaült és tovább turkálta a rántottáját és a szalonnáját.

Nem fért a fejébe az egész. Az agyát már túlterhelte azzal, hogy a helyzet képtelenségét elemezze. Hogyan építhettek egy ilyen hatalmas útvesztőt? Hogyan mozoghatnak a falak? Miért létezhet egy ilyen hely? Mi lehet a célja? Kik építették? És miért rakták őket ide?

Akárhogy próbálkozott, a gondolatai mindig visszakanyarodtak a Siratókhoz. Minden pislantásnál látta, ahogy a szellemképe ráveti magát.

Lucy tudta magáról, hogy helyén van az esze. Valahogy érezte. Ennek ellenére nem tudta kiismerni a helyzetét, ez az egész értelmetlennek tűnt.

Valaki megkocogtatta a vállát, kizökkentve Lucyt a gondolatmenetéből. Felnézett, és Albyt látta maga mögött állni, keresztbe font karral.

\- Csak nem vagy kicsit fáradt ma reggel? - kérdezte Alby. - Szépnek találtad reggel a kilátást az ablakból?

Lucy eltolta magától a tányérját és felállt.

\- Ahhoz eleget láttam, hogy még jobban érdekeljen ez a hely - felelte dacosan. Nem tudta, honnan jött ez a kis bátorsága, de valahányszor elkapta Alby lekicsinylő pillantását, elöntötte a pulykaméreg.

Alby bólintott.

\- Te meg én, bökött. Most jön a körbevezetés. - Elindult, de aztán megtorpant, és felemelte az ujját. - Kérdések csak a legvégén, megértetted? Nincs időm arra, hogy egész nap itt pofázzak.

\- De... - Lucy elhallgatott, amikor látta, hogy Alby összevonja a szemöldökét. Hogy lehet valaki ekkora szemétláda? - De mondj el mindent, amit tudni akarok.

\- Mindent elmondok, amit el akarok mondani, Zöldfül. Gyerünk.

\- Én jöhetek? - kiáltotta oda az egyik srác a szomszéd asztaltól, mire a haverjai felnevettek.

\- Nincs jobb dolgod, Ben? - kiáltott vissza Alby. - A többiekkel együtt lássatok neki a lány szobájának a Táborban! A nap végére készüljetek el!

\- Jó, jó, persze - legyintett Ben, de azért feltápászkodott az asztaltól és elindult a többi barátjával dolgozni.

Lucy a srácokat figyelmen kívül hagyva elindult Albyval, remélve, hogy a Körbevezetés immár hivatalosan is kezdetét vette.


	7. Hatodik fejezet

**Hatodik fejezet**

A Doboznál kezdték, amely az adott pillanatban éppen zárva volt. A dupla fémajtók a földből nyíltak. A fehér festék megfakult, felpattogzott rajtuk. Már kivilágosodott, az árnyékok a tegnapihoz képest ellenkező irányba nyúltak. A nap még mindig nem látszott, de úgy tűnt, bármelyik pillanatban előbukkanhat a keleti fal mögül.

Alby az ajtókra mutatott.

\- Ez itt a Doboz. Pontosan havonta hoz nekünk egy újoncot, hetente pedig készleteket kapunk, ruhákat és ételt. Nem mintha nagy szükségünk lenne rá, eléggé önellátóak vagyunk.

Lucy bólintott. Bár emésztette a kíváncsiság, nagy nehezen meg tudta állni, hogy ne tegyen fel kérdéséket.

\- Semmit se tudunk a Dobozról, érted? - folytatta Alby. - Nem tudjuk, honnan jön, hogyan jut ide, ki irányítja. A bököttek, akik ideküldtek, semmit se árultak el. Van áramunk, mi termeljük meg a legtöbb élelmünket, és ruhákat is szerzünk. Egyszer megpróbáltunk visszaküldeni egy fafejű Zöldfült, de ez a masina meg se mozdult, amíg ki nem rángattuk a kölyköt.

Lucy azon töprengett, mi lehet az ajtók alatt, amikor nincs ott a Doboz, de megállta a kérdezősködést. Egyszerre volt kíváncsi, frusztrált és csodálkozó, emellett a Sirató látványa is kísértette.

Alby rá se hederített, folytatta a mondókáját.

\- A Tisztást négy részre osztottuk. - Feltartotta négy ujját, ahogy sorolta őket. - Kert, Vérház, Tábor, Tuskók. Világos?

Lucy egy kicsit várt, majd zavartan megrázta a fejét.

Alby felhúzta a szemöldökét, és folytatta. Nyilvánvaló volt, hogy ezer fontosabb dolga is lenne. Az északkeleti sarok felé mutatott, ahol a szántóföldek és a gyümölcsfák álltak.

\- A Kert. Itt termesztjük a növényeket. A vizet a földben futó vezetékekből kapjuk. Mindig ott voltak, különben már rég éhen haltunk volna. Itt sose esik. Sose. - Délkeleti irányba mutatott, a karámok és a pajta felé. - A Vérház. Itt neveljük és mészároljuk le az állatokat. - Aztán a szánalmas viskó felé bökött. - A Tábor. Már kétszer akkora, mint amikor először idejöttünk, mert folyamatosan bővítjük, amikor küldenek fát meg egyéb plottyokat. Nem szép, de megfelel. Legtöbben úgyis odakinn alszunk.

Lucy feszülten koncentrált. Fejébe vette, hogy minden szót megjegyez és csak úgy vágyott a tudás után.

Végül Alby a délnyugati sarokra mutatott, ahol a korhadó fák és padok álltak.

\- A Tuskók. A temető is ott van a sarokban, a sűrűben. Nincs ott semmi más. Ha van kedved, járhatsz oda pihenni, vagy üldögélni, engem nem érdekel. - Megköszörülte a torkát, láthatólag nem akarta tovább feszegetni a témát. - Mint a Gyűlésen is mondtam, a következő két hétben mindennap más Elöljárónál fogsz dolgozni, amíg rá nem jövünk, miben vagy a legjobb. Lögybölő, Téglázó, Szakács vagy Ekés leszel, valamilyen munkát mindenképp rád osztunk. Most gyere.

Alby a Tuskók és a Vérház között lévő Déli Kapu felé indult. Lucy követte, miközben újabb nyomasztó gondolatok gyötörték. _Temető?_ , gondolta. Minek temető egy olyan helyre, ahol csak tizenévesek laknak? A gondolat jobban nyugtalanította, mint az újabb ismeretlen szavak.

Zavarában inkább a Vérház mellett álló karámokat vette szemügyre. Pár tehén rágcsálta a zöldes szénaboglyákat. Malacok dagonyáztak a napon, néha megmozdítva a farkincájukat, mintha jelezni akarták volna, hogy még életben vannak. Egy másik karámban juhok legeltek, de voltak csirkék és pulykák is. Dolgozók tüsténkedtek körülöttük. Mind úgy néztek ki, mintha egész életüket egy farmon töltöttél volna.

Alby a sarokban álló nagy, fakó vöröses színű pajtára mutatott.

\- Ott dolgoznak a Nyesők. Szörnyű meló. Ha kedveled a vért, akkor legyél Nyeső.

Lucy megrázta a fejét. Nem irtózott a vértől, de semmiképp sem akart Nyeső lenni. Ahogy továbbhaladtak, a másik irányba nézett, a Tuskók felé. A sarokhoz közeledve egyre sűrűbben nőttek a fák, és egyre egészségesebbnek, zöldebbnek tűntek. Az erdő mélyét sötét árnyék borította. Lucy felnézett, és látta, hogy a nap már kibukkant a falak mögül, bár furcsán nézett ki: a megszokottnál narancssárgább volt.

Visszanézett a Tuskókra, de a szemébe még bele volt égve a nap korongja. Pislogott, hogy tisztábban lásson, és egyszer csak megpillantotta az egyik mozgó vörös fényfoltot az erdő sűrűjében. _Mik ezek?_ , gondolta. Bosszantotta, hogy Alby nem válaszolt az előbb. Idegesítette a titkolózás.

Alby megállt és Lucy meglepetten vette észre, hogy megérkeztek a Déli Kapuhoz. A kijáratot szegélyező falak föléjük tornyosultak. A vastag kőlapok repedéseit sűrűn befedte a borostyán. A kőlapok nagyon réginek tűntek. Felnézett a falak teteje felé; úgy érezte, mintha nem is fel, hanem lefelé nézne.

Hátralépett, még egyszer áhítattal végigmérte az új otthonát körülvevő falakat, majd Alby felé fordult, aki a kijáratnak háttal állt.

\- Odakinn van az Útvesztő.

Alby maga mögé bökött, majd szünetet tartott. Lucy a kijáratot jelentő vágaton keresztül kinézett. A folyosók pont olyannak tűntek, mint amilyeneket a Keleti Kapu melletti ablakból látott reggel. A gondolatban beleborzongott. Mi van, ha rájuk ront egy Sirató? Azon kapta magát, hogy hátrál. Nyugi, mondta magának.

Alby folytatta.

\- Két év. Ennyi ideje vagyok itt. Senki sincs itt régebb óra. Az a néhány, aki előttem jött, már halott. - Lucy szeme elkerekedett, szívverése felgyorsult. - Két éve próbáljuk megtalálni a kiutat, se semmire se jutottunk. A bökött falak úgy mozognak éjjel odakinn, mint ezek a kapuk. Nagyon nehéz őket feltérképezni.

Lucy beleszédült az új információba.

\- Mozognak? - ismételte megrendülten. - A falak mozognak?

Alby türelmetlenül bólintott, majd a betonépület felé biccentett; látszólag nem hagyott sok időt Lucynak arra, hogy megeméssze ezt a hihetetlen tényt. Lucy azonban egész gyorsan túltette magát a dolgon. Elvégre ezek a kapuk is mozogtak.

\- Abban az épületben vannak a térképek. A Futárokon kívül senki se léphet be, ahogy az Útvesztőbe sem. Ez az első számú szabály, amit megszegni megbocsáthatatlan bűn. Senki, mondom, senki se megy ki az Útvesztőbe, csak a Futárok. Ha megszeged ezt a szabályt és a Siratók nem ölnek meg, mi magunk végzünk veled. Értve vagyok?

Lucy csak bólintani tudott. Túlságosan megrendítette ez az egész. Berakták őt egy Útvesztőbe, emlékek nélkül, ahol a falak mozognak, vérszomjas szörnyek vadásznak a folyosókon, és ötven fiúval kell együtt élnie.

Ekkor mozgást látott a Déli Kapu bal oldalán. Riadtan odanézett, de csak egy ezüstös villanást látott, ami eltűnt a borostyánrengetegben.

Lucy felmutatott a falra.

\- Ez mi volt? - csúszott ki a száján a kérdés.

Alby oda se nézett.

\- Semmi kérdés, amíg nem végeztünk, bökött. Hányszor kell még elmondanom? - Majd sóhajtott, és mégis válaszolt. - Késlegyek. Így figyelnek minket az Alkotók. Nem bántanak, amíg nem vagy olyan hülye, hogy hozzájuk érj. Gyere.

Alby a Tábor felé indult, Lucy pedig szorosan a nyomában haladt. A fiú most nem magáról az épületről kezdett beszélni, hanem a tisztásbeli életről.

\- Tíz munkacsoportot hoztunk létre, és mindegyiket egy-egy Elöljáró képvisel. Newt és én ott segítünk be, ahol tudunk, de alapesetben én vagyok a főnök, ő pedig a helyettesem, mikor nem vagyok itt.

\- Mi alapján...? - kezdte Lucy, de félbeharapta a mondatot. Alby gyorsan válaszolt a ki nem mondott kérdésre.

\- Én vagyok az, aki a legrégebb óta tartózkodik a Tisztáson. Newt a második, ő az utánam lévő hónapban érkezett. Mint mondtam, akik előttünk jöttek, már halottak.

Majd ezután úgy folytatta a mondókáját, mintha Lucy soha nem is kérdezett volna.

\- A Nyesők csinálnak mindent, ami az állatokkal kapcsolatos. Az Ekések gondozzák a Kertet, teszik rendbe a Tisztást, és takarítják be az élelmet. A Zsákolók ügyelnek a rendre, földelik el a halottakat. Az Építők és a Téglázók bővítik az épületeinket, a Kóroncok az orvosaink. A Futárok feltérképezik az Útvesztőt, a Térképészek pedig az elkészített térképeket vizsgálják, hátha találnak valamit. A Szakácsok főznek ránk, a Lögybölők pedig azok, akik semmi másra nem jók. Ők takarítják ki a vécéket, a zuhanyzókat, a konyhát, a Vérházat egy mészárlás után, meg mindent. De általában a legtöbb tisztársnak több munkája van. Értetted?

Lucy bólintott. Tudta, hogy valahol be fog majd segíteni, így igyekezett kétszer nagyobb összpontosítással odafigyelni a munkalehetőségekre. Várta, hátha felkelti valami az érdeklődését, de semmi. Mindegyik lehetőség hidegen hagyta. Azt viszont tudta, hogy fontos munkát szeretne végezni, olyasvalamit, amivel segítheti a kijutást az Útvesztőből. Ám azzal is tisztában volt, hogy ezt nem ő dönti el. Ahogy semmi mást sem a Tisztáson.

Alby megállt a Tábor előtt, majd szembefordult Lucyval, aki várta a további magyarázatokat. Alby azonban látszólag befejezte a körbevezetést.

\- Három szabályunk van, amit tudnod kell. - Olyan szigorúan nézett, mintha Lucy máris megszegte volna az egyiket. - Az első: Tedd a dolgod. Nincs időnk naplopókra. A második: Soha ne árts a tisztársaidnak. Mindennek vége, ha nincs bizalom. És végül a harmadik, amit már mondtam: Soha, semmilyen körülmények között nem mész ki az Útvesztőbe.

Lucy jó nagyot bólintott. Alby arcán egy kis elégedettség-féle suhant át, de csak egy másodpercig. Ezután visszatért a szokásos mogorva stílusához.

\- Ma még szabadnapot kapsz, hogy mindent megfigyelj, de holnaptól kőkemény munkát várok el tőled. Newt majd gondoskodik arról, hogy mikor melyik Elöljárónál próbálkozz. Ne kelljen csalódnom benned: itt ugyanis nincs helye érzelmeknek, mindent a túlélésnek rendelünk alá. Tőled is ezt várom el.

Ezzel a végszóval sarkon fordult és otthagyta Lucyt a Tábor ajtaja előtt.


	8. Hetedik fejezet

**Hetedik fejezet**

Lucy pár percig tanácstalanul nézelődött. Végül úgy döntött, hogy szétnéz egy kicsit, mindent megfigyel közelebbről, hogy aztán hátha közelebb érzi magához valamelyik feladatot. Kicsit jobban érezte magát most, hogy jobban értette a dolgokat. Bár még jó pár kérdése volt, tudta, hogy előbb-utóbb választ fog kapni rájuk, viszont ezt csak úgy érhette el, hogy bebizonyítja, méltó a bizalomra.

Az északkeleti saroknál kezdte, ahol a zöldellő kukorica már betakarításra érettnek tűnt. Akadtak itt más termények is: paradicsom, saláta, borsó, meg sok más, amit Lucy fel se ismert. Mély levegőt vett, hogy beszívja a föld és a növények szeretett illatát. Ahogy közeledett, látta, hogy többen is gyomlálják a földeket. Biztos Ekések lehetnek, gondolta Lucy. Látva, hogy mennyit hajlonganak és térden csúznak, eléggé elment a kedve ettől a munkától. Az egyik fiú ekkor észrevette, majd kedvesen rámosolygott és integetett. Lucy félénk mosollyal visszaintett, aztán vett egy mély lélegzetet, és összekapta magát; még sok mindent nem látott.

Most a délkeleti sarok felé igyekezet, ahol tehenek, kecskék, bárányok és malacok éldegéltek az összetákolt kerítések mögött. A szag nem volt olyan kellemes, mint a termőföldeknél, de lehetett volna sokkal rosszabb is. Ahogy körbenézett, feltűnt neki, hogy minden mennyire rendben van tartva, hogy milyen nagy a tisztaság. Lenyűgözte ez a rendezettség és a gondolat, hogy milyen keményen dolgozhatnak mindezért. Egy pillanatra ismét beléhasított a lelkiismeretfurdalás a tegnapi szavaiért, de aztán megrázta a fejét és a délnyugati sarok, az erdő felé indult.

A ritkásan álló facsonkokhoz közeledve hirtelen megrohanta egy fagyos, kellemetlen érzés. Mintha figyelték volna, vagy valamilyen veszély leselkedett volna rá. Körbefordult, aztán megpillantott egy fürgén mozgó, halk, csattogó hangokat hallató valamit, ahogy elszaladt a lába előtt. Apró, fémesen csillogó teste volt, olyan, mint egy játékpatkány. Mire rájött, hogy nem patkánnyal van dolga, a kis szerkezet már méterekre járt. Inkább egy gyíkra hasonlított. De legalább hat láb nyúlt ki ezüstös teste alól. Egy késlégy. _Így figyelnek minket az Alkotók_ , ezt mondta róluk Alby.

Lucy még mindig látta a lény által kibocsátott, talajt pásztázó vörös fényt. Utána akart menni, de alig tett egy tétova lépést felé, valakinek a hangját hallotta maga mögül.

\- Én a helyedben nem tenném, szépségem.

Lucy lehunyta a szemét, sóhajtott egyet, és csak utána fordult meg. A kéjesen vigyorgó Gallyvel találta szemben magát.

\- Ne zargasd a késlegyeket, ha szeretnéd megtartani a karodat - mondta. - Egy srác még az első napokon megfogott egyet, mire a lény tőből levágta a kezét. Meg aztán az erdőben úgyis csak a temető meg a Kilátó van, vagyis igazából semmi lényeges.

\- Kilátó? - kérdezett vissza Lucy. Gally csak legyintett.

\- Még régebben építették, hogy megpróbáljanak kilátni az Útvesztő falai fölé. De még félúton sem jártak, amikor egy láthatatlan falba ütköztek. Azután otthagyták az enyészetnek, de néha Alby felmegy, ha szét akar nézni a Tisztáson. Ma már alig magasabb a fáknál, meg igazából eléggé balesetveszélyes, hiszen egy embernél többet nem bír el.

Lucy bólintott, aztán a fák közé nézett. Szinte hívogatta a sötétség, a Kilátó említése után pedig lassan már vágyott is oda. Gally azonban megfogta a karját és finoman elhúzta onnan.

\- Jobban teszed, ha hallgatsz rám, Zöldfül. Odabent könnyű eltévedni, ráadásul csak ott szúrhatnak meg az Útvesztőn kívül. Ja és Alby kitoloncolna, ha miattad kellene átkutatni az erdőt fél napon keresztül.

\- Kitoloncolna? - Már maga a szó sem hordozott sok jót magában, de Gally hangsúlyából Lucy kitalálta, hogy az egyik legszigorúbb büntetésről lehet szó.

Gally elvigyorodott.

\- Nyugi, amíg nem csinálsz semmit, addig nem fenyeget ez a veszély. De most gyere; elvégre ígértél egy napot a csodálatos Gally kapitánynak.

Lucy szemforgatva szegődött a fiú mellé és így sétáltak vissza a Tábor felé. Közben Gally szavain rágódott, majd úgy döntött, rákérdez az egyik ismeretlenre.

\- Mit jelent az, hogy megszúrnak?

Gally úgy válaszolt, hogy végig előre nézett, és láthatóan elment a jókedve.

\- Amikor a Siratók megszúrnak. Nem igazán tudjuk, mit csinál velünk. Megszúrnak, amitől összeesel, elkezdesz rángatózni, és meghalsz, ha nem kapod meg az Ellenszert. Ha pedig megkapod, akkor kezdődik az Átváltozás. Igazán csúnya látvány, de már egy hónapja nem szúrtak meg senkit, ami lassan új rekord lesz.

Átváltozás. Newt is ezt a szót használta előző nap.

\- Mi ez az Átváltozás?

\- Nem tudjuk. Akik átélték, sosem beszéltek róla. Csak annyit tudunk, hogy emlékeket hoz fel, igazi emlékeket, az előző életünkről. Közben mindent összehánysz, az ereid zöldek lesznek és kidagadnak, szóval eléggé undorító látvány. De a lényeg az, hogy akik ezt átélték, azok... megváltoztak. Visszahúzódottabbak, zárkózottabbak lettek. Voltak, akik beleőrültek.

Gally megrázta a fejét, majd felvette a szokásos, idegesítő vigyorgását.

\- De elég az ilyen plottyos témákról. Gyere, bemutatlak a haverjaimnak.

Gally egy hat fiúkból álló társasághoz vezette őt, akik közül párnak az arcára emlékezett az előző napi tábortűzről. A Tábor egyik eldugott falánál ácsorogtak és láthatóan nagyon jól szórakoztak. Amikor Lucy és Gally megérkeztek, rögtön rájuk -vagyis inkább rá, Lucyra - fordították a figyelmüket. Gally sorban bemutatta őket.

\- Ők itt Billy és Jackson, mindketten Zsákolók - mutatott a két szélső fiúra, akik széles mosollyal fogtak kezet Lucyval. - Ő Frankie, Nyesőként dolgozik; és nem mellesleg ő volt előtted a Zöldfül. - Egy alacsony, de izmos srác félénken mosolyogva rázott kezet Lucyval. - Ő Hank, egy Futár. - Egy cingár, vörös hajú fiú vigyorogva tisztelgett. - Most éppen szabadságon van, mert kiment a bokája. Ő Adam, egy Építő - mutatott egy vékony, alacsony fiúra, aki nem lehetett több tizennégy évesnél. - És végül Justin, a Téglázók Elöljárója. - Magas, vállig érő fekete hajú fiú lépett elő és fogott kezett a lánnyal.

Lucy sikeresen megjegyezte a neveket és a foglalkozásokat, de nagyon feszengett ebben a társaságban. Az összes fiú úgy ostromolta a tekintetével, mint akik még hírből sem hallottak a női nemről. Akaratlanul is összefonta karjait a mellkasa előtt, de még így is kényelmetlenül érezte magát.

Szerencsére a fiúk elterelték a figyelmét. A bemutatás után Gally mindegyik srácról mondott valamit, és ők maguk is készségesen válaszoltak a lány kérdéseire. Lucyt furcsa módon Hank munkája izgatta a legjobban; nagyon fúrta oldalát a kíváncsiság, hogy vajon mi lehetett a Tisztáson kívül, kint az Útvesztőben. Hank azonban legtöbbször köntörfalazva válaszolt - igaz, azt mindig kedvesen mosolyogva tette.

\- Tudod, ezt nem igazán lehet elmagyarázni - mondta egy ízben. - Ahhoz, hogy igazán megértsd, milyen Futárnak lenni, ki kellene menned az Útvesztőbe. De azt neked meg nem lehet, szóval ennyit erről.

Ebédidő környékén Alby megjelent és az összes fiút elzavarta dolgozni. Eléggé mérgesnek tűnt, ráadásul úgy nézett Lucyra, mintha ő tartotta volna ott a srácokat. Bár nem nézte volna ki belőle, de Gally megvédte: mindent elmesélt, és sikeresen kiharcolta, hogy Lucy mellette maradhasson a nap hátralévő részében. Alby nagy morogva beleegyezett, de abból nem volt hajlandó engedni, hogy Gally eközben csak álljon és nézze, ahogy az Építők dolgoznak. Így Lucy Gallyvel tartott a Tábor egy eldugott sarka felé, ahol öt fiú dolgozott egy elkülönített szobán. A srácok közül felismerte azt, amelyik a reggeli körbevezetésre akart csatlakozni: ha jól emlékezett, Bennek hívták. Most éppen az ágykeretet kalapácsolta össze.

\- Itt fogsz lakni - mondta Gally, miközben feltűrte a pólója ujját, hogy szabadabban mozoghasson a karja. - Benék egész szépen haladnak vele, de ha nap végére készen akarunk lenni, bele kell húznunk.

\- Miben segítsek? - kérdezte Lucy, miközben összefogta a haját.

Gally csak mosolyogva hárított.

\- Hallottad a bökött Albyt, ma még szabadnapos vagy. Viszont itt maradhatsz és elmondhatod nekünk, mit hova pakoljunk. Ha már a nagy Gally kapitány lovagias módon megvédett a gonosz Alby előtt...

Lucy belebokszolt a fiú vállába, mire az csak nevetve megrázta a fejét, majd odasietett két fiúhoz, akik a második fal egyik farönkjét emelték fel a többi tetejére.

A délután folyamán Lucy többnyire csak ült és nézte, ahogy az Építők dolgoznak. Közben Bentől sűrű kacsintgatások közepette megtudta, hogy innen alig pár lépésnyire van egy poros kis ablak, ami egyenesen a fürdőszobáé. Lucy rosszat sejtve előre elkönyvelte, hogy mindig letakarja majd, valahányszor lezuhanyzik.

A szobája szépen lassan elkészült. Nem volt a legszebb, de Lucy nagyon otthonosnak tartotta. Körülbelül akkora volt, mint a Táborban lévő szobák, és ugyanúgy volt berendezve; legalábbis azért, mert Lucy ahhoz ragaszkodott. Kapott egy kis lámpát, de kérésére egyetlen ablakot sem készítettek és az ajtóra is szereltek egy kezdetleges tolós zárat. Nem volt tartós, kívülről jó pár ütéssel vagy lökéssel át lehetett törni, de Lucynak megadta azt a biztonságérzetet, amit hiányolt. Mire eljött a vacsoraidő, már a holmijait is átpakolta (Gally és Ben hathatós segítségével), így az új szobájából indulhatott el Serpenyőhöz.

\- Nos, meg vagy elégedve? - kérdezte Gally, miközben a konyha felé sétáltak.

\- Igen, fantasztikus munkát végeztetek - mosolygott hálásan Lucy. - Köszönöm.

\- Ugyan, ez csak természetes - legyintett Gally. - Legalább a szabadnapod az enyém volt, még akkor is, ha közben dolgoznom kellett. Holnaptól ugyanis te is a rendszer része leszel és szinte reggeltől estig robotolsz majd.

\- Szép kilátások - dörmögte Lucy, de aztán összenézett Gallyvel és mindketten elnevették magukat.

A konyha apró volt, de mindennel rendelkezett, ami egy bőséges étkezéshez kell. Egy nagy sütő, mikro, mosogató, hűtő, és pár asztal. Minden öreg és lepukkant volt, de legalább tiszta. Serpenyő már javában az adagokat porciózta ki, mikor Gally és Lucy megjelentek.

\- Adj valami kaját, mindjárt éhen halok - jelentette ki Gally, mikor beléptek.

\- Várd ki a sorodat, bökött - vetette oda neki Serpenyő, miközben egy pillanatra se állt le a munkával.

\- Legalább a Zöldfül előtt ne beszélj így - ütötte tovább a vasat Gally.

\- Hagyd, várjuk ki a sort - próbálta kihúzni a fiút Lucy a konyhából, de ekkor Serpenyő felnézett és elmosolyodott.

\- Ja, hogy a Zöldfül is itt van! Úgy mindjárt más - mondta, majd odatolt nekik egy tányért. - Ez Lucyé, bökött! - csapott Serpenyő Gally kezére, mikor az a tányérért nyúlt. - Te várd ki a sort.

\- Mi van? - értetlenkedett Gally, miközben Lucy nevetve elvette az adagját.

\- Na, Serpenyő, adj neki is - kérte Lucy. Lassan előrenyúlt egy másik tányérért, miközben végig a szakács szemébe nézett. - Nem halsz bele, ha egyszer kivételt teszel.

Serpenyő végiggondolta a dolgot, majd legyintett egyet, beleegyezését adva a dologba.

\- Kösz, haver! - köszönte meg Gally, majd Lucy és ő a kezükben egy-egy tányérral elindultak az asztalok felé.

\- Hallod, ezután csak veled jövök enni - jegyezte meg Gally, vigyorogva Lucyra kacsintva. - Ha protekciós vagy Serpenyőnél...

\- Szerintem csak egyszeri alkalommal adott nekem soron kívül - vélekedett Lucy, miközben leültek egymással szemben. A sült kolbásznak és a sült krumplinak fantasztikus illata volt; Lucy eddig nem is jött rá, mennyire éhes volt.

Gyorsan hozzáláttak a vacsorának, és egy darabig egyikük sem szólt. Aztán Lucy megtörte a csendet: valami ugyanis eszébe jutott, amit a Gyűlés óta meg akart kérdezni Gallytől.

\- Amúgy - nézett fel a fiúra -, miért is akartál engem a konyhába küldeni?

\- Mert a lányok oda valók - vágta rá Gally teli szájjal. - Ne vedd magadra, csak a legtöbb munka a Tisztáson inkább a fiúknak való. És szükség van egy női kézre a konyhában, mert úgy talán ezek a kaják jobbak lennének.

Lucy elgondolkodott ezen, végül arra jutott, hogy ez hülyeség. Azt eldönteni, hogy egy munka fiúknak vagy lányoknak való-e, rengeteg lehetőséget von meg egyik vagy másik nemtől. Ám ezt nem akarta Gally orrára kötni, így csöndben maradt. Viszont elment az étvágya, emiatt legtöbször csak bámulta a tányérját, de néha evett is, hogy Gally ne kezdjen el faggatózni.

\- Ez jól esett - sóhajtott Gally, miközben nyújtózott egyet. - Nekem most mennem kell, a srácokkal megbeszéltük, hogy tartunk egy kis bunyót. Nincs kedved jönni?

\- Köszi, de most inkább nem - felelte Lucy. Figyelte, hogyan áll fel Gally, viszi vissza a tányérját a konyhára, majd nevetve pacsizik a korábban látott fiúkkal. Érdekes módon csak Billy, Jackson és Justin voltak jelen a korábbi hatosból. Lucy eltolta magától a tányért, és ezután csak bámult maga elé.

Úgy érezte, felesleges itt. Mindenkinek csak plusz munkát adott, mintha valamiféle teher lenne, amivel a fiúknak együtt kell élniük. El akarták dugni valahová, ahol nincs láb alatt: a konyhába, a házba, mint valami cselédet. Nem tudta, mit csinált ezelőtt, de abban biztos volt, hogy nem takarított.

Mégis, a leginkább az keserítette el, hogy senki meg se próbálta úgy kezelni, mint a többieket. Persze, voltak nagy szavak, hogy majd úgy bánnak vele, mint a többi újonccal, de azok csak szavak maradtak. Mindenkinek látta a tekintetében, hogy egy gyenge, törékeny lánynak látják őt.

\- Mi az, Luce, ennyire plottyos volt a mai napod? - szakította félbe gondolatmenetét egy vidám hang.  
Lucy felnézett. Newt magasodott fölé, kezében az üres tányérját tartotta. A lány arckifejezése láttán kicsit lehervadt a mosolya. Gyorsan leült mellé.

\- Luce...

\- Semmi bajom - szólalt meg sietve Lucy és mosolyt erőltetett az arcára. - Csak egy kicsit fáradt vagyok. Nehéz megemészteni ezt a helyzetet.

Newt nem úgy nézett ki, mint aki elhiszi, hogy valóban csak ennyi a probléma, de nem firtatta tovább a dolgot.

\- Meghiszem. De ne aggódj, nem sokáig fog ez tartani. Gyorsan hozzászoksz majd, és elfogadod, hogy ez az új életed. Tudom, hogy menni fog: nem véletlenül küldtek fel hozzánk. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy különleges vagy.

Lucy első gondolata az volt, hogy ezek is csak szavak. Hogy nincs mögöttük igazság. De amint belenézett Newt szemeibe, rögtön látta, hogy a fiú minden szavát komolyan gondolta. Kételkedni akart, nem akarta, hogy ilyen gyorsan megbízzon ezekben az ismeretlenekben, de Newt szavainak nem tudott nem hinni. Legalábbis abban, hogy a fiú komolyan beszélt. Újfajta érzés éledt fel benne, olyasmi, amit eddig nem érzett. Eltökéltség.

\- Köszönöm - állt fel hirtelen Lucy, alaposan meglepve Newtot. Halványan elmosolyodott, de ez a mosoly végre őszinte volt. - Köszönöm, hogy hiszel bennem.

Azzal elsietett, otthagyva a már nevetségesen döbbent arcot vágó Newtot. De Lucyt abban a pillanatban nem érdekelte. Tudta, hogy csak egyféleképpen győzheti meg a fiúkat arról, hogy mennyit is ér. Hogy csak egyféleképpen érheti el, hogy megbecsüljék őt. Be kell bizonyítania, hogy mindenre képes, amire ők. Sőt, akár még többre is.

És ezt rögtön kezdheti is azzal, hogy a holnapi munkáját teljes erőbedobással fogja elvégezni.


	9. Nyolcadik fejezet

**Nyolcadik fejezet**

Másnap reggel magától kelt fel. Egy darabig ismeretlennek találta maga körül a környezetet, aztán már rájött, hogy az új szobájában van. Ablak híján a lámpa adott egy kis fényt, amit Lucy még előző nap kapcsolt fel, mikor bejött. Gyorsan átöltözött: farmert vett fel ujjatlan pólóval, a haját pedig összefogta. Előkereste a bakancsot, amit a tegnapi pakolásnál megtalált, felhúzta és elindult kifelé. Amikor kinyitotta az ajtót, majdnem beleütközött valakibe.

\- Nocsak, milyen sietős valakinek! - jegyezte meg Newt vigyorogva. - Csak nem titkos randid van?

Lucy még csak el se mosolyodott. Sőt, úgy látta, hogy Newt vigyora sem volt túl őszinte.

\- Nem, csupán téged akartalak megkeresni - felelte.

Newt láthatóan meghökkent a válaszon.

\- Engem? - kérdezte hitetlenkedve.

\- Igen. Alby azt mondta, te osztasz be minden nap egy Elöljáróhoz. Meg akartam kérdezni, mi lesz ma a feladatom.

Newt szinte már csalódottnak tűnt, de ez olyan gyorsan tűnt el az arcáról, hogy Lucy kételkedni kezdett abban, hogy jól látta-e.

\- Az újoncok mindig a francos Nyesőknél kezdik - mondta, miközben megfordult, és a Vérház felé indult. Lucy mellé szegődött.

\- Szóval malacokat kell majd levágnom? - kérdezte halálos nyugalommal és tárgyilagossággal. Newt feléfordult és a lány arckifejezése láttán elnevette magát. Lucy is csak eddig bírta, ugyanolyan jóízűen nevetett, mint Newt.

\- Serpenyő hentesáruinak felvagdalása csak egy része a feladatnak - magyarázta a fiú. - A Nyesők csinálnak mindent, ami a jószágokkal kapcsolatos. Winston az Elöljárójuk - vicces srác, ahhoz képest, hogy meglepően élvezi a feladatát.

\- Talán állatokat ölt ezelőtt - jegyezte meg Lucy, majd összenézett Newttal és újra elnevették magukat.

Nemsokára a Vérház pajtája előtt álltak. Tehenek bőgtek, bárányok bégettek és malacok röfögtek körülötte. Valahol egy kutya ugatott és nemsokára meg is jelent Winston.

\- Jó reggelt! - köszönt. - Üdv, Zöldfül! Kész vagy az első munkanapodra?

\- Még szép - felelte Lucy. - Legalább csinálok valami hasznosat.

\- Este érted jövök, Luce - búcsúzott Newt. - Ne kelljen azt hallanom, hogy lazsálsz, különben nem tudom tovább győzködni Albyt, hogy hasznos vagy.

\- Ne aggódj, Alby nem tudja, kiről is beszél - kacsintott Lucy Newtra, majd Winston társaságában belépett a Vérházba.

Az első órában Winston körbevezette őt, megmutatva, melyik karámban melyik állatokat tartják, hol vannak a csirkék, meg a pulykák. A kutya, egy Vau nevű szemtelen labrador nem tágított Lucy mellől, de a lány nem bánta, hiszen aranyos volt, ahogy mindig odadörgölőzött hozzá. Arra a kérdésre, hogy honnan jött a kutya, Winston azt válaszolta, hogy Vau mindig is itt volt. Szerencsére a nevét csak viccből kapta, és igazából nagyon csendes állatnak bizonyult.

A második órában Lucy az állatokat gondozta. A karámokat és az ólakat végigjárva megetette őket, javítgatta a kerítéseket, összeszedte a rengeteg plottyot. Végiggondolva érdekesnek találta, hogy már fel is veszi a helyi nyelvjárást, pedig még csak a harmadik napját töltötte a Tisztáson. A harmadik órában végig kellett néznie, ahogy Winston levág egy disznót és lassan előkészíti az állat étkezésre szánt részeit. Lucynak meglepő módon hamar sikerült elvonatkoztatnia a ténytől, hogy egy élőlény pusztult el a szeme láttára és érdekes módon a belsőségektől sem viszolygott. Sőt, a végén még be is segített Winstonnak, a fiú nem kis meglepettségére.

Mikor eljött az ebédszünet, Winston azt mondta, nyugodtan menjen egyedül, ő személy szerint inkább a Vérháznál maradna. Lucy nem tiltakozott. Az elmúlt órákban javarészt a fiú rosszabbnál rosszabb vicceit hallgatta, így jó volt egy kis magány és csönd körülötte. Persze, amint leült, egy tucat fiú vette körül és láthatóan nem szándékoztak elmenni. Lucy legszívesebben olyan kicsire húzta volna össze magát, amennyire csak tudta volna. Szerencsére Newt hamar megjelent és elzavarta őket, így Lucy végre fellélegezhetett. Newt társasága nem zavarta és mellette legalább a többi fiú is békén hagyta.

Ebéd után visszatért a Vérházba és tovább segített Winstonnak a feldolgozásban. Ez sokkal hosszabb ideig tartott, mint azt gondolta volna és mire észbekapott, már záródtak a kapuk. Közben Serpenyő is eljött a feldolgozott áruért, amiből a mai vacsorát akarta elkészíteni. Mikor Lucy kilépett a Vérházból, végignézett magán: a farmerját vérfoltok borították ott, ahol a kötény már nem takarta, a kezeire is rászáradt a vér, így úgy nézhetett ki, mint egy vérengző sorozatgyilkos. Nem is csodálkozott azon, hogy amint Newt meglátta őt, nevetésben tört ki.

\- Mit csináltatok odabent? - kérdezte, ahogy végignézett Lucyn. - Kivégeztetek egy teljes állományt?

\- Csak egy malacot vágtunk le - felelte Lucy. - Ha tudom, hogy ennyire véres ez a meló, más ruhát veszel fel reggel. Most mindent moshatok ki.

\- Ilyen megnyilvánulást sem hallottam még - jelent meg Winston Lucy mögött.

\- Hogy teljesített? - kérdezte Newt a fiútól.

\- Mindent megcsinált, amit mondtam neki és első próbálkozásra egész szépen oldotta meg a feladatait - összegezte Winston. - Ja, és ő volt az első Zöldfül, aki besegített a feldolgozásnál.

Newt nem tűnt meglepettnek. Úgy mosolygott, mint aki tudta előre, hogy Lucy ilyen jól fog dolgozni.

\- Igen, a ruhája állapotából kitaláltam - mondta. - Kösz, Winston.

\- Hé, ne akarj már ilyen gyorsan lerázni! - méltatlankodott Winston. - Nem okés, hogy csak te tarthatod meg magadnak, minket meg elhajtasz a közeléből.

\- Ha te is velünk akarsz jönni a fürdőszobába ruhákat mosni, akkor légy a vendégünk - vonta meg a vállát Newt és elindult a Tábor felé. Lucy gyorsan a nyomába szegődött, de még visszanézett és látta, ahogy Winston motyogva indul el Serpenyőhöz, az ellenkező irányba.

\- Tényleg mindenkit elhajtasz a közelemből? - kérdezte Lucy.

\- Ha nem tenném, lélegezni se tudnál a rád akaszkodó bököttektől - felelte Newt. - Mindenkinek megmozgattad a fantáziáját, ezt kár tagadni. De muszáj fenntartanunk a rendet, ha azt akarjuk, hogy az egész francos Tisztás tovább működjön. Nem engedhetjük meg, hogy a jelenléted mindent felborítson.

 _Mintha én kértem volna, hogy ideküldjenek_ , gondolta mérgesen Lucy, de egy szót sem szólt. Kezdte azt hinni, hogy Newt is csak egy problémaként kezeli, amiből akár előnyt is kovácsolhatnak. A tegnap ébredő bizalma a fiú iránt egy csapásra semmivé foszlott.  
Newt nyilván látta az arcán a mérgét, mert így szólt:

\- Ne vedd magadra, Luce. Ez nem ellened szól. De azok, akik ellustulnak, legyen bármi az oka, könnyen elkeserednek és feladják. Ez ilyen egyszerű. És nem veszíthetünk több embert: elegek azok, akik idáig meghaltak.

A Tábor fürdőszobája eléggé lepukkant volt, de ahhoz képest szépen karban volt tartva: a csempe kifakult, egy darab zuhany volt felszerelve a falra és középen a lefolyóból elég érdekes szag áramlott. De minden tiszta volt és sehol sem volt penész. Amíg Newt elment edényért és mosószerért, ami kiszedi a vért, Lucy gyorsan átöltözött a szobájában és mire a fiú visszatért, már készen várta őt a mosnivaló ruhával.

\- Gyors vagy - jegyezte meg Newt, amint kipakolt az edényből. - Azt hittem, a lányok sokáig elvacakolnak az öltözködéssel.

\- Itt nincs értelme kicsinosítanom magam - vonta meg a vállát Lucy. - Nem akarom még jobban magamra szedni a fiúkat, így se hagynak békén.

Newt egyszerre tűnt elégedettnek és csalódottnak, mintha ez a két érzés viaskodott volna benne. Lucy furcsának találta, hogy ilyen jól tudott olvasni az arcáról, de gyorsan túllépett ezen.

\- Nem kell itt maradnod - szólt Lucy. - Biztosan van más hely, ahol besegíthetsz és fontosabb, mint az én ruháim.

Semmi támadó nem volt a hangjában. Csupán logikusan végiggondolta, hogy vezetőhelyettesként Newtnak biztos ezer jobb dolga lenne, mint az ő ruháiból dörzsölni a vért. Ám a fiú nem mozdult, csak leemelte a zuhanyfejet, megnyitotta a vizet és a kezébe vette a farmert.

\- Az lehet, viszont sehol sem érezném magam olyan jól, mint veled - felelte. - Még ha csak mosunk is.

Lucy próbálta leplezni és egyetlen arcizma se rendült, ám a szíve nem akart lassítani. Nem értette, mi történik vele hirtelen. Úgy érezte, ha nem foglalná le a kezét a súrolással, látszana a remegése. Nem tudott és nem is akart Newtra nézni. Úgy érezte, ha megtenné, akkor még el is vörösödne. Nem értette, mi szállta meg hirtelen.

\- Te legalább nem beszélsz össze mindenféle plottyot, mint a többiek - fejtette ki Newt, ezzel tönkre is téve a pillanat varázsát. Már ha létezett olyan; Lucy ugyanis az egész, három másodpercben benne lezajlott dolgot a képzeletének tulajdonította.

Newt szerencsére semmit sem vett észre Lucy különös viselkedéséből. Abban a negyed órában, amíg a ruhákat mosták, többnyire hallgattak és dolgoztak. Lassan a lefolyó felé tartó víz vörös színűre változott, ahogy magával vitte a vért, ki tudja hová. Lucy néha felpillantott Newtra, de a fiú akkor mindig a mosnivalóra figyelt. Ám néha úgy érezte, hogy a fiú őt figyeli, de a tekintetük sosem találkozott.

Amikor végeztek, Lucy megköszönte Newtnak a segítséget, majd a szobájába visszatérve kifeszített egy kötelet, átvetette rajta a ruháit, hogy megszáradjanak, végül elindult vacsorázni. Miközben sorban állt Serpenyőnél az adagjáért, arra gondolt, hogy ez a Tisztás talán mégsem olyan rossz hely. Csak adni kell neki egy esélyt.


	10. Kilencedik fejezet

**Kilencedik fejezet**

Az elkövetkező három napban Lucy újabb három Elöljárónál bizonyíthatott és sehol sem okozott csalódást. Legalábbis a visszajelzésekből, amiket a fiúk Newtnak mondtak, erre következtetett.

A Nyesők után az Ekéseknél dolgozott. Ezek a srácok javarészt a Kertben robotoltak, szántottak, gyomláltak, ültettek és néha még a Tisztást is takarították. Zart, aki elég határozatlannak tűnt a Gyűlésen, annál jobban értett a kerti munkához. Nem beszélt sokat, ami Winston után kellemes meglepetést jelentett Lucynak, viszont kőkeményen dolgoztatta őt kapunyitástól kapuzárásig. Gyomlált, megnyeste a gyümölcsfákat, zöldségeket ültetett és szüretelt. Lucy a nap végére úgy érezte magát, mint akit kifacsartak; a sok hajolgatástól fájt a dereka és a térde is sajgott, hiszen több órát térdepelt a földön, de nem panaszkodott. Végre lefoglalhatta magát, nem rágódott az elvesztett emlékein és nem morfondírozott azon, hogy a fiúk még mindig nem tudtak úgy elmenni mellette, hogy ne bámulják meg.

Következőnek a Zsákolóként próbálhatta ki magát. Bár az Elöljáróval kellett volna dolgoznia, valamiért mindig Billy és Jackson társaságában találta magát. Többnyire csak körbe-körbe járkáltak a Tisztáson és rászóltak néhány fiúra, akik lazsáltak, hogy menjenek vissza dolgozni. Bár Zart a Kertben töltött idő alatt ijesztő társaságnak írta le a Zsákolókat, Billy és Jackson nem feleltek meg a sablonnak - legalábbis Lucy megítélése szerint. Így, Gally nélkül mindketten félénkebbek és ezáltal szerethetőbbek voltak. Ez a munka nem terhelte meg annyira, de Lucy valamiért nem tudta elképzelni magát, ahogy járkál a Tisztáson és fenyegtően bámul a lustálkodókra. Főleg ebben a helyzetben nem, amikor senki se veszi őt komolyan.

Ezután a Lögybölők következtek. Lucy kénytelen volt egyetérteni Albyval, miszerint ez a legpocsékabb munka a Tisztáson, hiába volt csak a negyedik, amit kipróbált. Bár nem volt undorítóbb, mint a malac belsőségeiben turkálni, de a többiek lekezelő viselkedése feldühítette őt. Úgy kezelték a Lögybölőket, mintha felesleges emberek lettek volna, és emiatt Lucy akaratlanul is együttérzett velük. Tudta, hogy akármilyen munkát kap, nem lesz ilyen beképzelt és pöffeszkedő a Lögybölők előtt. Különösen úgy, hogy úgy érezte, őt is ugyanígy kezelik csak azért, mert lány. Ezt az észrevételét el is mesélte Newtnak, mikor visszafelé ballagtak a Táborba a Lögybölőkkel töltött nap után.

\- Mindenki fontos a Tisztáson - puffogott Lucy. - Mindenki, végezzen akármilyen munkát, létfontosságú ahhoz, hogy ezt a rendszert tovább működtessük. Mégis, egyesek azt képzelik, hogy ők a világ királyai, csak azért mert Zsákolók, Nyesők, vagy Futárok. Ez az igazságtalanság sokkal jobban kiborít, mint bármi más a Tisztáson...

Newt csendben hallgatta Lucy monológját és olyan átható tekintettel vizsgálta a lány arcát, hogy Lucy megint ugyanannyira zavarba jött, mint a fürdőszobában. Szerencsére épp ekkor értek el Serpenyőhöz, így sikerült elrejtenie a megjelenő pírt az arcán.

Másnap reggel először fordult elő, hogy Lucynak nem volt kedve dolgozni menni. Ahogy lustálkodott az ágyában, hirtelen rájött, hogy éppen egy hete érkezett a Tisztásra. Sokkal hosszabb időnek érezte, mintha az egész életét itt élte volna le csecsemőkorától számítva. Lassan már a tisztársak szójárását is átvette, ahogy a viselkedésüket és a szívósságukat is. Kezdett ő is vérbeli tisztárssá válni, de ettől csak jobb kedvre derült. Talán mégis idetartozik és még odáig is elmerészkedhet, hogy ezt a helyet az otthonának nevezze.

Kopogtattak, mire Lucy bosszankodva kimászott az ágyból és a szemébe hulló haját hátrasimítva ment ajtót nyitni. Newttal találta szembe magát, aki a szokásos „ _Jó reggelt, Luce!_ " köszöntés helyett most csak leesett állal bámult rá.

\- Szia! - köszönt Lucy, miközben az egyik szemöldökét felvonva vizsgálta Newt arcát. A fiúnak sikerült becsuknia a száját, ám az arca most hirtelen vörösbe váltott. Lucy még mindig nem értette, mi baja volt a fiúnak, így végignézett magán. Halványrózsaszín hálóruha volt rajta, aminek az egyik pántja lecsúszott a vállán, és a combja közepéig ért. Az éjszaka különösen meleg volt, ezért választott lengébb öltözéket az alváshoz. Felnézett, és elkapta Newt tekintetét, ahogy a lecsúszott pántot bámulta a vállán. Hirtelen az ő arca is rózsavörössé vált.

\- E-Egy pillanat! - hebegte, majd gyorsan becsapta az ajtót. Nekitámaszkodott a csukott ajtónak és beletúrt a hajába. Hihetetlenül kínos volt ez az egész.

Rekordsebességgel öltözött át, hiszen alig három perc után újra kinyitotta az ajtót. Ezúttal a szokásos, farmer-ujjatlan póló duót viselte, és a haját is összefogta. Newt, úgy tűnt, szintén rendbe tudta szedni magát, de egyszer sem tudott a lány szemébe nézni.

A csend közöttük még sosem volt ilyen kínos. Lucy, hogy elfelejtesse az előbbi szituációt, gyorsan rákérdezett a mai feladatára.

\- És, ma mit kell csinálnom?

Kérdése láthatóan Newtban is feloldotta a feszültséget, mert a szokásos vidám stílusában válaszolt.

\- A Téglázókhoz osztalak be. Mostanra talán megerősödtél annyira, hogy bírd a francos építési iramot.

\- Nem az Építők építenek? - kérdezte Lucy.

\- De igen, a Téglázók többnyire a javításokat végzik. Ám ez nem jelenti azt, hogy könnyebb lenne a munkájuk. Az Elöljárójuk Justin; eléggé beképzelt a bököttje, de jó fej is tud lenni néha.

Lucy emlékezett a fiúra: egy volt Gally bandájából. A Vérház közelében találkoztak, ahol néhány Téglázó már nekilátott a falak foltozásának. Justin épp az egyikőjüket igazította útba, amikor Newt és Lucy odaértek hozzá.

\- Áh, Zöldfül! - vigyorodott el, mikor megpillantotta Lucyt. - Már vártam, mikor jössz hozzánk dolgozni. Azt rebesgetik, hogy jobb munkaerő vagy, mint hinnénk és ezt le is tesztelném.

\- Azért ne törd össze a nagy tesztelésben - húzta össze a szemét Newt. Lucy bármibe lefogadta volna, hogy nem igazán kedveli Justint.

\- Nyugi, vacadék, mire végzünk, még hasznosabb lesz, mint eddig - felelte Justin és Lucyra kacsintott.

A lány csak a szemeit forgatta. A flörtölések soha nem akartak véget érni, de már egész jól ki tudta zárni őket. Csak arra koncentrált, hogy bebizonyítsa, nem egy gyenge kislány, és emiatt jópár flörtölőnek olvasott már be keményen. Tudta, hogy Justinnal is bírni fog.

Newt csak legyintett, majd elsétált. Justin körbevezette Lucyt, nagy gyorsan bemutatta a többieknek, és rögtön kiosztotta rá a feladatot, hogy segítsen beszögelni a deszkákat a Vérház oldalában. A lány az egész délelőttöt szögek beverésével, meg deszkák cipelésével töltötte és nem igazán tetszett neki a dolog. Nem hitte, hogy csak ennyi lenne egy Téglázó feladata.  
Ebéd után Justin nem várta meg a Vérháznál, hanem elésietett.

\- Elfogytak a deszkák - mondta. - Be kell mennünk az erdőbe, hogy újabb fákat vágjunk ki.

Fejével a Tuskók felé bökött. Lucy csak megvonta a vállát, majd a fiú nyomába szegődött. Útközben azonban eszébe jutott valami.

\- Nem küldenek fel az Alkotók minden héten új ellátmányt? - kérdezte kíváncsian. Newt azt mesélte, hogy vagy ma vagy holnap érkezik az újabb adag a Dobozzal.

\- De, viszont azok gyengébb minőségűek - felelte Justin. - Meg, őszintén szólva nem bízom a bökött Alkotókban. Mi van, ha direkt selejtet küldenek? Elvégre ők raktak ide minket a Siratókkal körülvéve...

Lucy erre nem tudott mit mondani, hiszen egyetértett Justinnal. Az Alkotókban nem bízhatnak. Különben is, lassan elértek a Tuskókig és mivel erre még úgysem járt, inkább a környezetét figyelte.

A ritkásan álló facsonkokon túl a sűrű erdő várta. Justin előrement, Lucy pedig szorosan a nyomában haladt. Alig tettek meg pár métert az erdő sűrűje felé, máris minden sötétbe borult. Ámulva figyelte a rengeteget. A Tisztás felől nézve az erdő nem tűnt pár hektárnál nagyobbnak. A magas, vastag törzsű fák szorosan álltak egymás mellett, a koronájuk tele levelekkel. A levegő is tompa, zöldes színűnek tűnt, mintha csak pár percnyire volna az alkony. Egyszerre volt gyönyörű és ijesztő, Lucyt azonban úgy vonzotta, mint az éjjeli lepkét a fény.

Justin rendszerint utat tört a lánynak, a sűrű aljnövényzetben lefogta a gallyakat, hogy ne csapják ki lépten-nyomon a szemét. Amikor alig tíz méter után Lucy visszanézett, már nem is látta a Tisztást. Justin még mélyebbre vezette az erdőbe, és lassan már olyan sötét volt, hogy Lucy a fiú körvonalát is alig tudta kivenni. Fogalma sem volt, hova mennek, de meglepő módon egyáltalán nem aggódott. A sűrű erdő megnyugtatta, úgy érezte, mintha hazajönne. Aztán egyszer csak eltűnt a sűrű aljnövényzet és Justin is egy kicsit előresietett.

Egy körülbelül tíz négyzetméteres tisztáson voltak, ahová beszűrődött egy kis napfény a lombkoronán keresztül. Az egész olyan békés hangulatot árasztott, hogy Lucy önkénytelenül is sóhajtott egyet.

\- Gyönyörű, igaz? - kérdezte Justin. A tisztás másik végében állt, egy széles tölgyfa törzsének támaszkodva. Lucy lassan odasétált hozzá, miközben továbbra is a látványban gyönyörködött.

\- Igen, tényleg az - ismerte be, de aztán eszébe jutott, miért jöttek ide. Megdörzsölte a karját; a sűrűben hidegebb volt, mint a Tisztáson. - Szóval, melyik fát kell kivágnunk?

\- Ezt, amelyiknek támaszkodom - mutatott hüvelykujjával a fa felé Justin. - Jó erős, sokáig ki fogja húzni.

Lucy odasétált, aztán rájött, hogy nem hozott magával semmilyen szerszámot. Nem tudta, hogy nem juthatott ez eszébe korábban. Biztosan annyira lenyűgözte az erdő, hogy teljesen kiment a fejéből. Lassan megfordult és azt vette észre, hogy Justin ott áll közvetlenül előtte.

\- Te hoztál magaddal fejszét? - kérdezte, miközben igyekezett távolabb húzódni tőle. Azonban alig két lépés után a háta a tölgyfa törzsének ütközött.

\- Nem - felelte Justin, majd elvigyorodott. Lucy szeme gyanakvóan összeszűkült; valami nem volt rendben. - De arra nem is lesz szükségünk.

Azzal nekinyomta a lányt a fának, majd a száját az övére tapasztotta.


	11. Tizedik fejezet

**Tizedik fejezet**

Lucy bármennyire igyekezett, nem tudott elfordulni. Justin a kezei közé szorította az arcát, hogy a lány nem mozdulhasson, miközben a nyelvével keresztülfurakodott a lány száján. Lucyt összesen három másodpercre dermesztette meg a sokk, viszont ekkor támadott. Felemelte a lábát, majd tökön rúgta a fiút, aki ettől összerándult és nyögve borult térdre. Lucy kihasználta az alkalmat és elkezdett rohanni a Tisztás felé. Azonban alig tett meg pár lépést, mikor Justin hangját hallotta.

\- Fogjátok meg!

Három fiú ugrott ki a bokrok közül. Ebből kettő lefogta Lucyt, egy pedig egy kendőt kötött a szájára, hogy ne tudjon segítséget hívni. Hiába dobálta magát, próbált ütni és rúgni, a fiúk túl erősek voltak. Érezte, hogy a kendőt megkötötték a tarkóján, és lassan visszavonszolták a tölgyfához. Justin időközben feltápászkodott, bár az arcán még látni lehetett a rúgás okozta fájdalmat. Mégis vigyorgott, ahogy Lucy kimerültség miatt végül abbahagyta az ellenállást és lihegve körbenézett. Két ismeretlen srác fogta le a kezeit, ám a harmadik, aki bekötözte a száját, nem más volt, mint Frankie. Igyekezett olyan arcot vágni, mint a többiek, de Lucy látta a szemén, hogy nem akarja ezt. A lány talán legvégső megoldásként fohászkodhat hozzá - de azt csak tényleg akkor, ha már minden ötlete befuccsolt.

Justin újra összeszedte a tekintélyét és most a lefogott Lucyhoz sétált. Megragadta Lucy állát, így kényszerítve, hogy a szemébe nézzen.

\- Szerettem volna a szép módon csinálni, de ha te így akarod, hát legyen - suttogta vészjóslóan, hiába mosolygott.

 _Hogy lehet ezt a szép módon csinálni?_ kérdezte volna Lucy legszívesebben, de a kendőtől nem tudott megszólalni.

\- Justin, lehetek utánad a következő? - kérdezte a Lucy bal oldalán lévő srác.

\- Bökött, úgy volt, hogy én jövök majd utána! - rivallt rá a jobb oldalon álló.

\- Egyelőre csak tartsátok - utasította őket Justin. - Nehogy itt ugrándozni kezdjen nekem.

Lucy eközben ismét gyűjtött egy kis erőt, így újra rúgásra emelte a lábát. Justin azonban ezúttal felkészülten várta és könnyedén távolabb ugrott.

\- Ugyan már, Lucy! - mosolygott, mire Lucy még egyet felé rúgott, és közben morgott is. A két idegen srác csak nevetett rajta, de Frankie félve hátrált egy lépést, amit Justin nem látott. - Tartogasd csak az erődet. Elvégre négy fiú várja, hogy általad férfivá váljon.

\- Justin, szerintem hagyjuk ezt - szólalt meg Frankie. Justin még csak felé se fordult, amikor válaszolt.

\- Ahogy akarod, de ezentúl ne várd, hogy eltűrjünk magunk mellett. Ha tényleg nem akarod, akkor tűnj el.

Lucy legszívesebben könyörgött volna Frankie-nek, hogy rohanjon és hívjon ide valakit, de a fiú csak nyelt egyet és a helyén maradt. Justin nyilván tudta, hogy nem kell különösebben győzködni, mert ismét Lucy felé fordította a figyelmét. A lány még egyet rúgott, de Justin most elkapta a bokáját, és ahogy egyre közelebb sétált, úgy csúsztatta végig a kezét először a lába, majd a combja belső felén.

\- Vedd le rólam a kezed! - kiabálta volna legszívesebben Lucy, de túl szoros volt a kendő. Ám a kétségbeesett hang így is elhagyta a torkát, amin Justin csak mosolygott.

\- Látom a szemedben, hogy félsz - mondta, miközben olyan közel hajolt, hogy Lucy még a sötét fényt is látni vélte a szemében. A csípőjét a lányénak nyomta, mire Lucy csak félrekapta a fejét. - Normál esetben nem kellene. De te akartad ezt a nehezebb úton. Hát akkor meg is mutatom, milyen az igazi rettegés.

Lucy fém csúszását hallotta, így gyorsan visszafordult. Justin egy kést vett elő az övéből és a pengéjét megcsillogtatta a gyér fényben. Lucy szíve a mellkasában dörömbölt, dolgozott benne az adrenalin, de nem mert megmozdulni. A szeme végig a késre tapadt.

\- Okos lány - susogta Justin, majd megragadta a lány pólóját és egy mozdulattal felhasította. Lucy még a kendőn keresztül is akkorát sikított, hogy a közelben lévő kis élőlények szapora menekülésbe kezdtek. A lány csak abban bízott, hogy ezt a Tisztáson is hallották.

\- Ha nem ugrálsz, nem fog hozzád érni - szólalt meg a bal oldalán álló fiú. Lucy lassan már nem érezte a karjait, úgy szorították őket, de már nem merte próbálgatni, hogy vajon ki tudna-e szabadulni. Justin eközben felszelte a pólója martalékát és leszaggatta róla, így ott állt melltartóban, tehetetlenül, miközben a fiúk tovább falták őt a szemükkel.

\- Igazad volt, Justin - szólalt most meg a jobb oldali. - Valóban elsőrangú.

\- Nem megmondtam?

\- Justin, rakd már el azt a kést! - kérte kétségbeesetten a fiút Frankie. - Nem látod, hogy halálra rémíted vele?

\- De ha egyszer csak így hajlandó szót fogadni - legyintett Justin, majd a kés lapját Lucy hasához érintette. A lány összerándult a hideg fémtől, a mellkasa pedig vadul hullámzott, ahogy zihált a félelemtől. Úgy tűnt, Frankien kívül mindhárom srác élvezte kiszolgáltatott látványát.

Hirtelen eszébe jutott, hogy a kendőtől talán meg tudna szabadulni segítség nélkül is. Feltűnésmentesen próbálta a nyelvével kitolni a vászondarabot a szájából, miközben Justin tovább táncoltatta a kés lapját a hasán. Majd átvette a bal kezébe és a jobbal erőteljesen rámarkolt a lány mellére. Lucy ismét félrekapta a fejét, és lehunyta a szemét, miközben kicsordultak a könnyei. Aztán érezte, hogy Justin végignyalja az arcát, elmosva ezzel a könnyeket. Legszívesebben okádott volna vagy akár rúgott volna, de a kés még mindig fenyegető közelségbe volt az oldalához.

\- Emeld fel a lábát! - utasította Justin az egyik fiút. Lucy érezte, hogy az egyik kéz elengedi a bal csuklóját, megragadja a lábát a térdhajlatánál és felemeli. A kendőnek már nem kellett sok, érezte, hogy a csomó kezdett engedni a tarkóján, és hogy lassan újra tud majd beszélni.

Justin eközben elengedte a mellét, és a tenyerét a bőrén csúsztatva elindult lefelé. Közben a bal oldalán álló srác simogatta a combja belső oldalát, de Lucy mindezektől semmit sem érzett. Semmi olyat, amit a fiúk el akartak érni. Csak félelmet és iszonyodást.

\- Forró vagy - lehelte a fülébe Justin, ahogy elért a lába közé. - Talán te is akarsz minket?

Lucy csak a fejét rázta, miközben egyre csak folytak le a könnyei. A kendőtől már majdnem megszabadult, miközben Justin tovább simogatta, de a remegés, amit a fiú izgalomnak vélt, pusztán a rettegéstől volt. Végül, mikor a fiú felemelte a kését, feltehetően azért, hogy levágja a nadrágot is, Lucy végre kiköphette a kendőt és azonnal kiabálni kezdett.

\- VALAKI! SEGÍTSÉG!

Justin rögtön a torkának szegezte a kést, mire Lucy elhallgatott. Zihált és csak abban reménykedett, hogy valaki meghallotta és a segítségére siet.

\- Jobban teszed, ha csendben maradsz - suttogta Justin. - Nem akarom elcsúfítani a gyönyörű testedet különböző sebekkel.

\- Justin, kérlek, ne csináld - könyörgött Lucy zokogva. A fiú ismét végignyalt az arcán.

\- Justin, ne vacakolj annyit! - szólt rá a jobb oldali srác. - Lehet, hogy meghallották. Inkább intézzük el gyorsan.

\- Rendben - felelte Justin. Belenézett Lucy rettegéstől kerekre nyílt szemeibe, majd lenyúlt a farmerhoz és néhány mozdulattal kettéreszelte az övet. Közben a jobb oldali fiú ráfogott Lucy torkára, hogy fojtogathassa, ha újra segítségért akarna kiáltani. Lucy csak behunyta a szemét és magától kérdezgette újra és újra, hogy mit tehetett, amiért ezt érdemelte. Vajon tényleg azért küldték ide az Alkotók, hogy a fiúk által elnyerje a büntetését? Ennyire súlyos lett volna a bűne, hogy így kelljen elveszítenie az ártatlanságát? Hát tényleg nincs senki, akit egy kicsit is érdekelné a sorsa?

\- Ne félj, Luce - vigyorgott Justin, majd még egyszer végigsimított Lucy lába között, aztán a gombhoz nyúlt.

Mielőtt azonban Justin kigombolhatta volna a farmert, egyszerre több dolog történt. A bokrok zörgéséből ítélve még többen léptek a kis tisztásra. Lucy azt hitte, további telhetetlen fiúk érkeztek, de hirtelen érezte, hogy elengedték a karjait, a lábát és a torkát, így köhögve borult térdre, miközben a torkát masszírozta. Kinyitotta a szemét és szétnézett - ekkor lepődött meg igazán.

Hárman érkeztek. Az egyikőjük Gally volt, aki a bal oldali srácot rángatta le róla és kezdett birkózni vele. Látszott, hogy gyakorlott verekedő, hamar fölénybe került és végül sikerült a földre szorítania a fiút. A másik Alby, aki a jobb oldali fiúval állt neki verekedni, de ott már kiegyenlítettebb volt a küzdelem. Frankie megpróbált elrohanni, de ekkor érkezett meg Billy és Jackson, így szinte rögtön a karjaikba szaladt. Harc nélkül megadta magát.

A harmadik fiú Newt volt, aki rögtön Justinnak ugrott. Lucynak csak ekkor szúrt szemet, hogy Newt kicsit furcsán mozgott; mintha az egyik lába sérült lett volna. De még ez sem jelentett neki hátrányt. Egy ütéssel kiverte Justin kezéből a kést, egy újabbal pedig akkorát bemosott neki, hogy a fiú pár lépést hátrarepült, mielőtt hanyatt esett volna. Még fel sem eszmélt, de Newt már a kezein térdelt, miközben megragadta a pólóját és úgy kiabált vele, mintha három kilométerre lett volna tőle, nem harminc centire.

\- Teljesen elment az eszed?! Mi a francot gondoltál?! - kiabálta Newt eszét vesztve. Lucy még az emlékei nélkül is tudta, hogy még soha, senkit se látott ilyen dühösnek. - Van egy kicsi értelem is abban a sötét lyukban, amit az agyadnak nevezel?! Komolyan azt hitted, hogy ilyen simán megúszod?!

Újra behúzott neki egyet, mire Justin szája felrepedt. Még egy jobbostól pedig az orra vére is eleredt.

\- Soha - többet - nem - érhetsz - hozzá! - üvöltötte Newt, minden szavának egy ütéssel adva hangsúlyt. Justin arca lassan a felismerhetetlenségig elcsúfult, és hiába próbált ellenállni, Newt haragját nem tudta megállítani.

\- Newt, állj le - próbált közbeszólni Alby, megragadva Newt bal kezét.

\- Eressz el! - rántotta ki karját a fiú szorításából Newt és egy újabb ütésre emelte a kezét, amikor a tekintete találkozott Lucyéval.

Lucy olyan szinten az események hatása alá került, hogy egy pillanatig még sírni is elfelejtett. Ám ekkor, amint belenézett a csokoládébarna szemekbe, hirtelen minden egyszerre szakadt rá és zokogni kezdett. Félig a megkönnyebbüléstől, félig a sokktól, hiszen az előbb majdnem megerőszakolták. Hirtelen tudatosult benne, hogy a felsőtestét semmi sem fedi, így gyorsan átkarolta magát, miközben tovább zokogott és lassan már nem is látott rendesen, annyira elhomályosították a látását a könnyek. Azt valahogyan mégis látta, ahogy Newt leeresztette a karját, majd jelezte Gallynek, hogy átveheti Justint. Mielőtt azonban leszállt róla, Lucy hallotta, hogy odasúgja a fiúnak:

\- Senki se nevezheti őt Luce-nak rajtam kívül, seggfej!

Azzal felállt és lassan elindult Lucy felé. A lány, amennyire tudta, követte a mozgását és azt olvasta ki belőle, hogy óvatosan, minden hirtelen mozdulatot kerülve közelített hozzá. Biztosan attól tartott, hogy bármelyik cselekedetével megijesztheti.

\- Jól vagy, Luce? - kérdezte, mikor leguggolt hozzá.

Lucy megrázta a fejét. Nem, egyáltalán nem volt jól. Ezek az előbb majdnem megerőszakolták, ugyan mitől lenne jól? Aztán rájött, hogy Newt valószínűleg arra volt kíváncsi, hogy megsérült-e valahol, de nem tudta kinyitni a száját, hogy válaszoljon neki. Newt levette a pólóját, amit Lucy először nem nagyon értett, de aztán látta, hogy felé nyújtja.

\- Vedd fel - suttogta neki. Biztos nem akarta, hogy a többiek is hallják.

Lucy remegő kezekkel vette át a pólót, majd megpróbálta áthúzni a fején, de annyira remegett, hogy képtelen volt rá. Newt besegített neki, gyengéd kezekkel ráhúzta a pólóját, ami érezhetően nagy volt rá, de legalább takarta.

\- Fel tudsz állni? - kérdezte most Newt. - Vissza kell mennünk a Táborba.

Lucy megpróbálkozott vele. Komolyan próbálta, de amint ránehezedett a lábára, újra térdre borult és tovább zokogott. Ezentúl légszomj is kínozta, csak úgy kapkodott a levegő után, mire Newt átölelte és magához szorította.

\- Már vége van - suttogta a fülébe. - Már vége van. Ne aggódj, többé nem hagyom, hogy kezet emeljenek rád. Sajnálom, amiért hagytam, hogy ez megtörténjen.

 _Nem a te hibád_ , akarta mondani Lucy, de nem tudott szavakat formálni. Newt vállába temette az arcát, miközben igyekezett minél kisebbre összehúzni magát a karjai között. Érdekes módon, kezdte egy nagyon kicsit biztonságban érezni magát most, hogy Newt átölelte.

Aztán hirtelen lebegni kezdett. Egy kis idő múlva rájött, hogy Newt vette a karjaiba és indult el vele vissza, a Tisztás felé. Valamit odaszólt Albyéknak, de Lucy nem értette, mit. Még mindig zokogott, a fülében dobogott a vér, amitől még azt is alig hallotta, amit Newt neki mondott.

\- Hallasz engem, Luce? Hallod a szívem?

Lucynak csak egy kicsit kellett megmozdítania a fejét, hogy a füle pont Newt szíve fölött legyen. A dobogás, amit eddig a fülében lévő vérnek tulajdonított, valójában a fiútól származott, akinek a karjaiban úgy érezte magát, mintha repülne. De ettől csak még jobban megrémült, hiszen attól félt, hogy Newt bármelyik pillanatban elejtheti. Zihálni kezdett, mire Newt közelebb hajolt hozzá.

\- Hallod a szívem, Luce? Csak arra koncentrálj. Koncentrálj a dobogásra, hallgasd, ahogy ver. Próbálj megnyugodni.

Bár kételkedett benne, Lucy mégis követte Newt utasításait. A tenyerét a fiú mellkasára fektette, miközben próbált normálisan levegőt venni és csak Newt szívverését hallgatni. Meg sem érezte a bokrok ágait, amik szüntelenül csapkodták a lábát. Aztán, pár perc múlva döbbenten vette észre, hogy Newt módszere használ. Nagyon lassan, de végre sikerült rendesen levegőt vennie, és noha a könnyek még mindig folytak le az arcán, legalább nem zokogott.

Egyszerre rengeteg lett a fény. Nem nézett körbe, de sejtette, hogy kiértek a Tisztásra. Már csak azért is, mert hirtelen mindenki egyszerre kezdett beszélni körülötte, és a hangjukból ítélve komolyan aggódhattak. Newtot kérdezgették, hogy mi történt, aki egy szimpla „ _Mindenki takarodjon vissza a francos munkájához!_ " felkiáltással szétkergette a tömeget. Ezután nem sokkal ismét minden elhalványodott; nyilván beértek a Táborba. Newt felvitte őt a lépcsőn, majd bevitte az egyik szobába. Ekkor a megnyugtató dobogás hirtelen megszűnt és helyette egy párnát és egy takarót érzett maga alatt. Ráfogott a párna sarkára, akárcsak egy csecsemő, majd magzatpózba húzta magát. Newt kihalászta alóla a takarót és gondosan betakarta. Ezután csak állt és nézte őt.

Lucy felnézett a fiú arcára. Úgy tűnt, mintha Newt két dolog között őrlődött volna és nem tudta volna, mit döntsön. Ám nem sokkal később gyengéden végigsimított Lucy arcán és az ajtó felé fordult. Biztosan távozni akart, de Lucy nem akarta, hogy elmenjen. Úgy érezte, ha Newt most itt hagyja, akkor teljesen szét fog esni. Nem akart egyedül maradni és valamiért biztos volt benne, hogy senkinek a jelenléte nem tudná olyan jól megnyugtatni, mint Newt-é. Így, mikor a fiú tett egy lépést az ajtó felé, a keze után kapott. Newt döbbenten fordult vissza és kérdőn nézett Lucy szemeibe. A lány, amennyire tudta, megszorította a fiú kezét.

\- Maradj! - suttogta. - Kérlek!

Úgy tűnt, nem kell sokat győzködni. Newt leült az ágy szélére és az ölébe húzta az összekulcsolt kezeiket.

\- Nem megyek sehova, Luce - mondta. - Ígérem!

Lucy még egy nagyon halvány, hálás mosolyt is megengedett magának, mielőtt lehunyta volna a szemét, és megadta volna magát a zokogó kétségbeesésnek.


	12. Tizenegyedik fejezet

**Tizenegyedik Fejezet**

A nap további része és az éjszaka teljesen összefolyt Lucy fejében.

Napközben össze-vissza aludt el órákra, vagy csak percekre, de mindig hullafáradtan ébredt fel és sehova se tudott menekülni a szörnyű emlékek elől. Az agyában folyamatosan, újra és újra lepörögtek az események, érezte Justin érintését, érezte a kés hideg pengéjét az oldalán és úgy hitte, hogy akárhányszor zuhanyozhat, sosem tudja majd lemosni magáról a mocskot. Szennyezettnek érezte magát, undorodott magától és hirtelen azt sem tudta, miért is engedheti meg magának azt, hogy foghassa Newt kezét.

Nem igazán tudta, mi történt a Tisztáson, hogy mit történt Justinékkal. Igyekezett nem is gondolni a fiúra és arra, amit tett vele. De az volt a nagy probléma, hogy másra nemigen tudott figyelni. De Newt végig mellette maradt, halkan próbálta megnyugtatni őt, simogatta a kézfejét vagy az arcát és közben gyengéden mosolygott. Justinról egy szót sem ejtett, pedig Lucy látni vélte rajta, hogy majd felrobban a visszafojtott dühtől és legszívesebben perceken keresztül átkozta volna. De visszafogta az indulatait, ugyanúgy, ahogy a kis tisztáson.

Egy alkalommal, mikor Lucy egy fél órás alvás után magához tért, beszélgetés hangja ütötte meg a fülét. Félálomban volt, meg se mozdult, ki se nyitotta a szemét, csak feküdt és hallgatta a szavakat, amiknek a jelentése valahogy elveszett félúton.

\- Haver, muszáj lejönnöd. Ott a helyed a Gyűlésen, a te véleményedre is szükségünk van.

\- Nem hagyhatom magára. Nem tudnám.

\- Jeff itt marad vele. Nem lesz egyedül.

\- Nem is az érdekel, hanem...

\- Ne aggódj, nem hagyom, hogy bárki is hozzáérjen. A szavamat adom.

Lucy visszasüllyedt az öntudatlanságba. Álmában újra maga előtt látta Justint, látta az önelégült, eszelős vigyorát és érezte magán az érdes kezét. Most azonban senki se sietett a megmentésére, így Justin és a két fiú, akiknek azóta se tudta meg a nevét, szabadon kiélvezhették a helyzetet. Ő pedig csak zokogott, kétségbeesve próbált kiszabadulni, de semmi esélye sem volt ellenük. Mikor először beléhatoltak, felsikoltott és még akkor is folytatta, amikor már rég az ágyban dobálta magát és Newt elkeseredetten próbálta megnyugtatni.

\- Luce! Luce, kérlek, nyugodj meg! Luce, hallasz engem? Már vége van! Nincs semmi baj, biztonságban vagy!

Lucy nagy nehezen képes volt kiszakadni az álomból és a könnyein keresztül körülnézett. Mikor elaludt, a nap már lebukhatott az Útvesztő falai mögé, mert sötét volt. Most verőfényes napsütés hatolt be az ablakon, rásütve Newt arcára, aki aggódva figyelte, hogyan zihált Lucy a rémálom miatt. Lucy tekintete találkozott Newt-éval és jó néhány sóhaj után sikerült normálisan levegőt vennie. A kezébe temette az arcát, miközben Newt simogatta a hátát.

\- Semmi baj, Luce. Már vége van. Justint tegnap este kitoloncolták. Soha többé nem fogod látni. Soha többé nem érhet hozzád.

Lucynak elakadt a lélegzete. Kitoloncolták? Kitették a Siratók közé, a falakon túlra? Mióta Gally először elejtette ezt a szót, már megtudakolta mástól, mit jelentett ez a büntetés. És most Justint is ezzel sújtották. Mégpedig azért, amit vele tett.  
Nem tudta, hogyan érezze magát. Egyrészt végtelenül megkönnyebbült, hogy soha többé nem kell a fiú önelégült arcát bámulnia. Másrészt azonban bűntudata volt, hogy közvetve a halálát okozta valakinek.  
Newt nem látta az arcát, zavartalanul folytatta; azt hitte, ezzel megnyugtatja őt.

\- Doug és Stan, a segítői, egy hétig lesznek bezárva a Dutyiba: az a börtönünk a Tábortól északra. Frankie együttműködött velünk, mindent elmesélt, így ő csak három napot tölt majd bent. Egyikőjük sem érhet hozzád többé. Nem hagyom, hogy megtegyék.

Lucy nem tudott mit mondani. Úgy érezte, soha többé nem fog tudni megszólalni. Miközben Newt beszélt, felnézett rá, de a fiú arca semmilyen érzelmet nem mutatott a támadói említésénél. Azonban, amikor arról beszélt, hogy többé nem hagyja, hogy bántsák, olyan tűz égett a szemében, amit Lucy még soha nem látott. Nem tudta megmondani, mi volt az, hiszen még egyik tisztársnál sem látott hasonlót.  
Newt, amint belenézett a lány szemébe, aggódva összehúzta a szemöldökét.

\- Luce? Mi a baj? Hívjam a Kóroncokat?

Lucy megrázta a fejét. Nem, semmi ilyesmire nem volt szüksége. Noha ki volt száradva, sokkal jobban lekötötték a lelki szükségletei, amikkel még nem is volt tisztában.

Hirtelen dobogást hallott, majd kis idő múlva kicsapódott az ajtó és három fiú tuszkolta be magát egyszerre az ajtón.

\- Sikítást hallottunk, minden oké? - hadarta az egyikőjük. Az izmos ázsiai fiú volt, akit minden reggel látott kimenni az Útvesztőbe. Lucynak ekkor beugrott a neve: Minhónak hívták.

\- Csak rosszat álmodott, de már rendben van - felelte Newt Lucy helyett. - Luce, ez a bökött itt Minho, a Futárok Elöljárója, mögötte pedig ők Clint és Jeff, a két Kóronc.

Clint alacsony volt, a halántékánál meg mintha már őszült volna. Jeff ezzel ellentétben magas volt, rövidre nyírt hajjal és citromnyi nagyságú orral. Miután megbizonyosodtak arról, hogy minden rendben, elindultak Lucy felé, hogy megvizsgálják. Ám a közeledésükre Lucy öntudatlanul hátrébb araszolt az ágyon is igyekezett bepréselni magát a sarokba. Viselkedését látva a Kóroncok megálltak és értetlenül néztek Newtra.

\- Súlyosabb lesz a probléma, mint azt hittük - jegyezte meg Minho, bölcsen megállva az ajtóban.

\- Ez a legokosabb dolog, amit tőled hallottam a héten - élcelődött Newt, de a szemét nem vette le Lucyról. Halkan szólította meg: - Luce, mi a baj? Nem kell félned tőlünk, senki sem fog bántani.

Lucy nem tudott megszólalni. Még a száját se tudta kinyitni. Kívülállónak érezte magát, de nem úgy értve, hogy minden fiút Justinnak látott. Hanem úgy, mintha ő maga túl szennyezett lett volna ahhoz, hogy továbbra is csak úgy közöttük járjon. El akarta mondani nekik, hogyan érez. Bár most jobban tartott tőlük, mint az első napján, de a legfőbb gondnak azt tartotta, hogy bemocskolták, tönkretették a becsületét, a tisztaságát, az önbecsülését. Nem bízott magában, úgy érezte, semmilyen munkát nem tud többé elvégezni a Tisztáson.

Mindezt el akarta mondani nekik. Meg akarta nyugtatni Newtot, hogy még ha tart is a többiektől, tőle nem. De nem. Nem tudta kinyitni a száját.

Képtelen volt megszólalni.

\- Luce... - szólongatta Newt továbbra is. A szemében lévő elkeseredés csak még jobban összeszorította Lucy szívét. Próbált lazítani, kicsit közelebb csúszni hozzá, de a teste nem reagált. Csak ült az ágyon, a sarokba bújva, miközben némán könyörgött Newtnak, hogy próbáljon meg közelebb jönni hozzá, hogy bebizonyítsa a többieknek, hogy nem fél tőlük.

Azonban Newt nem kockáztatott. Szomorúan megrázta a fejét, majd a Kóroncokhoz fordult.

\- Senkit se engedjetek fel anélkül, hogy szóltatok volna. Mindig mondjátok meg, ki akar feljönni hozzá és majd Luce eldönti, akarja-e látni őt vagy nem.

\- Meglesz - bólintott Jeff, fürkésző pillantásokat vetve Lucyra. A lány önkénytelenül is összefonta a karjait a mellkasa előtt, amit látva Newt azonnal reagált.

\- Menjetek ki, zavarba hozzátok őt. Nemsokára én is megyek, úgyis beszélni akarok veletek.

Lucy megrémült tőle, hogy Newt egyedül akarja hagyni. Gyorsan odakúszott hozzá és a keze után kapott. Newt döbbenten kapta felé a fejét, értetlenül állva Lucy furcsa viselkedése előtt.

\- Azt hiszem, csak tőled nem fél, Newt - jegyezte meg Minho. - Milyen megható.

\- Ne most gyere a szarkazmusoddal, Minho - szúrt oda neki Newt.

\- De most komolyan, haver - erősködött Minho. - Nem beszél. Minden mozdulatunkat félve követi, próbál távolabb húzódni tőlünk. De amikor hirtelen kijelented, hogy magára akarod hagyni, egyszerre úgy kap utánad, mint egy csecsemő.

\- Luce hall téged, vacadék - fordult felé Newt. - Nem idióta, érti minden szavad. Csak nem beszél.

\- Most még csak ennyi a probléma. De mi lesz, ha dolgozni se lesz hajlandó? Vajon mit mondasz akkor Albynak?

Newtot láthatóan nem érte váratlanul a kérdés, de nem szívesen válaszolt.

\- Kitalálok valamit. De semmit se fogok ráerőltetni, amire nem hajlandó.

\- Kíváncsi vagyok, vajon Alby mit mond majd erre. Tudod, nem játszhatod mindig a hős lovagot.

\- Kösz, hogy ilyen rohadtul optimista vagy.

Lucyt hirtelen valamilyen erő töltötte el. Úgy érezte, be kell bizonyítania, hogy attól, hogy képtelen megszólalni, még képes dolgozni. Végig fogta Newt kezét, amíg kibújt a takaró alól, és gyorsan felállt. Sikerült mindenkit meglepnie a kis akciójával, de amilyen gyorsan jött ez az erő, olyan gyorsan távozott. Lucy hirtelen nagyon gyengének érezte magát. Lépett egyet előre, hogy hátha elmúlik ez az érzés, de ekkor minden erő elszállt a lábából és tehetetlenül csuklott össze. Szerencsére, mivel végig Newt kezét fogta, a fiú gyorsan tudott reagálni: felpattant a székből és Lucyval együtt borult térdre, hagyva, hogy a lány a karjaiban kössön ki.

\- Hé, Zöldfül, nem kértem bemutatót ájulásból! - hökkent meg Minho, de a szeme igazi aggodalomról árulkodott.

A Kóroncok szintén gyorsan kapcsoltak; Jeff kirohant a szobából, míg Clint a sarokba sétált és egy fémdobozt vett elő a szekrényből. Kotorászott benne, majd kivett egy kis zacskót, Lucy felé fordult és megmutatta a tartalmát - kis kör alakú, fehér tabletták voltak benne.

\- Szőlőcukor - mondta. - Ájuláskor hasznos.

Lucy tiltakozni akart, hogy nem állt az ájulás szélén, csak elgyengült, de beszéd híján nem tudott mit csinálni.

Newt közben lassan felemelte és visszaültette az ágyra.

\- Ne legyél ilyen felelőtlen - mondta neki, miközben leült mellé. A kezét egy pillanatra se engedte el. - Tudom, Minho sokszor rohadtul idegesítő tud lenni, de nem kell komolyan venni.

Jeff is visszatért, egy nagy vaskancsót és vaspoharat hozva a két kezében. Az éjjeliszekrényre tette őket, majd olyan gyorsan távolodott el Lucy közeléből, mintha fertőző beteg lett volna. Lucy tudta, hogy szégyelnie kellett volna magát, amiért így félrevezette őket, de az igazság az volt, hogy tényleg nem akarta, hogy bárki is a közelében legyen. Newt-on kívül, persze.

Clint szintén letette a zacskót az éjjeliszekrényre, majd Jeffel együtt távozott. Lucy hallotta, hogy odakint fojtott hangú beszélgetésbe kezdtek, de jelen pillanatban sokkal jobban lekötötte a kancsó, a zacskó és azoknak a tartalma, mint a beszélgetés. Bekapott egy cukrot, ami nagyon gyorsan szétolvadt a szájában. Ezután töltött magának - kiderült, hogy víz van benne -, majd egy hajtásra kiitta az egész poharat. Ekkor tudatosult benne, hogy valójában mennyire szomjas. Még háromszor töltötte újra a poharat és amíg ő ivott, Newt és Minho beszélgetni kezdtek.

\- Newt, tudod, hogy nem csak viccből mondtam az előbbit - komolyodott el Minho. - Lucy komolyan nagy bajba kerülhet, ha nem szedi össze magát.

Newt láthatóan nem akart beszélni róla, de mégis válaszolt - úgy, mint aki tudta, hogy nem kerülheti ki a dolgot.

\- Majd én képviselem az érdekeit. Ha mindenki el is fordul tőle, én akkor is mellette leszek.

\- A hős lovag - gúnyolódott ismét Minho, de aztán újra elkomorodott. - Hidd el, legszívesebben én is hagynám, hogy addig pihenjen, amíg akar, de inkább én szekáljam, mint Alby. Én hajlandó vagyok kompromisszumokra, de az a bökött már délben meg fog jelenni itt, hogy kiparancsolja az ágyból. Tudod, hogy Justint is alig akarta Kitoloncolásra ítélni. Még mindig tehernek gondolja Lucyt, hiába teljesít kétszer olyan jól, mint a legtöbb Zöldfül.

\- Nem kellene ilyen plottyról beszélned Luce előtt - figyelmeztette Newt. - Mondtam, attól, hogy nem beszél, még hall minket. És jelenleg is éberen figyel, ha nem látnád.

Igaza volt. Lucy már letette a bögrét és feszülten figyelt arra, amiről a fiúk beszéltek. Próbálta a szemével jelezni, hogy nyugodtan folytassák, de ekkor az ajtóban megjelent Alby és láthatóan még a szokottnál mogorvább hangulatban volt.

\- Minho, a kapuk már fél órája nyitva vannak. Mi a francot csinálsz még itt? A többi Futár már rég elment.

\- Ó, bocsánat, nagy Admirális úr! - emelte fel két kezét a magasba Minho. - Elnézést, hogy jöttem megnézni, hogy nem kínozzák-e halálra a Zöldfület, mivel olyan hangosan sikoltozott.

\- Már láthatod, hogy jól van - mutatott Lucyra Alby, de rá se nézett. - Húzd ki a segged az Útvesztőbe és meg ne lássalak a Tisztáson estig.

\- Jól van na - forgatta a szemeit Minho. Ezerwattos mosolyt villantott Lucyra kifelé menet, de nem szólt egy szót sem, csak kikocogott az ajtón.

Alby most Lucy felé fordult, aki még mindig Newt mellett ült és már újra a kezét fogta. Ösztönösen kereste a fiút, mintegy biztonsági kapocsként, aki segített neki megőrizni egy keveset a megmaradt önbizalmából. Alby tekintete azonban olyan volt, hogy legszívesebben elbújt volna a takaró alá.

\- Newt, menj vissza dolgozni, addig beszélek a Zöldfüllel.

\- Nem fog menni - rázta a fejét Newt. - Nem tud megszólalni.

Alby felvonta a szemöldökét.

\- Mi az, hogy nem tud megszólalni?

\- Úgy, ahogy mondom. Nem értem, mit nem értesz rajta.

Alby érkezése óta először nézett Lucyra. Úgy bámulta, mintha a lány szándékosan ítélte volna magát némaságra.

\- Akkor majd olyan kérdéseket teszek fel neki, amikre tud bólogatni. Tök mindegy, a lényeg, hogy hagyj magunkra minket.

\- Nem - jelentette ki Newt határozottan. - Nem megyek sehova. Megígértem Luce-nak, hogy mellette maradok.

\- Jó, mit bánom én, a lényeg, hogy végre választ kapjak a bökött kérdéseimre! - fakadt ki Alby türelmét vesztve, miközben ledobta magát a székre, amin Newt szokott ülni. Keresztbe tette a lábait és meg se várva, hogy Lucy reagáljon, rögtön a tárgyra tért. - Szóval, valahogy el kell mesélned, mi történt tegnap az erdőben, mielőtt odaértünk. Frankie beszámolójára nem nagyon alapozhatunk, valószínűleg csak a saját bőrét akarta menteni. Justint mindenképp ki kellett toloncolni, de a Dutyiban lévőknek a büntetése függ a vallomásodtól. Az első kérdésem az, hogy Justin valahogy becsalt az erdőbe vagy odavonszolt?

Lucy, aki lassan már azt is kezdte elhinni, hogy hamarosan újra meg tud majd szólalni, teljesen lefagyott. Alby kérdésére azonban szinte egyszerre árasztotta el az elméjét az összes emlékkép és érzés, ami tegnap volt benne. Úgy érezte magát, mint egy visszaeső beteg: egy lépést tett előre, de most kettőt lépett vissza. Hirtelen ugyanabban az állapotban találta magát, mint a rémálomból felriadva. Alig hallotta meg Alby hangját.

\- Hahó! Ne ábrándozz, kérdeztem...

\- Nem lennél csak egy kicsit megértőbb? - kérdezte Newt. Nyugodtnak tűnt, de a hangja izzott a haragtól. - Fogalmad sincs, min ment keresztül. Egyikünknek sincs.

\- Épp ezt akarom kideríteni - kontrázott Alby. - Úgyhogy, ha lehet, ne szólj közbe, könnyebb úgy kérdezni. Zöldfül, lennél szíves összeszedni magad és válaszolni a kérdéseimre?

Lucy normál esetben legszívesebben behúzott volna egyet Albynak, amiért ilyen érzéketlen tuskóként viselkedett. Ám most meg se hallotta a hangjában lévő sürgetést és fel se tűnt neki az együttérzés teljes hiánya. Csak meredt maga elé és Newtból igyekezett valami erőt meríteni, hogy egyáltalán meg tudja mozdítani a fejét. Nagy nehezen bólintott, de végig a padlót bámulta Alby lába előtt. Érezte, hogy Newt simogatni kezdte a kézfejét, és szinte látni vélte a kedves pillantását, amit az utóbbi időkben mindig küldött felé.

\- Remek - hallotta Alby hangját. - Akkor válaszolnál végre a kérdésemre? Justin becsalt valahogy az erdőbe?

Lucy bólintott. Hallani vélte a fiú hangját, ahogy kitalálta a mondvacsinált indokot, amivel elcsalhatta őt a kis tisztásra. Közben Alby feltette a következő kérdését:

\- A többiek ott vártak?

Fejrázás.

\- Justin rögtön neked támadt, amint odaértetek?

Újabb fejrázás.

\- Próbáltál később ellenállni?

Bólintás. Összeszorult a torka, ahogy lelki szemei előtt újra felrémlettek kétségbeesett küzdelmének a részletei. Leszorított kezei, rúgkapáló lába, próbálkozásai a segélyhívásra... Szinte maga előtt látta a kést, aminek az érintését újra érezni vélte a bőrén. Alig hallotta meg, hogy Alby szólt hozzá.

\- Felsértettek valahol a késsel?

Fejrázás.

\- Hozzád értek oda-?

\- Na jó, ebből elég! - fakadt ki Newt. Érzelmektől túlfűtött hangja olyannyira elütött Albyétól, hogy Lucy önkénytelenül is felkapta a fejét. A fiú lassan olyan dühösnek tűnt, mint amikor Justinnal kiabált. Barna szeme izzott, ahogy Albyra bámult. - Komolyan egy szikrányi együttérzés sincs benned? Nem látod, mit művelsz vele? Különben is, ennek az egésznek nincs semmilyen francos értelme! Várd meg, amíg túlteszi magát a dolgon és képes lesz elmesélni, mi történt. Vagy egész nap itt akarsz vele barkochbázni?

Alby felvont szemöldökkel, meghökkenten bámult vissza Newtra. Nyilván nem szokott vele ilyen stílusban beszélni, meg amúgy is: Newt nem szokott ennyie kijönni a sodrából. Mindig nyugodt volt, megfontolt és igyekezett logikusan végiggondolni a dolgokat. Lucy a lelkiállapota miatt még azon se csodálkozott el, hogy ennyire kiismerte a fiút alig egy hét után. Ilyen sok időt töltöttek volna együtt? Nem érezte annak.

Newt vett egy mély levegőt, nyilván azért, hogy lehiggadjon. Ám bocsánatot nem volt hajlandó kérni a szavaiért - Lucy kiolvasta a szeméből.

\- Newt, beszélhetnék veled egy percre? - kérdezte Alby, fejével az ajtó felé bökve. Lucy ismét megrémült; ösztönösen megszorította Newt kezét, mire a fiú kedvesen rámosolygott.

Luce, itt leszek az ajtó előtt. Látni fogsz az ágyadról. Nem lesz semmi baj.

Lucy összeszorult torokkal bólintott. Ahogy Newt felállt és Albyval együtt kisétált, úgy érezte, mintha az életereje sétált volna el tőle. Ólmos fáradtság ereszkedett rá és mire észbekapott, már elfeküdt az ágyon és nyakig betakarta magát. Ám a szemével végig követte Newtot, és valóban végig tudta követni a mozgását, ám Alby már eltűnt az ajtófélfa mögött. Csak a hangját hallotta.

\- Newt, tudod, hogy nem adhatsz fel mindent emiatt a lány miatt. Szétszórtabb vagy, amióta megjelent, kevésbé figyelsz a munkádra. Nem mutatsz jó példát a többieknek. A mai Gyűlésre se jöttél, amikor kiválasztottuk a Téglázók új Elöljáróját.

Newt dühösnek tűnt, de a higgadtság álarcát öltve válaszolt.

\- Most komolyan, Alby. Nem lehetsz ennyire szívtelen. Az egy dolog, hogy ennyire lebecsülöd őt vagy, hogy feleslegesnek gondolod, mert én tudom, hogy nagyon sokat segíthet nekünk. Az megint egy dolog, hogy ennyire nem akarsz segíteni neki, amikor a padlón van. De az, hogy konkrétan ki akarsz zavarni tőle, hogy végleg összeomoljon, már sok. Ha most magára hagyjuk vagy beleerőszakoljuk olyan helyzetekbe, amikbe nem akar, végleg elveszítjük őt. Nem épp te szajkózod mindig, hogy a szabályok a legfontosabbak? Ebbe az is beletartozik, hogy bízunk egymásban és mindig ott vagyunk egymásnak. Akkor hagyd, hogy segítsek neki.

\- Arra ott vannak a Kóroncok - jött a válasz egyből.

\- De csak engem tűr meg maga mellett. Egyedül tőlem nem fél. Nem láttad, hogy viselkedett, mikor a Kóroncok meg akarták vizsgálni. Rettegett tőlük, érted? Egyáltalán nem bízott bennük. Alby, csak én segíthetek rajta. Tudsz nélkülözni pár napig, nem halsz bele.

Hallgatás következett. Lucy szinte látta, hogyan dolgoznak Alby agyában a fogaskerekek. Newt arcán egy kis idegességet látott, de a szeme határozottan csillogott. Úgy sejtette, ha Alby meg is tiltja neki, a fiú akkor is mellette marad. Vagy ez talán csak a saját vágya? Hogy Newt mellette legyen? Nem tudta eldönteni. A hallgatás ideje alatt egyre jobban elnehezült a szeme és lassan lecsukódott. Már nem nyitotta ki, mikor Alby végre válaszolt.

\- Rendben, négy napot adok neki. Ha addig nem szedi össze magát, nem várok tovább. Ugyanúgy folytatni fogja a munkák kipróbálását, mint eddig. Nem várhatok a végtelenségig, várva a csodára. Ezt te is tudod.

\- Luce erős - felelte Newt. - Egy nap te is el fogod ismerni.

Lépések hangja hallatszott: az egyik elsétált, míg a másik közeledett. Nem sokkal később Lucy érezte, hogy valaki leült az ágyra és gyengéden megfogta a kezét.

\- Itt vagyok, Luce. Nem hagylak magadra.


	13. Tizenkettedik fejezet

**Tizenkettedik fejezet**

Két nap alatt Lucy annyira hozzászokott a szélsőséges érzelmekhez, hogy már teljesen feladta azt, hogy megértse őket. Úgy érezte, ez alatt a két nap alatt az emberi érzelmek teljes skáláját átélte, de átmenetek nélkül. Egyik pillanatban már olyan szinten dúlt benne a tettvágy, hogy egyedül el mert menni a szobájába új ruhákért vagy zuhanyozni (ilyenkor mindig halálra rémítette Newtot, hogy hova tűnt). Ilyenkor fogadta a látogatóit is, akikből azonban nem sok volt: javarészt Alby, Minho, Serpenyő - aki mindig hozta neki a külön félretett ebédet -, Clint, Jeff és Gally jöttek be hozzá, de mindig óvatosan viselkedtek és mindig megtartották a három lépés távolságot. Mivel Lucy még mindig nem ejtett ki egyetlen szót sem, nem igazán tudta elmagyarázni nekik, hogy nem kell ennyire visszafogniuk magukat, nyugodtan elsüthetik a béna vicceiket, hülyéskedhetnek, sőt, talán flörtölhetnének is. Csak azt akarta, hogy minden olyan legyen, mint régen volt.

Aztán a másik pillanatban, bármiféle átmenet nélkül már újra az ágyban találta magát, remegett, szorongott, a tüdejéből mintha kipréselődött volna az összes levegő, fuldoklott, zokogott, vagy csak feküdt, bámult a semmibe és semmire sem reagált. Ez az állapot javarészt reggel jelentkezett nála, amikor felébredt a rémálmokból, de még a hatásuk alatt állt. Ilyenkor Newt senkit se engedett be hozzá, ő is csak ült mellette, fogta a kezét, és várta, amíg túllendül a mélyponton. De Lucy tudta, hogy ez az egész egy hatalmas, bökött mélypont. Ezen nem tud túllépni, és nem látta, hogyan is tudná megoldani. Ráadásul az sem segített, hogy pontosan tudta és megértette, hogy ezzel a szélsőséges viselkedéssel teljesen kikészíti a körülötte lévőket, akik látszólag egyre elkeseredettebben próbáltak segíteni neki, de semmi sem használt. Amikor nappal elaludt és néha felébredt, hallotta, hogy Newt fojtott hangon beszélgetett a Kóroncokkal, Albyval, Minhoval vagy Gallyvel, és együtt tanácstalanul próbáltak valamit kitalálni, hogy valahogy kizökkentsék Lucyt ebből az állapotból. Jópárszor elkapott ehhez hasonló beszélgetésfoszlányokat, amikkel azonban nem tudott mit kezdeni.

\- Hogy van?

\- Változatlanul. Most épp a mélyponton van, három órája nem mozdult meg. Azzal hitegetem magam, hogy alszik, így könnyebb elviselni. Mi a helyzet a Tisztáson?

\- Változatlan. Mindenki aggódik Lucyért, és elítélik Stant, Dougot és Frankiet. Justin szóba se kerül. Régóta ismertem és sosem volt a szívem csücske, de nem hittem volna, hogy képes ilyesmire.

\- Egyikünk se.

\- Persze, te sosem kedvelted.

\- Csodálkozol? Mindig is becsvágyó volt. De többé nem érhet Luce-hoz. Amúgy, hogy álltok a munkával?

\- Hamarosan kész lesz, már csak a felső szintet kell befejeznünk.

\- Nem akarlak sürgetni titeket, de már csak két napom van, hogy valahogy kizökkentsem Luce-t ebből a francos depressziós állapotból.

Kis hatásszünet után érkezett a válasz:

\- Ne feledd, hogy nem te vagy az egyetlen, aki aggódik érte.

Minek kellett késznek lennie? Mivel bízta meg Newt Gallyt? És vajon tényleg többen is aggódnának érte, mint Newt? Lucyt ezek a kérdések az „aktív" állapotában idegesítették halálra és örömmel rákérdezett volna Newtnál, de a beszédképességét, úgy tűnik, örökre elvesztette. Legalábbis ő úgy érezte, hogy soha többé nem lesz képes szavakat kiejteni. Ez főképp azért rémítette meg, mert még annyi mindent szeretett volna elmondani a tisztársaknak. Nem feltétlenül a Justinos esetről, hanem úgy általában. Newtnak, hogy mennyire hálás a segítségért és köszöni, hogy mindig mellette állt. Tudta, hogy sosem fogja tudni visszafizetni neki mindazt a kedvességet, amit kapott tőle. El akarta mondani Minhonak, hogy örül a laza, nagymenő viselkedésének, és hogy ezzel mindig meg tudná nevettetni. Gallynek, hogy akármit is kell csinálnia, hálás érte és bocsánatot akart kérni tőle, amiért olyan rosszul ítélte meg. Serpenyőnek, Clintnek és Jeffnek, hogy köszöni a gondoskodást és a támogatást, Billynek és Jacksonnak, hogy köszöni, hogy megmentették. De úgy érezte, hogy már késő.

A második nap a végéhez közeledett. Lucy éppen a „passzív" állapotban volt, egész délután a szoba távolabbi sarkát bámulta, végig Newt kezét fogva és nem gondolva semmire. Ez még mindig jobb volt, mint a történteken rágódni. A nap már lebukott, a Tisztás lassan sötétségbe borult. Hallotta, hogy valaki végigsétál a folyosón és megáll az ajtóban. Oda se kellett néznie, hogy tudja, ki volt az.

Érezte, hogy Newt megmozdul és a szeme sarkából látta, hogy enyhén megrázta a fejét. De Gally tovább akaratoskodhatott, mert Newt lassan elengedte Lucy kezét és lábujjhegyen kiosont az ajtóhoz. Lucy csak annyira fordította el a fejét, hogy rálásson a fiúkra - ez körülbelül egy milimétert jelentett.

\- Kész van - suttogta Gally. - Strapabíró, az egész Építőcsapatot elbírta. Egy méterrel magasabb lett, mint terveztük, de...

\- Tökéletes - szakította félbe Newt. Bár háttal állt és suttogott, Lucy a lelki szemei előtt látta az eltökélt arcát. - Kösz Gally, jövök eggyel.

\- Nem miattad tettük - rázta a fejét Gally. Elnézett Newt mellett, bele egyenesen Lucy élettelen szemeibe. Newt követte a tekintetét és ő is Lucyra nézett, de ő semmilyen reakciót nem mutatott a jelenlétükre. - Az egész Tisztás szorít neki. Mindannyian azt akarjuk, hogy rendbejöjjön. Remélem, hallja ezt és számít neki valamit.

\- Számít - jelentette ki Newt. Olyan kétségbeesetten akart hinni ebben, hogy Lucy már-már megszólalt, hogy helyeseljen. - Biztosan számít.

\- Mihez akarsz kezdeni most, hogy kész van? - kérdezte Gally.

\- Már megvan a terv. Remélem, eredménye is lesz.

Gally elfordult és megveregette Newt vállát.

\- Sok sikert, bökött. Hozd vissza közénk.

Azzal elsétált.

Lucy figyelte, ahogy Newt idegesen beletúrt a hajába, majd visszabicegett a székhez. Ez is egy olyan dolog volt, amire szívesen rákérdezett volna, de ebben az esetben nem csak a némasága tartotta vissza. Sejtette, hogy olyan emlék lehetett, ami egyáltalán nem volt kellemes és nem akarta, hogy Newt felidézze. Saját tapasztalatból tudta, hogy a rossz emlékek utólag is bármikor letaglózhatják az embert.

Newt megfogta a kezét, miközben gyengéden végigsimított az arcán.

\- Tarts ki még egy kicsit, Luce. Csak tarts ki.

Ez volt az utolsó mondat, amit Lucy hallott, mielőtt elaludt volna.

Arra ébredt, hogy valaki rázogatja a vállát. Mivel egy rémálom közepén volt, egyből kipattant a szeme és már sikításra nyitotta a száját, de egy hideg tenyér befogta azt.

\- Sssh, Luce! Semmi baj, csak lélegezz mélyeket!

Lucy zihálva próbálta megfékezni őrülten vágtázó szívét. A szeme végre fókuszált és a sötétben két csillogó szempárra talált. Newt továbbra is a száján tartotta a kezét, de közben a másik kezével végig simogatta az arcát, kisöpörte a homlokából a haját és megnyugtató szavakat suttogva próbált segíteni neki. Lucy lassan lenyugodott, sóhajtott egyet, majd lefejtette Newt ujjait a szájáról. A fiú elmosolyodott, de ez a mosoly ideges és erőltetett volt.

\- Szeretnék mutatni neked valamit - suttogta. - Gyere!

Lucyban azonnal felébredt a kíváncsiság. Talán most akarja megmutatni neki azt, amit Gallyvel megjavíttatott? És ehhez miért kell éjszaka kimenniük? Vajon hova mennek? Zúgott benne az adrenalin, a rémálomnak már semmi nyoma nem volt a viselkedésében. Gyorsan leküzdötte a passzív állapotot, felült és cipőt húzott. Ekkor tudatosult benne, hogy előző este a hálóruhájára ráhúzta Newtnak azt a pólóját, amit a fiú három napja adott neki. Őszintén szólva egyszer se vette le azt a pólót, csak amikor zuhanyzott. A fiú sosem kérte vissza, hanem szimplán felvett egy másikat és hagyta, hogy Lucy rongyosra hordja a pólóját. A lánynak ez fel sem tűnt, egészen mostanáig. Ekkor jött rá, hogy ez az egyszerű, hétköznapi ruhadarab azt az érzést adja neki, hogy Newt mindig átöleli, és ezzel biztonságban tartja.

\- Luce? Minden rendben? - hozta vissza a valóságba Newt hangja. Lucyban ekkor tudatosult, hogy bizonyára túlságosan elmerengett, így sietve bekötötte a cipőjét, majd felállt és követte Newtot.

A fiú leosont a lépcsőn, kisétált a Táborból és elindult keresztül a Tisztáson. Lucy szorosan a nyomában haladt, végig fogta Newt kezét és érdeklődve figyelte, merre mennek. Hálózsákok tömkelege mellett haladtak el, amikben a fiúk vagy békésen szuszogtak vagy az egész Tisztást bezengve horkoltak. Ám Lucyt éppen ez vidította fel. Ilyen átlagos, teljesen mindennapi tevékenységek tudták csak elfeledtetni vele, hogy mi is történt.

Hamarosan elérték az első korhadt fatörzset. Lucy felnézett és hirtelen a Tuskók között találta magát, az erdő szélén. Úgy torpant meg, mintha falnak ütközött volna. Kirántotta a kezét Newt kezéből, és csak bámulta az erdőt, arcán a tömény iszonyattal.

\- Luce? Mi a baj? - kérdezte Newt. Értetlenül nézett először Lucy arcára, majd az erdőre, aztán vissza Lucyra. Ekkor elakadt a lélegzete és szomorúan leszegte a fejét. Lucy még mindig az erdőt bámulta, ami olyan fenyegetően tornyosult előtte, mint a rémálmaiban. Legszívesebben visszamenekült volna a Táborba, bebújt volna az ágyába és fel sem kelt volna soha többé. Minek akarja Newt bevinni éjnek idején az erdőbe? Mi lenne ott, amit most kell megmutatnia? Mit akar ott csinálni?

Ekkor Newt belépett elé, amivel magára vonta a figyelmét. Szeme tele volt megbánással és eltökéltséggel, ami nagyon fura elegyet alkotott.

\- Sajnálom. Nem akartalak megijeszteni, vagy bármilyen módon visszahozni a régi emlékeket. De az, amit megmutatnék, odabent van. Nem megyünk messzire, látni fogod a Tisztást... -Elhallgatott és idegesen a hajába túrt. Végül kinyújtotta a kezét, a tenyerét felfelé fordítva és Lucy szemébe fúrta a tekintetét. - Bízol bennem, Luce?

Lucy nem tudta, hogy csak pár pillanatig vagy pár percig habozott. Az idő teljesen összefolyt a számára. Csak bámulta Newtot, ahogy ott állt, egyáltalán nem sürgetve, tele volt reménykedéssel, elkeseredéssel és bizalommal. Majd lenézett a kezére, ami egyszer se remegett meg, hiába tartotta kinyújtva már egy ideje. Lucy eljátszott a gondolattal, hogy mi lenne, ha visszafordulna. Ugyanúgy az ágyban végezné, és talán soha nem tudná újra összeszedni magát. Többé semmi sem lehetne olyan, mint régen. Bár az már tényleg soha nem lesz olyan, de tehet azért, hogy valamennyire az legyen. Az istenért, ez a fiú nem Justin, hanem Newt! Mégis miért akarná bántani, amikor olyan elszántan védelmezte eddig?

Lassan felemelte a kezét, Newt tenyerébe csúsztatta és halványan bólintott. Newt bíztatóan rámosolygott.

\- Nem lesz semmi baj, Luce. Gyere!

Lucy, bár még mindig félt, összeszedte a maradék erejét és Newt nyomában besétált az erdőbe. Csak rajta múlott, hogy képes lesz-e élni ezzel a lehetőséggel. Bármit is akart neki mutatni Newt, azért nem csak ő, hanem Gally és az Építők is dolgoztak. Meg különben is, Gally azt mondta, hogy az egész Tisztás szurkol neki. Nem hagyhatja cserben őket. Ha meg semmi eredménye sem lesz... legalább megpróbálta és adott esélyt nem csak Newtnak, hanem magának is.

Ha nappal sötét volt az erdő, akkor most szurokfekete. Lucy az orra hegyéig se látott és abban sem bízott, hogy valaha megszokja ezt a sötétséget. Egyedül Newt keze vezette és kapaszkodóként a fák törzsét és ágait használta. Nem értette, Newt miért nem hozott magával valamilyen fényt, meg úgy általában: hogy a bökött életbe tud ilyen jól tájékozódni a sötétben? Aztán, talán egy perc telhetett el, de Lucy is lassan kezdte látni a környezetét. Már látta a fák törzsét és Newt sejtelmes alakját is ki tudta venni maga előtt. Minél tovább tartózkodtak itt, annál több mindent látott, mintha lassan felkapcsolták volna a világítást.

Egyszer csak a fák közül előtűnt egy összetákolt, mesterséges építmény. A farudak látszólag összevissza voltak rögzítve egymáshoz, de minél tovább nézte, annál jobban látszott a rendszer. A rudak a fák törzsét használták támaszként, fölfelé egyre keskenyebb tornyot formázva. A fő támasz egy fa volt középen, ami köré a rudakat építették. Az épület szélén, csiga alakban haladt fölfelé egy keskeny út, amire alul egy létrán lehetett felmászni. Newt ide vezette Lucyt, majd megállt a létra tövében.

\- Ez a Kilátó - magyarázta. - Hosszú ideje nem használtuk már, de most úgy néz ki, ismét szükség van rá. De nem is ez a fontos, hanem az, ami odafönt van.

Elkezdett fölfelé mászni, majd megállt az úton és lenyújtotta a kezét. Lucy óvatosan követte, miközben újra fúrni kezdte az oldalát a kíváncsiság. Hát ez volt az, amit megjavíttatott Gallyvel és az Építőkkel? De honnan tudta, hogy Lucyt érdekelte a Kilátó? Tényleg két nap alatt készült el?

Elfogadta Newt felajánlott kezét, és ahogy lassan elindultak csiga alakban felfelé, az építményt vizsgálta. Valóban újnak tűnt, már amennyire meg tudta mondani. A sötétben úgy érezte, mintha ő és Newt repültek volna és a fiú a kezét használva vezette volna felfelé. Lassan elértek a lombokig, a levelek úgy simogatták Lucy bőrét, mint megannyi apró tollpihe. Végül Newt megállt egy létránál, ami felfelé vezetett, látszólag neki egy hatalmas tetőnek.

\- Mindjárt ott vagyunk - mosolygott Lucyra. - Remélem, tetszeni fog.

Felmászott a létrán, majd kinyitott a semmiben egy csapóajtót és kimászott rajta. Visszanyúlt, megvárta, amíg Lucy követi, és felsegítette. Ahogy Lucy kimászott a csapóajtón, felegyenesedett és szétnézett, leesett az álla.

A fának, amit központi támasztéknak használtak, teljesen levágták a lombkoronáját. Egy hatalmas teraszt építettek a Kilátó tetejére, ami minden környező fánál magasabb volt. Lucy körbenézve az egész erdőt belátta, nem messze pedig a Tisztás hatalmas síksága terült el. Majd felfelé irányította a tekintetét és ekkor tátotta el igazán a száját - valamint ekkor értette meg, hogy Newt miért nem hozott magával lámpát.

Az eget csillagok sokasága díszítette. Olyan gyönyörű látvány volt, hogy a látómezejének széléről teljesen eltűntek az Útvesztő falainak az árnyékai és nem látott mást, csak a csillagos eget. Mintha kiszélesedett volna a világ. Sokkal nagyobbnak, rejtélyesebbnek és gyönyörűbbnek látta, mint eddig bármikor. Észre se vette, hogy elengedte Newt kezét, hogy lassan sétálgatott a teraszon, hogy körbe-körbe forgott, miközben egyre csak a csillagokat bámulta. Apró kis ezüst pontok voltak, de úgy csillogtak az égen, mint megannyi kis gyémánt. Tudta, hogy még sosem látott ilyen gyönyörű látványt; pedig valami azt súgta neki, hogy jó pár éjszakát töltött már az éjszakai égbolt alatt.

Nem tudta, mennyi ideig állt ott, tátott szájjal, elképedt arccal és csodálkozó szemekkel. Nem tudott betelni a csillagok látványával. Hirtelen rájött, hogy nincs egyedül. Nagy nehezen elfordította a fejét az égről és az őt kísérő fiúra nézett. Newt nem a csillagokat nézte, hanem őt. Látszott rajta az idegesség, de a mosolya megkönnyebbült és boldog volt, ami azt árulta el Lucynak, hogy biztatóan reagált. Ekkor tudatosult benne, hogy az arcán egyre csak folynak le a könnyek. De ezek nem nehezítették el a szívét, mint eddig, hanem megkönnyebbült tőlük. Több értelemben is.

Hogy hihette azt egy pillanatig is, hogy Newt olyan, mint Justin? Hogy kételkedhetett benne? Ez a fiú mindent azért tett, hogy őt valahogy kirángassa ebből a véget nem érő ördögi körből. Azok után, ami történt - nem csak a Justinos eset, hanem az Útvesztő, a Siratók és minden után -, Lucyt teljesen letaglózta a felismerés, hogy ilyen tiszta, elemi jóság még létezhet a világban.

Newthoz lépett és átölelte. Igyekezett minden háláját, minden köszönetét belesűríteni az ölelésbe, hogy valahogy elmondhassa neki mindazt, aki az elmúlt napokban összegyűlt benne. Látva azt az elkeseredett küzdelmet, azt a kitartást, amivel Newt mellette maradt és vele együtt harcolt a lány démonjaival, Lucy annyiszor akart már megszólalni, annyiszor akart már bocsánatot kérni, amiért akaratlanul is erre kényszerítette. De sosem tudta megtenni.

Newt visszaölelte és simogatni kezdte a haját. Lucy visszahúzta a kezeit, és a fiú mellkasán pihentette őket, miközben a nyakába temette az arcát. Könnyei a fiú pólóját áztatták, de remélte, hogy Newt is látta rajta azt, amit ő érzett. Hogy a börtön, ami eddig fogva tartotta, ahová Justin zárta, most végre szétnyílt és hosszú idő után végre ismét szabad lehetett.

A sok sikertelen próbálkozás után Lucy most ismét kinyitotta a száját. És bár csak suttogott, de végre Newt számára is közölni tudta azt, amit a lelkében érzett.

\- Köszönöm.

Érezte, hogy a fiú testén végigszáguld az öröm. Mikor Newt válaszolt, a hangja remegett a diadalittas örömtől.

\- Üdv ismét a Tisztáson, Luce.

Ezután letelepedtek a terasz szélére, egymáshoz bújva, nekidőlve a kerítésnek, majd órákon át csak ültek és nézték a csillagokat.


	14. Tizenharmadik fejezet

**Tizenharmadik fejezet**

Másnap reggel Lucy egyfajta hiányérzettel ébredt. Csak sokára jött rá, hogy napok óta először nem voltak rémálmai és végre nyugodt éjszakája volt. Mikor kinyitotta a szemét, sehol sem találta Newtot. Ám most először nem rémült meg: mikor visszasétáltak a Táborba, Lucy mosolyogva közölte a fiúval, hogy nyugodtan elmehet aludni, hiszen miatta hosszú ideje virrasztott már.

Felült és nyújtózkodott. Úgy érezte, mintha újjászületett volna. Fogalma sem volt, miért volt ilyen hatással rá egy egyszerű csillagnézés, de nem is akarta megérteni. Csak az számított, hogy végre kiszakadt az ördögi körből és tudat alatt elkezdte újra felépíteni az önbizalmát. Sokáig fogja még érezni ennek az egésznek a hatását, ebben biztos volt. Talán rémálmai is lesznek még. De tudta, hogy amíg lesznek mellette olyanok, mint Newt, Minho, Gally és Serpenyő, addig képes lesz szembenézni a démonjaival.

Mai feladatának azt tekintette, hogy megköszönje a segítséget, amit kapott.

Átöltözött, és a holmiját - Newt pólójával együtt - a kezében fogva sétált le a lépcsőn. A többiek még aludtak, a Táborban és kint a Tisztáson is. Lucy csendben elosont a kis szobájához, lepakolt, és már fordult volna el, mikor észrevette a fémrudat az éjjeliszekrényén. A Gyűlés óta mindig ott pihent, sehova sem vitte, csak néha vette a kezébe, hogy a funkcióján gondolkodott. Most azonban némi habozás után a zsebébe süllyesztette. Nem tudta, hogyan használhatná fegyverként, de megnyugtatta a tudat, hogy van valami, amivel megvédhette magát.

Kilépett az ajtón és elindult, hogy korán kelőket keressen. Ám alig tett három lépést a Tábor mellett, mikor valaki boldogan megszólította.

\- Nocsak, a Zöldfül végre előbújt a vackából! - futott mellé Minho, szélesen vigyorogva. Jókedvét látva Lucy is elmosolyodott.

\- Igen, úgy gondoltam, most már ideje lenne összeszednem magam.

Minho annyira meglepődött, hogy majdnem felbukott az előtte lévő faágban. Mikor újra felegyenesedett, leesett állal bámult Lucyra.

\- Te megszólaltál - hebegte döbbenten. - Lucy, te...

\- Beszéltem? Igen - bólintott Lucy.

\- Ezek szerint Newt sikerrel járt? - kérdezte lelkesen Minho. - Ennyire tetszett a Kilátó?

Lucy igyekezett elvonatkoztatni a ténytől, hogy látszólag mindenki tudott a Kilátó-projektről és csak az ázsiai fiú kérdésére koncentrálni.

\- Nem mondanám, hogy teljesen magam mögött hagytam a dolgot, de már tettem egy lépést előre. De ha lehet, ne nagyon faggatózzatok még. Egyelőre szeretnék visszaszokni a Tisztásra és talán egyszer elmesélem majd, mi történt. Most csak dolgozni akarok és...

\- Hát itt vagy, Luce! - szakította félbe Newt, aki a Tábor sarkán tűnt fel előttük. Mögötte ott lépdelt Gally, aki ugyanolyan boldogan vigyorgott, mint Minho.

\- Már aggódtunk, hova tűntél - mondta Gally. - Jó újra mosolyogni látni.

\- Fantasztikus lett a Kilátó - tért rögtön a lényegre Lucy. - Nagyon köszönöm, Gally! Mindannyiótoknak.

\- Ugyan, semmiség volt - legyintett Gally és azzal a lendülettel Newt vállára csapott. - Ennek a bököttnek köszönd, neki jutott eszébe az a romhalmaz. Ha nem rugdoss minket minden alkalommal, talán még most se lennénk kész vele.

\- Newtnak sose fogom tudni meghálálni ezt, amíg élek - vágta rá Lucy, mire az említett elpirult.

\- Hogy érzed magad? - kérdezte gyorsan Newt. - Szeretnél még pihenni?

\- Nem, úgy érzem, már eleget feküdtem - felelte Lucy. - Szeretném végre lefoglalni magam és nem a gondolataimmal foglalkozni. Be tudnál már ma osztani valahová?

\- Nem hirtelen ez egy kicsit? - kérdezte Gally, de Minho félbeszakította.

\- Ugyan, Zöldfül okos. Mi is azért dolgozzunk magunkat halálra, hogy ne gondoljunk a bökött helyzetünkre.

\- Oké, akkor az Építőkhöz küldelek - rendelkezett Newt. - Gallyt már amúgy is ismered, és ő majd vigyáz rád. Frankie ugyanis ma szabadul.

Mikor ezt mondta, nagyon óvatosan pillantgatott Lucyra, várva, hogy a lány mikor omlik össze. Ám Lucy a szánalmon kívül semmit sem érzett. Frankie nem akarta bántani, csupán félt, hogy teljesen egyedül marad. Pechére rossz csoportot választott, akikhez tartozni akart.

\- Rendben Lucy, akkor reggeli után találkozunk - szólt Gally, miközben elhátrált és az éppen nyíló kapuk felé nézett. - Alby erre tart, szóval Minho, jobb, ha szeded a sátorfádat.

\- Viszlát srácok, jó munkát! - zárta rövidre a búcsút Minho és gyorsan elsprintelt a Nyugati Kapu felé.

Lucy és Newt egymásra mosolyogtak, majd elindultak Serpenyőhöz. Közben Lucy egyszerre akart bepótolni mindent, amit az elmúlt napokban elmulasztott. Olyan sokat beszélt, hogy Newtnak néha már rá kellett szólnia, hogy lassítson és vegyen levegőt is néha. Bár a történtekről még mindig nem akart mesélni, de minden benne játszódó érzésről beszámolt, hiszen tartozott annyival a fiúnak, hogy őszintén beszél vele. Olyan gyorsan értek el a konyhába, ahogy talán még soha; Lucy legalábbis úgy érezte, még a töredékét se mesélte el a benne lévő érzéseknek.

Ám egy hirtelen jött, bordaropogtató ölelés beléfojtotta a szót. Serpenyő ugyanis hallotta a hangját a konyhából, így már vigyorogva elésietett, és a karjaiba kapta.

\- Na végre, Zöldfül! Azt hittük, már sose térsz vissza közénk!

\- Megfojtasz, Serpenyő - nyögte Lucy mosolyogva, de a fiú csak öt másodperc után volt hajlandó elengedni.

\- Nézd, nem igazán értek ezekhez az érzelmi plottyokhoz, így előre is elnézést, ha valami olyat mondok. Csak kibököttül örülök, hogy végre újra látunk a Tisztáson.

\- Jó visszatérni - bólintott Lucy. - Köszönöm az ebédeket, Serpenyő. Tényleg, nagyon köszönöm.

\- Hagyd el, szóra sem érdemes - legyintett a fiú ugyanabban a stílusban, mint Gally. - Ha ma nem dolgozol, nyugodtan időzhetsz nálam a konyhában. Nem kell melóznod, ha nem akarsz...

\- Már elígérkeztem az Építőkhöz - felelte Lucy. - De holnap szívesen szállok be a Szakácsok mellé, ha lehet.

Erre mindketten Newtra néztek, aki csak mosolygott.

\- Akkor meg is van a holnapi programod - mondta.

\- Okéság - csapta össze a tenyereit Serpenyő, majd elindult vissza a konyhába. Lucy és Newt követték.

Reggeli közben szinte mindenki odajött hozzá, hogy gratuláljon a visszatéréséhez és érdeklődjön az állapota felől. Ezidő alatt Lucy két dologra jött rá. Egyrészt, hogy korántsem zavarja annyira a kitüntetett figyelem, mint eddig, noha biztos volt benne, hogy egyesek még gyengébbnek tartják, mint az érkezése napján. Másrészt pedig a hangnem, amivel beszéltek hozzá. Hiányzott belőle a korábbi flört, a fölényeskedő hozzáállás. Mindenki őszintén aggódott érte, bármiféle hátsó szándék nélkül. És ez sokkal jobban megnyugtatta, mint azt gondolta volna.

A nap további részét Gallyvel töltötte a Tábor oldalánál, ahol az Építők dolgoztak a rozoga épület kibővítésén. Lucy itt újra találkozott Adammel, aki egész nap nem tágított mellőle, és főleg akkor volt elemében, amikor Gallynek el kellett mennie valahová. A lány úgy érezte, hogy ez a két fiú kinevezte magát a testőrgárdájának, de ez most nem zavarta. Viszont sejtette, hogy pár nap múlva már inkább idegesítőnek fogja találni, mint megnyugtatónak.

Mire visszajutott az ágyáig, már sokkal jobban érezte magát. Hiába volt hullafáradt, hiszen egész nap deszkákat emelgetett, kalapáccsal verte a falat, dolgoztatta az agyát, hogy memorizálja, mit hogyan kell összeilleszteni, meg mert volna esküdni rá, hogy kezdi visszanyerni az erejét. Gally agyondicsérte egész nap, azt mondta, még soha nem látott olyan Zöldfület, aki ilyen jó volt a tervezésben és építésben. Bár azt gyanította, hogy a megtört önbizalma miatt volt a fiú ilyen kedves vele, valami azt súgta, hogy komolyan gondolta. Főleg, mert hallotta, hogy Gally négyszemközt ugyanezt mondta Newtnak és Albynak. Örült, hogy kiderült: jó döntés volt már most visszamennie dolgozni.

A következő nap nem érte meglepetés, azon kívül, hogy Newt jóval napfelkelte előtt ébresztette, hiszen már akkor fel kellett kelnie, hogy segítsen Serpenyőnek a reggelivel. Mégis frissen és üdén állt be a konyhába, hogy kiporciózza az adagokat a többi tisztársnak. Elsőnek a Futárok jelentek meg, akiknek Serpenyő külön csomagolt reggelit és ebédet. Minho széles mosollyal köszönt Lucynak és kölcsönösen sok sikert kívántak egymásnak a naphoz. Majd nem sokkal kapunyitás előtt már szállingózni kezdtek a többiek is. Lucy olyan jól érezte magát, hogy a nagy reggeli rohamnál minden fiúnak egy ragyogó mosollyal adta oda a tányért, mire mindegyikőjük kivétel nélkül főtt paradicsomra hasonlító fejjel ült le az asztalokhoz. Newt az utolsók között jelent meg, akinek egyedüliként küldött Lucy hálás pillantást. A fiú csak visszamosolygott, de érezhetően feszélyezte a lány folyamatos hálálkodása.

Lucy egész nap a konyhában robotolt, és szinte minden órában jött pár srác, akik titokban akarták megdézsmálni a készletet. Serpenyő ezeket kíméletlenül elhajtotta, majd elmagyarázta Lucynak, hogy a rend miatt nem szolgálhatja ki őket, hiszen a túlélésük volt a tét. Ugyan mit ennének, ha mindenki óránként zabálna, érvelt.

Bár nem volt csapnivalóan béna és mindent jól megcsinált, először kellett komolyan küzdenie egy munkával. Ez volt az első, aminél tisztán érezte, hogy nem neki való. Tudta, hogy bármit is csinált korábban, biztosan nem konyhában dolgozott. Végül már Serpenyő is észrevette ezt és inkább elküldte őt a Kertbe, hogy alapanyagokat hozzon az ebédhez és a vacsorához. Ott szerencsére találkozott Newttal, aki segített neki megpakolni a ládákat, miközben a munkájáról kérdezte.

\- Milyen a konyhában?

Lucy habozott egy kicsit, mielőtt válaszolt.

\- Nem vagyok olyan rossz, de nem nekem való. Remélem, nem oda osztanak be végül, mert meghalnék a küszködéstől.

\- Ha nem megy annyira, miért is osztanának be oda? - kérdezte Newt felvont szemöldökkel.

\- Mert lány vagyok, és a lányoknak a konyhában a helyük - felelte lemondóan Lucy, miközben felemelte a zöldségekkel telepakolt ládát.

Newt néhány pillanatig hallgatott, de utána elszántan belenézett Lucy szemébe.

\- Mindent el fogok követni, hogy olyan munkát kapj, amit élvezel és amiben a legjobb vagy - jelentette ki. - Ez nem csak nekünk, hanem neked is sokkal jobb lenne. Alby véleménye meg nem érdekel.

\- De az Elöljárókkal te sem tudsz szembeszállni, ha egyedül vagy - motyogta Lucy. Nem tudott hangosabban beszélni, annyira ledöbbentette Newt kijelentése. A fiú azonban meghallotta a megjegyzést, így olyan tekintettel nézett rá, mintha a lelkébe akarna látni.

\- Szembeszállok akár az egész francos világgal, ha kell. Többet nem hagylak cserben.

Lucy érezte, hogy kezd elvörösödni, így csak zavartan az ajkába harapott és gyorsan elköszönt, mielőtt túlságosan zavarba jött volna. Miért tudta Newt ennyire zavarba hozni? Nem akart gondolkodni rajta, szóval csak visszasietett a konyhába és igyekezett Serpenyő minden szavára figyelni, hogy elterelje a figyelmét. Vacsoraidőre teljesen összeszedte magát és ugyanolyan ragyogó mosollyal tálalt a fiúknak, mint reggel. A többség pedig ugyanúgy reagált, bár Minho a vörös arca mellett még szélesebben vigyorgott. De lehet, hogy a vörös bőre a futástól és a napon töltött idő miatt volt. Mindenesetre, Lucy magában jót nevetett a fiú ábrázatán.

Másnap már magától ébredt, Newttal pedig a szobája előtt futott össze. A fiú a Kóroncokhoz osztotta be, így Clintet kellett majd megkeresnie a Táborban. A lány örült a feladatnak. A konyhában töltött idő után jólesett egy kis magány és az enyhe csalódottság után már vágyott a sikerélményre. Clint azonban már reggelinél megtalálta és rögtön szólt neki, hogy ma nagy mészárlás lesz a Nyesőknél, így várhatóan többen jönnek majd, hogy ellássák a sebeiket. Lucy lélekben már rég felkészült és alig várta, hogy belevesse magát a munkába.

A nap első fele eseménytelenül telt. Clint megmutatta, hol tartják a kötszereket, a gyógyszereket, és a titokzatos Sirató Ellenszert, amiket a Doboz szokott felhozni. Eközben az érkező tisztársakat is ellátták, akiknek többnyire csak felületi sérüléseik voltak, de Lucy élvezte a dolgot. Boldogította a tudat, hogy ténylegesen segít a többieken, hogy a gyógyítással közvetlenül segített rajtuk. Olyannyira belejött, hogy Clint egy idő után már hagyta, hogy egyedül lássa el a sérülteket. A Nyesők valóban túlnyomó többségben voltak, de egy alkalommal például Newt is megjelent, akit állítása szerint sikeresen felsértett egy Ekés egy rosszul célzott metszőollóval. Mivel Clint épp egy Nyesőt kötözött, Lucy vállalta a seb bekötözését. Mikor rákérdezett, hogy mégis mi a francért dobálóznak metszőollóval, Newt csak megvonta a vállát és azt felelte, hogy eddig is ezt csinálták. A seb egyébként sem volt mély, Lucy azonban mégis úgy érezte, hogy túlságosan lassan készül el. Talán csak azért tűnt így, mert minden alkalommal megremegett a keze, amikor Newt bőréhez ért. Szerencsére leplezni tudta, vagy ha a fiúnak fel is tűnt, nem tette szóvá.

Mivel Lucy jól bereggelizett, nem volt éhes, így Clint és Jeff nélküle mentek ebédelni. Ő a Táborban maradt és az egyik szobában tett rendet a gyógyszeres fiókban. Akkora rendetlenség volt, hogy alig értette meg, hogyan tudtak eddig a Kóroncok bárkit is ellátni. Ahogy pakolászott, hallotta, hogy valaki besétált a szobába. Rögtön megragadott egy géztekercset és megfordult.

\- Miben se...? - kezdte, de a torkára forrt a szó.

Az ajtóban ugyanis Frankie állt.


	15. Tizennegyedik fejezet

**Tizennegyedik fejezet**

Tíz másodpercen keresztül semmi sem történt. Lucy és Frankie csak bámultak egymásra, és úgy tűnt, mintha megfagyott volna körülöttük a világ. Lucy elejtette a géztekercset, ami hang nélkül ért földet, és mire észbe kapott, az agyát már elárasztották az emlékek.

Három napon át sikerült kizárnia a múltat. Nem gondolt arra, ami történt, a munka és a többiek gondoskodtak róla. De most, hogy Frankie szürke szemeibe bámult, hirtelen minden eredménye semmivé foszlott. Újra ott érezte háta mögött a tölgyfa törzsét, a kezeit leszorították, a kés hideg pengéje a hasán táncolt, ő pedig Frankie szemeibe bámult könyörgően, hogy menjen el, hívjon segítséget, ne hagyja, hogy ez történjen. Ám a fiú csak tétlenül állt, hiszen túlságosan félt bármit is tenni.

Frankie tett egy tétova lépést előre, amire reagálva Lucy szinte öntudatlanul lépett egyet hátra. Azonban már most beleütközött a szekrénybe, így nem tudott tovább hátrálni, ahogy Frankie közeledett.

\- Öhm... - kezdte a fiú. - Sz-Szia, Lucy...

\- Mit keresel itt? - szakította félbe a lány barátságtalanul. A szíve a torkában dobogott, lelki szemei előtt már látta, ahogy az ajtón belép Justin, hogy befejezze, amit elkezdett. Erőnek erejével emlékeztette magát, hogy Justint már kitoloncolták, és hogy soha többé nem árthat neki. Ám ettől alig nyugodott meg. Mit akarhatott tőle Frankie?

\- Én... én... - dadogta a fiú, fejét a padló felé szegve. Megrázta a fejét, majd kibökte: - Hogy vagy?  
Lucy nem akart hinni a fülének. Ez most komolyan azt kérdezi, hogy van? Két napon át feküdt teljes idegroncsként, vajon mit gondol, ennyi idő alatt már túl is tette magát a dolgon?

\- Szerinted hogy vagyok? - kérdezte összehúzott szemekkel. Lassan leküzdötte az emlékeit, így visszanyerte a bátorságát, és most ő tett egy lépést előre. Hamarosan már csak egy méterre volt a fiútól. - Mit gondolsz, hogy érzem magam azok után, amit tettetek? Ott álltam tehetetlenül, némán könyörögtem neked, hogy menj el segítségért! Azt vártad, hogy biztos már rég vígan fütyörészek, és úgy viselkedek, mintha semmi sem történt volna? Képzeld, ez nem így működik! Majdnem megerő...!

\- Tudom! - fakadt ki hirtelen zokogva a fiú. - Tudom és sajnálom! Annyira sajnálom!

Azzal Lucyhoz sietett és a nyakába vetette magát. A lányt megdöbbentette Frankie hirtelen akciója, így nem tudta megtartani a súlyát, ami azt eredményezte, hogy mindketten a földön kötöttek ki. Lucy szinte sokkosan meredt a plafonra, míg Frankie a vállába temette az arcát és tovább zokogott.

\- Annyira sajnálom! - nyögte. - Olyan idióta voltam! Egy hatalmas idióta! Meg tudsz nekem bocsátani valaha? El kellett volna mennem, jobban szembe kellett volna szállnom velük, segítséget kellett volna hívnom, valamit tennem kellett volna! Azt se tudom, miért mentem bele egyáltalán! Annyira sajnálom, Lucy! Bocsáss meg, kérlek!

Lucy elkerekedett szemekkel bámulta a plafont, miközben Frankie egyre csak zokogott, látszólag soha nem fogyott ki a könnyekből. Csak most tudatosult benne, milyen fiatal is volt valójában ez a srác. Sokkal idősebbnek tűnt, még akkor is, mikor Justint próbálta eredménytelenül megállítani. Frankie egész testében remegett, miközben úgy ölelte körbe a nyakát, mint egy kisfiú.

\- Bocsáss meg... - suttogta erőtlenül. - Kérlek, Lucy... ha meg tudsz valaha...

Lucy sóhajtott egyet. Frankie valójában csak egy hónappal tartózkodott itt tovább, mint ő. Még nem volt ideje feldolgoznia az egész Útvesztő dolgot. Ez persze nem mentség a tettére, és Lucy tudta, hogy teljesen sosem fog tudni neki megbocsátani. De azt megteheti, hogy megpróbálja túltenni magát a történteken és viszonylag tiszta lappal indítani. Frankie sosem lesz a szíve csücske és valószínűleg kerülni fogja élete hátralévő részében, de adhatott neki egy második esélyt.

\- Frankie - szólt, miközben simogatni kezdte a fiú fejét. - Semmi baj. Te végső soron nem ártottál nekem. Azon kívül, hogy ott álltál, nem tettél semmi rosszat.

Frankie úgy meglepődött, hogy még sírni is elfelejtett. Felemelte a fejét és elkerekedett szemekkel nézett le Lucyra.

\- Te... te meg tudsz...? - hebegte döbbenten.

\- Tehetünk azért, hogy ne csak erről szóljon az életünk - felelte kitérően Lucy. - Ne ostorozd magad. Lépjünk túl rajta és próbáljuk meg elfelejteni. Én legalábbis azon vagyok.

Frankie szeméből újra előtörtek a könnyek, amik most Lucy arcára potyogtak. Újra a vállába temette az arcát és most még szorosabban ölelte magához. Folyamatosan a bocsánatáért könyörgött, miközben átáztatta a pólóját. Lucy csak simogatta a fejét, miközben próbált igazán megbocsátani a fiúnak. Nem sikerült, de egy apró lépést tett az ügy érdekében. Még jobban szánta, mint eddig.

Futó lépések hangja hallatszódott és mire Lucy észbekapott, már be is lépett valaki a szobába. Megpróbálta valahogy felemelni a fejét, hogy rálásson az illetőre, de Frankie válla nem engedte. Ám a látására nem is volt szükség; a döbbenet pillanatnyi csöndje után az érkező felüvöltött.

\- AZONNAL MÁSSZ LE RÓLA!

A pólójánál fogva lerántotta Frankie-t Lucyról és azzal a lendülettel nekivágta az egyik széknek, ami ripityára tört a fiú súlya és a becsapódás következtében. Lucy gyorsan felpattant, és még épp látta, hogy Newt ráveti magát Frankie-re.

\- Newt, ne! - próbálta megállítani, de barátján eluralkodott a harag őrülete.

\- Még van pofád újra bepróbálkozni?! - kiabálta eszeveszetten, miközben bemosott egyet a fiúnak. Frankie védekezően az arcához emelte a kezeit, de Newt egy gyomros után ismét szabad utat csinált magának a fejéhez. - Hogy merészelsz a közelébe menni?! Még csak rá se nézhetnél azok után, amit vele tettél! Le kellett volna hajítanom téged a francos Szikláról, vagy egyenesen a bökött Siratókhoz cipelni!

\- Newt, hagyd abba! - Lucy végre képes volt megfékezni a dühöngő fiút: hátulról átölelte, minden erejét bevetve, nehogy Newt újabb ütésre tudja emelni a kezét. Mikor érezte, hogy nem fog újra ütni, elhúzta Frankie-től, aki vérző orrát szorongatva tornázta magát ülő helyzetbe. Lucy még mindig Newtot ölelte, hiszen a fiú arcát még mindig eltorzította a harag és látszott, jogy bármikor újra rávetheti magát Frankie-re.

\- Semmi bajom, Newt - magyarázta Lucy. - Csak bocsánatot kérni jött. Nem akart semmi rosszat, nem is csinált semmit.

\- Bocsánatot kérni azok után, amit tett?! - sziszegte összeszorított fogakkal Newt. - Ha látta volna, min mentél keresztül, rájött volna, hogy akárhányszor bocsánatot kérhet, akkor is a francos pokolban fog megrohadni.

\- Megbocsátottam neki - mondta Lucy. Nem engedte el Newtot, de megkerülte és most már szemben állt vele, elzárva őt Frankie-től. - Ő már akkor sem csinált velem semmit. Nem ért hozzám, sőt, próbálta megállítani J... őket. Megbocsátottam neki.

Újabb hangok szűrődtek be a folyosóról, majd kisvártatva megjelent Alby, Gally, Clint, Jeff, Billy és Jackson. Amint felfogták, milyen kép tárult a szemük elé, mindenki másféleképp reagált. Gally azonnal Frankie-hez lépett és már ütésre emelte volna a kezét, de a két Zsákoló megállította. Clint és Jeff a vérző orral kezdtek foglalkozni, Alby pedig Newthoz és Lucyhoz fordult.

\- Mi történt? - kérdezte enyhe váddal a hangjában. Lucy érezte, hogy ismét őt tette felelőssé a rendbontásért. Mégis ő válaszolt, megelőzve Newtot, aki már szólásra nyitotta volna a száját.

\- Frankie eljött bocsánatot kérni, de nagy hevességében rajtam landolt. Newt ezt félreértette és megpróbált megvédeni tőle. Épp próbáltam leállítani, amikor megjöttetek.

Alby csak bólintott, de szúrós tekintetével még egyszer odaszúrt neki, mielőtt Frankie-hez és a Kóroncokhoz fordult volna. Billy és Jackson elengedték Gallyt, aki, miután megbizonyosodott arról, hogy Lucy jól van, visszament a barátai kíséretében dolgozni. Newt ezidő alatt nagyokat sóhajtott, amivel lassan lenyugtatta magát. Még mindig úgy méregett Frankie-t, mint egy undok bogarat a cipője talpán, de legalább már nem akart nekitámadni. Clint és Jeff felsegítették Frankie-t és elindultak kifelé. Mikor elhaladtak előtte, Newt megragadta a csuklóját, mire Lucy azonnal újra körbezárta őt a karjaival, de a fiú úgy látszott, nem akar verekedni. Frankie szemébe nézett, de úgy izzott a tekintete, hogy még Lucy is megrettent tőle.

\- Ha még egyszer a közelébe mész, ott helyben megöllek, megértetted?

Frankie remegve bólintott, és olyan gyorsan iszkolt ki, hogy majdnem nekiütközött a falnak. Néhány pillanattal később már csak Newt és Lucy voltak a szobában. Lucy elengedte a fiút, majd elindult, hogy összeszedje a szék maradékait, de ekkor Newt megragadta és maga felé rántotta, így Lucy tehetetlenül zuhant a karjaiba. Az ölelésből azt érezte, hogy a fiú aggódott érte.

\- Nem akarlak még egyszer úgy látni - suttogta Newt a hajába. - Nem akarom, Luce... Nem akarom, hogy újra szenvedj.

\- Semmi bajom, Newt - ölelte vissza a fiút Lucy. - Minden rendben.

Ahogy ott álltak egymást ölelve, Lucyban egy új gondolat vert gyökeret. Már a második eset volt, hogy a segítség érkezéséig tehetetlen volt. Noha Frankie nem akarta bántani, de ha képes lett volna lelökni magáról, az egész balhét megúszhatták volna. És talán Justinékkal is szembeszállhatott volna, ha képes lett volna harcolni. Vagy ha legalább erősebb lett volna...

Nem akart a fiúktól segítséget kérni. Még Newttól sem. Hadd higgyék, hogy gyenge és védtelen. Elég, ha ő tudja önmagáról, hogy képes megvédeni magát. Időközben talán a rúd működését is ki tudná találni.

Elhatározta, hogy megerősödik. És ha eljön az idő, mindenki látni fogja, hogy mire is képes valójában.


	16. Tizenötödik fejezet

**Tizenötödik fejezet**

Másnap reggel Lucy jóval napkelte előtt kelt fel. Még akkor se ébredt fel ilyen korán, mikor a Szakácsok akarták kipróbálni. Ma félig szándékosan, félig szándékán kívül mászott ki ilyen hamar az ágyból. Szándékos volt, mert rögvest hozzá akart kezdeni az önálló edzéshez, hogy megerősödjön és képes legyen megvédeni magát. Azonban szándékán kívül is volt, hiszen ma volt beosztva az utolsó csoporthoz, a Futárokhoz, és ez azóta izgatta a fantáziáját, amióta először beszélt Hankkel. Úgy tudta, hogy a vörös hajú fiú már újra kijárt az Útvesztőbe, így bízott benne, hogy találkoznak majd, míg Minho leteszteli őt.

Lucy felöltözött, majd kiosont a szobából - sikerült anélkül, hogy megnyikordult volna az ajtó -, és a Tuskók felé vette az irányt. Remélte, hogy senki sem szúrja ki őt, ráadásul még sötét volt, így a földön szétszóródott tárgyakra is vigyáznia kellett. A szeme hamar hozzászokott a fényviszonyokhoz, így mire elért az első korhadt fákig, már látta a körvonalukat.

Az erdő szélén egy pillanatra megállt. Szinte mellbevágta az az érzés, ami akkor volt, mikor Newt hozta ki őt a Kilátóhoz. Ám most gyorsan megrázta a fejét és behatolt a fák közé. Nem hagyhatta többé, hogy a trauma mindannyiszor megbénítsa, akárhányszor az erdő közelébe ér. Ráadásul a vágya, hogy megerősödjön, sokkal erősebb és szilárdabb volt, mint a félelme.

Elment a Kilátó mellett, de ekkor megállt. Elég mélyen volt már a fák között, ráadásul, ha csendben marad, nem fogják meghallani. A Kilátó távol esett a Kapuktól és minden más építménytől, így senki sem jön a közelébe, akinek nem specifikusan a Kilátónál van dolga; és ilyen nem sok volt. Lucy így visszafordult és felkapaszkodott az egyik rúdra, ami az építményt tartotta össze. Ráült a rúdra, a térdhajlatáig lecsúszott róla, majd leengedte magát. Tarkóra tette a kezét és elkezdett felüléseket csinálni. Lassan, de egyenletesen emelte fel a felsőtestét, miközben nem hallott mást, csak a lélegzését. Be és ki, be és ki. Fel és le, fel és le. Akkor kezdett el először erőlködni, mikor negyvennél járt. Nyolcvannál már remegett a teste és alig bírta tartani magát. Felült, és megtámaszkodott a rúdon, hogy le ne essen. Zihált, de közben elégedettséget érzett. Azt hitte, sokkal kevesebbet fog bírni, így kellemesen csalódott magában. Erősebb volt, mint azt hitte. Leszállt a rúdról, majd átkarolta, a kezével megtartotta magát és így kezdett erősíteni a karjára. Ez sokkal nehezebben ment, mint a felülés, de harmincat még így is simán tudott csinálni. Negyvennél azonban már le kellett jönnie, mivel már borzalmasan fájt a karizma. Ezután lenyújtotta magát, elkezdett lábra erősíteni.

Mire felkelt a nap, már teljesen átizzadt, ugyanakkor sikeresen felmérte a teste teljesítőképességét. Most már tudta, hogyan feszegesse a határait, hogy egyre erősebb lehessen. Gyorsan visszarohant a szobájába, felkapott egy váltásruhát és elindult lezuhanyozni. A víz még inkább felfrissítette és úgy érezte, tele van energiával és bármire képes lenne a mai napon. Felöltözött, és visszament a szobájába, ahonnan azonban Newtot látta kilépni.

\- Hát itt vagy! - szólt, mikor észrevette Lucyt. - Zuhanyoztál?

\- Igen - felelte Lucy, miközben kikerülte a fiút és gyorsan feltette az edzőruháját száradni a kifeszített kötélre. Felkapta a rudat az éjjeliszekrényéről, majd csatlakozott Newthoz a reggeli felé menet. - Miért kerestél?

\- Miért kellene lennie bármi nagy oknak ahhoz, hogy lássalak? - kérdezett vissza Newt. Ám ezután félrekapta a fejét, mintha valami olyat mondott volna, amit nem lett volna szabad.

\- Akkor csak beugrottál hozzám - szögezte le Lucy, megpróbálva figyelmen kívül hagyni Newt zavarát. - Nem baj, bármikor szívesen látlak.

Mivel Newt erre még jobban elvörösödött, Lucy inkább úgy döntött, nem beszél tovább. Serpenyőnél megkapták az adagjaikat, aztán leültek egymás mellé reggelizni. Lucyra, mint mindig, továbbra is ráköszöntek a fiúk, de a legtöbben most szerencsét is kívántak neki a mai naphoz. Lucy értetlenül fordult Newt felé.

\- Miért kívánnak nekem szerencsét? - kérdezte.

\- Mert a mai próbád mindenki látni fogja - felelte a fiú helyett egy másik hang. Lucy megfordult és még épp látta, hogy Minho leveti magát mellé. - A Futárok kipróbálása a másik nagy esemény a Tisztáson a tábortűz mellett. Mivel rajtuk áll vagy bukik a kijutás, általános elfogadottságra van szüksége egy jelöltnek, hogy Futár legyen.

\- Vagyis ha ma jól is szerepelek, még nem leszek automatikusan Futár - szűrte le a lényeget Lucy, mire Minho bólintott.

\- Okos vagy, Zöldfül - vigyorgott, majd folytatta. - Így van, ha ma figyelemreméltó leszel, akkor is csak a Futárjelöltek listájára kerülhetsz fel. Akkor válsz végérvényesen Futárrá, ha bebizonyítod, mire vagy képes.

\- És mit is kell ma csinálnom? - tette fel a következő kérdését Lucy, miközben szorgalmasan lapátolta magába a szalonnát és a tojást.

\- Először a térképekről mesélek neked - felelte Minho. - Régen külön voltak a Térképészek és a Futárok, de egy idő után ez a kettő egybeolvadt. És amíg mi a Térképszobában időzünk, addig a többiek összeállítják nekünk a pályát.

\- Milyen pályát? - kérdezte Lucy, majd értetlenül Newt felé fordult. A szőke fiú csak megvonta a vállát, de a nevetőráncok azért látszottak a szeme alatt.

\- Meglepetés, Luce - mondta. - Elvégre a Futárok nem tudhatják, mi vár rájuk az Útvesztőben. Minden este mozognak azok a francos falak, minden nap más és más az útvonal. De jól fogod érezni magad; a Zöldfülek általában szeretik ezt a próbát.

\- Vagy nyilvánosan megszégyenülsz - szólt közbe Minho, mire Lucy felékapta a fejét.

\- Ne rémítsd már halálra, bökött! - szólt rá a fiúra Newt, de Minho csak nevetett.

\- Csak viccelek, nyugi - bokszolt bele gyengéden Lucy vállába Minho. - Te erős lány vagy, szerintem szoros lesz a küzdelem.

\- Most már kíváncsivá tettetek - csóválta a fejét Lucy, de belül izgatottan kattogott az agya. Vajon mi lesz a feladat? Biztos valami nyilvános próba vár rá, amit az összes Tisztárs láthat. Vajon ki kell állnia valamelyik Futár ellen? De miben? Lemérik, hogy ki a gyorsabb? De ahhoz minek állítanának fel akármilyen pályát?

\- Meghiszem azt, Luce - mondta Newt. - Na, én léptem, innentől rádbízom őt, Minho. Találkozunk ebédnél!

\- Viszlát! - köszönt el Lucy. Newt felállt és az üres tányérjával elsétált. Lucy nem sokkal később követte a példáját, sarkában a folyamatosan vigyorgó Minhoval.

\- Na, ha mindened megvan, akkor menjünk - szólt és a kis szürke téglaépület felé vette az irányt.

\- Mindig ilyen feldobott vagy, vagy csak annak az esélye vidít fel, hogy leégek mindenki előtt? - kérdezte Lucy a fiútól.

\- Az csak vicc volt, már mondtam - jelentette ki Minho olyan hangsúllyal, mint aki nem érti, mit kell ezen magyarázni. - De abban igazad van, hogy azért van most ilyen jókedvem, mert veled tölthetem az egész napot.

\- Mintha vártad volna - fürkészte az arcát Lucy.

\- Mindenki azt várta, hogy végre náluk tölts egy kis időt - védekezett Minho. - Nagyon rég jött már ilyen jóképességű Zöldfül a Tisztásra. Elég komoly feladat elé állítottad az Elöljárókat, mert gőzünk sincs, hova rakjunk.

\- Ez volt a célom - ismerte be jóleső elégedettséggel Lucy. - Te is azt mondtad, hogy bizonyítsam be, képes vagyok arra, amire ti.

\- Túl jó munkát végeztél - vigyorgott Minho. - Na, de majd meglátjuk, hogyan teljesítesz ma.

Elértek a Térképszoba fémajtaja elé. Minho kinyitotta a zárat, kattanásig forgatta a zárókereket, majd kitárta a kaput. A nehéz fémlap egy tiltakozó nyekergés kíséretében elmozdult.

\- Csak utánad - szólt Minho, és úriember módjára meghajolt.

Lucy csak mosolyogva forgatta a szemét, majd belépett. A sötét szobában jellegzetes, nedves szag terjengett, Lucy a szájában érezte a fémes ízt. Egyszerre eltöltötte az izgatottság érzése, és azon kapta magát, hogy alig várja, hogy meglássa, mi is van idebent.

Minho felkattintott pár kapcsolót, amire több sornyi neoncső kezdett villogni, majd amikor már teljes erővel világítottak, a fényük betöltötte a helyiséget. Lucyt meglepte az egyszerűség, amit látott. A keresztben nagyjából hatméteres szoba csupasz falait semmi sem díszítette. Egy faasztal állt a szoba kellős közepén, körülötte nyolc szék. Gondosan elrendezett papírhalmok és ceruzák hevertek az asztalon, egyenlően elosztva a székek előtt. Ezeken kívül még nyolc, gondosan lezárt láda tartozott a szoba berendezéséhez, minden falnál kettő.

\- Üdv a Térképszobában - jelentette ki Minho. - Ennél szívderítőbb hely nincs is a világon!

\- Elég más fogalmunk van a szívderítőről - mondta Lucy, de többé-kevésbé megértette, mire gondolt a fiú. Nyilván megnyugtatja őket ez a szoba, miután visszajönnek az Útvesztőből. Azt jelenthette nekik, hogy túléltek még egy napot, hogy sikerült elkerülniük a Siratókat.

\- Én szeretem - vonta meg a vállát Minho, majd kihúzott két széket, és leült az egyikre.

\- Tulajdonképpen mit is csinálunk itt? - kérdezte Lucy, miközben leült a másikra.

\- Mivel nem vagy Futár, se Futárjelölt, egyelőre nem láthatod az Útvesztő térképeit - bökött hátra Minho a ládákra. - Valójában csak azért időzünk itt, hogy a többiek odakint felállíthassák a pályát.

\- Milyen pályát?

\- Nyilván tudod, hogy minden a Futárokon áll vagy bukik. Nem lehet akárkiből Futár; ők a leggyorsabbak, a legerősebbek, és a legokosabbak, és ezt most anélkül mondom, hogy magamat akarnám fényezni - húzódott mosolyra a szája, de egy pillanattal később már újra elkomolyodott. - Döntéseket kell hoznunk, tudnunk kell, mennyit kockáztathatunk. Nem lehetünk vakmerőek, de félénkek sem. Mivel minden nap mások az útvonalak, az összes térképnek ott kell lennie a fejünkben. Elég egyszer eltévedni ahhoz, hogy a szörnyekkel éjszakázzunk. Ahhoz, hogy felmérjük, kik lehetnek alkalmasak Futárnak, úgy döntöttünk, hogy minden hónapban felépítjük a saját Útvesztőnket.

\- Szóval valamiféle akadálypályán kell végigmennem? - kérdezte Lucy.

\- Mondhatni. Nem olyan komplex, mint az igazi és a falak sem mozognak - bár le tudják kívülről zárni az egyes folyosókat -, de a nyomás itt is rajtad lesz. Egy adott időn belül kell teljesítened, különben buktad az egészet.

\- Mérni fogjátok, mennyi idő alatt jutok ki?

\- Nem - vigyorodott el Minho. - Velem fogsz versenyezni. Ha én nyerek, az azt jelenti, hogy vagy elkapott egy Sirató, vagy bezárultak a kapuk és kintragadtál. Mindegy, a lényeg, hogy vesztettél.

\- Ez automatikusan azt jelenti, hogy már nem is lehetek Futár?

\- Ha nagyon sokkal vesztettél, akkor igen. De ez minden esetben más, mivel senki se teljesít ugyanúgy. Volt már, hogy valaki a cél előtt zúgott el, így tudtam csak nyerni. Az ilyen hibák ugyan nem férnek bele a Futár-életbe, de attól még feltettük a bököttet a jelöltek listájára. Ám végül nem érkezett olyan lehetőség, hogy bebizonyíthassa, mit tud.

\- Akkor hogyan lehet egy jelöltből Futár?

\- Többnyire úgy, ha valamelyik másik meghal. - Mivel Lucy elsápadt, Minho gyorsan hozzátette: - Nyugi, már jó ideje nem vesztettünk el egyetlen Futárt sem.

Lucy nem akart jobban a témába mászni, így gyorsan visszakanyarodott a mai feladatára.

\- Hogyan zajlik ez az egész?

\- Egy darabig itt vagyunk, majd elmegyünk ebédelni. A mi útvesztőnk falai nem sokkal kisebbek, mint mi, így nem láthatod az elrendezését, de lehet látni, hol jársz. Ebéd után végigvisznek mindkettőnket egyszer az egész pályán, az összes lehetséges útvonalon, és csak azután következik maga a verseny.

\- De ha ezt minden hónapban megépítik, nem tudod máris az útvonalakat?

\- Drága Építőink nagyon kreatívak és igyekeznek mindig megváltoztatni az útvesztő szerkezetét, hogy ne legyen túl nagy előnyöm a Zöldfülekkel szemben. Azért még így is tíz másodperc előnyt kapsz a rajtnál.

\- És ki visz végig minket a pályán?

\- Newt. Ő ügyel arra, hogy ne lehessen ugyanaz az útvesztő hónapokra visszamenőleg.

Lucy eltátotta a száját. Arra számított, hogy valamelyik Futár lesz, esetleg Gally, aki szinte biztosan az építést felügyeli.

\- Miért ő?

\- Ő is Futár volt - közölte teljesen természetes hangon Minho, mire Lucy még jobban ledöbbent. Newt Futár volt? Elkerekedett szeme láttán Minho szintén meglepődött. - Nem is vetted észre a sérült lábát?

\- De igen - bólintott lassan Lucy. - De nem gondoltan volna, hogy az Útvesztőben sérült meg.

\- Sosem kérdezted tőle?

\- Nem - rázta meg a fejét Lucy. - Valahogy egyszer sem éreztem alkalmasnak az időpontot. Biztos voltam benne, hogy nem túl kellemes élménynek köszönhette, és tapasztalatból tudom, hogy a rossz emlékek még később is letaglózhatják az embert.

Minho elkomorodott, mint aki pontosan tudja, miről beszél Lucy. Kicsit közelebb húzódott hozzá, a tekintetéből az összes vidámság eltűnt.

\- Akarsz mesélni róla?

Lucy az asztalra szegezte a tekintetét. Lassan egy hét is eltelt már azóta, de ő éveknek érezte. És az emlékek is úgy jöttek fel benne, mintha évek távlatából tekintett volna vissza. Ennek ellenére megrázta a fejét.

\- Még nem. Még... még nem.

Minho megértően bólintott. Lucy még magának sem vallotta be, hogy valójában azért nem akart erről beszélni, mert nem Minhot tekintette annak a személynek, akinek elsőként kellett hallania a történetet.


	17. Tizenhatodik fejezet

**Tizenhatodik Fejezet**

\- Na, lassan ebédidő van - nézett Minho az órájára két órával később. Felállt a székről és az ajtóhoz sétált. - Készen állsz a látványra, ami odakint fogad?

\- Azt hiszem - felelte Lucy, miközben követte Minhót.

Kiléptek a napfénybe, így Lucy egy pillanatig semmit sem látott. Ám amint kitisztult előtte a világ, megtorpant és eltátotta a száját.

A Tisztásnak azon a részén, ahol nem voltak se fák, se épületek, hanem csak a sík tér, fából készült falak magasodtak az ég felé. Minhónak igaza volt, nem látta, hol merre haladnak a folyosók, csak a farönkök tengerét tudta felfogni. Egyetlen kiálló része volt az útvesztőnek, egy kilátóra emlékeztető torony, ráadásul közte és a külső fal között egy kötél feszült. Az egész tákolmány nagyon viseltesnek tűnt, látszott, hogy régóta és sokszor használták; ám ez semmit sem vont le az értékéből. Lucy még sosem tisztelte ennyire a tisztársakat. Képesek voltak csupán egy teszt kedvéért építeni egy ilyet? Csak most érezte át igazán, mekkora felelősség van a Futárok vállán.

\- Na, jössz, Zöldfül? - szakította ki ámulatából Minho. Lucy összerezzent és kicsit értetlenül nézett a fiúra: Minho szája most a füléig ért. - Tudom, hogy mennyire bejön a munkánk, de azért meg kéne ebédelni a verseny előtt.

\- Jó, megyek már - durcáskodott Lucy, miközben Minho mellé szegődött. Még órákig el tudta volna nézni az Építők munkáját.

Ebédnél ismét mindenki szerencsét kívánt a lánynak, aki most a lámpaláz és az izgalom miatt alig tudta leküzdeni a sült húst. Mikor Newt megjelent mellette, kicsit jobban érezte magát, de akkor se tudott sokkal több ételt leerőltetni magán. Mikor a legtöbb tisztárs befutott ebédelni, Newt akkor állítatta fel Lucyt és Minhót, hogy elvigye őket az útvesztő bejáratához.

\- Innen fogtok indulni - kezdte a magyarázatot. - Amint láthatjátok, négy elágazás van előttetek, azok mindegyike ki tud vezetni titeket. Ebből nyilván rájöttetek, hogy négy lehetséges útvonal van; ám ezekből kettőt le fogunk zárni a verseny alatt, de ha szerencsétek van, ez titeket nem fog érinteni.

Azzal elindult a bal szélső folyosón. Lucy és Minho szorosan a nyomában haladtak, miközben Newt tovább magyarázott; ám Lucy ezt csak fél füllel hallgatta, mivel minden erejével arra koncentrált, hogy megjegyezze az irányt, és hogy mikor merre kell fordulni.

\- Lemértük a Futárokkal az időt és az összes útvonalat nagyjából ugyanannyi idő alatt lehet teljesíteni, így a verseny nem függ attól, hogy melyik irányba indultok el.

\- Elképesztő... - suttogta Lucy, mire mindkét fiú meglepetten nézett rá. Ám a lány csak a falakat és a rendszer összetettségét látta maga előtt. - Elképesztőek vagytok. Ilyen útvesztőt építeni nem kis munka lehetett, ráadásul minden hónapban más útvonalat találtok ki... Ez elképesztő.

Minho csak vigyorgott, Newt azonban elpirult és gyorsan visszakanyarodott a versenyre.

Mire végigmentek az első útvonalon, már majdnem mindenki befejezte az ebédet és a kijáratnál gyülekezett. Amíg visszafelé sétáltak a bejárathoz, Lucyt büszkeség töltötte el, hiszen tökéletesen vissza tudta mondani Newtnak az útvonalat. A fiú is elégedetten nézett végig rajta, és Minho is úgy csapta vállon, mintha mindig is hitt volna benne.

Végigjárták a második és a harmadik útvonalon is, és meglepő módon Lucy nem zavarodott bele a dologba. Tökéletesen el tudta különíteni az egyes járatokat, még ha olyan komplex is lett közben a fejében a térkép, hogy azt más csak összevisszaságként értelmezte volna. A negyedik útvonalon aztán, ami a jobb szélső elágazásból indult, végre elértek a kilátószerű építményhez, ami Lucyt azóta érdekelte, hogy először meglátta. Newt felmászott rá, Lucy pedig követte és megkönnyebbülve állapította meg, hogy az épület nem volt magasabb, mint a Kilátó.

\- Ez a Torony - szólt Newt, mikor már mindhárman fent voltak a tetején. - A Szikla pótlására építettük, de eddig nem sokan használták. Néhányan az elején még próbálkoztak vele, de annyi időt vesztettek a csiga összeállításval, hogy addigra Minho már simán beért. De azért mindig megmutatjuk, bár lassan már egy éve nem használta senki sem a verseny alatt.

Newt a drótkötél rögzítéséhez lépett, és felvett a földről egy csigát és egy szíjra emlékeztető valamit. Minho már oda se figyelt, Lucy azonban feszülten koncentrált, Newt mit hova illeszt össze. A csigát a drótkótélre tette, alul a kapcsoló segítségével hozzácsatolta a szíjakat, majd kipróbálta, hogy gurul-e.

\- Ennyi - mondta, ahogy szétszedte a csigát. - Ha ez megvan, csak megkapaszkodsz a szíjakban és már csúszol is. Amint láthatod, a kötél az utolsó, főfolyosó felé vezet, de még előtte le kell ugranod, ha nem akarod a falban végezni.

\- Okéság - bólintott Lucy.

\- Nem értem, miért nem szedjük ki ezt a próbából - jegyezte meg Minho. - Semmi értelme és amúgy is ennek az összállításával megy el a fél nap.

\- Te még sose voltál jelen, mindig a Térképszobában ücsörögtél a Zöldfülekkel - vágott vissza Newt teljesen normális hangerővel. Minho csak megvonta a vállát.

Tíz perccel később Lucy és Minho felálltak a rajtvonalhoz, Newt és Hank kíséretében. A lány szíve eszeveszetten kalapált, és érezte, hogy az adrenalin máris elöntötte a testét. Már csak az gondolat maradt meg a fejében, hogy ez egy verseny, és hogy meg akarja nyerni. Nem csak azért, mert bizonyítani akart, hanem mert szimplán a lelkének tett volna jót.

\- Sok sikert, Luce! - mondta Newt egy bíztató mosoly kíséretében. - A kijáratnál foglak várni titeket. Hank majd indít.

Azzal megveregette Lucy vállát és elbicegett a labirintus mellett.

\- Indulhatnak! - hallatszódott egy perccel később Newt hangja a faltenger túlsó végéből.

\- Rendben - szólt Hank. - Lucy, először te indulsz. Felkészülni... vigyázz... RAJT!

Lucy úgy lőtt ki, mint egy puskagolyó. Már előre eldöntötte, merre fog menni, így megcélozta a jobb középső folyosót. Az útvesztő nem zavarta meg, olyan határozottan fordult be először jobbra, majd balra, majd egyenesen és megint balra, mintha minden nap teljesített volna ezt a próbát. Közben hallotta, hogy Hank Minhót is elindította; visszapillantott és látta, hogy a fiú a bal szélső elágazásba futott. Lucy teljes erejéből futott és szinte látta maga előtt az utat, hogy merre kell mennie. Maga sem értette, miért vagy hogyan, de teljesen eltűnt az izgalma és a lámpaláza; tiszta elmével futott, nem zavarta meg semmi, lassan már olyannak érezte magát, mint egy gép.

Ahogy egy elágazáshoz ért, a bal oldali folyosó lezárult. Lucy nem törődött vele: neki egyenesen kellett futnia. Hallotta, hogy az útvesztő egy másik végében szintén lezárult egy folyosó, majd egy dühös káromkodás is eljutott a fülébe; Minhót bizonyára komolyabban befolyásolta az eltérítés. Visszanézett és látta, hogy Minhónak vissza kellett fordulnia. Lucy egy kicsit megnyugodott. Úgy tűnt, a fiú balszerencsésen választott, míg neki sikerült egy jó útvonalat találnia.

Ám a következő pillanatban hirtelen lezárult előtte a folyosó. Lucy a kezét feltartva tudta csak megakadályozni, hogy arccal belerohanjon. Öt másodpercig állt egy helyben, csak amíg újratervezte az útvonalat. Az útvesztőnek ezen szakaszán csak a bal középső és a jobb szélső elágazásból induló útvonalakra lehetett áttérni. Megnézte, hol jár Minho; a fiú most haladt el az ő helyzetéhez képest mellette, így máris előnybe került. Ha a bal középső utat választja, biztosan lemarad, hiszen még a folyosókon és a kanyarokon is át kell verekednie magát. Egyetlen esélye volt: ha átvágja magát az útvesztőt.

Sarkon fordult, és elindult visszafelé. Az első elágazásnál befordult most balra, és a Torony felé vette az irányt. Mikor elért az aljához, még egyszer megnézte, hol jár Minho; ellenfelének már nem kellett sok, hogy elérje a fő folyosót, ami a kijárat felé vezetett. Lucy villámgyorsan megmászta a Tornyot, odafönt pedig megragadta a csigát és a szíjakat és Newthoz képest feleannyi idő alatt rögzítette a drótkötélhez. Kipróbálta, hogy gurul-e, és hogy megtartja-e a súlyát; majd vett egy nagy levegőt, nekifutott és levetette magát a Toronyból.

A szél belekapott hajába, és bár alig pár másodpercig tartott, Lucy elmondhatatlanul élvezte. Mintha repült volna és látni, hogyan előzi meg Minhót, még egy rövid, vidám kacajt is előcsalt belőle. Csak reménykedni tudott benne, hogy ezzel elég előnyt szerzett, vagy legalább a hátrányát ledolgozta egy kicsit.  
A drótkötél a főfolyosóra forduló kanyar előtt ért véget. Lucy menet közben először hátra lendítette magát, majd előrehintázott, elengedte a szíjakat és a főfolyosó elején ért földet. A lendület tovább sodorta, így bukfencezett egyet a földön, és már rohant is tovább. Hallotta, hogy Minho nem sokkal mögötte fordult be, de már nem nézett hátra, csak rágyorsított és teljes erejéből futott. Zihált, a sprinttől a lába már sajgott, de nem adhatta fel. Most nem, mikor már majdnem a célnál volt...

Minho beérte, már egymás mellett futottak. Lucy úgy érezte, mintha egyre messzebb lenne a folyosó vége, még mindig rohant, de már érezte, hogy fogy az ereje. Mellette Minhon látszott, hogy teljes erejéből fut, és lassan kezdte is lehagyni őt. Nem hallott mást, csak a saját dübörgő szívét, Minho és a saját zihálását, így fogalma sem volt, hogy a többiek szurkoltak-e az utolsó versenyfutás alatt vagy hogy egyáltalán mi történik az útvesztőn kívül.

Minho szakította át a célvonalat jelző szalagot. Lucy három lépés lemaradással ért be mögötte, fokozatosan kifutott, majd a térdére támaszkodott és próbált megküzdeni a levegőhiánnyal. Senkit sem látott és hallott maga körül, csak a légzésére koncentrált, hogy minél hamarabb összeszedje magát. Közben azon gondolkodott, hogy a reggeli edzéseken az állóképességén is dolgozni kell, nem csak a karjai és a lábai megerősítésén. Ha jobb lett volna az állóképessége, tovább bírta volna a versenyfutást Minhoval.

Gondolatait egy kéz szakította meg, ami a hátán csattant, de nem akkora erővel, mint amilyennek hangzott. Lucy felnézett, és Minho fekete szemeivel találta szemben magát.

\- Vesz-Vesztettem, igaz? - kérdezte Lucy árnyalatnyi csalódottsággal a hangjában. Nem akart rossz vesztes lenni, de attól még rosszul esett neki, hogy nem tudta megmutatni a képességeit.  
Meglepetésére azonban Minho felnevetett.

\- Vesztettél? Te meg miről beszélsz, bökött? Még soha nem láttam ilyet. Csak a sprinten tudtalak leverni, ha a főfolyosó elején lett volna a verseny vége, te nyertél volna. Az állóképességeden lehet dolgozni, amire kíváncsiak voltunk, azon megfeleltél.

Lucy úgy érezte, mintha valami szárnyra kapott volna a mellkasában.

\- Tényleg? - kérdezte, és felegyenesedett.

Minho úgy vigyorgott, hogy minden foga kilátszott.

\- Szerinted? Úgy vertél meg, hogy a Tornyot használtad. Ez még soha, senkinek sem sikerült. Remekül mérted fel a helyzetet, kockáztattál és bejött. Épp ilyenekre van szükségünk a Futároknál.

Lucy akaratlanul is kihúzta magát.

\- Vagyis felkerültem a Futárjelöltek listájára?

Minho mosolya egy kicsit halványult.

\- Hát, ezt még meg kell beszélnem a többi Elöljáróval is - mutatott át a válla fölött valamire. Lucy átkukucskált és azt látta, hogy a többi Elöljáró fojtott hangú beszélgetésbe merült egymással, míg a Tisztás egyik fele ünnepelt a másik fele meg inkább sokkos állapotban volt. Lucyt azonban leginkább az döbbentette meg, hogy Newt ugyanolyan feszültnek tűnt, mint Alby, pedig a lány arra számított, hogy a szőke fiú ugyanúgy gratulálni fog neki a jó teljesítményéhez, mint Minho.

\- Nem tűnnek valami boldognak - jegyezte meg Lucy. Megkönnyebbülésére Minho újra felnevetett.

\- Még szép, hogy nem azok! Elvégre az első dolgom volt, mikor megálltam, hogy közöljem velük, azonnali hatállyal Futárrá akarlak kinevezni...

\- Mit csináltál? - kerekedett el Lucy szeme.

\- Mondom, közöltem velük, hogy azonnal Futárrá akarlak tenni - ismételte a fiú tagolva. - Figyeltelek a verseny közben. Nem pánikoltál, nem borultál ki, még akkor sem, mikor lezárult előtted a folyosó. Végiggondoltad, mit akarsz tenni és megcsináltad. Mikor láttam, hogy csúszol le a drótkötélen, komolyan megijedtem, hogy két év után valaki tényleg legyőz engem, ráadásul az éppen te vagy, az első lány. Albynak azonban valamiért nehezére esik még a lehetőségét is elfogadni, hogy te esetleg Futár lehetnél.

\- Gondolom, mert lány vagyok - motyogta lemondóan Lucy. A jókedv, amit Minho szavai okoztak, most olyan gyorsan elhagyta, hogy fel sem fogta igazán. Bár, abban sem volt biztos, hogy ő maga Futár akart-e lenni. Az azonban kiborította, hogy csak azért akarják megfosztani ettől, mert lány. Ez a negatív diszkrimináció és a hátráltatottság érzése sokkal jobban idegesítette, mint maga az Útvesztő vagy a Siratók. Ha már a Futárok Elöljárója is a pártját fogja, akkor miért akadékoskodnak a többiek?

\- Na, ne lógasd az orrod! - csapta újra vállon Minho. - Akármi lesz, a Futárjelöltek listájára biztosan felkerülsz. Ebből nem engedek.

\- Kösz, hogy te legalább hiszel bennem - mosolygott Lucy a fiúra, ugyanakkor a szeme sarkából akaratlanul is Newtot figyelte. Newt most kivált az Elöljárók csoportjából és egyenesen feléjük tartott. Alby eközben elrendelte, hogy az Építők bontsák le az útvesztőt, a többieket pedig visszaküldte dolgozni. Bár nem sok idejük maradt, mert a nap is lassan lenyugodott már.

\- Mi a helyzet, bökött? - kérdezte Minho, mikor Newt odaért hozzájuk. - Mikor választják ki?

\- Amint elpakolták az útvesztőt - felelte Newt, majd Lucyhoz fordult. - Nagyszerű volt, Luce! Komolyan, elképesztő voltál!

Lucy azonban érezte, hogy Newt öröme nem őszinte. Mintha a fiút megrémítette volna valami.

\- Mi a baj, Newt? - érdeklődött.

\- Semmi - vágta rá a fiú, talán túl gyorsan. - Szedd rendbe magad, amíg elpakolunk. Olyan fél óra múlva legyél a Tanácsteremben, addig eldöntjük, hol is dolgozz. Nehéz feladat elé állítottál minket.

\- Ez volt a célom - jelentette ki Lucy, még mindig azzal küzdve, hogy rájöjjön, mi ütött Newtba. A fiú azonban most Minho felé fordult, lehetőséget se adva a lánynak, hogy rákérdezzen a dologra.

\- Gyere, a többiekkel addig beszélgetünk, majd Gally elhozza a Gyűlésre.

\- Haver, lehetnél kicsit vidámabb - jegyezte meg Minho, aki mintha Lucy szívéből szólt volna. Lucy most már határozottan érezte, hogy Newttal valami nincs rendben.

Minho még egyszer megveregette Lucy vállát, majd Newt oldalán elindult a Tábor felé és már az odaúton parázs vita alakult ki közöttük. Lucy néhány pillanatig tanácstalanul álldogált, és csak nézte, mit csinálnak a többiek; az Építők már javában bontották szét a falakat Gally irányítása alatt, a többi tisztárs pedig már szétszéledt, hogy dolgozni induljon. Néhányan odaszóltak Lucynak és gratuláltak neki, mások azonban kicsit távolságtartóan méregették. A lány inkább gyorsan visszasietett a szobájába, kizárva a többi srácot, miközben próbált rájönni arra, miért viselkedett mindenki ilyen furcsán.

A válasz akkor csapott belé, mikor a zuhany alatt állt. Nyilván alábecsülte a Futárok szerepét a Tisztáson. Sokkal jobban tisztelték őket a fiúk, mint hitte és az, hogy ennyire közel volt hozzá, hogy megverje az Elöljárójukat, nyilván megrémítette őket. Biztos senki sem hitt benne, hogy Futárként is ilyen jól megállja a helyét. Azt láthatóan még el tudták fogadni, hogy Építőként, Kóroncként vagy Nyesőként jól teljesített, de ezek szerint a Futárkodást már nem tudták lenyelni. _Méghogy az első lány Futár legyen?_ gondolhatták.

Lucy valójában akkor érezte át igazán a helyzetét, mikor Gally bevezette őt tíz perccel később a Tanácsterembe. Az Elöljárók két táborra oszlottak, és bőszen kiabáltak egymással; ám amikor Lucy megjelent, mind egyszerre hallgattak el. Mijözbeb leült a székbe a szoba közepén, Lucy arra gondolt, hogy sosem hitte, hogy ennyire meg tud osztani egy csapat fiút. Newt tekintetét kereste, hogy erőt merítsen, de a fiú nem nézett a szemébe. Hát, az ő viselkedésén még mindig nem tudott kiigazodni.

\- Azt hiszem, eljött az idő, hogy a lány Zöldfület, Lucyt, beosszuk oda, ahol a legtöbbet segíthet nekünk - kezdte Alby, mikor mindenki leült. - Az elmúlt két hétben felmértük a teljesítőképességét, leteszteltük, miben a legjobb. Nehezebbé vált a feladatunk, mint sejtettük, de mostanra megszületett a döntés.

\- Abban mindenki egyetértett, hogy Lucy a Futárok próbáján jobban teljesített, mint bárki számított volna rá. Ám az, hogy most rögtön Futár legyen, felejtős - vetett egy rövid pillantást Alby Minhóra, aki karbatett kézzel ült és csalódott arcot vágott. - Ehhez ugyanis kétharmados többségre lenne szükség az Elöljáróktól, ez pedig nem volt meg. Ugyanakkor abban mindenki egyetért, hogy mindenképp fel kell tennünk őt a Futárjelöltek listájára; bár személy szerint nem hiszem, hogy valaha is előrébb léphet...

\- Lépjünk túl a hímsoviniszta szövegen - szúrta közbe Minho, miközben Lucyra kacsintott. A lánytól csak egy erőtlen mosolyra futotta, ugyanis épp azzal volt elfoglalva, hogy ne pattanjon fel most azonnal és ne kiabálja le Alby fejét.

\- Szóval - szólt nyomatékosan újra Alby, miközben Lucyra nézett -, a Tanács arra a döntésre jutott, hogy Építőként, illetve másodállásban Kóroncként fogsz dolgozni. Gally, az Építők Elöljárója!

Gally felállt és intett Lucynak, hogy ő is tegye meg ezt. A lány engedelmeskedett, miközben Gally elé sétált és egyenesen a szemébe nézett.

\- Esküszöl-e, Lucy - kérdezte zengő hangon az Építő -, hogy mindig és mindenkor tenni fogod a dolgod, és Építőként mindent megteszel azért, hogy szolgáld az ügyünket?

\- Esküszöm - felelte Lucy, ugyanakkor forrt benne az indulat. Ki akart szabadulni innen, hogy megkérdezhesse Minhót vagy Newtot, hogy mi a fenéért volt ekkora széthúzottság.

\- Esküszöl-e, hogy soha nem emelsz kezet egy másik tisztársra, hogy mindig és mindenkor tisztelni fogod a többieket, és hogy mindig betartod a szabályainkat?

\- Esküszöm.

\- Esküszöl-e, hogy mindig a falakon belül maradsz és soha, semmilyen körülmények között nem lépsz ki a Kapukon túlra?

\- Esküszöm.

\- Lucy, az Építő, ezennel teljes jogú tisztárssá váltál! - jelentette ki vigyorogva Gally, miközben mindenki tapsolni kezdett és kurjongatva gratuláltak a lánynak a sikeres kiválasztásához.

Lucy azonban nem volt elégedett. Bár olyan munkát kapott, amit élvezett, és amit szeretett csinálni már a próbaidő alatt is, de a hátráltatottság, az alsóbbrendűség érzése végig ott volt benne. Ránézett Newtra, aki végre nem fordította el a fejét, de olyan arcot vágott, mintha bocsánatot akart volna kérni valamiért. Lucy ezután Minhót kereste meg a tekintetével, aki alig láthatóan megrázta a fejét, de közben bíztatóan mosolygott. A lány vette az üzenetet.

Várnia kell. Az ő ideje még mindig nem jött el.


	18. Tizenhetedik fejezet

**Tizenhetedik fejezet**

Teltek-múltak a napok, és Lucy lassan kialakította a napi menetrendjét. Minden reggel a legelsőként ébredt fel és ébresztőig a Kilátónál edzett: felülések, karra és lábra erősítés, állóképesség-fejlesztés... Minden nap egy kicsivel többet és többet csinált, hogy így váljon egyre erősebbé. Eddig még senkinek sem tűnt fel, mit csinál reggelenként és Lucy keményen dolgozott ezért, hogy ez így is maradjon. Főleg, mivel elégedetten állapította meg, hogy az edzések használnak: a hasa feszessé vált, a karján és a combján már érezte az izmokat és a futást is egyre tovább bírta. Büszke volt magára és bízott benne, hogy ha legközelebb szükség lenne arra, hogy megvédje magát, már képes lesz rá.

Edzések után lezuhanyzott, majd Newt társaságában elindult reggelizni. Ilyenkor többnyire arról beszélgettek, hogy kinek milyen lesz a napja, és hogy mikor tudnak találkozni, hogy egy kicsit kilógjanak a munkából. Bár Lucy sose tudta meg, miért viselkedett Newt olyan furcsán a kiválasztásánál, de úgy döntött, nem ezen kellene rágódnia. Newt már másnap bocsánatot kért, amiért olyan furcsa volt, de nem volt hajlandó magyarázattal szolgálni, Lucy pedig nem faggatta. Beérte azzal, hogy végre megkérdezhette tőle, hogyan sérült meg; úgy vélte, titkolózásáért Newt tartozik neki ennyivel.

A fiú is hasonlóra gondolhatott, mert kényszerűen felnevetett.

\- Ezt kéred cserébe, mi? Nem baj, megérdemlem. Nos, a történet annyi, hogy a francos Siratók elől menekültem, és rosszul léptem. Szerencsére ott volt a többi Futár, hogy elterelje rólam a figyelmet és így vissza tudtam érni a Tisztásra. - Megborzongott. - Még ma is kiráz a hideg, ha belegondolok, hogy majdnem átéltem az Átváltozást.

Lucyt ez történet kicsit eltántorította attól, hogy a Futárságáért kampányoljon, ugyanakkor nem tett le teljesen a dologról. Egyelőre meg akarta várni, míg elcsendesül a vihar és csak akkor akarta felemelni a hangját.

Reggeli után mindig Gallyt kellett keresse, akit könnyen megtalálhatott, hiszen a fiú hangját az egész Tisztáson hallani lehetett; főleg, mikor lehordott egy ügyetlen Építőt. Mikor megtalálta, az Elöljáró kiosztotta a feladatát, amin többnyire Bennel és Adammel dolgozott, de Gally gyakran tette tiszteletét náluk, hogy megnézze, hogy haladnak. Adam bizalmasan megsúgta a lánynak, hogy Gally legtöbbször nem szokta ennyire ellenőrizni őket, és hogy sokkal türelmesebbé vált, mióta Lucy velük dolgozott. Mikor Lucy először hallotta Gallyt kiabálni, és megkérdezte, hogy mindig ilyen-e, Adam csak megvonta a vállát és beletörődve igennel felelt. Ben, aki hallgatta őket, azt tanácsolta a lánynak, hogy ha valamit elront, törődjön bele, hogy Gally azért kiabálni fog.

Munkája nem volt más, mint amit a próbanapján tapasztalt: legtöbbször a Tábor bővítésén dolgoztak, a Kertben segítettek az Ekéseknek újabb eszköztárolókat kialakítani, vagy a Dobozból pakoltak ki, mikor ellátmány érkezett. A kemény fizikai munka a testét, a tervezés pedig az elméjét erősítette, és Lucy lassan már mindenre úgy nézett, akár egy vérbeli Építő. Mikor elfeledkezett magáról, folyton tervezett, alkotott magában, és amikor ezt elmesélte Newtnak, a fiú mosolyogva azt javasolta, hogy ezeket rajzolja le, hátha úgy könnyíteni tud az agyán. Ezentúl Lucy szobájának állandó kellékévé vált néhány papír és egy ceruza, ami legtöbbször az este alkotott, mikor a többiek már lefekvéshez készülődtek. Az elkészült tervek - amikből Lucy semmit sem tudott kihámozni - az éjjeliszekrényének fiókjában landoltak.

Amikor pedig nem rajzolt, akkor a fémrudat forgatta a kezében, amit megszokásból már mindig magánál hordott. Egy véletlen folytán rájött, hogy középen ketté lehet törni, akár egy faágat; ugyanakkor az a két rész külön úgy nézett ki, mintha a nagynak a kicsinyített verziója lenne. Ennyit tudott csak kideríteni, és akárkit kérdezett a dologról, senki se tudta, hogy mi az. Így lassan már csak a szobájában vette elő, hogy vizsgálgassa, vagy csak unalmában forgassa az ujjai között.

A munkanap lejárta után, vacsoránál Lucy legtöbbször Newttal, Gallyvel és Minhóval evett. Mivel az ázsiai fiú egész nap az Útvesztőben rohangált, a lány vele viszonylag kevés időt tudott tölteni, ilyenkor viszont Minho mindig gondoskodott a jó hangulatáról. Megnevetette, vicceket mesélt neki, mindig látványos balhékat provokált maga és Gally között, amiken Lucy mindig könnyesre nevette magát.

Vacsora után legtöbbször arról beszélgetett Minhóval, hogy hogyan tudna Futárként bizonyítani. Ez volt az egyetlen dolog, amit csak vele tudott kibeszélni; különösen azután, hogy a fiú elárulta neki, hogy a Gyűlésen Newt is a Futársága ellen voksolt. Lucy ezt igyekezett kizárni a fejéből és nem rosszul érezni magát miatta, de amikor nem figyelt oda, már csak azon kapta magát, hogy melankólikusan bámul a semmibe, azon gondolkozva, hogy miért nem támogatja Newt ebben a kérdésben. Valamiért ez sokkal jobban zavarta, mint a többi fiú viselkedése együttvéve; talán azért, mert Newt eddig mindig az ő pártját fogta és mindig az ő érdekeit képviselte. És bár maga az Útvesztő se vonzotta mindig - a Siratók különösen erős távoltartó eszköznek bizonyultak -, de néha kifejezetten vágyott a veszélyes folyosókra, mert úgy érezte, hogy csak úgy tudott volna eredményesen segíteni a fiúknak, hogy megtalálják a kiutat.

Nagy ritkán, mikor nem volt különösebb dolga az Építőknek, Lucy a Kóroncoknak segített be. Ott ugyanis mindig megfordult néhány kétbalkezes Nyeső vagy Ekés, akik megvágták valamilyüket, és akiket el kellett látnia. Érdekes módon valahányszor Lucy Kóroncként tevénykenykedett, Newt mindig megjelent nála. Először mindig előállt valami mondvacsinált üggyel, de aztán már nem is leplezte, hogy csak azért jött, hogy a lánnyal beszélgessen. Lucy örült a fiú társaságának, és amikor épp nem voltak páciensek, mindig elmélyülten beszélgetett vele. Ahogy telt az idő, Lucy azt vette észre magán, hogy bármennyire nem akarja Newt, hogy Futár legyen, attól még fontos neki a fiú és akár az életét is rábízná habozás nélkül. Ugyanezt el tudta volna mondani Minhóról, Gallyről és Serpenyőről is. Ezek a fiúk lassan a családjává váltak, akikkel bármilyen gondját megoszthatta, és akik mindig ott voltak neki, ha szüksége volt rájuk.

Három és fél héttel azután, hogy megérkezett a Tisztásra, Lucy valami rossz előérzettel ébredt. Nem tudta megmondani, miért, de érezte, hogy baj lesz. Mindenesetre felvette az edzőcuccát, és gyorsan átsietett a Kilátóhoz, hogy elvégezze szokásos reggeli edzését. Már ott tartott, hogy százhúsz felülést tudott megcsinálni, karjával nyolcvanszor tudta megemelni magát, és már kétszer képes volt oda-vissza lefutni a távot a Nyugati és a Déli Kapu között. Büszke volt a fejlődésére és már egyre kevésbé fáradt el. Edzés után lezuhanyzott, kikereste a kedvenc pólóját és farmerjét, és menetkészen sétált el reggelizni. Útközben természetesen összefutott Newttal.

\- Jó reggelt, Luce! - köszönt a szokásos módján. - Most jövök Albytól. Ma nincs sok dolga az Építőknek, szóval a Kóroncoknál fogsz időzni.

\- Jaj, de jó! - sóhajtott megkönnyebbülten Lucy. - Még mindig izomlázam van a tegnapelőtti építéstől. Minek kell az Ekéseknek ennyi eszköz, hogy egy harmadik tároló kellett?

\- A növények kényesek, sok szerszámunk van - felelte Newt. - De nyugi, ma a pihenős napod van.

\- Neked nincs olyan? - érdeklődött Lucy, egy pillantást vetve Newt sérült lábára. - Úgy értem, nem terheled meg a lábad a sok Kertbéli munkával?

Newt olyan módon mosolyodott el, amit Lucy nem tudott beazonosítani.

\- Kedves, hogy aggódsz, de tudom, mennyi terhelést bírok - mondta.

Megkapták Serpenyőtől az adagjukat, majd leültek és evés közben - igaz, más témáról - újra beszélgetni kezdtek. Ám Lucy meglepetésére Minho jelent meg a semmiből és dobta le magát a másik oldalára.

\- Hát te? - nézett rá Lucy kérdőn. - Nem futsz ma?

\- Nem, képzeld, olyan szerencsétlen vagyok, hogy felsértettem a lábam egy gereblyével - vigyorgott Minho.

\- Az meg hogy sikerült? - nevetett fel egyszerre Lucy és Newt.

\- Úgy, hogy az Ekések mindig szanaszét hagyják a dolgaikat - felelte Minho, és Newtra nézett. - Minek nektek három tároló, ha úgysem használjátok?

\- Pofa be, bökött! - jött a válasz a szőke fiútól, aki még mindig nevetett.

\- Nem láttam, hogy sántítanál - jegyezte meg Lucy Minho lábára pillantva. Úgy tűnt, az ázsiai ettől egy kicsit zavarba jött.

\- Nem vagyok én kishableány, hogy ennyitől lesántuljak.

Newt egyszerre elkomorult és fürkészve kezdte vizsgálgatni barátja arcát.

\- Nem is sérültél meg - jelentette ki kis idő után.

\- Mi van? - vonta fel a szemöldökét Minho.

\- Nincs semmi bajod - ismételte Newt. - Csak azért kamuztál, hogy egész nap Luce-szal lehess.

\- Hogy jövök én ide? - értetlenkedett Lucy, ám még jobban elkerekedett a szeme, mikor látta, hogy Minho ezt nem cáfolta meg.

\- Fut helyettem más. Nekem is kijár a szabadnap, és nem fair, hogy ti az egész napot vele tölthetitek, míg én csak este láthatom. Nem igazság.

\- Nos, lehet, hogy nem tűnt fel neked eddig, bökött - szólt szarkasztikusan Newt -, de az élet nem igazságos.

Minho megadó stílusban felemelte a kezét, de közben az arckifejezése épp az ellenkezőjét sugallta.

\- Ó, a jámbor bárány harapni is tud! Hát, én bizony dolgozni fogok azon, hogy kicsikarjak magamnak egy kis igazságosságot...

Lucy fejcsóválva felállt és otthagyta a veszekedő fiúkat, akiknek fel sem tűnt a távozása. A lány meg se próbálta leállítani őket, hiszen tudta, hogy ilyenkor Newt és Minho nem látnak és nem hallanak semmit, csak egymással foglalkoznak. Ezek a veszekedések persze inkább csak hangosak, semmit komolyak voltak és eddig sosem volt hosszútávú következményük.

Visszavitte üres tányérját, majd a Táborba sietett. Clint még nem volt ott, de Jeff már a gyógyszeres dobozban pakolászott, amiben már megint hatalmas rendetlenség volt.

\- Hogy tudsz ebben a káoszban eligazodni? - kérdezte Lucy, ahogy belépett.

\- Nekem az volt a káosz, amikor te rendet raktál - felelte Jeff, miközben valahonnan a fiók mélyéből előhúzott egy géztekercset. Lucy csak mosolyogva megrázta a fejét, majd odalépett, hogy segítsen Jeffnek előpakolni azokat a dolgokat, amikre a mai nap a leginkább szükségük lehet.

A délelőtt eseménytelenül telt. A szokásos vágások ellátásán kívül Lucynak semmi dolga sem volt, így többnyire csak az ablakban állt és nézte, hogyan dolgoznak a többiek. Minho is tiszteletét tette nála, de nagyon gyorsan kiderült, hogy valójában csak Alby elől bujkál; ugyanis egyáltalán nem szólt neki, hogy ma önkényesen szabadnapot vett ki. A sötét bőrű fiú dühösen viharzott be az ajtón, és Lucyn kérte számon, hogy hol van Minho (aki egyébként előtte bepréselte magát a szekrénybe). Mikor a lány megrázta a fejét, Alby még három másodpercig bámult az arcára, majd kisétált.

\- Köszi - nyögte Minho, ahogy kilökte a szekrény ajtaját, ahova behajtogatta magát. - Szedj ki...

\- Nem - nevetett Lucy, és folytatta az ablakon kibámulást.

Hallotta, ahogy Minho szitkozódva próbált kimászni. Aztán hallotta, hogy sikerült neki, majd azt is, hogy a fiú azonnal felé indult, hogy bosszút álljon. Lucy az utolsó pillanatban átbújt a hóna alatt, miközben megragadta a csuklóját és hátracsavarta a karját. Enyhén elkerekedett a szeme. A mozdulat olyan magától értetődően jött, mint a lélegzés. Ráadásul olyan szorosan és olyan helyzetben ragadta meg, hogy Minhónak esélye se legyen kiszabadítani magát.

\- Oké, oké! - csapkodta Minho az ablakpárkányt. - Te nyertél, Lucy, te nyertél!

Lucy elengedte Minhót, de az agya hátsó részében még mindig azon gondolkodott, hogy miért jött neki olyan természetesen, hogy megállítson egy hátulról jövő támadást. Ezt azonban igyekezett nem kimutatni és inkább önelégült mosollyal palástolni.

\- Mi az, Minho, csak nem meglepődtél?

\- Még szép, hogy meglepődtem - dörzsölte a csuklóját a fiú. - Nem is sejtettem, hogy ilyenre is képes vagy.

\- Hát, az utóbbi időben próbáltam megerősödni.

\- Nem tudom, mit csináltál, de hatásos volt.

\- Lucy, Minho!

A két említett egy emberként fordult az ajtó felé, ahol ott állt a villámló tekintetű Alby. Minho és Lucy összenéztek: tudták, hogy hatalmas bajban vannak.

\- Mi a bökött életet csináltok itt? - kérdezte Alby. - Minho, miért vagy itt ahelyett, hogy az Útvesztőben lennél?

\- Nyugi van, Admirális úr - tette fel a kezét Minho. - Nekem is kijár a szabadnap. Az én szakaszomat lefutja majd más, nem kell izgulni...

\- Ezt elmondhattad volna - szólt Alby, aztán Lucy felé fordult. A lány szinte látta a vérben forgó szemeit, de mielőtt bármit is mondhatott volna, Minho gyorsan Lucy elé állt.

\- Neki ehhez semmi köze, én kértem meg, hogy falazzon. Azt se tudta, hogy ma maradok, amíg meg nem jelentem nála. Fölösleges vele kiabálnod.

\- Fölösleges? - ismételte Alby olyan hangsúllyal, mintha Minho valami elképesztő alpáriságot mondott volna. - Egyáltalán nem fölösleges! Ez a lány azóta borít fel mindent, mióta megjelent! Csak a baj van vele! Newt se figyel oda annyira a munkájára, te se, Gally se...!

\- Azért nem figyelünk oda a munkákra, mert néha szünetet tartunk, hogy jól érezzük magunkat? - nevetett kétkedően Minho. - Ha nem vetted volna észre, a munkánk minősége nem esett vissza, sőt, csak javult azóta, hogy Lucy itt van. Ugyanez igaz a többiekre is. Csak te gondolod úgy, hogy Lucy jelenléte mindent tönkretesz. Nagyon jó munkaerő és biztos vagyok benne, hogy Futárként még többet tehetne...!

\- Na persze, majd pont belőle lesz Futár!

\- Hagyjátok már abba! - szakította félbe a vitát Lucy. - Esküszöm, úgy viselkedtek, mint két óvodás csecsemő! Azzal hátráltatjátok a munkát, hogy egymást marjátok! Alby, már három hete vagyok itt, szokj már hozzá a jelenlétemhez!

Alby kapásból akarta rávágni a választ, de ekkor vérfagyasztó sikoly hasított a levegőbe. Lucy azonnal az ablakhoz rohant, de onnan nem látszott bármiféle szokatlan. Aztán látta, hogy egyre több fiú fut a Keleti Kapu felé.

\- Mi történt? - kérdezte Minho.

\- Nem tudom, de siessünk a Keleti Kapuhoz! - mondta Lucy, azzal Albyt teljesen figyelmen kívül hagyva kirohant a Táborból. A fiúk a Kapu határán gyűltek össze és mindegyik kifelé bámult az Útvesztőbe.

 _Mit néznek ott?_ kérdezte magától Lucy. _Hiszen a Futárokon kívül senki se mehet túl a falakon!_

Minho és Alby beértek és mivel a közelükben volt, mikor elérték a fiúkat, keresztül tudott vágni a tömegen. Mikor elérte a Tisztás határát és kibámult a sötét folyosóra, földbe gyökerezett a lába. Rémült kiáltásra nyitotta a száját, de aztán egy hang se tudta elhagyni a torkát.

A távolban egy fiút látott. Egy fiút, aki semmiképp sem volt Futár. Egy fiút, akinek a testéből egy szörnyeteg húzta ki épp a fullánkját. Egy fiút, aki ezek után ernyedten zuhant a földre.

Gally.

Gally, akit épp az előbb szúrt meg egy Sirató.


	19. Tizennyolcadik fejezet

**Tizennyolcadik fejezet**

Lucy még fel sem eszmélt a sokkból, mikor érezte, hogy mellőle egy másik fiú futásnak eredt. Minho teljes erejéből rohant, miközben a szörnyeteg megfordult és rémes géplábain igyekezett eltűnni az Útvesztő folyosóin. Minho alig tíz másodperc alatt ért el Gallyhez, átvetette a karját a nyaka körül, majd elkezdte visszafelé vonszolni. Ám a zajra a Sirató is felfigyelt, megfordult, majd lassan, akár a fenyegető, kivédhetetlen halál kezdett a fiúk felé mászni. Lucy látta, ahogy a nyálkás test hátsó részéből egy fémfarok előrelendül, akár egy skorpióé, és felkészül, hogy megtámadja újabb áldozatát.

Lucy körül a fiúk eszeveszetten kiabáltak. Bíztatták Minhót, hogy igyekezzen, de még az izmos ázsiai se tudott olyan gyorsan haladni Gallyvel a hátán, hogy lehagyja a Siratót. A lány csak állt dermedten és elszorult szívvel figyelte, hogyan küzd négy legjobb barátja közül kettő a túlélésért. Tenni akart valamit. Segíteni akart, meg akarta menteni őket. Nem nézhette tétlenül, hogyan tépi szét őket az a gépszörnyeteg. Ez a vágya még a Siratóktól való félelmét is kiölte belőle. Meg akarta menteni őket. Minhót és Gallyt.

Harcolni akart. Új életében először harcolni akart. Le akarta verni a Siratót, szembe akart szállni vele, hogy Minhóéknak legyen idejük visszaérni a Tisztásra.

De ő maga csak egy lány volt. Egyedül, fegyver nélkül egy ilyen szörny ellen. Hogyan csinálja? Hogyan...?

Ekkor, valami isteni sugallatra, eszébe jutott a fémrúd.

Lelassult körülötte a világ, vagy talán ő maga gyorsult fel? Nem tudta eldönteni. A zsebébe nyúlt és előhúzta a fémrudat. Vizsgálni kezdte és szinte látni vélte, hogy valami sugárzik belőle. Látni vélte, ahogy fodrozódik körülötte a levegő, mintha izzott volna. Nem tudta, hogy ez tényleg így van-e, mindenesetre ő így látta. Úgy érezte, mintha egy belső hang éppen elmagyarázná neki, mit is csináljon ezzel a rúddal. Olyan volt, mintha visszakapta volna a múltja egy darabját. Aminek fontos és állandó része volt ez a fémdarab.

Felnézett és ökölbe szorított kezében ott tartotta a rudat. Már tudta, mit kell tennie.

Minho összeszorított fogakkal húzta-vonta Gallyt, aki próbált a lábán maradni, de látszott, hogy hatalmas fájdalmai vannak. Mögöttük a Sirató egyre közelebb és közelebb ért, a farokból kiugrott egy tű, ami szúrásra emelkedett. Lucy előrelépett, de még nem szelte át a határt. Nem látta maga körül a fiúkat, már a hangjukat sem hallotta. Csak a Siratóra koncentrált, a célpontra, amit el akart pusztítani. Kinyújtotta a karját a szörny felé, a fejében pedig megjelent egy kép. Egy kép, egy tervrajz, amit már megálmodott egyszer. Hiszen lerajzolta és a tervrajz most ott pihent a szobájában, az éjjeliszekrény fiókjában. Koncentrált, látta maga előtt az összes apró darabot, ami felépítette a fegyvert, tudta, minek hogyan kell működnie, még a töltényeket is megtervezte, amik a fegyverben futó elektromos töltésekből átalakított energiából álltak.

Építő volt. Egy Építő, aki fegyvereket épít.

A rúd felizzott, majd felragyogott, végül az elemek elkezdtek megjelenni. Mintha a rúd kezdett volna átváltozni, de valójában a semmiből jelentek meg az alkotóelemek. Minden egymásba kapcsolódott, belülről kifelé építkezett, és amikor az utolsó darab is a helyére kattant, a kész gépágyú ott volt a kezében, tüzelésre készen. Lucy terpeszbe állt, hogy állva maradjon a visszarúgás után, majd lehunyta a bal szemét és célzott.

\- Minho, félre! - kiáltotta.

Minho olyannyira meglepődött, hogy Gallyvel együtt hasra esett, ám már ez is tiszta célt szolgáltatott Lucynak. Jobb mutatóujjával ráfogott a ravaszra, majd kifújta a levegőt és lőtt.

A kosárlabda méretű energialövedék telibe találta a Siratót, ami jó pár métert repült hátra az Útvesztő belseje felé. Lucy látta, hogy Minho tátott szájjal néz a háta mögé, figyelte, mi történt a szörnnyel.

\- Minho, gyere vissza! - kiabálta Lucy és újra lőtt. A Sirató ugyanis gyorsabban magához tért, mint várta, és újra támadásba lendült, ezúttal azonban szinte száguldott a Tisztás felé. Az újabb találat megint visszalökte, de ismét rohamra indult. A lövedékek láthatóan nem okoztak sérülést benne.

\- Minho! - kiáltott újra Lucy, miközben már folyamatosan tüzelt. Végre azt látta, hogy Minho újra felnyalábolja Gallyt és a folyosó szélén, a falak mellett evickélnek vissza a Tisztásra. A Sirató azonban lassan előrébb és előrébb jutott, mert a lövések között túl nagy idő telt el ahhoz, hogy hatásosan hátráltassa a szörnyet. Lucy tudta, hogy ez a fegyver nem tudja hatékonyan hátráltatni a Siratót. Mást kellett kitalálnia.

Ekkor eszébe jutott, hogy a rudat kettőbe lehet törni. Egy utolsó lövedék után visszaváltoztatta a gépágyút a rúddá, majd kettétörte, és a két kezébe fogta a két darabot. Újra koncentrált mire a rúd mindkét fele felizzott, és a két darabon egymástól függetlenül kezdtek el megjelenni az építőelemek. Mikor elkészült, Lucy két minigunnal állt a Kapuban, amiket most felemelt és a szörnyre célzott. Alul kiugrott egy-egy tartóláb a minigunból, így a lánynak nem kellett a teljes fegyver súlyát megtartani. Meghúzta mind a két ravaszt.

Lövedékek százai szelték át a levegőt és csapódtak bele a Sirató nyálkás húsába. Ezek is energiából álltak, így nem okoztak kárt a szörnyben, viszont tökéletesek voltak a feltartására. Minho eközben egyre közelebb jutott, már csak pár lépést kellett megtennie. A Sirató rémes hangot hallatott, próbált felmászni a falak indáin, hátra meg tudja kerülni a lövedékeket, de Lucy végig a lényen tartotta a fegyver csöveit. Végül a Sirató feladta, megfordult és eliszkolt a folyosón, épp akkor, mikor Minho és Gally visszaértek a Tisztásra. Lucy csak akkor hagyta abba a tüzelést, amikor a Sirató már eltűnt az egyik elágazásban. Lihegett, lehunyta a szemét, és próbálta felkészíteni magát arra, hogy szembeforduljon a többiekkel. Elengedte a képet a fejéből, aztán érezte, hogy a keze, az alkarja körül eltűnik a fém, mintha elpárolgott volna. Mire kinyitotta a szemét, már ismét csak a két fémrudat fogta a kezében. Összeillesztette őket, majd egy hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve ismét koncentrált, és egy pillanattal később már meg is jelent egy kapocs a rúd tetején. Ennek segítségével rácsatolta a rudat az övére, majd ráhúzta a pólóját, aztán egy végső sóhaj után megfordult és beengedte a külvilágot.

Sejtette, mennyire le lesznek sokkolva a fiúk, de még csak a közelébe sem járt annak, ami fogadta. Síri csönd volt, csak Gally nyöszörgéseit és Minho zihálását lehetett hallani. Bármelyik arcra nézett, Lucy elkerekedett szemeket és leesett állakat látott. Mindannyian őt bámulták, és úgy tűnt, mintha teljesen lefagytak volna - és Lucy ezt teljesen meg tudta érteni. Ő maga se tudta, hogyan vagy miért jött rá a rúd funkciójára, csak annyit tudott, hogy a lehető legjobbkor tette ezt meg. Viszont azt is tudta, hogy most kérdések egész hadával kell majd szembenéznie, amikre nem fog tudni válaszolni.

Végül, ki tudja, mennyi idő múlva, Alby megszólalt:

\- Gyűlés. Most!

\- Jeff, lásd el Gallyt - vetette oda Minho a fiúnak, mire Jeff és Adam kiváltak a tömegből, felnyalábolták Gallyt és elsiettek vele a Táborba.

\- A többiek menjenek vissza dolgozni! - szólt fennhangon Alby, de láthatóan senkinek sem akaródzott teljesíteni a parancsot. Még mindig Lucyt bámulták, aki lassan már kezdte kínosan érezni magát a reflektorfényben. Szinte kétségbeesve kereste meg Newtot a tömegben, aki azonban nem bámult rá elkerekedett szemekkel, nem tátotta el a száját, semmi sem mutatta a döbbenetét. Csak nézte őt, úgy, mint a vak, aki először látja a napot. Lucy most már zavarba is jött, így csak félrefordította a fejét.

\- Lucy, a tanácsterembe! Most! - parancsolta a lánynak Alby, de most először volt valami távolságtartás a hangjában. Mintha Alby rájött volna, hogy Lucyban emberére talált. Mindenesetre a lány végre megmozdult és felszegett fejjel vágta át magát a tömegen. Úgy sietett keresztül a Tisztáson, hogy egyik fiúra sem nézett rá.

Már belépett volna a Táborba, mikor vérfagyasztó sikoly hasított a levegőbe. Az egyik emeleti szobából jött. Lucy szíve összeszorult, hiszen felismerte a hangot; már fel akart menni a lépcsőn, de valaki gyengéden megragadta a karját.

\- Nem akarod látni - szólt Newt.

\- Mi történik? - kérdezte Lucy, miközben igyekezett kizárni Gally újabb sikolyát. - Mi történik Gallyvel?

\- Jeff beadta neki az Ellenszert - felelte Newt. - Most megy át az Átváltozáson. Elvileg tudod, milyen undorító látvány, így nem kéne felmenned. Főleg úgy, hogy a Zöldfüleknek meg van tiltva, hogy lássák.

\- Rendben lesz? - suttogta Lucy, aggodalomtól elszorult torokkal.

\- Két-három napig még ez lesz, de aztán elmúlik és felébred - mondta Newt, miközben vigasztalóan végigsimított Lucy karján. - Ám azt senki sem tudja, mit lát az Átváltozás alatt. Lehet, hogy teljesen más emberként fog magához térni.

Lucy aprót bólintott, majd még egyszer felnézett a lépcső teteje felé.

\- Különben is, most inkább magaddal kellene foglalkoznod - szólt Newt, ahogy kezdte óvatosan elvonszolni Lucyt a lépcsőtől. - Ugye tudod, mi jön most.

\- Persze - sóhajtotta Lucy. - Nyilvánosan kicsinálnak.


	20. Tizenkilencedik fejezet

**Tizenkilencedik fejezet**

Vágni lehetett a feszültséget a tanácsteremben. Lucy úgy érezte magát, mintha a kivégzésére sétált volna be. Leült ugyanabba a székbe, amibe az érkezése napján és végignézett a vele szemben ülő fiúkon. Mind olyan arcot vágtak, mintha féltek volna tőle. Ez alól kivételt képzett Newt és Minho: előbbi bíztatóan, utóbbi pedig teljesen elámulva bámult rá.

\- Hagyjuk most a formalitásokat - vágott a közepébe Alby. - Ami a Keleti Kapunál történt, minden volt, csak nem szokványos. Lucy, tudni akarom, hogy mi történt. Mondj el mindent, amit tudsz. Mi történt? Mi volt ez?

\- Nem tudom - rázta a fejét a lány. - Úgy éreztem, mintha... mintha valaki megmondta volna, mit csináljak. Mintha egy hang megsúgta volna, hogy a rúd mire való és hogyan segítsek vele Minhóékon. Megjelent a fejemben a fegyver képe, minden egyes alkotórésze és egyszerűen tudtam, hogyan építsem meg. De egészen eddig fogalmam se volt róla, hogy képes vagyok erre...

Nem tudta, mi mást mondhatott volna még, így elhallgatott. Borzasztóan ideges volt. Newtra nézett és az sem nyugtatta meg, hogy a fiú is feszülten néz rá, még ha közben próbál is lelket önteni belé.

\- Ha szabad szólnom - húzta ki magát Minho -, nem értem, mit problémázunk ezen ennyit. Lucy megmentette az életünket. Nélküle engem is elkapott volna a Sirató. Lehet, hogy nem úsztam volna meg egy szúrással, talán széttépedt volna. Ha Lucy nem csinálja azt, amit, Gallyvel ott haltunk volna meg. Még sosem láttam ilyet. Olyan magabiztos volt, mintha eddig Siratókkal küzdött volna.

\- Ki tudja, talán tényleg ezt csinálta - jegyezte meg Clint. - Úgy értem, honnan a bökött életből tanulhatott meg így harcolni?

\- A harc a vérében van - mondta Minho. - És ha eddig nem jöttetek volna rá, nem akarja ellenünk használni. Mi oka lenne rá?

\- Ez akkor is furcsa - szólalt meg Winston. - Két évig semmi esélyük nem volt a Siratók ellen, most meg hirtelen felküldik az első lányt, aki képes küzdeni ellenük. Mi változott meg? Miért adnának ilyen váratlanul ekkora fegyvert a kezünkbe?

\- Te hallod, hogy mit beszélsz? - szólalt meg most először Newt. Pillantásával mintha keresztül akarta volna döfni a Nyesőt. - Luce nem egy tárgy és legfőképp nem egy fegyver. Ő a bajtársunk, ugyanolyan tisztárs, mint bármelyikünk. Csak van benne egy kis extra képesség.

\- De ez miért most jött elő? - tette fel a költői kérdést Serpenyő. - Úgy értem, akkor semmi sem történt, mikor Justin rátámadt.

\- Ki tudja - vetett egy furcsa pillantást Alby Lucyra. - Ugyanis a sztorit még mindig nem ismerjük...

\- Ennek most semmi köze ehhez - szakította gyorsan félbe a „nagyvezért" Newt.

\- Pontosan - csatlakozott Minho is. - Azt hittem, azért gyűltünk össze, hogy kitaláljuk, mi legyen Lucyval és hogyan hasznosítsuk a képességét.

\- Még nem biztos, hogy egyáltalán engednünk kéne neki - vélekedett Alby. Lucynak csak ekkor esett le, hogy a fiú valóban tartott tőle. - Most, hogy tudja, mire képes, veszélyessé vált. Abból, amit a többiek odakint mondtak egymásnak, egyértelművé vált, hogy a legtöbben megrémültek attól, amit csinált.

Lucy idegesen nyelt egyet. Ilyen az ő formája: épp mikor már beilleszkedett, mikor már kezdte elfogadni az új életét, beüt egy ilyen, neki feltör egy fegyveralkotó képessége és most már mindenki fél tőle. Ám bármennyire tartott a Gyűlés kimenetelétől, nem bánta meg, amit tett. Hogyan is bánhatná, hogy megmentette a két legjobb barátját?

\- Rendben, ideje sorban kikérni mindenki véleményét - folytatta Alby. - Lucy, te csak akkor beszélsz, ha valaki kérdez. Világos?

Megvárta, amíg Lucy bólint, majd Zart felé fordult. Míg az első Gyűlésén az Ekések Elöljárója kényelmetlenül feszengett, most határozottan kihúzta magát, mutatva, hogy ebben a helyzetben konkrét véleménye van.

\- Nem dobhatunk el egy ilyen lehetőséget - jelentette ki. - Lucy megerősödött az Építőknél, és most már azt is tudjuk, hogy képes olyan fegyvereket létrehozni, amikkel legyőzhetjük a Siratókat.

\- Ha nem tűnt volna fel, a Siratónak semmi baja sem volt, akárhány golyót eresztett bele a Zöldfül - mutatott rá Alby.

\- Az lehet, de gondolj bele, hogy nincsenek emlékei. Ki tudja, mire lehet még képes és mennyi tapasztalatát vesztette el. De még e nélkül is hatalmas segítség lenne a Futároknak.

\- Bármi hivatalos javaslat? - kérdezte Alby.

Zart először Lucyra, majd Minhora nézett és végül kibökte.

\- Nevezzük ki Futárnak és küldjük ki az Útvesztőbe.

Erre mindenki egyszerre kezdett el beszélni. Albynak és Newtnak vagy fél percébe telt, mire rendet tudtak teremteni. Lucy megkockáztatott egy pillantást Minho felé: az ázsiai fiú próbálta visszatartani a mosolyát és mikor észrevette, hogy Lucy nézi, bíztatóan rákacsintott. Lucy egy kicsit leengedett, de abból, amit kihallott a hangzavarból, arra jutott, hogy az Elöljárók fele még mindig nem akarja elfogadni, hogy ő, az első lány a Tisztáson Futár lehessen.

\- Newt, írd fel a javaslatot - mondta Alby, mikor végre csend lett. A szőke fiú így is tett, de közben ő is küldött egy pillantást Lucynak: ám az inkább ijedtséget tükrözött. - Tudjátok, hogy egyetlen ötletet sem utasítunk el zsigerből, szóval pofa be. Mindannyian szót kaptok majd. Serpenyő, te jössz.

A szakács büszkén kihúzta magát.

\- Teljes mértékben egyetértek Zarttal. Lucy a félelem semmi jelét nem mutatta, látszott rajta, hogy hozzá van szokva a harchoz. Ilyen bököttül bátor lányt még sosem láttam és akkor is ez a véleményem, hogy nem tudom, mit csináltam ezelőtt. A javaslatom pedig ugyanaz, mint Zartnak: nevezzük ki Futárnak, hadd lőjjön ki pár Siratót.

Newt ezt is felírta, míg Alby a következő tanácstag, egy fekete, szeplős kölyök felé fordult, aki talán a Téglázók új Elöljárója lehetett, mert Lucy nem nagyon emlékezett rá, hogy beszélt volna vele.

\- Nekem lenne egy kérdésem - fordult Lucy felé, aki kicsit összerezzent, hogy hirtelen beszélnie kell. - Honnan tudjuk, hogy nem fogod ezt a képességedet egy másik tisztárs ellen használni? Lehet, hogy eddig mintabökött voltál, de egy ilyen hirtelen jött hatalom könnyen megváltoztathatja az embert. Miért kéne hagynunk, hogy magadnál tartsd azt a rudat egész nap?

Lucy igyekezett ültő helyében határozottnak tűnni.

\- Mert megesküdtem, hogy sosem ártok egy másik tisztársnak - felelte.

Válasza, úgy tűnt, meggyőzte a szeplős fiút, mert Alby felé fordult.

\- Akkor én is azon a véleményen vagyok, mint az előttem lévők. Legyen belőle Futár.

Newt írt valamit a jegyzettömbjébe, míg a következő Elöljáró, Winston szintén a Futárkodása mellett érvelt. Lucy egyre növekvő izgalommal hallgatta a fiúkat: eddig mindenki úgy gondolta, hogy bizonyított ahhoz, hogy Futár lehessen. Ám a Winston után jövő két Elöljáró azt hangoztatta, hogy Lucy lányként nem bírná olyan jól a megterhelést, mint a fiúk és hogy hamarabb kidőlne, így veszélyes lenne kimennie az Útvesztőbe. Lucy ezeket gyenge érveknek tartotta és a fiúk arcán látta, hogy valójában csak az önérzetüket sértené, ha ő újonc lányként sikeresen Futárrá válna.

Newt következett, mire Lucy eddig ismeretlen feszültséggel húzta ki magát. Newt sóhajtott, majd végignézett az Elöljárókon és belekezdett.

\- Mind tudjátok, mi volt a véleményem a próbája után - kezdte. - Túl veszélyesnek gondoltam az Útvesztőt ahhoz, hogy kiengedjem, hiába bizonyította, hogy megbirkózna vele. A Siratókra azonban senki sem készítheti fel az embert. Luce most bebizonyította, hogy egyáltalán nem fél és talán mindannyiunk közül neki van egyedül oka rá. Egy ilyen képességet kombinálni a Futárok eszével és bátorságával... szerintem Luce rövid úton a legjobb Futár lesz a Tisztáson.

Alby felvonta a szemöldökét, Minho elégedetten bólintott, még Lucy igyekezte visszafojtani a mosolyát. Newt végre mellé állt. És most végre azt is megtudta, hogy miért szavazott akkor ellene: csupán féltette. Többé nem tudott haragudni rá emiatt.

\- Csak annyit akarok mondani, hogy egyetértek a többséggel. Csináljunk belőle Futárt, használjuk a képességét arra, hogy kijussunk innen.

Felírta a saját javaslatát, aztán Alby felé fordult, aki Lucy arcát tanulmányozta, és végül csak ennyit mondott:

\- Én megvárom, amíg mindenki elmondja a véleményét. Következő.

Clint szintén Lucy Futársága mellett voksolt, bár megjegyezte, hogy még egy ilyen jó segédje nem lesz a Kóroncoknál. Az utána jövő két fiú ugyanúgy egyetértett a javaslattal. Gally széke üresen állt, mivel ő az Átváltozással szenvedett, így az utolsó Elöljáró, Minho került sorra, aki többé már nem tudta (vagy nem is akarta) elrejteni diadalittas vigyorát.

\- Én már a próbája után megmondtam, hogy Lucy tökéletes Futár lenne, de akkor a saját egótok elvakított titeket.

\- Pont te beszélsz, aki a legnagyobb kibökött egoista az egész Tisztáson? - szólt közbe egy srác, mire páran kuncogni kezdtek.

Minho nem hagyta magát felbosszantani.

\- Mert nekem van is rá okom és nem sérti az önérzetemet, ha az első lány Futár lesz - vetette oda félvállról, majd folytatta, mintha mi sem történt volna. - Őszintén szólva nem értem, miért vacakolunk ennyit ezzel a döntéssel. A világ leglogikusabb dolga lenne, hogy Lucyt Futárrá tegyük, főleg azok után, amit ma tett. Ha kételkednétek benne, osszátok be mellém, én megtanítom mindenre, amit tudnia kell. És ne aggódjatok, nem fogja a képességét mások ellen használni. Mindannyian ismeritek, tudjátok, hogy senkit se bántana ok nélkül. Adjatok neki egy esélyt és meglátjátok, ő lesz a túlélésünk kulcsa.

Miközben beszélt, szinte végig Alby arcába bámult, mintha a mondandóját direkt neki szánta volna. Lucyban most először fogalmazódott meg a gondolat, hogy mennyi mindent nem tud még a fiúk egymáshoz való viszonyáról.

Newt leírta ezt a véleményt is, majd valamit nagy látványosan aláhúzott és megmutatta Albynak. A sötét bőrű fiú bosszúsnak tűnt, de igyekezett megőrizni a nyugalmát.

\- Rendben, mindenki kinyilvánította a véleményét. Lucy, mondd el a saját beszédedet, azután megszavazzuk, mi legyen veled.

Lucy azt vette észre magán, hogy eddig borzalmasan mereven ült. Elengedte az izmait, majd mindenki meglepetésére felállt. Ugyanis végre eljött az idő, mikor mindazt, amit eddig magában tartott, elmondhatott az Elöljáróknak. Több ilyen esélye úgysem lesz, és most végre nem fogják belé fojtani a szót. Végignézett a döbbent arcokon, majd belekezdett.

\- Amióta itt vagyok, folyton azt hallom, hogy a lányok gyengébbek, nem bírják olyan jól a munkát, meg úgy általában semmit sem tudnak olyan jól csinálni, mint a fiúk. Ezt nem bántásból mondom és bár nem mondták közvetlenül a szemembe, de érzem a levegőben, hogy ezt gondolják. Hogy gyengének, gyámoltalannak hisznek, különösen a Justinos eset óta. Hiába teljesítettem átlagon felül a próbákon, csak azért fosztottatok meg akkor a Futárkodástól, mert lány vagyok. Ne tagadjátok, mert láttam rajtatok. Egy kezemen meg tudom számolni, hány olyan ember volt, akik hittek bennem, kitartottak mellettem és nem akartak megfosztani lehetőségektől, csak mert más nemű vagyok.

Szünetet tartott és körbenézett. Sokan ledöbbentek a mondataitól, de azok, akik tudták, hogy róluk beszél, csak bíztatóan mosolyogtak. Lucy egyre jobban belemelegedett a beszédbe és lassan el is tért az eredeti témájától.

\- És nem csak ezt láttam. Láttam, hogy azokkal is lekezelően bánik a többség, akiket alacsonyabb rendűnek tartanak maguknál. És igen, itt a Lögybölőkről beszélek - nézett az Elöljárójukra, aki zavartan lesütötte a szemét. - Itt nincsenek rangok. Senki sem különb a másiknál, én sem, akármire is vagyok képes. Mindannyian egyenlők vagyunk, és egy célért küzdünk - hogy megtaláljuk a kiutat és megoldjuk ezt az Útvesztőt. Erre kellene koncentrálnunk, nem pedig azon vitatkozni, hogy az első lány Futár legyen-e vagy ne. Én ott szeretnék segíteni, ahol tudok és biztosítalak róla titeket, hogy nem fogok őrült ámokfutásba kezdeni, csak mert felfedeztem, hogy képes vagyok harcolni. Eddig is azért akartam megerősödni, hogy megvédhessem magam, ha kell, de most már azért akarok, hogy másokat megvédhessek. Nem akarom, hogy bárki másnak keresztül kelljen mennie azon, amin Gallynek. Képes vagyok harcolni a Siratókkal és ezért akarok kimenni az Útvesztőbe. Ha van esély rá, hogy legyőzzük őket, akkor talán a kiutat is megleljük. De ehhez az kell, hogy bízzatok bennem és engedjétek, hogy azt csináljam, amihez a legjobban értek. Én sem tudom, mi mindenre vagyok még képes, de érzem, hogy az, amit a Kapunál mutattam, csak ízelítő volt abból, amit ki tudok hozni magamból. Nem kérek mást, csak hogy nevezzetek ki Futárrá, engedjétek, hogy velük tartsak és harcoljak. Végtére is egy csónakban evezünk, nem?

Elhallgatott, várta, hogy valaki reagáljon a szavaira. A fiúk meg se tudtak szólalni, csak tátott szájjal meredtek rá, mintha hirtelen valaki más állt volna az ő helyén. Lucy látta, hogy senki se fog beszélni, így leült, keresztbefonta a karjait a mellkasa előtt és várt. Meg se tudta volna mondani, mennyire megkönnyebbült, hogy végre kimondhatta ezeket a gondolatait, hogy végre kiállhatott magáért és másokért.

Alby megköszörülte a torkát, mire néhányan összerezzentek, mintha valami álomból riadtak volna fel.

\- Khm, nos, köszönjük ezt a... bököttül szép beszédet - krákogta Alby, szarkasztikusan kiejtve a „szép" szót. - Eljött a szavazás ideje. Ki szavaz arra, hogy Futár legyen?

Tizenegy fiú rakta fel a kezét. Lucy szeme elkerekedett: még azok is erre szavaztak, akik a beszéde előtt még ellene voltak. Alby kicsit meglepetten nézett körbe, majd intett, hogy letehetik a kezüket.

\- Ez elég egyértelműre sikerült. Lucy, a lány Zöldfül, a Tanács döntése értelmében azonnali hatállyal kinevezünk Futárnak. - Hangja elárulta, hogy jobb meggyőződése ellen cselekszik. - Holnap reggel Minho ébreszt, vele elkezded a kiképzésed. Ám a rudat szigorúan csak a falakon túl használhatod, idebent soha. Erre megesküszöl?

\- Esküszöm - vágta rá Lucy, miközben a gyomra mintha örömtáncot járt volna.

\- Örvendetes - mondta Alby. - A Gyűlést berekesztem.

A fiúk felpattantak és a fele társaság azonnal elhagyta a tanácstermet. Ellenben Minho, Serpenyő, Winston, Zart és Clint maradtak és egymást túlharsogva gratuláltak Lucynak a kinevezéséért. Newt még írkált pár dolgot a jegyzettömbjébe, majd ő is felállt és csatlakozott hozzájuk.

\- Ez gyönyörű beszéd volt, Luce! - mondta vigyorogva.

\- Szénné aláztad Albyt! - nevetett Minho, ahogy rácsapott a lány vállára. - Már rég megérdemelte a bökött, hogy valaki beolvasson neki!

\- Csak kimondtam, amit gondoltam - vonta meg a vállát Lucy, de ő se tudta elfojtani a vigyorát. - Bármelyikőtök megtehette volna. Nem vagyok különleges.

\- Ja, nem, igazad van - vágott töprengő arcot Serpenyő. - Csak van valami szupererőd, amivel legyőzheted a Siratókat. Igazad van, tényleg tök átlagos vagy.

A fiúk nevettek és velük nevetett Lucy is. Úgy érezte, mintha levettek volna róla valami súlyt, végre először felszabadult volt. Ráadásul egyáltalán nem félt az Útvesztőtől. A tudat, hogy képes harcolni, kiölte belőle a félelmet.

Barátai körében hagyta el a Tábort. Még mindig hallotta Gally sikolyait, amikre összeszorult a szíve, de erőt adott neki az esély, hogy ő megakadályozhatja, hogy ez mással is előforduljon. Mivel még mindig csak délelőtt volt, a többiek visszamentek dolgozni, ám Lucy egy hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve megragadta Newt csuklóját, aki meglepve nézett rá.

\- Mi az, Luce? - kérdezte.

\- Menjünk valami csendesebb helyre - indítványozta a lány, majd elindult a Tuskók felé. Newt követte és hamarosan a fák sűrűjében lépkedtek. Az erdőben hűvös volt, jól is esett neki a fülledt tanácsterem után.

\- Hová megyünk, Luce? - kérdezte Newt, de Lucy csak leintette.

Hamarosan meg is érkeztek a kis tisztásra. Ahogy Lucy kilépett, rögtön látta, hogy az semmit se változott. Egy pillanatra megtorpant, de erőt vett magán és gyors léptekkel odasétált a tölgyfához. Visszanézett és látta, hogy Newt teljes döbbenettel meredt rá.

\- Luce... - kezdte, de a lány nem hagyta, hogy végigmondja.

\- Úgy érzem - mosolygott bánatosan -, itt az ideje, hogy megtudd, mi is történt.

Tenyerét a fa törzsére fektette, vett egy mély levegőt, majd Newt szemébe nézett és mesélni kezdett.


	21. Huszadik fejezet

**Huszadik fejezet**

Másnap reggel Lucy olyan korán ébredt fel, mint még soha. Ahogy kilesett a rönkök közötti résen, látta, hogy még a nap sem kelt fel, bár már világosodott a környezet. Nem ült fel, csak feküdt, bámulta a plafont és azon gondolkodott, amit Minho mondott neki előző nap vacsoránál. A Futár ugyanis megkereste, hogy adjon neki pár tanácsot, mesélt néhány érdekes tényt és adatot, hogy felkészítse a mai napra. Lucy tudta, hogy az izgalom ébresztette fel.

Futár lett. Végre Futár lett. Alig tudta elhinni, pedig tegnap szinte mindenki megkereste, hogy gratuláljon neki. Néhányan messze elkerülték, ők nyilván Albyval értettek egyet, de Lucyt kicsit sem érdekelte. Olyan boldog volt, mint itt tartózkodása óta még soha. Emiatt alig döbbent le az adatokon, amiket Minho elmondott neki. Elmagyarázta, hogy nagyjából mekkora az Útvesztő: minden irányba több kilóméternyi kiterjedésű volt. A Futároknak szinte emberfeletti képességekkel kellett rendelkezniük, hogy végrehajtsák a feladatukat. Bár, végső soron Lucy maga is emberfeletti volt valamilyen értelemben; hiszen ilyen képességet nem birtokolhatott akárki.

Hamarosan kopogtak az ajtaján, mire kikászálódott az ágyából, és ajtót nyitott. Minho állt előtte, zseblámpájával egyenesen az arcába világítva.

\- Bökd meg Minho, ne süsd ki a retinám! - kapta szeme elé a kezét Lucy.

\- Bocsesz - vonta meg a vállát Minho és lefelé fordította a lámpát. - Na, készen állsz Futárságod első napjára?

\- Mi az hogy! Alig tudtam aludni! - vágta rá Lucy. Izgatottsága ismét felbuzgott benne, arckifejezése láttán pedig még Minho is elnevette magát.

\- Örvendetes. Akkor öltözz át és megyünk benézni a raktárba. Kapsz pár új cuccot, remélem, örülsz neki - kacsintott.

\- Három percet adj! - szólt Lucy és gyorsan becsapta az ajtót. Gyorsan lekapta magáról Newt pólóját, amit újabban pizsamának hordott, felvett egy sportmelltartót, egy futónadrágot, egy testresimuló trikót és a legkényelmesebb cipőjét. Egy új hajgumival összefogta a haját, felvette az övet a derekára, amin a rúd lógott, és máris menetkészen lépett ki a szobájából.

\- Hűha, ez még két és fél perc se volt! - csettintett elismerően Minho. - Na gyere Zöldfül, vár a munka!

Minho a zseblámpával mutatta az utat a Tábor mellett. Lucy lelkesen követte a fiút, miközben tekintetével végignézett az „otthonán". A fiúk hálózsákjaikban húzták a lóbőrt, a Tisztást megvilágították a hajnal első sugarai, mindent sötétkék árnyékok borítottak, a Vérháznál egy kakas kukorékolt. Lucy elmosolyodott. Ilyenkor tűnt a legbékésebbnek ez a hely.

A Tábor túlsó oldalán a hátsó sarokban Minho elővett egy kulcsot, mely egy kis raktárépület ütött-kopott ajtaját nyitotta. Lucy gyakran látta már, amikor Építőként ezen a helyen tevékenykedett, de még sosem járt benne. Beleborzongott az izgalomba, alig várta, hogy lássa, mi van odabent. Köteleket és láncokat pillantott meg Minho lámpája fényénél, ami egy idő után megállapodott egy nagy, futócipőkkel teli dobozon.

\- Igen, ez az első számú ellátmány, amit kapunk - jelentette ki Minho. - Legalábbis a mi szemszögünkből. Hébe-hóba felküldenek egy dobozt. Ha rossz cipőink lennének, a lábunk már rég tropára ment volna.

Ám Minho nem a nagy dobozba nyúlt, hanem a mellette pihenő kisebbe, amiben női futócipők hevertek.

\- Tegnap délután kértünk pár cipőt neked - magyarázta. - Mekkora a lábad?

Lucy egy pillanatra úgy ledöbbent, hogy figyelmen kívül hagyta Minho kérdését.

\- Kértetek? Tudtok kérni dolgokat az Alkotóktól?

\- Persze, hogy tudunk. Csak bent hagyunk egy papírt a Dobozban és már megy is. Ez nem jelenti azt, hogy mindent meg is kapunk az Alkotóktól. Néha igen, néha nem.

\- Kértetek már térképet?

Minho felkacagott.

\- Igen, megpróbáltuk. Tévét is kértünk, azt se küldtek. Ezek a bököttek nem akarják, hogy lássuk, milyen szép odakint az élet. De mondd már, mekkora a lábad, mert itt kapok sérvet!

\- Oh, bocsi - szabadkozott Lucy, azzal levette a cipőjét és belenézett. - Harminckilences.

\- Akkor jól tippeltünk, abból kértük a legtöbbet - egyenesedett fel Minho egy pár pofás, ezüstös színű cipővel.

\- Jól néz ki - mondta Lucy, majd kiment, és leült a fűre, hogy felpróbálja. Minho még összeszedett ezt-azt, és csatlakozott hozzá.

\- Csak a Futárok és az Elöljárók kapnak ilyet -magyarázta a fiú és egy műanyag karórát nyújtott Lucy felé. Az egyszerű, fekete digitális óra számlapján megcsillant a fény. - Vedd fel és soha ne is vedd le. Az életed múlhat rajta.

Lucy átvette, pár pillanatig nézegette, majd felcsatolta és belebújt a cipőbe. Minho közben folytatta az eligazítást.

\- Itt egy hátizsák, pár kulacs és egy doboz az ebédnek. Ruhákat kaptál, elnézve a szerelésed, és szerintem a fiúruháknak nem nagyon örülnél. Bár ki tudja, elnézve azt, amit pizsamának szoktál hordani...

Lucynak nagyon igyekeznie kellett, hogy egy arcizma se rendüljön Minho szavaira. Nem akart most belemenni a fiú játékába, így inkább csak bekötötte a cipőfűzőjét, felállt és sétált benne pár kört, hogy megszokja az új szerzeményét.

\- Oké, azt hiszem, rendben van - állt meg Minho előtt. - Még valami?

Minho egy kicsit még igazgatta a táskáját, majd visszasétált a raktárba.

\- Még összeszedünk pár fegyvert, aztán mehetünk Serpenyőhöz - hallatszott ki a hangja.

\- Fegyvert? - élénkült fel Lucy, és gyorsan követte a fiút. Minho arrébb rakott pár dobozt a fal mellől, feltárva egy csapóajtót a padlón, amit felnyitott. Alatta falépcső vezetett lefelé a sötétbe.

\- Igen, fegyvert - mondta Minho. - Lenn tartjuk őket a pincében, hogy akiknek elborul az agyuk, azok ne férhessenek hozzájuk. Gyere.

Minho ment előre. Amint lefelé haladtak, súlyuk alatt nyikorgott a tucatnyi lépcsőfok. A hideg levegő kellemes volt, még az átható por és penészszag ellenére is. Lucy az orráig se látott odabent, amíg Minho egy madzag meghúzásával fel nem kapcsolta a lámpát. A szoba legalább harminc négyzetméter nagy volt. A falakon polcok sorakoztak, de állt itt pár méretes faasztal is. Mindent fegyverek és veszélyes szerszámok borítottak: cölöpök, tüskék, olyan fémháló, amit a tyúkólak építéséhez használnak, szögesdrótok, fűrészek, kések és kardok. Az egyik falat az íjászatnak szentelték, és teleaggatták íjakkal, húrokkal és nyílvesszőkkel. Lucy minden értelmet meghazudtolva megnyugodott a sok fegyver láttán. Úgy érezte, mintha hazatért volna.

\- Hűha - szaladt ki a száján ámulatában. Hangja tompán szólt a zárt térben. - Ha neked a Térképszoba a legszebb látvány, akkor nekem ez.

\- Nem ezt vártam volna egy lánytól! - nevetett Minho. - De azt hiszem, te sosem voltám simán csak egy lány. Azok után, amit tettél, még meg is értem.

\- A legtöbbet nem használjátok, igaz? - kérdezte Lucy, ahogy alaposabban megszemlélte a fegyvereket. A legtöbbjüket vastag porréteg lepte be.

\- Így van - bólintott Minho. - De sosem lehet tudni. Általában csak pár éles kést hordunk magunknál.

A sarokban elhelyezett termetes faláda felé biccentett, melynek nyitott teteje a falhoz támaszkodott. A láda tele volt különböző méretű és formájú késekkel.

\- Javaslom, te is tegyél el párat, hátha a rudaddal történne valami - szólt Minho, ahogy belenyúlt a ládába, kivett két kést és az övére erősítette őket.

Lucy követte a példáját. Kiválasztott két rövid, ezüstös dobótőrt és egy hosszabb, fekete pengéjű kést.

\- Szabadidőmben időzhetek itt? - kérdezte, mikor már felfelé sétáltak a lépcsőn. - Átvizsgálnám a fegyvereket, hogy minél szélesebb repertoárom legyen odakint. Van egy olyan érzésem, hogy a rúddal bármit le tudok másolni.

\- Sajnos csak néhány szerencsés rendelkezik ezekkel - csörgette meg a kulcsait Minho. - Hogy te is kapj, ahhoz Alby engedélye kell, és ismerve a bököttet...

\- Elég esélytelen - sóhajtott lemondóan Lucy, de azért összemosolygott Minhoval.

Megejtették a látogatást Serpenyőnél, hogy megkapják az ebédjüket a kint töltött naphoz. Mikor itt dolgozott, Lucy elképzelni sem tudta, hogy egyszer Futárként ő is előbb jön majd ételért. Serpenyő sok sikert kívánt a napjához és ahogy Lucy és Minho a Térképszoba felé sétáltak, még utánakiáltotta, hogy szedjen le néhány Siratót. A hajnal már teljes erővel ragyogott, és a tisztársak is elkezdtek mozgolódni. Néhányan, köztük Ben és Adam is sok szerencsét kívántak a naphoz, és hárman váltottak egy szomorú pillantást, mikor a hajnali levegőbe belehasított Gally ordítása.

Minho előreengedte Lucyt a Térképszobában, majd felkapcsolta a lámpákat, végül leültette a lányt az asztalhoz, mondván, pár képet az agyába akar vésni, mielőtt kimennek. Papírt és ceruzát fogott, és elkezdett rajzolni. Lucy közelebb hajolt, hogy jobban lásson. Minho egy nagy négyzetet rajzolt, ami beterítette majdnem az egész lapot, majd kisebb, egyforma nagyságú négyzetekkel töltötte meg, háromszor hárommal. Amőbázni lehetett volna a papíron. A középső négyzetre felírta, hogy TISZTÁS, ezután beszámozta a külső négyzeteket egytől nyolcig, a bal felső saroktól indulva, az óramutató járásával megegyező irányban. Még pár vonás és kész is volt.

\- Ezek a Kapuk - magyarázta Minho. - Azokat, amelyek a Tisztásra nyílnak, már ismered. Még van rajtuk kívül négy az Útvesztőben, amelyek az Egyes, a Hármas, az Ötös és a Hetes zónába nyílnak. Mindig ugyanott vannak, de a hozzájuk vezető út minden éjszaka más és más.

Befejezte a rajzot és Lucy elé csúsztatta a papírt. Lucy a kezébe vette. Teljesen lekötötte és lenyűgözte az Útvesztő rendezettsége. Miközben tanulmányozta, Minho folytatta:

\- Szóval van a Tisztás, amit nyolc zóna vesz körül. Mindegyik négyzet egy külön egység, egyiket se sikerült még megfejtenünk az elmúlt két évben, mióta itt szórakozunk. Az egyetlen kijáratra emlékeztető dolog, amit találtunk, az a Szikla, de a célnak az se felel meg, hacsak nem akarsz a halálba ugrani. - Minho a térképre mutatott. - A falak összevissza mozognak esténként, ugyanakkor, amikor bezárulnak a kapuk. Legalábbis ezt gondoljuk, mert még soha nem hallottuk őket más időpontban mozogni.

\- Azok a hatalmas folyosók is mozognak? - kérdezte Lucy. - Úgy értem, valahányszor kinyílik a kapu, mindig ugyanúgy ágazik el az Útvesztő.

A kapuk közelében lévő főfolyosók sose mozognak, csak azok, amelyek kijjebb helyezkednek el.

\- Értem.

\- Mindig legalább nyolc Futárunk van, beleértve az Elöljárót is. Minden zónához egy. Beletelik egy egész napba, amíg feltérképezzük a saját zónánkat, reménykedvve abban, hogy találunk egy kijáratot, aztán visszajövünk, és mindent lerajzolunk egy külön lapra. Minden nap újat kezdünk. - Minho a ládákra pillantott. - Ezért vannak ezek mind tele térképekkel.

Lucy jobban megszemlélte a rajzot maga előtt.

\- Egy napba telik, amíg végigfutunk ezeken a pici négyzeteken? - nézett fel kérdőn.

\- Vicces, mi? - Minho felállt, odalépett a mögötte lévő ládához, letérdelt, felnyitotta és a tetejét a falnak támasztotta. - Gyere ide.

Lucy felpattant, áthajolt Minho válla fölött és lenézett. A láda akkora volt, hogy négy kupac térkép is belefért, és mind a négy papírhalom lassan már a pereméig ért. Első pillantásra az összes térkép nagyon hasonlónak tűnt: egy négyzet alakú útvesztő vázlata, amely majdnem az egész lapot beteríti. A jobb felső sarokban a Nyolcas Zóna felirat állt, utána egy név: Hank.

Lucy elmosolyodott. Tegnap a vörös hajú fiú is megkereste, hogy gratuláljon és kacsintva megjegyezte, hogy szeretne majd egyszer vele futni, ha Minho már elengedi mással. Erre persze Minho is lecsapott, így a két Futár tíz percig veszekedett a semmin, míg Lucy a fejét fogva röhögött rajtuk.

Gyorsan kiszakította magát az emlékből és újra megnézte a lapot. Hank neve után az jött, hogy Nap, amit egy szám követett. Az utolsón a 682-es volt olvasható.

Minho még nem fejezte be.

\- Már az elején rájöttünk, hogy a falak mozognak, és azóta nyomon követjük őket. Úgy véljük, ha napról napra, hétről hétre összehasonlítjuk a helyzetüket, akkor találni fogunk valami rendszert. És találtunk is, az útvesztők egy havonta ismétlődnek. Ennek ellenére olyat még nem láttunk, hogy bármelyikből is kiút nyílna. Soha nem találtuk meg a kijáratot.

\- Két éve keresgéltek - kezdte Lucy - ...és még nem adtátok fel. Ehhez hatalmas akaraterő kell. Elképesztőek vagytok.

Valóban így gondolta. Újra és újra elámult a ténytől, hogy ezek a fiúk két év alatt sem adták fel és még mindig reménykednek abban, hogy valahol van kijárat. Ez volt az, ami a leginkább lenyűgözte: ezeknek a fiúknak a kitartása.

Minho szélesen elvigyorodott a dicsérettől.

\- Hát igen. Ám ma már csak azok maradtak, akik nem keseredtek el. Az elején nagyon sokan feladták vagy fel akarták adni.

Lucy szíve akaratlanul is összeszorult, ráadásul a feje is megfájdult. Ezekre a szavakra mintha valami elő akart volna törni az elméje mélyéből, de egy gát aztán megfogta, így nem jutott el hozzá. Valami azt súgta neki, hogy egy emlék.

Minho eközben kivett pár lapot a ládából, az utóbbi pár nap térképeit. Átlapozta őket és közben magyarázott.

\- Ahogy már mondtam, összevetünk minden napot, hetet és hónapot. Minden Futár a saját zónáját ábrázoló térképekért felel. Be kell vallanom, még semmit sem találtunk. Sőt, azt se tudjuk, mit keresünk. Elég ramaty ügy. Nagyon is az.

\- De nem adhatjuk fel - mondta Lucy teljes beleéléssel. Tekintetét belefúrta Minhoéba, aki jelentőségteljesen bólintott.

\- Pontosan. Nem adhatjuk fel.

Öt perccel később már a Nyugati Kapu felé futottak. Lucy rettenetesen izgult, ahogy közeledett a monumentális kapuk felé, ugyanakkor meglepve tapasztalta, hogy kicsit sem félt. Félelmét maga mögött hagyta, mikor szembeszállt azzal a Siratóval, amelyik rátámadt a barátaira. Nem jártak már messze a Tisztás határától, mikor valaki utánuk kiáltott:

\- Sziasztok!

\- Helló, bökött! - fékezett le Minho, hogy bevárja a sántikálva utánuk futó Newtot. - Ne tarts fel minket sokáig, hamarosan nyílnak a kapuk.

\- Tudom, csak sok sikert akartam kívánni Luce-nak - mondta Newt, miközben megállt előttük.

Lucynak akaratlanul is eszébe jutott a tegnapi, ahogy Newt szemébe nézett. A Justinos esetet végig a fiú szemébe nézve elevenítette fel, és ahogy beszélt, úgy hagyta el a testét és az elméjét valamiféle méreg, amit azóta magával cipelt. Megkönnyebbült és örült, hogy végre képes volt beszélni róla és annak is, hogy Newttal oszthatta meg először. Talán emiatt nem tűnt fel neki akkor, csak utólag, hogy Newt mennyire dühös lett és hiába telt már el két hét az eset óta, a fiú még mindig nem tudott megbocsátani Justinnak. És ha még csak ez lett volna... De Lucynak az volt az érzése, mintha a beszámolója óta Newt sokkal jobban féltette volna, mint előtte. Legalábbis mindig úgy érezte, mintha a szőke fiú folyton felé pislogott.

\- Ne sok sikert kívánj neki, azt már megtették a többiek - rántotta vissza Minho hangja a valóságba. - Te a hős lovag vagy, aki mindig hisz benne, nem? Inkább azt mondd neki, hogy tudod, hogy szuperül fog teljesíteni.

\- Nem kell mondania semmit - szólalt meg Lucy és elmosolyodott. - Tényleg semmit. Már így is többet tett értem, mint azt valaha megérdemeltem volna.

Newt és Minho is ledöbbentek, de ebben a pillanatban dörgő robaj rázta meg a Tisztást; nyílni kezdtek a kapuk. Lucy hátrapillantott, majd gyorsan Newthoz lépett és szorosan megölelte.

\- Köszönöm - súgta a fiú fülébe. - Mindent köszönök.

Elengedte Newtot, még egyszer rámosolygott, majd megfordult és Minho nyomában kirohant az Útvesztőbe.


	22. Huszonegyedik fejezet

**Huszonegyedik fejezet**

Olyan érzés volt, mintha óriások indákkal és gazokkal borított temetőjében rohanna. A falak olyan hatalmasak voltak, hogy beleszédült, ha fel akart látni a tetejükig. Ám Lucynak nem volt ideje bámészkodni, tartani kellett az iramot Minhóval. A Nyugati Kapun keresztüljutottak be a Nyolcadik Zónába, majd elindultak a folyosókon. Lucy Minho mellett futott, nem is figyelte, hogy merre kanyarodnak, csak szaladt. A kora reggeli fény olyan éles volt, hogy minden tisztán és élesen látszódott, a borostyán, a repedések, a földet borító kőlapok. Bár a napnak még volt pár órája, hogy feljusson az égbolt tetejére, elegendő fényt sugárzott ahhoz, hogy jól lássanak.

Lucy, amennyire csak tudott, lépést tartott Minhóval, bár néhányszor neki kellett iramodnia, nehogy lemaradjon. Egy idő után megérkeztek egy szögletes nyíláshoz, amely egy északi falba volt vágva. Úgy nézett ki, mint egy ajtó nélküli kapu. Minho megállás nélkül keresztülszaladt rajta.

\- Ez vezet a Nyolcas Zónából, a bal középső négyzetből az Egyes Zónába, ami meg a bal felső. Ahogy az előbb is mondtam, ez mindig ugyanott van, de az ide vezető út változik, ahogy a falak átrendeződnek.

Lucy követte Minhót. Meglepte, hogy máris milyen nehezen lélegzik. Remélte, hogy ez csak az idegességtől van, és nemsokára újra ereje teljében lesz. Nem akarta, hogy eddigi edzésein elért teljesítményéről kiderüljön, hogy semmit sem ér.

Egy jobbról nyíló hosszú folyosón futottak, elhaladva több, bal felé vezető járat mellett. Amikor elértek a végéhez, Minho gyaloglásra váltott, és a táskájából elhúzott egy ceruzát meg egy jegyzettömböt. Leírt valamit, majd vissza is rakta őket. Egy pillanatra se állt meg. Lucyt érdekelte, mit írhatott le, de Minho még a kérdés feltevése előtt megadta a választ.

\- Főként az emlékezetemre hagyatkozom - lihegte az Elöljáró, a hangján végre hallatszott a fáradtság. - De úgy minden ötödik kanyarnál feljegyzek valamit, ami később a segítségemre lehet. Csak olyasmit, ami más, mint tegnap. Aztán a tegnapi térkép alapján rajzolom meg a mait. Pofonegyszerű.

Így elmondva tényleg egyszerűnek tűnt. Kis idő múltán egy elágazáshoz értek. Három lehetséges irányba mehettek tovább, de Minho gondolkodás nélkül jobbra indult. Kanyarodás közben Minho elővette a kését, és anélkül, hogy kizökkent volna tempójából, levágott egy indát, amit maga mögé hajított.

\- Kenyérmorzsák? - kérdezte Lucy.

Beugrott neki egy régi mese. Már szinte meg se lepték a véletlenszerűen előbukkanó emlékfoszlányok.

\- Kenyérmorzsák - válaszolt Minho. - Én vagyok Jancsi, te meg Juliska.

Tovább haladtak az Útvesztőben, hol balra, hol jobbra fordulva. Minho minden kanyar után levágott és elejtett egy újabb indát. Lucy lenyűgözve figyelte, hogy a fiú le sem lassított, úgy ment neki mindez.

\- Rendben - mondta az Elöljáró, aki most már erősen zihált. - Te jössz.

\- Mi? - Lucy nem számított rá, hogy a futáson és megfigyelésen kívül bármi más tennivalója lesz.

\- Vágj le most egy indát. Bele kell jönnöd, hogy kanyarodás közben csináld. Visszafelé felvesszük vagy félrerúgjuk őket.

Lucy elégedett mosollyal nyugtázta, hogy végre van valami dolga, és egyre ügyesebben és ügyesebben végezte el a műveletet. Eleinte még fel kellett gyorsítania a suhintás után, de a tizedik próbálkozásnál már majdnem olyan jól ment neki a folyamat, mint a mesterének. A rudat használta, hogy gyakorolja a készítést is, illetve, hogy ha kell, a lehető leggyorsabban reagálhasson a veszélyre.

Még egy ideig futottak. Lucy a megérzéseire hagyatkozva úgy négy kilométerre saccolta a megtett utat. Egyszer csak Minho lelassított, majd megállt.

\- Pihenő.

Letette a táskáját, elővett belőle egy almát és a kulacsát.

Lucynak nem kellett kétszer mondani. Csak úgy döntötte magába a vizet, hagyta, hogy száraz torkát felfrissítse a hűvös folyadék.

\- Csak lassan, te kacsa - nevetett Minho. - Hagyjál későbbre is.

Lucy abbahagyta az ivást, és elégedetten sóhajtott egyet. Beleharapott az almájába. Egészen felfrissült.

\- Na gyere - kapta fel a hátizsákját Minho. - Fussunk tovább.

\- Nyugisnak tűnik - nézett szét a folyosón Lucy. - Előfordult már, hogy ilyenkor Siratókba futottatok?

\- Ritkán - vonta meg a vállát Minho. - De többnyire amint meghalljuk a zajukat, már fordulunk is vissza. Akit megszúrtak és vissza tudott érni, az megkapta az Ellenszert, a többi pedig…

\- El tudom képzelni - szakította félbe komoran Lucy. - Viszont így nem sok dolgom lesz.

\- A helyedben én örülnék neki. Legalább nem kell kockáztatnod az életed, hogy megvédd a szép seggemet.

Lucy felnevetett, majd Minho után iramodott.

A lány vagy két órán keresztül futott Minho után, és a rövid pihenők csak egyre rövidebbnek és rövidebbnek tűntek. Edzés ide vagy oda, Lucy kezdte megérezni az erőfeszítést. Végül Minho megint megállt, és levette a hátizsákját. Leültek, hátukat a puha borostyánnak támasztották, és megebédeltek. Közben viccelődtek, próbálták oldani a feszültséget, vagyis úgy viselkedtek, mintha a Tisztáson lennének. Lucy kiélvezett minden egyes harapást, a szendvicset, a zöldségeket, és olyan lassan evett, amennyire csak tudott. Nyilvánvalónak tűnt számára, hogy Minho azonnal elindul, amint befejezik, úgyhogy húzta az időt.

\- Mi változott ma? - kíváncsiskodott.

Minho megpaskolta a jegyzetfüzetét rejtő táskazsebet.

\- Semmi különös, csak a szokásos falmozgások. Nincs miért izgulnod.

Lucy ivott egy nagy kortyot, majd felnézett az indákkal borított szemközti falra. Azonnal megpillantott egy ezüstös-vöröses villanást, immár sokadszorra a nap folyamán.

\- Mi van ezekkel a késlegyekkel? - kérdezte. - Mintha mindenhol ott lennének.

\- Még egyet se sikerült elkapnunk. - Minho végzett az ebéddel, és elpakolt. - Aki megpróbálta, legjobb esetben is elvesztette a karját vagy a szemét. De mindenképp kémkednek. Nekik. Ez az egyetlen dolog, amit tudunk.

\- Mégis, kik azok az ők? - kérdezte Lucy. Gyűlölte azokat ott, az Útvesztőn túl. Simán hagyták volna, hogy néhány srác… Elhessegette a gondolatot. - Van bárkinek is bármi ötlete?

\- Semmit nem tudunk az idióta Alkotókról. - Minho arca elvörösödött, ahogy összeszorította a kezét, mintha valakit épp fojtogatna. - De ha egyszer a kezem közé kapom őket…

\- Majd segítek - ajánlotta fel a lány.

\- Szavadon foglak - mosolygott rá Minho, azzal felállt, jelezve, hogy indulni kéne.

Egy órával ebéd után Minho megállt egy hosszú, egyenes folyosó legvégén, amelynek erős falaiból semerre sem nyílt elágazás.

\- Ez az utolsó zsákutca - mondta Lucynak. - Ideje hazaindulni.

\- Semmi újdonság?

\- Csak a szokásos változások az ideúton. A nap felénél járunk - válaszolt Minho, és kifejezéstelen arccal az órájára nézett. - Mennünk kéne.

Meg se várta a választ, csak elindult abba az irányba, ahonnan jöttek. Lucy követte őt. Kicsit többre számított. Ugyanakkor igazat adott Minhónak abban, hogy néha jó, ha nem történik semmi. Viszont ha, mondjuk, egy hónap után sem fut bele Siratóba, hogy bizonyíthasson, akkor meg fogják kérdőjelezni, hogy mégis mi értelme volt kiküldeni, ha nem ritkítja a Siratókat.

Miután Minhóval visszaértek a Tisztásra, bevették magukat a Térképszobába, lejegyezték az aznapi útvonalat, majd összevetették az előző napival. Aztán bezáródtak a kapuk, és eljött a vacsoraidő.

\- Na, milyen volt az első napod Futárként, Luce? - érdeklődött Newt, ahogy Lucy leült mellé.

\- Csendes - vágta rá az első szót a lány, ami eszébe jutott.

\- Ne panaszkodj - csapta háton Minho. - Én szeretem, ha ilyen csendes egy napunk.

\- Viszont örülök, hogy végre olyan munkát csinálhatok, aminek haszna is van - fejtette ki Lucy. - Úgy értem, érdemi haszna. Végre aktívan kiveszem a részem a kiútkeresésben és igazából erre vágytam azóta, hogy felfogtam, mi folyik itt.

\- Akkor örülhetsz, mert holnap ugyanilyen kimerítő futás vár rád - mondta tele szájjal Minho. - Sőt, mostantól minden egyes nap.

\- Izgalmas lesz - mondta szarkasztikusan Lucy, de utána összevigyorgott az Elöljáróval. - Hogy van Gally? - kérdezte a lány Newt felé fordulva.

\- Már nem sikoltozik annyit - vonta meg a vállát Newt -, és a bőre sem olyan csúnya. Ha minden jól megy, holnap talán már magához is tér.

Lucyt boldoggá tette ez a hír. Végre minden kezdett ismét egyenesbe jönni.

Másnap reggel ismét tettek egy látogatást a Térképszobában, majd Minho és Lucy a Déli Kapun át elindultak felfedezni a Hatodik Zónát, majd a Hetedik Zónát. Minho vezetett, de Lucy feladata volt az indák levágása és már olyan jól csinálta, mint egy született Futár. Közben Minho már a térkép memorizálását is ráhagyta, így mikor elértek a zsákutcáig, Lucynak vissza kellett mondania az útvonalat, amin jöttek. Örömmel tapasztalta, hogy egyszer sem zavarodott bele.

Visszafelé ő ment elől, hogy gyakorolja az egyedül futást. Hallotta maga mögött Minhót, de a fiú egyszer sem akarta megelőzni, csak néha szólt, hogy gyorsítani kéne a tempón, akkor pedig Lucy rákapcsolt. Így érkeztek vissza a Tisztásra.

\- Ez jó volt - lihegett Minho. - Ha ilyen gyorsan fejlődsz, akkor egy hónap múlva már el is engedlek egyedül.

\- Tényleg? - csillant fel Lucy szeme.

\- Persze, ha nincs már érve Alby Admirálisnak arra, hogy mellettem kell maradj, akkor mehetsz - magyarázta Minho. Megejtették a látogatást a Térképszobába, majd elindultak vacsorázni. Mikor már majdnem elértek a konyhára, Jeff rohant oda hozzájuk lélekszakadva.

\- Mi történt? - kérdezte Minho. Jeff vett néhány mély levegőt, majd így felelt:

\- Gallytől jövök. Magához tért és… - Kényelmetlen pillantást vetett Lucyra. - Lucyt akarja látni.

Lucy olyan gyorsan feledkezett meg a fáradtságáról, mintha valaki kiszívta volna belőle. Azonnal félretolta Jeffet és a Tábor felé rohant. Hallotta, hogy Minho utánakiált, de nem törődött vele. Berontott az épületbe, felrohant a lépcsőn, és benézett az első szobába.

Mit ad isten, Gally ott volt. Sápadt volt, lefogyott és még mindig nem tűnt egészségesnek, de legalább magánál volt és az erei se dagadtak ki úgy, ahogy mindenki mondta. Lassan, reszelősen lélegzett, mint aki egy súlyos járványból épült fel.

\- Gally! - tört ki boldogan Lucy. - Hála az égnek, hogy jól vagy!

Gally lassan a lány felé fordult. Tekintete láttán Lucy arcáról leolvadt a mosoly: a fiú úgy nézett rá, mintha nem ismerte volna meg.

\- Ó… szia - köszönt erőtlenül. - Nem hittem volna, hogy… ilyen gyorsan idejössz.

Lucy lelkesedése és jókedve egykettőre elpárolgott. Komolyan félt attól, ahogy Gally ránézett. Hirtelen eszébe jutott az Átváltozás. Vajon az új emlékekből is elvesz, miközben visszaad néhányat a régiek közül? Mit látott Gally?

\- Nos, itt vagyok - mondta, miközben becsukta maga mögött az ajtót és leült az ágy melletti székre. - Miért akartál látni?

Gally zavartnak tűnt, mintha még nem tért volna magához rendesen.

\- Abban bíztam, hogy ha meglátlak, valami megváltozik majd - motyogta. Fürkészve vizsgálta a lány arcát, de nem találhatta meg, amit keresett, mert egyre komorabbá vált a tekintete. - De… de nem. Még mindig úgy érzem magam, mint az Átváltozás alatt…

\- Akarsz beszélni róla? - kérdezte Lucy óvatosan, de látva, mennyire elsötétült Gally arca, gyorsan visszakozott. - Mindegy, felejtsd el. Nem fontos.

\- De igen, fontos - kontrázott Gally. - Csak nem neked, hanem a többieknek. A tisztársaknak.

\- De… én is tisztárs vagyok - motyogta teljesen összezavarodva Lucy. Most már biztos volt benne, hogy a fiúval valami nagyon nem stimmelt. Úgy méregette, mintha ellenség lett volna.

\- Nem, nem vagy az - suttogta elhaló hangon.

Lucy csak azért nem fakadt sírva, mert ekkor kinyílt az ajtó és belépett rajta Alby és Newt.

\- Te mit keresel itt, Zöldfül? - vonta kérdőre egyből Alby.

\- Én hívtam ide - szólalt meg emelt hangon Gally. - Csak látni akartam, de most már mehet. Sőt, menj is el, Lucy.

Lucynak nem tetszett a hangsúly, amivel Gally kimondta a nevét. Most már biztos volt benne, hogy a fiú látott valamit az Átváltozás alatt, ami teljesen megmásította a véleményét róla. De mégis mit? Miért gyűlölte meg hirtelen? Mit tehetett?

Lucy felállt és senkire sem nézve kisietett a szobából. Miközben sétált le a csigalépcsőn, gyorsan letörölte a szeméből kicsorduló könnycseppet.


	23. Huszonkettedik fejezet

**Huszonkettedik fejezet**

Egy hónap. Ez volt az első gondolata Lucynak, mikor ma reggel felkelt. Egy hónapja tartózkodott már a Tisztáson. Pontosan annyi ideje, hiszen ma volt a napja annak, hogy az új Zöldfül megérkezzen a Dobozban.

Azután eszébe jutott Gally és az előző esti rövid szóváltásuk. A gondolattól gombóc keletkezett a torkában, amit igyekezett lenyelni. Miután lejött, nem volt hajlandó felelni Minho kérdéseire, a vacsorát is kihagyta, és egyenesen a szobájába sietett. Nem akart beszélni senkivel. Zuhanyozni is csak akkor ment, mikor már mindenki lefeküdt aludni.

Kopogtattak, mire sóhajtott egyet, és kikászálódott az ágyból.

\- Egy perc! - szólt ki emelt hangon, majd gyorsan felkapta a Futár-felszerelését. Az ajtóban azonban nem Minho, hanem Newt várta.

\- Jó reggelt, Luce! - köszönt. - Csak azért jöttem, hogy szóljak, hogy ma nem indultok el kapunyitáskor. Mivel ma jön az új Zöldfül, itt maradtok és csak az érkezése után mentek.

\- Jó tudni - mondta Lucy egyszerűen. Érdektelensége láttán Newt felvonta a szemöldökét.

\- Minden oké?

Lucy egy pillanatig habozott, hogy azt mondja, igen, de utána úgy döntött, őszinte lesz.

\- Mi történt Gallyvel? - kérdezte, miközben becsukta az ajtót. - Úgy méregetett tegnap, mintha... ellenség lennék, vagy nem is tudom. Azt mondta, nem vagyok tisztárs.

Newt komoran bólintott. Közben elindultak Serpenyőhöz reggelizni.

\- Igen, nekünk is valami hasonlóról magyarázott - mondta. - Viszont mikor tényekről kérdeztük, nem árult el semmit. Csak azt hajtogatta, hogy ne bízzunk benned, és mikor meghallotta, hogy Futár lettél, valósággal kiborult. A képességedet így már meg se mondtuk neki.

Lucy borzalmasan érezte magát. Nem értette, mi történt a barátjával. Kikészítette ez a helyzet... hogy Gally többé nem bízott benne, sőt, ellenségnek tekintette.

\- De milyen ellenségnek? Ugyan ki más oldalán állhatna?

\- Ne emészd magad, Luce - tette a vállára a kezét Newt. - A legtöbb bökött ennyire megváltozik az Átváltozáskor. Gyakran teljesen más emberként térnek magukhoz. Gally még egész tűrhetően reagált rá.

\- Csak várd meg, amíg rendesen magához tér - szólt borúlátóan Lucy. Már nem tudott tovább optimistán tekinteni a jövőre. Viszont egy kérdés felmerült benne, amivel témát is tudott váltani. - Amúgy ha a Zöldfülek érkezésekor nincs kint egy Futár se, hogy tudják aznap feltérképezni a teljes Útvesztőt?

\- Csak Minho marad itt - magyarázta Newt. - Mivel ő az Elöljárójuk, látnia kell a Zöldfület. És mivel te még nem mászkálhatsz nélküle odakint, te is maradsz.

\- Ó, értem - bólintott Lucy. - Mikor szokott érkezni?

\- Ebéd után egy órával. Ilyenkor Minho a Térképszobában szokott időzni, hogy hátha talál valamit a térképekben. Formákat, jeleket, bármit. Tegnap szólt, hogy vár téged, hátha a női agyaddal észreveszel valamit.

\- Én arra gondoltam, hogy besegítek az Építőknél - szólt Lucy -, hogy az agyam addig is dolgoztassam. Mármint az építői részét. És az erőnlétemet is fent szeretném tartani, illetve dolgozni rajta.

Newt elismerően nézett rá.

\- Vérbeli tisztársként gondolkozol. Alby egy francos bökött idióta, hogy nem veszi észre. - Elvigyorodott. - Minho csalódott lesz, hogy passzoltad mára.

\- Lesz még velem eleget ahhoz, hogy rám unjon - vigyorodott el Lucy is, majd beálltak a sorba.

Adam és Ben boldogok voltak, hogy a lány visszatért hozzájuk és lelkesen kérdezgették a falakon túli világról. Lucy válaszolgatott, amikor épp nem tíz deszka súlya alatt nyögött vagy nem azt számolta, mekkora oszlop bírja el a teljes tetőszerkezetet. Egyszer Alby arra járt és rászólt Lucyra, hogy ne beszéljen munka helyett, de a lány arra gyanakodott, hogy az információáramlás miatt kötött bele egyáltalán. De hogy miért akarta Alby titokban tartani, mi van az Útvesztőben, arról gőze sem volt.

\- Miért ennyire undok mindenkivel? - kérdezte egy ízben Lucy cipekedés közben.

\- Alby? - kérdezett vissza Ben. - Keresztülment már néhány dolgon. Jópár barátját elvesztette, a legrégebbiek közül csak Newt, Minho és Gally vannak még életben.

\- És téged hibáztat Gally átváltozásáért - szólt közbe Adam.

\- Engem? - ejtette le a deszkákat Lucy. - Miért?

\- Azt mondja, Gally azért lépett ki a kapun, hogy téged lenyűgözzön. Imponálni akart neked, szóval valami vakmerőt csinált, hogy felfigyelj rá.

\- Legalábbis Alby ezt mondja - vonta meg a vállát Ben.

\- Hallak titeket, bököttek! - kiáltott rájuk Alby. - Pletykálkodás helyett dolgozzatok!

\- Nyugodj már meg, Alby! - szólt vissza Lucy. - Órák óta cipeljük ezeket a tűző napon, és különben is, most számolnunk kell. Miért kötsz bele mindig mindenbe, amit csinálok?

\- Mert mindent tönkreteszel - felelte Alby.

\- Mit tettem tönkre, most őszintén? - sétált oda hozzá Lucy dühösen. Nem érdekelte a vezetői plotty, végleg tiszta vizet akart önteni a pohárba. Belemászott Alby arcába és úgy folytatta. - Azóta kötözködsz velem, amióta idejöttem. Akkor sem vagy hajlandó feladni, mikor a szemed láttára teljesítek túl mindenkit. Nem vagy hajlandó belátni, hogy tévedtél, még akkor sem, mikor egyedül vagy a véleményeddel. Pedig azzal semmi baj nincs, Alby. Csak mondd ki egyszer, hogy bocs, tévedtem, mégis csak nagy segítség vagy, és én békén hagylak, esküszöm. De ebből az utálkozásból már elegem van, és nem akarok több energiát arra pazarolni, hogy egymásra fújunk, mint két macska.

Alby pislogás nélkül meredt rá. Lucy várt néhány másodpercet, de mikor a sötét bőrű fiú akkor se reagált semmit, felnyögött és otthagyta.

\- Gyertek - szólt oda Bennek és Adamnek, akik ugyanúgy szájtátva bámultak rá. - Csináljuk meg az új falakat.

Mire kettőt pislogott, a szóváltásának híre Albyval bejárta az egész Tisztást. Bárhová ment Lucy, mindenhol arról beszéltek és hiába nézett úgy Ben és Adam, mint két ma született bárány, a lány tudta, hogy ők voltak a források. Mire elérkezett az ebédidő, Lucynak már elege volt a pletykás vénasszonyokból, így mikor Newt leült mellé és kinyitotta a száját, a lány rögtön megelőzte:

\- Egy szót se.

\- Azt se tudod, mit akarok mondani! - háborodott fel Newt.

\- Albyról akarsz beszélni - turkálta az ételét Lucy.

\- Ööö... - habozott Newt, majd végül feladta és zavartan felnevetett. - Oké, túl jól ismersz.

\- Vagy csak ezt hallgattam egész végig - javította ki Lucy. - Mindenki erről beszél, sejtettem, hogy te sem maradsz ki.

\- Azt hittem, többet nézel ki belőlem, Luce - nézett rá megbántottan Newt.

Lucy ledobta a villáját a tányérjára és a tenyerébe temette az arcát.

\- Bocs, csak... - magyarázkodott. - Kezd elegem lenni abból, hogy bármit csinálok, az beszédtéma a Tisztáson. Ha csak tüsszentek egyet, már mindenki rólam beszél. Egyszer végre szeretnék ugyanolyan lenni, mint ti és szeretném, ha ugyanannyit foglalkoznának velem, mint a többiekkel.

\- Te sosem leszel olyan, mint mi - felelte Newt és olyan komolyan nézett Lucyra, mint soha korábban. - Te vagy az első lány. Különleges képességed van, Futárrá is váltál. Egy hónap alatt feljutottál a legmagasabb pozíciók egyikébe. Ja, és nem mellesleg Zöldfülként simán beolvasol Albynak, akit a rosszabb napjain még én se szívesen húznék fel. Még ha a Doboz ma egy újabb lányt is hoz fel, te mindig különleges maradsz nekünk, Luce. Az első lány a Tisztáson. Az első lány Futár. Bármennyire próbálnánk ugyanúgy kezelni téged, mint a többieket, már csak a nemed miatt se menne. Szóval ne haragudj ránk, de képtelenek vagyunk téged máshogy látni, mint most.

Lucy döbbenten realizálta, hogy erre még sosem gondolt. Nem gondolt bele a fiúk helyzetébe, hogy ők hogyan élik meg a vele való együttélést. Justin óta nem gondolkodott el ezen komolyabban és a képessége kiderülésekor is csak azon aggódott, hogy megint megkülönböztetik majd. Viszont arra már nem gondolt, hogy miért is teszik ezt.

\- Köszönöm, Newt - mosolyodott el Lucy. - Megint segítettél megértenem őket.

\- Ezért vagyok - viszonozta a mosolyt a szőke fiú.

\- Na, ha végre kiszakadtok egymás szeméből - szólt közbe egy harsány hang -, akkor talán észreveszitek, hogy hamarosan idő van.

Minho állt fölöttük üres tálcával és ezerwattos vigyorral az arcán. Lucy elnézett mellette és látta, hogy néhány tisztárs már gyülekezett a Doboz mellett. Valamint az is feltűnt neki, hogy már csak ő és Newt vannak az étkezőben, mindenki más már visszament dolgozni.

\- Fejezd be az ebédet nyugodtan - szólt Newt. - Nemsokára úgyis mind beszüntetjük a munkát.

Lucy ennek ellenére gyorsan belapátolta a kolbászt, és már felállt volna az asztaltól, mikor egy sziréna mindent átható, minden irányból jövő hangja harsant fel. Lucy először megrémült az éles és hangos hangtól, de utána realizálta, hogy ez biztosan a Doboz érkezését jelzi. Már csak azért is, mert mikor meghallották, a tisztársak mind abbahagyták a munkájukat és gyülekezni kezdtek a Doboz körül.

\- Na gyerünk! - jelentette ki Newt. - Köszöntsük az új francos Zöldfület.

\- Milyen érzés, hogy hamarosan nem te leszel az újonc? - kérdezte Minho vigyorogva, mikor elérték a tömeg szélét az acélajtók körül.

\- Jó, igazából - felelte Lucy, miközben figyelte, ahogy Newt előrefurakszik Albyhoz. Ő inkább úgy döntött, egy ideig elkerüli a vezért. - Csak szegény új gyereket sajnálom. Biztosan halálra lesz rémülve.

\- Mind így kezdtük. Majd hozzászoksz - vonta meg a vállát Minho.

Két perc vijjogás után a szirénák elhallgattak, de még mindig nem történt semmi. Lucy továbbra is Minho mellett álldogált és halkan beszélgetett az Elöljáróval. Közben várta, mikor érkezik meg a Doboz és ekkor eszébe jutott valami.

\- Még sosem hallottam szirénázást, pedig a Doboz minden héten jár fel rendszeresen, nem?

\- Igen, de csak a Zöldfüleknél szoktak jelezni - felelte Minho. - Gőzünk sincs, miért. De így szoktuk meg.

\- És mikor jön meg?

\- Nagyjából fél órával a riasztás után... hopp, asszem már itt is van.

Egy tompa dübbenés jelezte a Doboz megérkezését.

Lucy érdeklődve figyelte, ahogy Alby és Newt elhelyezkedik a két ajtó mellett, megragadja a fogantyúkat és felnyitja a fémlapokat. Az ajtók fémes hanggal kinyíltak, és a környező kövekről felszálló portól szürkévé vált a levegő.

Egy pillanatig csend volt, majd akik az ajtók körül álltak, röhögni kezdtek és beszólásokat zúdítottak az újonnan érkezőre.

\- Nézd ezt a kis bököttet!

\- Egy kis pisis rinyagép!

\- Hány éves ez?

\- Remélem, élvezted az egyirányú utadat, vacadék - hallotta Alby hangját. - A visszaútra már nem szól a jegyed, tesó.

Lucy halk hüppögést hallott, mire feltámadt benne a düh. Ezek tényleg minden újoncot így köszöntenek? Ezzel csak halálra rémítik őket! Nem csoda, hogy sosem akarják összeszedni magukat és folyton csak kérdezgetnek.

Alby és Newt leeresztette a kötelet, majd kis idő után elkezdték felhúzni. Azonban úgy tűnt, nem boldogulnak, mert a mögöttük állók megragadták a kötél végét mögöttük és besegítettek. Közben a közelben állók tovább szövegeltek.

\- Hát, ebből sem lesz Futár.

\- Ilyen tehénalkattal csak Lögybölőnek jó.

\- Még mindig sír, mint egy pólyás.

\- Ebből a srácból se fogunk sokat nyerni.

 _Mintha ti jobbak lettetek volna az első napotokon_ , mondta volna legszívesebben Lucy, de visszafogta magát. Eleget veszekedett a mai napon.

Próbált átlátni a fiúk tömegén, de csak azt látta, hogy Albyék lassan kihúzták az új fiút, mert felegyenesedtek. Viszont új arcot nem látott közöttük, vagyis a Zöldfül még nem állt talpra. Néhányan próbálták felsegíteni, de nem jártak sikerrel, mert a körülöttük állók még inkább röhögni kezdtek.

Lucy nem bírta tovább. Előrefurakodott, ami a röhögő fiúk között könnyű melónak bizonyult. Alby és Newt egymással beszélgettek, előttük pedig ott térdelt az új fiú, aki egész testében remegett és rettegve pislogott felfelé. Kis pufók gyerek volt, fiatal, talán csak tizenhárom éves lehetett. Vállára simuló barna haja eltakarta a fülét és a nyakát. Puffadt, tésztás arcából kék szempár ragyogott ki, amik most vörösek voltak a sok sírástól. Lucy úgy érezte magát, mintha valamit átkapcsoltak volna az agyában. Egy ösztön ébredt fel benne. Legszívesebben fogta volna a kissrácot és azonnal elvitte volna a többiektől, hogy időt adjon neki megnyugodni.

Végre odajutott. Letérdelt a fiú elé, aki rémülten pislogott rá és nem tudta abbahagyni a sírást. Lucy rámosolygott.

\- Ne félj - mondta a legmegnyugtatóbb hangján. Igyekezte Newt stílusát utánozni, mivel úgy tapasztalta, hogy a fiúnak jól megy az ilyesmi. - Mind átmentünk ezen. Mind úgy érkeztünk, ahogy te is. Én egy hónapja jöttem, pontosan előtted.

Mivel a srác erre még inkább rémültnek tűnt, Lucy taktikát váltott.

\- Figyelj, tudom, min mész át. Ne törődj a többiekkel, idióták, de csak szórakoznak. Nem gondolják komolyan. Próbálj mélyeket lélegezni, jó? Nem tudok segíteni, ha nem nyugszol le.

Kezeit megnyugtatóan a fiú vállára tette és próbálta bemutatni, mire is gondolt.

\- Lélegezz velem együtt, oké? Csak kövess. - Jó nagyokat szívott a levegőből, hogy aztán látványosan kifújja azt. Örömmel látta, hogy a fiú próbálja utánozni. - Nagyon jó. Látod, nem is olyan nehéz. Erősnek kell lenned. Próbálj megnyugodni, csak így tudok segíteni.

Tovább folytatták a gyakorlatot és Lucynak csak ekkor tűnt fel, hogy a fiúk elhallgattak. Sőt, a Tisztáson tökéletes csend volt, mindenki azt figyelte, mit csinál a Zöldfüllel. A pufók fiú lassan abbahagyta a sírást, legalábbis már nem hüppögött. Megtörölte a szemét és Lucyra meredt.

\- Hogy hívnak? - kérdezte a lány mosolyogva.

\- Chuck - dadogta a fiú.

\- Örvendek, Chuck. Én Lucy vagyok - mutatkozott be Lucy. - Tudom, hogy a helyzet ijesztő. De itt biztonságban vagy. Nem tudunk minden kérdésedre válaszolni, mert van, amit mi sem tudunk...

\- Miért nem emlékszem semmire? - kérdezte Chuck. - Mi ez a hely, miért vagyok itt?

Lucy szíve összeszorult, de eltökélte, hogy a legjobb tudása szerint válaszol majd a fiúnak.

\- Nem tudom - mosolygott bánatosan. - Csak annyit, hogy mind így kezdtük. Egyikünknek sincsenek emlékei az előző életéről. Épp ezért nem is foglalkozunk velük. Annak az életednek vége, ez itt az új és most erősnek kell lenned, Chuck. Ha hagyod, hogy a kétségbeesés uralkodjon rajtad, akkor nem fogod kibírni ezt a helyet.

\- De mi ez a hely? - kérdezte a fiú. Lucy piros pontot adott neki, hogy bár látta a szemén, hogy halálra rémült, de igyekezett uralkodni magán.

\- Ügyes vagy - dicsérte meg az erőfeszítéseit. - Ezt nem tudom elmagyarázni, ezt látnod kell a saját szemeddel. Ahhoz viszont fel kell állnod. Fel tudsz állni?

\- Igen, azt hiszem - motyogta Chuck. Lucy a biztonság kedvéért alányúlt és felhúzta. Valóban nehéz volt, és alacsony is: alig ért fel a lány nyakáig. Így azonban még elesettebbnek tűnt, amitől Lucy ösztönei még inkább felerősödtek. Ott helyben megesküdött magában, hogy mindenáron megvédi ezt a kisfiút.

Chuck szaporán pislogott körbe és egyre sápadtabb lett, ahogy felfogta a Tisztást körülvevő hatalmas falak méretét. Lucy megnyugtatóan a vállára tette a kezét.

\- Tudom, elsőre ijesztő - mondta -, de itt biztonságban vagy. Ez a Tisztás. Itt eszünk, itt alszunk, itt dolgozunk. Alkotóknak hívjuk azokat, akik idekültek minket, de nem tudunk róluk semmit. Most te voltál soron.

\- Miért vannak ott azok a falak? - kérdezte Chuck.

\- Majd Alby elmondja a körbevezetéseden - mutatott a sötét bőrű fiúra Lucy. - Mogorvának tűnik - többnyire az is -, de kedves is tud lenni. Ő a rangidős, ő van itt a legrégebben, így ő a vezetőnk. Aki mellette áll, az Newt - mutatta most be a szőke srácot, aki úgy bámult rá, mintha ő jött volna fel a Dobozban. - Ő a helyettese. A további kérdéseidre ők válaszolnak majd, mivel nekünk, többieknek - mutatott körbe a döbbent fiúkon - vissza kell mennünk dolgozni. Az idő drága ezen a helyen.

\- Nem jöhetsz velem? - kérdezte Chuck rémülten, miközben Albyra pillantott. Lucy kérdőn nézett a fiúra, aki lemondóan sóhajtott egyet.

\- Legyen, most az egyszer - adta be a derekát. - Gyertek bököttek, az idő tényleg drága itt. A többiek menjenek vissza melózni! - emelte fel a hangját.

A tömeg oszladozni kezdett, így Chuck még jobban szétnézhetett. Lucy eközben odasúgta Albynak:

\- Próbáld most ne annyira felkapni a vizet a kérdéseken, jó? Szegény így is halálra van rémülve és segítenünk kell őt, nem kigúnyolni, mert semmit sem ismer.

Meglepettségére Alby nem szólta le, hanem csak biccentett egyet. Azután Chuck felé fordult.

\- Na figyelj, vacadék. Próbálj mindent elsőre felfogni, mert nincs időm arra, hogy itt magyarázzak neked egész nap. Kérdések a körbevezetés végén, okéság?

\- A-Azt hiszem - bólintott Chuck, de azért belekapaszkodott Lucy karjába. A lány csak rámosolygott, majd a hármas elindult a Tisztás körüli túrára.


	24. Huszonharmadik fejezet

**Huszonharmadik fejezet**

Lucy semmi újat nem hallott, de örült, hogy Alby próbálta mellőzni a szokásos gúnyolódást és oltogatást. Chuck is lassacskán megnyugodott, és már inkább érdeklődve nézett körbe, mint félve. A srácok visszamentek dolgozni, és egy pillantást se vetettek Albyra, Lucyra vagy a Zöldfülre. Csak tették a dolgukat.

Vacsoraidőre végeztek a körbevezetéssel, így Lucy elvitte Chuckot Serpenyőhöz, hogy bemutassa és szerezzen neki kaját. Mire leültek enni, Chucknak már be nem állt a szája.

\- Annyira nem rossz itt. Mármint, az Útvesztő kicsit nyomasztó, de ez a hely egész otthonos. És igazad volt, Alby sem olyan ijesztő, mint elsőnek tűnt...

\- Nekem Alby sosem volt ijesztő - mosolygott Lucy. Chuck aranyos kissrác volt, és most, hogy túllendült a kezdeti sokkon, kiderült, hogy energiával teli is.

\- Felcsaptál bébiszitternek, Lucy? - ült le Minho a lányhoz. - Üdv, Zöldfül! Minho vagyok, a legjobb srác a Tisztáson.

\- És a legszerényebb is - kacsintott a fiúra Lucy, mire Minho kinyújtotta rá a nyelvét.

\- Te vagy a Futárok Elöljárója, ugye? - kérdezte Chuck, mire Minho bólintott. - És te Futár vagy, igaz, Lucy?

\- Igen - nézett rá kérdőn Lucy, mivel nem értette, mire akart kilyukadni a srác. De aztán Chuck kibökte, ami igazán érdekelte:

\- Ti együtt jártok?

Lucy és Minho is elvörösödött.

\- Nem, dehogy! - rázta a fejét a lány. - Nem járok senkivel. Nincs nekem időm a fiúkra, a kiutat kell keresnem.

\- Hogy nem jöttél még össze senkivel? - érdeklődött Chuck. - Úgy értem, te vagy itt az egyetlen lány, nem? Senki sem akart még összejönni veled?

Lucy elsápadt, mivel eszébe jutott Justin, Doug és Stan, akik közül az első már nem élt, a másik kettőt meg azóta se látta soha. Mondjuk, ők nem is szerelmet, csak a női adottságait keresték, de előtte is szinte mindenki flörtölt vele...

\- Túl sokat kérdezel, Zöldfül - passzírozta be magát Newt Lucy és Chuck közé. Hideg tekintettel méregette a fiút. - Ráadásul olyanról, amihez nincs semmi közöd.

\- Hagyd, Newt, nem tudhatta - védte ösztönösen Chuckot Lucy, majd a fiú felé fordult. - Nem, még senki sem akart rendesen összejönni velem, de nem is bánom. Komolyan mondtam, hogy nincs nekem időm a fiúkra. Egész nap kint futok az Útvesztőben, aztán visszaérek holt fáradtan, eszek valamit, majd bedőlök az ágyamba és alszok. Így is elég nehéz, nem akarok még azért is aggódni, hogy járni kezdek valakivel, akire aztán mindenki más meg féltékeny lesz.

\- Hát... most, hogy így mondod, logikusnak hangzik - gondolkodott el Chuck. - De nem is tetszik senki? Ennyi fiú közül se tudsz választani?

\- Tényleg bökött sokat kérdezel - hárított Lucy. Még sosem gondolkodott el ezen, és nem most akarta elkezdeni. - Majd támadd le a többieket a tábortűznél, én most elmegyek zuhanyozni. Ott találkozunk.

\- A zuhanyban? - kérdezett vissza Chuck, mire Lucy felnevetett. Minho és Newt viszont fülig vörösödtek, és még véletlenül sem néztek egymásra.

\- Ezt megadom, ez jó volt - törölgette a könnyeit a lány. - Na sziasztok!

A zuhany alatt azonban volt ideje gondolkodni. Lucy akaratlanul is Chuck szavain agyalt és hogy eddig igyekezett minél erősebbnek, minél fiúsabbnak tűnni. A haját már nem is hordta kiengedve. Talán ezért is volt ijedt Chuck, mikor először meglátta őt. És Newt szavaiból kiindulva mindegy, mit csinál, akkor se fog tudni soha rendesen beolvadni. Ebből pedig két dolog következett. Először (és ez volt a fontosabb), tényleg nem jöhet össze senkivel. Bárkit is választana, a többiek mind megsértődnének (talán Chuckot kivéve), ezzel pedig csak Alby állítását támasztaná alá, hogy mindent tönkretesz. Erre pedig a legkevésbé sem vágyott. Másodszor, ha már lányként van itt, talán képes lehet feltüzelni a fiúkat, hogy minél jobb és jobb teljesítményre sarkallja őket. Mindezt anélkül, hogy olyasmit ébresszen fel bennük, mint amit Justinban sikerült.

Elvégre néha a fiúknak nem kell más, csak néhány bátorító szó egy lánytól, hogy összeszedjék magukat. Erre pedig a tábortűz most tökéletes alkalom, hiszen ilyenkor mindenki elengedi magát. Ő pedig miért ne lazíthatna úgy, mint egy lány? Amúgy is, most már meg tudja védeni magát, ha valaki erőszakoskodna vele. Nincs mitől tartania.

Ezt mantrázta magában, miközben a szobájába tartott. A múltkor nem is látott semmit a tábortűzből, hiszen Zöldfülként elég volt azzal megküzdenie, hogy mi van körülötte. Most talán élvezhetné is az eltöltött időt és a többieket is rávehetné erre. Ehhez pedig meg kell újulnia kívül-belül.

Nocsak, csupán egy tizenhárom éves kissrácra volt szüksége, hogy felébressze benne az anyai ösztönt és ráébressze: semmi baj nincs azzal, ha nőként lesz kemény, mint a kő.

Az összes szekrényfiókot feltúrta, mire megtalálta, amit keresett: egy fehér nyári ruhát. Csipkés pántja volt, egy nagy masni a bal oldalán és a térdéig ért. Mikor meglátta még elpakolásnál, elképzelni sem tudta, hogy egyszer önként felveszi majd. Most viszont már nem félt a fiúktól, de a biztonság kedvéért felvett alá egy rövidnadrágot. Majd kikereste a leglányosabb cipőjét (egy fehér vászoncipő volt), utána kifésülte a haját és hagyta, hogy szabadon leomoljon a vállára. Utolsó simításként a rúdból egy ezüst karkötőt készített és feltette magára, hogy azért a fegyvere is nála legyen.

Kilesett az ajtón és látta, hogy a kapuk már bezáródtak (annyira hozzájuk szokott már, hogy észre se vette a zajt és a rázkódást), valamint hogy a fiúk már pakolnak a nagy máglyához. Nem akarta bepiszkolni a ruháját (havonta egyszer belefér, nem?), így csak leült az ágyára és az éjjeliszekrénye fölé hajolva nézegetni kezdte a korábban készített tervrajzokat.

Most, hogy tisztában volt a képességével, már felismerte a fegyvereket. Mindenféle volt közöttük: gépágyú, minigun, sokkoló, mesterlövészpuska, kard puskával a markolatában, rakétavető, kasza puskával az ékénél... Lucy úgy érezte, a lehetőségek végtelenek, hogy a rúddal bármilyen fegyvert (és nem fegyvert, a karkötőből kiindulva) el tud készíteni. Ezenkívül úgy sejtette, hogy ezek a tervrajzok a múltjából törtek fel. Mivel az egyetlen alkalomkor a fegyverszobában nem volt ideje alaposan megfigyelni az ott tárolt fegyvereket, csak az emlékezete szilánkjai jelenthették a megoldást. De ki tanította meg neki, hogyan készítsen fegyvereket? Miért képes erre egyáltalán? Kitől kapta ezt a képességet és miért?

\- Luce? - kopogott be Newt. - Luce, gyere, kezdődik a tábortűz.

Lucy a karórájára pillantott. Fel se tűnt neki, hogy már egy órája ül a szobájában. Elrakta a tervrajzokat, végigsimított a ruháján, majd kiszólt:

\- Ne lepődj meg nagyon! Egy kicsit másféle külsővel megyek ki.

\- Hogy érted? - kérdezett vissza Newt.

Lucy kinyitotta az ajtót, majd elnevette magát Newt arckifejezését látva. A fiú úgy bámult rá, mintha még soha nem látott volna lányt. Bár, az is igaz, hogy Lucy még tényleg nem öltözött fel így, és mikor erre rájött, abba is hagyta a nevetést.

\- Jó, bocsi, csak az arckifejezésed... - magyarázkodott kuncogva. - Arra gondoltam, hogy feldobom egy picit a hangulatot. Ha lányként érzem jól magam, talán a fiúk is elengedik magukat és nagyobb erővel tudnak holnap munkához látni. Elvégre ez a lazulós este, nem?

Várta Newt válaszát, de az nem jött. A fiú még mindig tátogott, végül pedig úgy szólalt meg, mintha valami révületben lett volna.

\- Luce... Gyönyörű vagy...

Lucy elvörösödött. Hirtelen eszébe jutott Chuck másik kérdése is: lehet, hogy racionális okokból nem akar járni senkivel, de ez azt is jelenti, hogy nem is tetszik neki senki? Nem, nem, most nem gondolhat erre. Ha minden bóknál így reagál, a fiúk még felbátorodnak, és azt hiszik, újrakezdhetik a próbálkozást. De... amíg csak flörtölések vannak, addig nincs baj, nem? Elvégre azokat le tudja koptatni és addig nem bánt meg senkit, amíg nyíltan közli mindenkivel, hogy senkire sem néz _úgy_. És a lányoknak bókolnak, nem?

Hűha, nehezebbnek tűnt a feladat, mint hitte. De ha már erre vállalkozott...

\- Köszönöm - próbálta rendezni az arcvonásait. - Most igyekeztem. Elvégre nincs baj azzal, ha egy hónapban egyszer igazán lányként viselkedem, ugye? Azzal nem rombolom szét a rendet.

Newt még mindig nem tért rendesen magához, de most már legalább próbált válaszolni.

\- Ööö... nem, nincs, azt hiszem...

\- Newt, mi a baj? - kérdezte Lucy, miközben közelebb lépett hozzá, hogy be tudja csukni az ajtót maga mögött. - Oké, még sosem láttál így, de azért annyira nem vagyok csinos, hogy ennyire ledöbbenj rajta...

Newt hitetlenül felnevetett, ami - remélhetőleg - végre kizökkentette a révületből.

\- Persze, te nem látod magad kívülről! - mondta. - Nem egyszerűen csinos vagy, hanem egyenesen lélegzetelállító. A többi bökött is minimum ennyire döbbent lesz vagy... - Hirtelen elhallgatott és az arcára aggodalom ült ki. - Biztos, hogy jó ötlet ez? Úgy értem, mi lesz, ha Doug és Stan megint bepróbálkozik? Vagy akár Frankie? Vagy bárki más?

Lucy megnyugodott. Newt ismét normális volt, hiszen megint aggodalmaskodni kezdett.

\- Ne aggódj, most már meg tudom védeni magam. És nem fogok eltávolodni a tábortűztől, nem hagyom senkinek, hogy elcsaljon. - Newtra kacsintott. - De ha aggódsz, akkor lehetsz a kísérőm ma estére. Ha te mellettem vagy, biztos nem próbálkozik be senki.

\- Ha a hölgy ezt kívánja - mosolyodott el Newt, majd felajánlotta a karját. Lucy pironkodva belekarolt és hagyta, hogy a fiú a tábortűzhöz vezesse.

Kiderült, hogy Newt reakciója még enyhének számított a többiekéhez képest. Először mindenkinek leesett az álla, majd füttyögni kezdtek, aztán jöttek a bekiabálások és a dicséretek. Lucy folyamatosan pirult, de most az egyszer nem zavarta. Elvégre ez volt a célja: el akarta terelni a fiúk gondolatait a reménytelen helyzetükről.

\- Nocsak, randiztok? - kérdezte Chuck, aki úgy dicsérte meg Lucy kinézetét, mintha az anyjával tette volna. Vagy a nővérével. - Akkor nem Minhoval jársz, hanem Newttal?

\- Mondtam, hogy nem járok senkivel - ismételte Lucy türelmesen. - Newt a kísérőm és a kinevezett testőröm ma estére.

\- És én nem lehetek a testőröd? - kiabálta oda tíz másik srác, köztük Minho, Winston, Ben, Adam, Billy és Jackson.

Lucy nevetett.

\- Bocs fiúk, de Newt volt az első! - kiabálta vissza, mire csalódott „óóó"-kat kapott.

\- Te kértél fel, Luce - pironkodott Newt.

\- Tudom, de azt nekik nem kell tudni - kacsintott cinkosan a lány.

\- Hé, bököttek! - harsogta Minho, kezében egy vaspohárral. - Ki akar táncolni egyet a Tisztás első lányával?

Az ötlet osztatlan tetszést aratott. A fiúk lassan felálltak és Lucy köré gyűltek, aki szaporán pislogott.

\- Hogy mi? - kerekedett el Lucy szeme. - Ti tudtok táncolni?

\- Az a kérdés, te tudsz-e - jött oda hozzá Minho. - Serpenyő, hozd ki a magnót!

\- Nektek olyanotok is van? - kérdezte Chuck.

\- Ja, de eddig nem használtuk - vonta meg a vállát Minho. - Mert ugyan kivel táncoltunk volna, egymással?

\- Hát igen, az fura lett volna - értett egyet Lucy.

\- Tessék, igyál egy kortyot - nyújtotta a lány felé poharát Winston. - Feloldódsz tőle.

\- Le ne itasd már! - szólt rá a fiúra Newt, de Lucy egy szó nélkül átvette a poharat és meghúzta. Az alkohol égette a torkát, de amúgy nem volt olyan rossz íze.

\- Itt is van - érkezett meg Serpenyő egy hatalmas fekete hordozható magnóval. Letette az egyik farönkre, majd Lucyra vigyorgott. - Na, Lucy, kivel akarsz először táncolni?

Lucy végignézett a reménykedő arcokon, majd hirtelen eszébe jutott valami.

\- Csináljuk azt, hogy aki táncolni akar velem, az körbeáll - mutatta az ujjával. - Én bekötöm a szemem, majd úgy vaktában kiválasztok valakit és táncolok egyet vele. Amikor vége a számnak, visszarakom a kendőt és újra választok. De azt fenntartom, hogy aki egyszer már volt, addig nem állhat vissza, míg van olyan, akivel nem táncoltam. Ez így megfelel?

\- Okos, nagyon okos - veregette meg a lány vállát Minho. - Na, gyerünk bököttek! Aki táncolni akar, álljon be a körbe! És valaki hozzon egy kendőt vagy valamit, amivel be lehet kötni Lucy szemét!

\- Biztos szeretnéd ezt, Luce? - kérdezte halkan Newt.

\- Igen - mosolygott céltudatosan a lány. - Most jól érezzük magunkat. És ha már felvetődött a tánc ötlete, akkor táncoljunk. Abban semmi rossz nincs.

Serpenyő kihozott egy konyharuhát, majd beállt a körbe. Lucy bekötötte a szemét, és mikor már semmit sem látott, emelt hangon így szólt:

\- Na, akkor mindenki nyújtsa ki a jobb kezét maga elé! Semmi csalás, különben megharagszom!

A fiúk harsogva felnevettek. Lucy is mosolygott, majd botladozva elindult, hogy kiválassza az első táncpartnerét. Ez annyiból állt, hogy tett előre három lépést, aztán megfogta az első kezet, amit ért. Levette a kendőt, majd felnevetett, mikor látta, hogy Chuck az.

\- Úgy látszik, tied az első tánc, Zöldfül! - mosolygott a fiúra, majd középre húzta és intett Bennek, hogy indíthatja a zenét.

Amikor elindult a szám, Lucy borzongva gondolt bele, mennyire hiányzott neki a zene. Nem volt éneklős vagy táncolós típus, de az alkohol felpezsdítette a vérét és most úgy érezte, szabad, mint a madár. Nem igazán lehetett rendes táncnak nevezni azt, amit Chuckkal leműveltek, de nagyon jól szórakozott és ami még fontosabb volt, Chuck se szégyenkezett a testalkata miatt. Lucy hozzá igazította a táncot, így mindketten végig nevettek, és amikor véget ért a szám, hangos tapsot kaptak.

\- Köszönöm, Lucy! - ölelte meg szorosan Chuck. - Tényleg, mindent.

\- Szívesen, Chuck - simogatta meg a fiú fejét Lucy. - Bármikor jöhetsz hozzám, ha bánt valami. De azért kopogj az ajtómon és ne törd be.

A fiúk felnevettek, Chuck pedig kisétált a körből.

\- Figyelem, fiúk, jön a következő! - szólt Lucy, majd feltette a konyharuhát.

A keze ezúttal Adamet találta meg, akivel egy nagyon aranyos táncot hoztak össze. Lucy úgy érezte magát, mintha a két öccsével táncolt volna eddig, így nem is volt kényelmetlen neki a helyzet. Viszont a harmadik fiú Minho volt, aki nem győzött vigyorogni, miközben Lucy behúzta a körbe.

\- Nem lehet levakarni a vigyort rólad, ugye? - kérdezte Lucy.

\- Nem ám! - felelte Minho, majd magához rántotta Lucyt, hogy elkezdje a táncot.

Az első két fiút Lucy vezette, de Minho esélyt se adott erre. Pontosan megvolt a fejében, mit akar, így Lucynak alkalma sem volt visszavenni az irányítást. De ha már így alakult, belement a fiú játékába, így elég szenvedélyesre sikerült a táncuk. Minho meg is döntötte Lucyt a végén, amire Billy bekiabálta, hogy: „Menjetek szobára, bököttek!". Lucy és Minho azonban csak nevettek ezen.

\- Köszönöm! - pukedlizett a lány.

\- Enyém volt az öröm - hajolt meg elnagyoltan Minho, majd távozott. Kifele menet azonban pacsizott mindenkivel, akihez csak hozzáfért.

\- Na, jöhet a következő - fújt egy nagyot Lucy, miközben hátrafésülte a haját.

\- Mi van, Lucy, csak nem kifárasztott az Elöljáród? - kiabálta be Winston, mire mindenki felröhögött.

\- Tudod mit? - sétált oda a fiúhoz Lucy és megragadta a kezét. - Lássuk, te mennyire bírod az iramot.

\- Hé, ez nem ér! - méltatlankodott Ben.

\- Egyszeri alkalom, és egyszer úgyis mindenki sorra kerül - intette le Lucy, majd elkezdte a táncot.

Winstonnak rendesen kellett levegő után kapkodnia, mire Lucy végzett vele. Direkt választott olyan számot, ami pörgős és sokat kell ugrálni rá, hiszen tudta, hogy a Nyeső nincs hozzászokva. Jót nevetett, mikor Winston imbolyogva elindult helyet keresni.

Viszont lassan ő is kezdett elfáradni. A fiúk csak jöttek és jöttek, ő pedig a legkülönfélébb stílusú táncokat táncolta el, mindig az adott fiú személyiségének megfelelőt. Mikor a fiúknak nagyjából a fele elfogyott, szünetet kért, mert már nem bírta tovább, és zihálva ült le Serpenyő és a fél disznó mellé.

\- Nehéz az élet, mi? - kérdezte Serpenyő, miközben egy kacsó vizet nyújtott felé.

\- Ennyi tánc nehéz egymás után - pihegett Lucy. - Fú, de melegem van. Jó lenne most egy lassú szám, ahol kifújhatom magam.

Megitta a kancsó víz felét, evett pár falatot a disznóból, majd körbenézett. Azok, akik már voltak, a kör külső részén gyűltek össze, akik pedig még vártak a sorukra, türelmetlenül néztek rá. Lucy végignézett az arcokon. Ben, Clint, Jeff és Jackson még nem kerültek sorra, ahogy Newt sem, de ő nem is állt a körben, hanem Albyval és Minhóval beszélgetett. Serpenyő sem volt még, de ő gyakran állt ki, hiszen az ételre kellett figyelnie.

\- Na, folytassuk - állt fel újult erővel Lucy. - Te nem jössz, Serpenyő?

\- Felszeletelem ezt, majd utána - intett a Szakács.

Lucy visszaállt, mire tapsvihar tört ki a még várakozók körében. A lány bekötötte a szemét, majd elindult párt keresni. Elég sokáig időzött, főleg, mivel hallotta, hogy a körben kicsi felfordulás ütötte fel a fejét: mintha lökdösődtek volna.

\- Maradjatok nyugton, különben nem tudok választani - szólt, végül megfogott egy kezet. Levette a kendőt és döbbenten látta, hogy Newt következett, aki eddig sosem állt be.

\- Gyerünk, Newt! - buzdította a fiút Minho és a Futárok egy csoportja röhögve.

\- Nem nevetünk! - szólta le a fiúkat Lucy, miközben behúzta Newtot a körbe és intett Serpenyőnek, hogy indítsa a zenét.

A fiú, úgy tűnik, hallotta a kívánságát, mert egy lassú, keringőt idéző számot indított el. Az elején Lucy vezette Newtot, aki kicsit határozatlanul lépkedett a rossz lábával, de utána magára talált és átvette a kezdeményező szerepét. Lucy boldogan átengedte a vezetést, Newt pedig jó táncosnak bizonyult. A lány úgy érezte magát a lassú szám közben, mint egy igazi hercegnő, hiszen pörgött-forgott a ruhájában, és mikor a zene elérte a csúcspontját, Newt még fel is emelte és lassan körbeforgott vele. Lucy egy idő után már semmit sem látott, csak a fiú barna szemét, így amikor véget ért a szám, kicsit megilletődötten pislogott körbe.

A tisztársak akkora erővel kezdtek tapsolni, hogy Lucyt egy hangrobbanásra emlékeztette. Még egy tánca sem kapott ekkora ovációt. Rámosolygott Newtra, aki viszonozta a gesztust.

\- Köszönöm - suttogta Lucy, miközben megfogta a szoknyáját és pukedlizett.

\- Nincs mit - hajolt meg Newt, majd megfogta Lucy kezét és csókot lehelt rá, akár egy igazi úriember. A fiúk füttykoncertje közepette vonult ki a körből.

Ezután Ben következett, aki láthatóan már alig bírt magával. Lucy ezalatt a tánc alatt ismét felpörgött és mikor véget ért, már rögtön tette is fel a kendőt, hogy újra válasszon. Lassan mindenki sorra került, és a lány hihetetlenül boldog volt a végeredménnyel. Mindenki mosolygott, nevetett, és szemmel láthatóan teljesen megfeledkezett az Útvesztőről, a Siratókról és minden egyéb szörnyűségről. Lucy kívánsága maradéktalanul teljesült: lányként sikerült a fiúkat boldogabbá tennie, méghozzá úgy, hogy senki sem lépte át azt a bizonyos határt. Jól mulattak, és amikor eljött az lefekvés ideje, a hangulat akkor sem csillapodott. Mindenki nevetgélt, kurjongatott, viccelődött, így Lucy sem tudta abbahagyni a mosolygást.

\- Ez tényleg jól sült el - jött oda hozzá Newt és ült le mellé a fatönkre. Már csak ők, Alby és Serpenyő maradtak, a többiek mind elmentek aludni vagy éppen elpakoltak. - Csinálhatnánk ezt rendszeresen.

\- Majd amikor jön a következő újonc - tűrt egy tincset a füle mögé Lucy. - Én sem hittem, hogy ilyen jól sikerül majd. Nagyon jól éreztem magam. Jó volt egy kicsit...

\- ...elfeledkezni a gondjainkról - fejezte be helyette Newt. - Holnap minden folytatódik, ahogy eddig.

\- De hosszú még az éjszaka - nézett fel az égre Lucy.

\- Mire gondolsz? - érdeklődött Newt.

\- Felmegyünk a Kilátóba? - kérdezte Lucy.

\- Persze - állt talpra rögtön Newt, majd a kezét nyújtva Lucyt is felhúzta. Már elindultak volna, mikor Alby lépett eléjük.

\- Figyelj Zöldfül... vagyis Lucy - kezdte lassan. Úgy tűnt, komolyan viaskodott önmagával, de végül sikerült dűlőre jutnia. - Igazad volt. Mindenben. Semmit sem tettél tönkre, hanem csak javítottál rajta. Még sosem volt ilyen jó hangulatú tábortüzünk. Szóval, csak azt akarom mondani, hogy... sajnálom, amiért eddig annyit plottyot összehordtam rólad. - Kinyújtotta a kezét a lány felé. - Kezdhetjük elölről?

Lucy és Newt döbbenten néztek össze.

\- Nocsak, megjött az eszed? - kérdezte Newt.

\- Ne tedd nehezebbé, így se esik jól, hogy tévedtem - motyogta Alby.

\- Ez természetes - mosolygott Lucy, miközben elfogadta a békejobbot. - Senki sem szeret tévedni, de nem tettél megbocsáthatatlan dolgot, Alby. Örülnék, ha újra megpróbálnánk.

Alby még egy kis mosolyfélét is összehozott, mielőtt elment volna besegíteni Minhóéknak pakolni.

\- Hát ez meglepett - mondta Newt, miközben követte a tekintetével Albyt.

\- Engem is - bólintott Lucy. - De örülök, hogy belátta a tévedését. Van egy olyan érzésem, hogy hamarosan mással kell majd folyamatosan veszekednem.

Nem mondták ki, de mindketten tudták, kiről beszélnek.

\- Ne törődjünk vele - jelentette ki Newt, miközben fejével a Tuskók felé intett. - Nézünk csillagokat?

\- Nézzünk - értett egyet Lucy, majd elindultak, és közben nevetve ecsetelték, mi lenne, ha a következő tábortűznél Serpenyő itókáját vízre cserélnék.


	25. Huszonnegyedik fejezet

**Huszonnegyedik fejezet**

Az elkövetkező két és fél hét volt Lucy legboldogabb időszaka a Tisztáson. A tábortűzön történtek annyira feldobtak mindenkit, hogy a kötelező munkák még sosem folytak ilyen jó hangulatban. A fiúk mindig köszönten Lucynak, a lány lelkesen viszonozta ezt és lassan már kezdtek egy nagy boldog családra hasonlítani. Még ha nem is mindenki vett részt ebben az „idillben".

Gally öt nappal azután hagyta el a Tábort, hogy magához tért és azóta az egyik leghangosabb ellenzője lett Lucy jelenlétének. Mindenkit azzal traktált, hogy a lány veszélyes, hogy nem szabad bízniuk benne és hogy minden, amit eddig tett, csupán beetetés volt, hogy a bizalmukba férkőzzön. A fiúk többsége csak legyintett ezekre vagy figyelmen kívül hagyták, viszont néhányan egyetértettek Gallyvel: ezek azok a fiúk voltak, akikkel Lucy soha egy szót sem beszélt, sőt, nem is nagyon látta őket. Ők letten Gally új bandája.

\- Ők azok, akik átestek az Átváltozáson - magyarázta Newt egyik este. - Többnyire nem sok vizet zavarnak, megvannak magukban. Ám mióta Gally csatlakozott hozzájuk, egyre többet zúgolódnak.

\- Gondolom azon, hogy miért bíztok meg bennem - motyogta Lucy kedvetlenül.

\- Ja, valami ilyesmi a bajuk - vonta meg a vállát Newt. - Ne foglalkozz velük, Luce. Te közénk tartozol, és rajtuk kívül mindenki ezt gondolja.

Lucynak azonban a többi öt srác helyett is fájt, hogy Gally most már ellenségnek gondolta. Hiányzott neki a fiú régi énje, akivel még együtt dolgozott, tervezett és viccelődött. Hiányoztak a kiprovokált balhék közte és Minho között; mert balhék most is voltak, de ezek már fájóan igaziak voltak. Mivel Lucy egész nap az Útvesztőben szaladgált, csak este találkozott a többi tisztárssal, viszont ilyenkor majdnem mindig kénytelen volt elviselni Gally hangos piszkálódásait. Newt, Serpenyő, Minho, Ben, Adam és még Alby is próbálták leállítani, de az mind falra hányt borsó volt.

Gallyt elvesztette, viszont megkapta helyette Chuckot. A pufók fiú vacsoránál mindig elmesélte a napját és a próbáit, viszont minél többet teljesített, annál egyértelműbbé vált, hogy Lögybölő lesz belőle. Nem volt erős, mint egy Építő, se gyors, mint egy Futár, ráadásul a hosszú munkát se bírta a Kertben. A kézügyessége viszont jó volt, hiszen Lucy gyakran látta, hogy egy kis fadarabot faragott vagy vadvirágokból készített láncot.

Nappal Chuck állandóan viccelődött és próbált mindenkinél bevágódni, felvenni a stílust és a szavakat, éjszaka azonban gyakran kínozták rémálmok és szinte mindig sírt. Egy éjszaka Newt majdnem Lucyra törte az ajtót, mert Chuck már órák óta zokogott és senki sem tudta lenyugtatni. A lány bozontos hajjal, félálomban és Newttól megörökölt pizsamájában kereste meg Chuckot a hálózsákban alvók között és ölelte szorosan magához.

\- Ne sírj, semmi baj - motyogta álmosan. - Tudom, hogy rossz, én is voltam már így, de túl kell lendülnöd rajtuk. Ha hagyod, hogy eluralkodjanak rajtad, ők győztek.

\- Hiányzik a mamám - szipogta Chuck, miközben a kezével Lucy pizsamáját markolta.

Lucyba ekkor hasított a gondolat, hogy még nem is gondolt a családjára. Vajon mi lehet az ő anyjával? Még az arcára se emlékezett. Gyorsan kiverte ezt a fejéből.

\- Tudom - simogatta a fiú fejét. - De ő sem akarná, hogy minden éjszakádat a félelmeid között töltsd. Nem baj, ha félsz, hiszen itt mindenki félt már egyszer, de ne hagyd, hogy a félelem irányítson.

\- Még te is? - nézett fel rá Chuck nagy szemeket meresztve.

\- Igen, én is - bólintott Lucy és próbált nem Newtra nézni, aki végig ott állt fölöttük. - Sokszor félek, hogy odakint egy Sirató elkap valakit és én nem lehetek ott, hogy megmentsem. Félek, hogy berontanak ide fényes nappal és megölik a fiúkat…

\- De volt már olyan, hogy magad miatt féltél? - kérdezte Chuck. - Mint én a rémálmaimtól?

\- Igen, volt - suttogta Lucy. Mostanra az álmosság utolsó morzsája is eltűnt a szeméből. - Nekem is meg kellett küzdenem a saját démonjaimmal. De a többiek ott voltak mellettem és segítettek szembenéznem velük. Most én vagyok itt és segítek neked. Ne hagyd, hogy ők győzzenek, Chuck. Egyszer szembe kell szállnod velük.

\- Itt maradsz? - kérdezte Chuck.

\- Persze - mosolyodott el halványan Lucy, miközben befeküdt a fiú mellé és a kezét fogva aludt el.

Chuck rémálmai és esti zokogásai még ezután is folytatódtak, de már nem tűnt annyira megviseltnek tőlük. Az áttörés akkor érkezett meg, mikor a fiú vörös fejjel megkérte Lucyt, hogy legyen a mamája. A lány természetesen beleegyezett, hiszen nem látott semmi bajt azzal, ha anyaként figyel oda Chuckra, akit már a legelső pillanattól kezdve meg akart védeni mindentől. Attól kezdve Chuck egyre kevesebbszer ébredt fel éjszaka, míg végül Lucy visszamehetett a szobájába aludni.

Ami a Futárkodást illette, Lucynak minden napja ugyanúgy telt. Kapunyitás előtt kelt, Minhóval kértek kaját Serpenyőtől, majd kirohantak a kapun, hogy egész nap a folyosókon futkározzanak. Az Elöljáró néha már elengedte Lucyt egyedül, de sosem messzire vagy hosszú időre. Többnyire annyiból állt a dolog, hogy Lucy egyedül elfutott a zsákutcáig (tíz elágazás volt eddig a legtöbb), majd visszament Minhóhoz. A fiú elégedett volt a fejlődésével, és kijelentette, hogy hamarosan már egyedül is nekiállhat feltérképezni az Útvesztőt.

Siratóval eddig egyetlen egyszer találkozott. Minho és ő a Hetedik Zóna külső részében jártak, nagyjából két héttel Chuck érkezése után, mikor az egyik kanyar mögött váratlanul belefutottak a szörnybe. Mivel zúgott benne az adrenalin és a tettvágy, Lucy azonnal maga mögé lökte Minhót, a rúdból géppuskát csinált és igyekezett valahogy kárt tenni a gépszörnyben.

Viszont a lövedékek még mindig energiából álltak, vagyis a hátráltatáson kívül nem szolgáltak semmire. Lucy egészen addig lőtte a Siratót, amíg az fel nem mászott a falra és rá nem vetette magát. A lány előrevetődött, bukfencezett egyet, miközben koncentrált. A teste átvette felette az irányítást, pontosan tudta, hogyan támassza ki magát, hogyan álljon fel, hogy a lehető leghamarabb támadóképes legyen. Teste minden porcikája száztíz százalékon pörgött, és amikor a Sirató megfordult, hogy újra támadjon, már két karddal várta.

\- Mit művelsz?! - kiáltotta Minho és az idegen hang megzavarta a szörnyet. Megállt, tétovázott, ez pedig Lucynak pontosan kapóra jött. Nekiugrott és egy suhintással levágta az egyik kiálló tüskét. A Sirató rémisztő és fülsértő hangot hallatott, Lucy azonban úgy érezte, mintha valami felrobbant volna benne.

A Siratókat igenis meg lehet sebezni.

A lény előrecsapta skorpiófarkát és szúrni készült. Lucy hátraszaltózott, így a tüske előtte csapódott a földbe. A lány nem várt tapsra: megragadta a tüskét és lenyisszantotta. Baljával felkapta, egy fordulattal lendületet nyert, és mint egy lándzsát, úgy dobta bele a Sirató nyálkás húsába. A lény visított és dobálta magát, Lucy azonban felé rohant, a jobb kardját beleszúrta a szörnybe, majd felugrott, dupla lábbal rátaposott a tüske kiálló részére és addig nyomta befelé, amíg az el nem tűnt a szörnyben. A Sirató ezután kiterült és nem mozdult többé.

Lucy zihálva szállt le a lényről. Haja kibomlott, ruhája több helyen is kiszakadt, karcolások borították mindenhol, de semmi komoly sérülése nem volt. Minhóhoz kocogott, aki szájtátva bámult rá.

\- Te… - tátogta. - Te… te megölted…

\- Igen - lihegte a lány. - Jó tudni, hogy meg lehet sebezni őket. Viszont csak közelharcban tudok kárt tenni bennük, vagyis még kevésbé tudlak fedezni, ha közben a szörnnyel viaskodom. Valahogy olyan halálos fegyvert kell készítenem, ami távolról is meg tudja ölni.

\- Ez kész… - kaparta össze az állát Minho. - Most öltél meg egy Siratót és arról panaszkodsz, hogy nem vagy elég jó. Fel se fogtad, mit csináltál az előbb, ugye? Még soha, senki nem ölt meg egy Siratót.

\- De ti is képesek lennétek rá - ütötte tovább a vasat Lucy. - Vannak kardjaitok. Ha gyakorolnátok velük, meg tudnátok küzdeni a szörnyekkel. Annyira nem okosak, könnyen túljárhattok az eszükön.

\- Viszont közel sem mozgunk annyira jól, mint te - kontrázott Minho. - Neked a véredben van a harc. Láttam, hogy mozogsz.

\- Oké, ezt megbeszélhetjük később is - pillantott le az órájára Lucy. - Vissza kéne indulnunk, különben kint ragadunk.

A visszaúton egy szó sem esett köztük, viszont a kapuban már várta őket egy csapat srác, élükön Newttal, aki azonnal kérdezgetni kezdte őket.

\- Mi történt? - ragadta meg Lucy csuklóját. - Hallottuk a lövéseket és a Siratót…

\- Lucy kinyírta - mesélte lelkesen Minho. - Komolyan mondom. A Hetedik Zónában van egy dögünk.

Erre mindenki eltátotta a száját és úgy meredt Lucyra, mint amikor először használta a képességét.

\- Nem nagy dolog - vonta meg a vállát Lucy. - Ti is képesek lennétek rá, ha tudnátok bánni a karddal.

\- Mi a franc van? - sápadt el Newt. - Te puszta kézzel estél neki egy Siratónak?

\- Karddal - javította ki Lucy.

\- Levágta a tüskéjét, amivel meg szokott szúrni minket - magyarázta Minho -, és azt beledöfte a Siratóba. Megkóstoltatta vele a saját mérgét.

\- Jól halottam? - furakodott előre Alby. - A mérgükkel meg lehet ölni őket?

\- Nem tudom, az végzett-e vele - felelte Lucy. - Többször is felhasítottam a húsát és beleszúrtam a kardom. De elképzelhető.

Mögöttük hangos dörrenés hangzott fel, majd a kapu elkezdett bezáródni.

\- Holnap visszamentek és megkeresitek - rendelkezett Alby. - Sőt, én is veletek megyek. A saját szememmel akarom látni.

\- Az a folyosószakasz holnapra le lesz zárva - szólt közbe Minho. - Legközelebb egy hónap múlva mehetünk oda vissza.

\- A bökött életbe a falakkal - morogta Alby a bajsza alatt. - Oké, majd visszamegyünk akkor. Most pedig tűnés vacsorázni.

\- Luce, hogy gondoltad ezt? - kérdezte Newt, mikor a lány ő és Minho társaságában elindult Serpenyőhöz. A srácok még mindig bámulták őt, de nem foglalkozott velük.

\- Mit hogy gondoltam? - értetlenkedett Lucy.

\- Nekimentél egy francos Siratónak! - nézett rá villámló szemekkel Newt. - És ha megszúrt volna? Ez csak a második találkozásod volt velük, hogy lehettél ilyen felelőtlen?

\- Ne aggódj már annyit - próbált könnyed maradni Lucy, de közben fortyogott benne az indulat. Ő nem egy törékeny kislány, akire mindig figyelni kell. - Tudok vigyázni magamra. És közlöm, hogy tökéletesen ura voltam a helyzetnek.

\- Olyan vagy, mint egy vénasszony, Newt - szólt közbe Minho is. - Állandóan csak aggódsz. Figyelj, te nem láttad, hogy harcolt. Lazán el tud bánni egy Siratóval.

Newt mélyet sóhajtott.

\- Jó, igazatok van - ismerte be végül. - Csak átéltem már pár dolgot odakint és…

\- Ne félts, Newt - simított végig a fiú karján Lucy. - Nem lesz semmi bajom.

\- Lucy! - rohant oda hozzá Chuck. - Komolyan kinyírtál egy Siratót?

\- Kitől hallottad ezt? - érdeklődött a lány.

\- Már majdnem mindenki tudja - mesélte Chuck és az étkezde felé mutatott. - Nézd, ott jön Gally és a bandája.

Valóban, Gally érkezett elég nagy tempóban és nem tűnt valami boldognak. Egyszerre volt riadt és dühös.

\- Ti nem vagytok normálisak! - esett neki Newtnak és Minhónak. - Tudtok a képességéről és még ki is engeditek?

\- Ne kezd ezt, Gally - próbálta leállítani Minho. - Inkább örülnöd kéne, hogy eggyel kevesebb Siratóval kell bajlódnunk.

\- Örüljek?! - villámlott Gally szeme. - Két évig éltünk együtt ezekkel az izékkel! És ő - mutatott Lucyra - most megölt egyet! Ki tudja, mit hoz ez ránk? Szerinted az Alkotók örülni fognak neki, hogy a kis kedvencük a házi állataikat öldösi?

\- A kis kedvencük? - értetlenkedett Lucy. - Rám gondolsz?

\- Ki másra szerinted? - fröcsögte a fiú.

\- Hagyj minket a francos fantáziálásoddal, jó? - tolta félre az útból Gallyt Newt, miközben Lucyt előretolta. - Nincs kedvünk a plottyodat hallgatni.

Lucyt azonban napokkal később sem hagyták nyugodni Gally szavai. Miért mondta ezt? Hogy értette, hogy a kis kedvencük? Miért favorizálták volna őt az Alkotók? Mi köze lehet hozzájuk? Vajon a válasz az oka annak, hogy Gally ennyire kifordult önmagából?

Ezekkel a gondolatokkal kelt fel azon a bizonyos napon is. Átlagosnak indult minden, mint négy nappal korábban, mikor megölte az első Siratót. Felöltözött, összefutott Minhóval Serpenyőnél, megkapta az adagját, majd kapunyitáskor elköszönt Newttól és kisprintelt az Útvesztőbe.

Ebédig a szokásos menetben haladtak. Lucy vágta az indákat, Minho néha lelassított, hogy írjon valamit, miközben egy pillanatra sem álltak meg. Azután leültek megenni a szendvicseket, és közben sztorizgattak. Mióta Futárrá vált, Lucy a napjai nyolcvan százalékát Minhóval töltötte, így nagyon közeli és jó barátok lettek. Minho persze gyakran flörtölt vele, de sosem célzott rá, hogy esetleg valami komolyabbra gondolna. Sőt, ahogy a napok múltak, úgy lett ez a közös játékuk, hogy egymással flörtöltek, de a komolyabb pillanatokban mindketten tisztázták, hogy ez csak játék és semmi komoly.

\- Na menjünk - állt fel Minho, miután végzett. - Még jó időben vagyunk, de sosem árt az óvatosság.

Lucy még pakolt, miközben Minho már elindult. Éppen jegyzetelt valamit a lapjára, így nem figyelt előre. Lucy a hátára vette a hátizsákját, amikor kiszúrta a fémes villanást az elágazás jobb szélén. Miután jobban megnézte, esett le neki, hogy nem késlény volt…

\- Minho, vigyázz! - kiáltotta és odarohant, hogy félrelökje a fiút. Ám eközben azt érezte, hogy valami az oldalába szúrt, de reménykedett, hogy a Siratónak csak az egyik tüskéje találta el. Minhóra esett, de rögtön fel is ugrott, miközben előkapta a rudat és koncentrált.

A szörny a falon lógott, mint valami nagyon groteszk pók. Skorpiófarkát visszahúzta és Lucy abban a pillanatban fogta fel, mikor érezni kezdte, hogy a testét elárasztja a fájdalom. Összeszorított foggal célra tartotta a puskát és lőtt. A Sirató leugrott a falról és próbálta megkerülni, de Lucy kitartott, és amikor a szörny másodjára is megcélozta Minhót, egy hatalmas karddá változtatta a fegyverét és megint a fiú elé ugrott. Ismét belészúródott a tű, ezúttal a mellkasába, de legalább le tudta vágni azt a farokról. A Sirató visított és inkább menekülőre fogta.

Lucy addig maradt talpon, míg a szörnyeteg el nem tűnt a sarkon. Akkor azonban kiejtette a kardot a kezéből és összeesett.


	26. Huszonötödik fejezet

Huszonötödik fejezet

LUCY! - kiáltotta Minho, ahogy odaugrott hozzá. A lány zihált és érezte, hogy egyre jobban hatalmába keríti a fájdalom. Látta, hogy a fiú kitépi belőle a tűt, majd érezte, hogy felnyalábolja és elindul vele vissza a Tisztásra. - Mit csináltál?! Mi a fenéért…?

Megvédtelek… - nyögte Lucy, de minden kimondott szóval úgy érezte, mintha égetnék a torkát. Próbálta tartani magát, hiszen valahogy talpra állt és igyekezett a saját lábán menni. Ám minden lépéssel egyre gyengébbnek érezte magát.

Tarts ki, csak tarts ki… - mondta Minho, miközben végig vonszolta visszafelé. - Mindjárt megkapod az Ellenszert, mindjárt ott leszünk…

Lucy tudta, hogy Minho hazudik. A Hármas Zónában voltak, és még át kellett vágniuk a Négyesen, hogy visszajussanak a Tisztásra. Ám minden izmát megfeszítve haladt tovább, ugyanis nem akarta itt feladni. Tudta, hogy Minho, bármi lesz is, megpróbálja visszajuttatni, és ha hagyná, hogy a fájdalom győzzön felette, csak a fiút hátráltatná. És ha kint reked éjszakára…

Bele se akart gondolni, így csak összeszorította a fogát és küzdött tovább. Viszont ahogy haladtak, úgy égett egyre jobban mindene és végül már nem tudott csendben szenvedni; az egyik lépésnél felsikoltott.

Tarts ki! - emelte fel a karjánál fogva Minho. - Vissza foglak vinni, ígérem! Nem hagylak itt!

Fáj… - nyögte Lucy. - Nagyon fáj…

Tudom, de bírd ki! - Minho lassan már sírt kétségbeesésében. - Gyerünk, Lucy! Nem veszíthetlek el így!

Lucy is sírt a fájdalomtól, de mégis tovább kényszerítette magát. Egyik lépés a másik után, miközben a teljes testsúlyával Minhóra támaszkodott. Tudta, ha most megtámadja őket egy Sirató, mindkettejüknek befellegzett. Erre a gondolatra összeszedte utolsó erőtartalékait is, zihálva, nyögve, prüszkölve, de folytatta.

Évezredeknek tűnt az az idő, amíg eljutottak a Hármas Zónából a Négyesbe. Mikor áthaladtak a hatalmas kapun, Lucynak mintha elvágták volna a zsinórokat a teste bábján, úgy rogyott össze.

Ne add fel! - kiáltott rá Minho. Lucy úgy érezte, mintha égne a tüdeje minden egyes lélegzetvételnél. - Gyerünk Lucy! Állj fel! Tovább kell jönnöd!

Ám Lucy már nem bírt talpra állni. Minho átvetette a karját a nyakán, majd átölelte a derekát és felemelte. Így kezdte húzni maga után, miközben folyamatosan azt hajtogatta, hogy ne adja fel. Lucy azonban már meg akarta adni magát a sötétségnek, mert nem bírta tovább elviselni ezt a pokoli fájdalmat.

Ekkor azonban eszébe jutottak a fiúk. Newt és Chuck. Serpenyő és Winston. Clint és Jeff, Billy és Jackson, Adam és Ben. Sőt, még Gally is. Nem adhatja fel, nem teheti ezt meg velük. Azok után, hogy annyi mindent tett értük, hogy mindig odafigyelt a lelki világukra és támogatta őket, nem halhat meg két szúrástól. Vissza kell jutnia.

Megfeszítette izmait a lábában, miközben ordított, de sikerült talpra állnia és Minho mellett lépnie.

Ez az, Lucy! - bíztatta Minho. - Meg tudod csinálni! Tudom, hogy meg tudod!

Alig állt a lábán, Minho azonban kitartóan vonszolta őt a Tisztás felé vezető úton, így ő maga sem adta fel. A teste égett, mintha elevenen hajították volna a tűzbe, de erejét megfeszítve koncentrált, hogy valahogy visszavánszorogjon a biztonságba, ahol már nyugodtan összeeshet. Tudata nem, de akarata ragaszkodott a valósághoz, így halványan látta, hogy befordulnak még egy folyosón és a távolban már meg is pillantotta a Tisztást.

Tarts ki, Lucy! - hajtogatta tovább Minho, miközben újra felemelte a derekánál fogva. - Mindjárt ott vagyunk, csak tarts ki!

Lucy körül forgott a világ. Hányni akart, össze akart esni, el akart ájulni, hogy többé ne érezze a fájdalmat. De tudta, hogy azelől a sötétség se tudja megvédeni.

Minho! Minho, mi történt? - hallotta, ahogy valaki kiabált a távolból. Talán Chuck? A hang rá emlékeztetett.

Megszúrták! - kiáltott vissza Minho. - Hozd az Ellenszert, amilyen gyorsan csak tudod!

Lucy, dacolva a sötét foltokkal a látómezejében, látta, hogy eltűnnek körülötte a falak, és egy nyílt térre ért - megcsinálta. Visszaért a Tisztásra. Sóhajtott egyet, majd a lába feladta és Minho karjaiba omlott.

Sajnálom, annyira sajnálom! - kesergett Minho, majd felemelte a fejét és a távolba kiáltott. - Hol a francba van az a kibökött tű?!

Nem... nem a te... - próbált válaszolni a fiúnak Lucy, de semmi ereje nem maradt.

Lucy! - érkezett meg valahonnan Alby. - Mi történt?

Megszúrták - magyarázta Minho a könnyeivel küszködve. - Engem védett, félrelökött a Sirató elől… Kétszer is megszúrták…

Lucy hallotta, hogy a körülötte állók lélegzete elakadt. Newtot kereste a szemével, de sehol sem látta. Végül feladta és az ég felé fordította a fejét, hogy belebámuljon a napba.

Egyre többen gyűltek össze körülötte. Valaki megfogta a lábát, Minho a hóna alá nyúlt és felemelték, hogy bevigyék a Táborba. Valahol félúton járhattak, amikor apró tűszúrást érzett a karján. Melegség árasztotta el a testét. Lenyugodott, még a fájdalmai is csillapodtak. Azonban úgy tűnt, mintha a világ magába roskadt volna körülötte. A körülötte összegyűlt fiúk arca forgott, a színek összemosódtak, minden egyre gyorsabban és gyorsabban kavargott.

Még látta, hogy a fiúk beérnek vele a Tábor ajtaján, de ekkor az elméje nem bírta tovább és minden sötétségbe borult.

Az Átváltozás alatt nem működött Lucy időérzéke.

Az élmény a legelső emlékét idézte elő a Dobozból, hideg és sötét volt minden. De most nem érezte, hogy bármi is hozzáérne a talpához vagy akár a testéhez. A semmiben lebegett, és a fekete ürességet bámulta. Semmit se látott, semmit se hallott, semmilyen szagot nem érzett. Mintha valaki elvette volna tőle az érzékszerveit, és bezárta volna őt egy vákuumkamrába.

Telt-múlt az idő. Lassan. A félelemből kíváncsiság lett, abból meg unalom.

Végül egy meghatározhatatlan hosszúságú idő elteltével kezdett minden megváltozni.

Feltámadt egy távoli szél. Érezni nem lehetett, de hallani igen. Kavargó fehér köd tűnt fel a távolban, egy örvénylő füst-tornádó, amely olyan méretűre dagadt, hogy sem az alját, sem a tetejét nem lehetett látni. Lucy ekkor megérezte a háta mögül érkező, a ciklon felé fújó szelet, ami beletépett a ruhájába, a hajába, mint a rongyos zászlókat szaggató vihar.

A fehér köd-torony megindult felé, vagy talán ő maga indult el a tornádó felé? Nem tudta. A sebessége egyre csak nőtt és nőtt. Pár másodperce még tisztán látta a tölcsért, de most már az egész látóterét beborította a nagy, lapos fehérség.

Aztán a vihar beszippantotta. Érezte, ahogy átjárja tudatát a köd, ahogy a feje megtelik emlékekkel.

Ezenkívül csak fájdalmat érzett.


	27. Huszonhatodik fejezet

**Huszonhatodik fejezet**

\- Luce.

A hang távolinak és csengőnek tűnt, mint egy hosszú alagútból jövő visszhang.

\- Luce, hallasz engem?

Nem akart válaszolni. A tudata kikapcsolt, amikor már nem bírt a fájdalommal. Félt, hogy ha magához tér, újra rászabadul a szenvedés. Érzékelte a szemhéja túloldalán világító fényt, de tudta, hogy kibírhatatlan lenne, ha kinyitná a szemét. Csak feküdt.

Egy pillanatra ismét minden sötétségbe borult, majd újra kivilágosodott. Ekkor már az emlékei is visszatértek. Az Útvesztő, a folyosó, Minho és a Sirató. Emlékezett rá, hogy kétszer megszúrták és hogy most ment át az Átváltozáson. Ezen kívül a feje tele volt a múltjának emlékképeivel, de néhány máris halványulni kezdett. Úgy érezte, ha rájuk fókuszál, hamarabb tűnnek el, így lassan, hunyorogva kinyitotta a szemét és hagyta, hogy a fény kirajzolja előtte a környezetét.

Az egyik szobában feküdt a Táborban. A nap fénye besütött az ablakon, odakintről tompa nyüzsgés szűrődött be a falakon keresztül. Oldalra fordította a fejét és meglátta Newtot, aki az ágy melletti széken aludt. A feje előrebukott, a keze pedig úgy fogta Lucyét, hogy félig már le is csúszott róla.

Lucy nyögött egyet és lassan felült. A hátát a falnak támasztotta és nyújtózott egyet. Fájt minden egyes izma és ízülete.

Mocorgására Newt felriadt. Először ide-oda kapkodta a fejét, majd a tekintete találkozott Lucyéval és a szemét elhomályosították a könnyek.

\- Luce? - kérdezte. Lucy alig hallotta a fiú hangját. Egyrészt azért, mert olyan halkan beszélt, másrészt azért, mert túlságosan lekötötte a fiú arcának tanulmányozása. A szeme alatt hatalmas karikák húzódtak, haja zilált volt, mint egy háborodotté és a szemében égő fény szintén azt sejtette, hogy kezdte elveszíteni az eszét. Ám minél tovább bámult Lucyra, annál tisztább és tisztább lett a tekintete, hiába fátyolozták el könnyek.

\- Luce, te élsz... - suttogta, közelebb hajolva a lányhoz.

Mielőtt Lucy bármit is reagálhatott volna, Newt rávetette magát. A karjaiba zárta és úgy szorította, hogy normál esetben már fájt volna. Most azonban, a fizika minden törvényével dacolva mégis jól esett ez az ölelés. Hiába fájt mindene, Newt ölelése mégis elfeledtette vele a fájdalmat, akár egy mindenre jó gyógyír. Newt Lucy vállába temette az arcát, miközben remegve próbálta visszatartani a könnyeit.

\- Hála az égnek, hála a francos égnek! - szorongatta a lányt. - Már azt hittem, meghaltál! Istenem, Luce, ez volt a legrosszabb francos három napom!

\- Newt, semmi baj - próbálta megnyugtatni a fiút Lucy, miközben visszaölelte. Egyik kezével a hátát, másikkal a fejét simogatta. - Semmi baj, jól vagyok. Minden rendben, nyugodj meg...

\- Még te aggódsz értem... - motyogta Newt, és Lucy érezte, hogy valami meleg itatja át a pólóját. Döbbenten konstatálta, hogy Newt sír. - Most jöttél ki az Átváltozásból és még te aggódsz értem... Lehetetlen vagy, Luce...

Lucy nem tudott mit mondani. Newt aggódott érte: annyira, hogy még az alvást is nélkülözte. Talán el se hagyta a szobáját, amit azért nehezen tudott elképzelni. De abban biztos volt, hogy amikor tehette, mellette virrasztott.

Addig simogatta a fiú fejét, míg az meg nem nyugodott. Newt végül mélyet sóhajtott, majd felegyenesedett és rámosolygott Lucyra. A lány rögtön kitalálta, hogy napok óta ez volt az első mosoly a fiú arcán. Bár a karikák még mindig látszottak, a háborodottság teljesen eltűnt a szeméből.

\- Mire van szükséged? Hívjam a Kóroncokat?

\- Egyelőre egy pohár víz is megteszi - mosolyodott el Lucy, de aztán elkomorodott. - Hívd ide az Elöljárókat. Szeretném elmondani nektek, mit láttam.

Newt úgy nézett rá, mintha kételkedett volna az épelméjűségében.

\- Biztos vagy benne? - kérdezte, miközben az arcát vizsgálta. - Eddig még senki se akart beszélni arról, amit látott. Készen állsz rá?

\- Nem tudom - felelte Lucy őszintén. - De hallanotok kell. Talán segít, talán nem, de amíg el nem tűnnek, el akarom mondani nektek. Az emlékeim máris halványodnak. Gyorsan hívd ide őket! Addig berendezem a szobát...

\- Nem - rázta a fejét Newt. - Még nem kelhetsz fel. Pihenj, szedd össze a gondolataidat, addig idehívom Albyékat. - Felállt, gyorsan kiszaladt, de pár másodperc múlva már vissza is jött. Kezében egy vasbögrét hozott, amit vigyorogva nyomott Lucy kezébe. - Ahogy a hölgy kérte, egy pohár víz.

\- Csak siess már - nevetett fel Lucy.

Figyelte, ahogy Newt - most már végleg - elhagyta a szobát, majd kortyolgatni kezdte a vizet. A hűs folyadéktól érezte, hogy kitisztul a feje és az emlékei lassan összerendeződnek. Lehunyta a szemét és gyorsan végigpörgette fejben azokat, amikre emlékezett. Még így is, hogy átélte az Átváltozást, minden olyan ködös maradt. Szavak ugrottak be neki, amiknek nem tudta a jelentését; emberek, akikkel új életében még nem találkozott; és ismerősök, akikkel most együtt élt. A legutolsó aggasztotta a legjobban, és a tény, amit minden egyes emlékében újra és újra hallott: hogy nekik sosem lett volna szabad találkozniuk.

Gondolatmenetét az szakította félbe, hogy odakint olyan óriási üdvrivalgás hangzott fel, amibe mintha az egész ház beleremegett volna. Fel akart kelni, hogy kinézzen az ablakon, de olyan nehéznek érezte a testét, hogy még az ágyból sem tudott kimászni. Nem sokkal később hallotta, hogy valaki felfelé trappol a lépcsőn, majd kicsapódott az ajtó, amiben megjelent a hitetlenkedő-megkönnyebbült Minho.

\- Bökd meg, neked szinte semmi bajod! - rikkantotta boldogan, majd Lucyhoz ugrott és egy bordaropogtató ölelésben részesítette. - Annyira sajnálom! Ez az egész az én hibám! Ha jobban figyeltem volna...

\- Nem kapok... levegőt - nyögte ki nagy nehezen Lucy, mivel Minho teljesen összelapította.

\- Oh, bocs - engedte el a fiú. - De komolyan, Lucy. Nagyon sajn...

\- Hagyd csak - legyintett Lucy. - Nem a te hibád, mindkettőnket meglepett az a Sirató.

\- Akkor is, ha jobban figyeltem volna...

\- Minho - szakította félbe Lucy. - Ne hibáztasd magad, mert én se teszem. Egy pillanatig nem hibáztattalak a történtekért. Magamhoz tértem, már teljesen rendben vagyok. Lépjünk túl ezen és próbáljunk meg előnyt kovácsolni az Átváltozásomból.

\- Na, ez egy olyan javaslat, amit szívesen hallok - lépett be Alby is a szobába. Nyomában ott érkeztek mind az Elöljárók; közvetlenül mögötte Gally és Newt jelent meg, akik közül Newt azonnal leült Lucy mellé az ágyra, míg Gally megállt az ablak tövében.

Mire mindenki megérkezett, már alig lehetett elférni az aprócska szobában. A legtöbben - köztük Clint, Winston, Serpenyő és Zart - az ágy körül tolongtak, örültek Lucy felépülésének, de páran Gally mellett húzták meg magukat és kicsit félve pislogtak a lány felé. Minho Newttal szemben, Lucy másik oldalán telepedett le, Alby pedig az ágy végén, pontosan a lánnyal szemben állt meg. Lassan mindenki elcsendesedett, de kintről háttérzajként még behallatszódott az ujjongás.

\- Lucy - kezdte Alby -, biztos, hogy el akarod mondani nekünk, mit láttál?

\- Igen - felelte a lány habozás nélkül. - Úgy hiszem, tudnotok kell. Nem sok minden jött vissza, ami igen, annak sincs sok értelme. De megpróbálok mindent felidézni.

\- Hallgatunk - tette karba a kezét Alby.

Lucy kiitta a víz maradékát, vett egy mély levegőt, majd belefogott.

\- Valami borzalmas történt a világban. Nem tudom, mi, csak azt, hogy minden elpusztult...

Úgy érezte, mintha kívülről irányítanák, mit mondhat el és mit nem. Amikor olyanra akart rátérni, amit az Alkotók (mert biztos volt benne, hogy ők állnak e mögött) nem akartak, akkor érezte, hogy a fejére rátelepszik valamilyen köd. Minél súlyosabb információt akart elárulni, annál erősebbé vált. A világ állapotáról, a pusztulásról látszólag nem beszélhetett, így elkezdett lavírozni az emlékei között, hogy a ködöt kordában tartsa.

\- Emiatt építették az Útvesztőt, hogy ezt a helyzetet megoldják - folytatta végül. - Elraboltak minket, mert valami különleges van bennünk, ami kell nekik. Betettek ide, hogy figyeljenek és tanulmányozzanak minket. Legalábbis... titeket ezért.

\- Ezt hogy érted? - kérdezte élesen Alby.

Lucy megdörzsölte a halántékát. A köd szinte teljesen megfojtotta, így próbált minél rejtélyesebbnek tűnni, hátha el tudja kerülni, hogy elfajuljon a dolog.

\- Nem igazán tudom vagy értem, de minden egyes emlékemben előjött ez a dolog. Hogy sosem kellett volna találkoznom veletek. Hogy nem kellett volna kapcsolatba kerülnöm az Útvesztővel. Valamint az is, hogy „A VESZETT jó", bármit is jelentsen ez.

\- Mit értesz azon, hogy nem kellett volna találkoznod velünk? - kérdezte Alby.

\- Úgy, hogy engem nem azért hoztak el, hogy betegyenek az Útvesztőbe - felelte Lucy. - Igazság szerint nekem nem is lett volna szabad tudnom erről a helyről. Én eredetileg valami más miatt kellettem. Nem tudom pontosan, de a képességem miatt... - Lucy automatikusan az övéhez nyúlt és örömmel nyugtázta, hogy a fémrúd ott lógott rajta. Lecsatolta, és szórakozottan forgatni kezdte az ujjai között, miközben tovább mesélt. - A képességem miatt küldetésekre küldtek. Képeztek, elzárva tartottak és folyamatosan feladatokat adtak nekem, ahol bizonyítanom kellett. Nem tudom, mi mindent tettem a parancsukra, de...

\- Álljunk meg egy szóra! - szakította félbe hirtelen Gally. Előrefurakodott és megállt Alby mellett. - Azt mondod, hogy te tényleg segítetted az Alkotókat? És ezt be is ismered nekünk?

Lucy csak ekkor kezdte sejteni, hogy hangozhatott a fiúk számára az, amit mondott. Gyorsan körbepillantott az arcokon, amik egytől egyig zavartságot, döbbenetet és elárultságot mutattak. Lucy úgy érezte, meg kell magyaráznia, meg kell értetnie velük a helyzetét. De ezt csak úgy tehette meg, ha rendesen tovább folytatja a történetet.

\- Igen, segítettem nekik - sóhajtotta lemondóan. - Mindent megtettem, amit mondtak. Kényszerítettek, éppen azzal, amiről nem is kellett volna tudnom. Veletek.

Erre mindenkinek leesett az álla. Lucy nem állt le, és igyekezte figyelmen kívül hagyni a döbbent arcokat.

\- Bármennyire próbáltak elszigetelni, tudomást szereztem erről a helyről és rólatok. Az Alkotók azzal zsaroltak, hogy ha nem teszem, amit mondanak, végeznek veletek - rátok küldik a Siratókat és hasonlók. Minden egyes nap attól féltem, hogy csalódást okozok nekik és így megöllek titeket.

\- Miért törődtél ennyire velünk? - kérdezte Minho.

Lucy végigpörgette az arcokat, amik megjelentek neki. Azok közül is kettő sokkal élesebben rajzolódott ki, de csak az egyikről tudta biztosan, hogy kicsoda. A többiek homályosak voltak, de úgy érezte, párnak felismerte a tulajdonosát.

\- Véletlenül találkoztunk, mielőtt felküldtek volna titeket az Útvesztőbe - felelte, tovább mélyítve a fiúk döbbenetét. - Néhányótokkal. Titokban próbáltuk tartani, de lebuktunk, emiatt az Alkotók azokat küldték fel leghamarabb, akikhez a legközelebb álltam.

Könyörgően nézett végig az Elöljárókon. Szerette volna, ha megértik a helyzetét.

\- Nem tehettem mást. Féltem, hogy miattam végeznek veletek. Tovább kellett folytatnom a kiképzést és lehetőleg a közelébe se menni ahhoz a helyhez, ahol figyeltek titeket. Aztán történt valami... Valami, ami mindent megfordított bennem. Nem tudom, micsoda, azt sem, hogy hogyan reagáltam rá. Csak annyit tudok, hogy nekem nem lenne szabad itt lennem.

Síri csend volt a válasz. Lucy kétségbeesetten tekintett egyik arcról a másikra, de még mindig csak zavartságot látott rajtuk.

\- Megmondtam - szólalt meg Gally. - Bököttül megmondtam! Ez a lány egy áruló! Az Alkotóknak dolgozik, hallhattátok, ő maga is beismerte!

\- Nem dolgozik nekik - jelentette ki Newt. - Csak a múltban dolgozott, de most már nem.

\- Ha csak egy kicsit is kinyitnád a szemed és nem Lucyval lennél elfoglalva, akkor látnád, hogy a lánnyal valami nagyon nem okés! - fakadt ki Gally dühösen. - Ez az egész képesség, hogy képes harcolni a Siratókkal, meg az, hogy neki nem is lenne szabad itt lennie! Ő maga is beismerte, amit én már hetek óta ismételgetek!

\- Engem épp ezzel győzött meg - állt fel Lucy ágyáról Minho. - Meg is tarthatta volna magának, ehelyett ő azonnal elmondta nekünk, amint magához tért. Arról nem is beszélve, mennyi mindent tett értünk. Háromszor mentette meg csak az én életem és teszem hozzá, egyszer a tiédet is, vacadék!

\- Pontosan - értett egyet Newt. - Luce többé már nem tartozik hozzájuk. Amióta rendesen ideszokott, folyton azon van, hogy segítsen nekünk.

\- Alby, mondj már te is valamit! - fordult a fiúhoz Gally. - Tudom, hogy te egyetértesz velem!

Lucy szíve a torkába ugrott. Bár tiszta lappal indítottak, Alby még mindig nem volt közeli barátja. Inkább hasonlított a kapcsolatuk fegyverszünetre, ami bármikor újra háborúvá fajulhat. És ha most a fiú Gally mellé áll, akkor őt rövid úton kitoloncolják, mindegy, mit mond Newt és Minho.

Alby mélyen Lucy szemébe nézett. A lány igyekezett tartani a szemkontaktust, de közben égett a szeme a visszafojtott könnyektől.

\- Egyszer már elkövettem azt a hibát, hogy nem bíztam benne - mondta Alby. - Nem akarom még egyszer. Minhónak van igaza, Gally. Ha Lucy ellenünk lenne, ha most is az Alkotóknak dolgozna, nem akarta volna elmondani azt, amit látott. Megtarthatta volna magának…

\- Hát ez nem igaz! - csattant fel Gally. - Már te is hagyod, hogy átverjen?

\- Állj már le, haver! - próbálta csitítani Winston.

\- Nem állok le! - kiáltotta Gally. - Miért nem vagytok képesek észrevenni? Komolyan ennyire elcsavarta a fejeteket?

\- Hadd tegyem hozzá, hogy a tiedet is elcsavarta, különben nem mentél volna ki a Keleti Kapun túlra - szúrta közbe Alby.

\- De akkor még nem tudtam, amit most! Nem tudtam, hogy egy kibökött…

Gallynek elakadt a szava. Kigúvadt a szeme, úgy nézett ki, mintha valami fojtogatta volna. Lucy egyből megértette, mi történik, hiszen ő is ugyanezzel küzdött.

\- Ne mondd ki! - kérte. - Különben megölnek!

\- Félsz, hogy kiderül a kis titkod, mi? - fröcsögte Gally, küzdve a láthatatlan erővel. A srácok elhűlve nézték, mi történik, és Lucy is kezdett megijedni, mikor látta, hogy Gally keze elindul a saját nyaka felé.

\- Téged féltelek, te idióta! - kiáltotta a lány. - Ugyanez van velem is! Nem engedik, hogy beszéljek az emlékeimről!

\- Kik? - kapkodta a fejét Newt. - Mi a franc folyik itt?

\- Az Alkotók… - Lucy is fuldokolni kezdett. A köd teljesen belepte az elméjét, átmenetileg még a régi emlékeitől is megfosztotta. Megmarkolta a takaróját, hogy visszatartsa az ingert, amit belé akartak ültetni. - Hagyd… Hagyd abba, Gally! Kérlek! Nem akarom, hogy miattam megöljenek!

Gally még küzdött pár másodpercig, de utána feladta, és zihálva támaszkodott meg a mellette álló Winstonban. Lucy is zihálva hanyatlott vissza a párnák közé. Úgy érezte, mintha lázálmok kínozták volna, pedig mikor magához tért, már majdnem jól volt.

\- Minden meg fog változni… - nyögte. - Hamarosan… minden meg fog változni.

Tudta, hogy semmi értelme sincs annak, amit mondott és igazából ő maga se nagyon értette. Rettenetesen kimerült volt, az Alkotókkal való viaskodás minden erejét kivette belőle. Már nem volt ereje tovább ellenállni. Viszont amint ezt eldöntötte, a köd visszahúzódott és ismét visszatértek a homályos és érthetetlen emlékek. De már nem akart beszélni róluk.

\- Szerintem elég lesz - szólalt meg Newt. - Sok mindenen ment keresztül. Most jött ki az Átváltozásból és kimerült. Hagyjuk pihenni.

\- Egyetértek - helyeselt Minho. - Később talán még kérdezgethetünk, már ha egyáltalán akar róla még beszélni.

\- Még mindig hallak titeket - nyitotta ki a szemét Lucy és oldalra billentette a fejét, hogy láthassa először Newtot, majd a másik oldalt Minhót. Mindkettejükre rámosolygott. - De köszönöm, hogy aggódtok értem.

\- Rendben - bólintott végül Alby. - Most hagyunk egy kicsit, de később míg folytatni fogjuk ezt a beszélgetést. Tudni akarom, hogy értetted azt, hogy minden meg fog változni.

\- Nem sok mindent tudok mondani - sóhajtotta Lucy. Úgy érezte, lassan elhagyja minden ereje; a szemét is alig bírta már nyitva tartani. - Nem hagynák…

Elakadt a lélegzete, így magában kiabált, hogy ne jöjjön vissza a köd, hogy nem beszél erről az emlékeiről többet.

\- Oké bököttek, mindenki kifelé - rendelkezett Alby. - Hagyjuk pihenni. Arról, amit hallottunk, pedig senkinek nem beszélünk. Maximum egymás között, de a többieknek egy szót se, érthető?

A srácok bólintottak, majd egyetlen szó nélkül távoztak. Viszont amint kiléptek az ajtón, rögtön fojtott hangú beszélgetésbe kezdtek. Lucy sejtette, hogy a beszámolója a téma.

\- Később benézünk - mosolygott rá Minho. - Ne aggódj, nem kell futnod a héten. Sőt, fel sem kell kelned. Csak feküdj és pihenj.

\- Ugyan, egy nap után megőrülnék az unalomtól - nevetett egyet erőtlenül Lucy. - Szeretnék olyan hamar újra futni, amilyen hamar csak tudok.

\- Te vissza akarsz menni? - kérdezte csodálkozva Newt. - Azok után, ami történt?

\- Persze - bólintott Lucy. - Szeretném megkeresni azt a Siratót és jól behúzni neki egyet, amiért végigkényszerített ezen a plottyon.

Newt egy másodpercig bámult rá, majd összenézett Minhóval és mindketten elnevették magukat.

\- Mi olyan vicces? - kérdezte értetlenül kapkodva közöttük a fejét Lucy.

\- Csak az, hogy előre sejtettük, hogy valami ilyesmivel fogsz jönni - felelte Minho. - Egy igazi harcos vagy, aki nem fél semmitől.

\- Dehogy, igenis félek - tiltakozott gondolkodás nélkül Lucy. - Félek, hogy elveszíthetlek titeket.

Newtnak és Minhónak leesett az álla csodálkozásukban. Mielőtt azonban reagálhattak volna, Alby jelent meg az ajtóban.

\- Newt, Minho, arról volt szó, hogy hagyjuk pihenni. Akkor meg minek tartjátok ébren?

\- Bocs, haver, igazad van - pattant fel azonnal Newt. - Ne haragudj, Luce.

\- Semmi baj - mosolygott Lucy. - Mondjátok meg Chucknak, hogy feljöhet, ha akar, jó? Legalább ő szórakoztat, amíg ti melóztok.

\- Okéság - bólintott Alby, majd Minho felé fordult. - Minho, végre ki kéne menned az Útvesztőbe. A három nap kihagyásod eléggé meglátszik a többi Futár munkáján.

\- Hogy azok a bököttek semmit se tudnak csinálni nélkülem - dörmögte Minho kifelé menet. Még egyszer visszamosolygott Lucyra, végül távozott.

\- Csak pihenj, jó? - szorította meg Lucy kezét Newt, majd elment, hogy (remélhetőleg) aludjon egy keveset.

\- Alby! - szólt a fiú után Lucy, mire az visszafordult az ajtóban és kérdőn nézett rá. - Lehet, hogy régen velük voltam, de most már veletek vagyok. Tisztárs vagyok, és az életem árán is megvédelek titeket. Kérlek, ezt… ezt ne felejtsd el.

Alby csak komoran bólintott, majd magára hagyta.


	28. Huszonhetedik fejezet

Huszonhetedik fejezet

Lucy néhány óra alvást kapott, mert este arra kelt, hogy valaki beront hozzá.

Lucy! - zokogott az illető, majd felugrott az ágyra és olyan szorosan ölelte át a nyakát, hogy a lány alig kapott levegőt. Ráadásul még félig aludt, ezért azt se nagyon tudta, mi történik.

Mi… Chuck? - kérdezte, mikor nagyjából magához tért.

Annyira féltem! - temette a vállába a fejét Chuck. - A sikolyaid meg az ordításod… jaj, Lucy, borzalmas volt…

Ne haragudj, Chuckie - simogatta a fiú fejét Lucy. - Nem akartalak megijeszteni. Most már jól vagyok, nincs semmi bajom… Még pihenek egy kicsit, utána visszamegyek dolgozni.

Nem akarom, hogy kimenj az Útvesztőbe… - motyogta a fiú. - Mi lesz, ha legközelebb…?

Nem lesz semmi baj, hallod? - tolta el magától Lucy Chuckot, hogy a szemébe nézhessen. - És vissza kell mennem. Én vagyok az egyetlen, aki képes a Siratókkal harcolni. Meg kell ritkítanom őket, hogy amikor megtaláljuk a kijáratot, minél kevesebb állhasson az utunkba. Addig is erősnek kell lennünk és ki kell tartanunk.

Hogy tudsz ilyen erős maradni? - kérdezte Chuck.

Azokra gondolok, akik fontosak nekem - mosolygott Lucy. - Értük bármit megtennék. És mivel egyszer már összezuhantam itt és végignéztem, mennyire megviselt mindenkit, el akarom kerülni, hogy még egyszer aggódniuk kelljen miattam. - Keserűen felnevetett. - Nem nagyon sikerült, mi?

Nagyon féltünk - mesélte Chuck. - Newt el sem hagyta a szobádat. Engem nem engedtek fel, de én is lent voltam a lépcsőnél és vártam, hogy felébredj. Minho, Ben és Adam rendszeresen benéztek hozzád, mindig Clintéket nyaggatták, hogy mi van veled.

Na, ez az a Chuck, akit én ismerek - borzolta össze a fiú haját Lucy. - Te vagy az én vicces mesélőm. Ha te meséled a Tisztásbeli sztorikat, azok mindig kapnak valami pluszt, amin jót nevetek. Épp ezért szedd össze magad és mesélj nekem valamit. Elegem van már abból, hogy mindenki bököttül depressziós körülöttem.

Chuck végre felnevetett, majd elhelyezkedett Lucy oldalán és már nyitotta volna a száját, mikor beviharzott Newt.

A bökött életbe, Chuck! Arról volt szó, hogy hagyod pihenni, nem arról, hogy felrázod álmából!

Ne szidd le, Newt, örülök, hogy feljött - védte meg a fiút Lucy. - Amúgy se nagyon tudtam aludni, ezek az emlékek teljesen kikészítettek.

Tényleg, te már emlékszel! - élénkült fel Chuck. - Láttad a mamádat? Vagy a családodat? Esetleg…?

Nem, Chuck, mondtam, hogy ne kérdezz rá! - szakította félbe Newt. - Esküszöm, te vagy a legrosszabb Zöldfül eddig. Mint egy pólyás, a francos életbe.

De miért nem kérdezhetek rá? - értetlenkedett Chuck. - Ti mindig csak azt mondjátok, mit csináljak, mit ne csináljak, de sose mondjátok meg, miért!

Megvan az okunk rá - felelte Newt nyugodtan. - Jelen esetben az, hogy Luce nevében nem beszélhetek. Te többnyire olyan dolgokra kérdezel rá, amik őt érintik és az engedélye nélkül nem akarok beszélni róluk. Ha ő úgy dönt, hogy megosztja veled, akkor örülhetsz, de ha nem, akkor sem tőlem, se senki mástól nem fogod megtudni.

Lucyt hihetetlenül meghatotta, hogy Newt ennyire odafigyel rá és az érzéseire. Ez előhozta belőle egyik régi emlékét, ami alvás közben bukkant fel. Úgy döntött, ez lesz a legjobb alkalom rá, hogy megossza.

Chuck, magunkra hagynál minket egy kicsit? - kérte a fiú Lucy. - Valamit szeretnék megbeszélni Newttal.

És én nem hallhatom? - durcáskodott Chuck.

Nem, bocsi - mosolygott bűnbánóan Lucy. - Viszont addig szeretnélek megkérni arra, hogy hozz egy kis kaját Serpenyőtől. Ki vagyok éhezve.

Okéság! - villanyozódott fel a fiú, és már szaladt is kifelé.

Csukd be az ajtót! - kérte Lucy, mire Chuck lassan visszasétált és elkerekedett szemekkel nézett rájuk.

Hangosak lesztek, vagy mi van?

Csukd már be, bökött! - vörösödött el Lucy, mire Chuck gyorsan becsapta az ajtót és már rohant is lefelé.

Newt ugyanolyan vörös fejjel álldogált a szoba közepén, és láthatóan fogalma sem volt, mihez kezdjen magával.

Ülj már le, nem harapok! - mutatott maga mellé Lucy, miközben igyekezett lassítani a szívverésén. Sajnos minél közelebb lépdelt Newt, annál gyorsabb lett, így a feje már majdnem olyan vörös volt, mint a haja.

Nos, miről akartál beszélni velem? - kérdezte Newt, aki még mindig zavarban volt.

Lucynak ekkor esett le, hogy nagyon rossz ötlet volt olyan közel hívnia magához Newtot, hogy a fiú bármikor megérinthette. Biztos volt benne, hogy onnan simán hallja dörömbölő szívét.

Az Átváltozásom alatt - kezdte - láttam néhány arcot. Van, amelyik élesebb a többinél és van, amelyiket fel sem ismerem. Viszont egyvalakire határozottan emlékszem és az… te vagy.

Nem tudott Newt szemébe nézni, így a takaróján pihenő összekulcsolt kezeit fixírozta. Végül, óráknak tűnő pillanatok múlva Newt megszólalt.

Te... te emlékszem... rám? - kérdezte halkan.

Lucy nem bírta tovább és felnézett. Newt arcára a teljes döbbenet volt írva, amihez a korábbiak nem is voltak hasonlíthatók. Már az arca sem volt vörös, ami viszont Lucyt még nagyobb zavarba hozta.

Igen - felelte a lány. - Te voltál az egyetlen, akit biztosan felismertem. Láttam másokat is, de ők olyan halványak voltak, hogy talán összekevertem őket olyanokkal, akiket nem ismerek. Te voltál az egyetlen, aki éles volt.

Newt láthatóan még mindig alig bírta megemészteni, hogy Lucy emlékezett rá. A lány ismét elkapta a fejét és a kezei felé fordult. Alig hallotta Newt következő kérdését.

És... mit csináltam?

Lucy még inkább elpirult. Most jött csak a dolog kínos része. De úgy érezte, nem tud Newt előtt titkolózni. Elvégre mindent a fiúnak köszönhetett a Tisztáson.

Mosolyogtál. Rám találtál és bemutattál a többieknek. Mellettem voltál. Már akkor is figyeltél rám és aggódtál értem. Te voltál a legfontosabb motivációm a küldetések alatt. A te hiányod viselt meg a legjobban. De legtisztábban a mosolyodra emlékszem, ami semmit se változott azóta.

Nem bírt felnézni Newt arcára, akármilyen kíváncsi is volt rá. Túlságosan zavarban volt. Mindeddig nem is sejtette, hogy Newt ilyen mértékben része volt az életének és hogy az is maradt; még azután is, hogy felküldték az Útvesztőbe. Két éven át voltak elválasztva egymástól és most ismét ugyanolyan közel álltak egymáshoz, mint akkor. Mintha ez a két év meg se történt volna. Ez a gondolat tudta megnyugtatni őt az Átváltozás alatt, most mégis ez okozta az idegességét. Vajon Newt hogyan reagál erre?

Kíváncsisága győzött, így felpillantott. Newt nem őt nézte, hanem a kezeit az ölében és a szája hitetlen, de boldog mosolyra húzódott. Lucyról mintha egy mázsás súlyt vettek volna le. Newt örült. Boldog volt, hogy hallhatta ezt, le lehetett olvasni az arcáról.

Már értem, miért akartad ezt négyszemközt elmondani - mosolyodott el Newt és felnézett. A szeme boldogan csillogott, Lucy pedig most először látta együtt a régi, emlékeiben élő Newtot a mostanival. Csakis annyi volt közöttük a különbség, hogy a fiú időközben felnőtt. De a mosolya és a szeme csillogása ugyanaz maradt.

Úgy éreztem, ez csak ránk tartozik - mosolygott Lucy is. - A többieknek nem kell tudniuk róla. Csak további viszályt szülne, és elég az is, amit a felébredésem után okoztam.

Newt elkomorodott. _Remek, így kell kinyírni a hangulatot_ , gondolta magában Lucy.

Beszélgettünk róla Albyval - mondta Newt. - Arra jutottunk, hogy nem fogunk faggatni többet. Nem akarjuk, hogy esetleg egy rossz szóval magadra haragítsd az Alkotókat.

Remélem, egyszer szabadon beszélhetek az emlékeimről - sóhajtotta Lucy.

Majd ha kijutottunk innen - fogta meg a kezét Newt és biztatóan simogatni kezdte a kézfejét a hüvelykujjával. - Szeretném tudni, hogy mi mindent csináltunk az Útvesztő előtt.

Én nem nagyon - ismerte be Lucy. - Félek. Azok alapján, amik bevillantak… csak szörnyűségek vannak köztük. Nem akarom elrontani azt, amit nagy nehezen felépítettem köztem és köztetek azzal, hogy elmondom nektek, mit tettem…

Érezte, hogy a köd ismét kezdi elborítani az elméjét, így lehunyta a szemét és mélyet sóhajtott.

Nem számít, Luce - hajolt közelebb Newt. Hangja egyszerre sürgetővé vált. - Már nem az vagy, aki voltál. Egyikünk sem az többé. Akik ragaszkodnak a múlthoz, azok beleőrülnek a bizonytalanságba. Végignéztem már párszor és nem akarom, hogy te is úgy járj. Engedd el, Luce. Most már itt vagy és csak az számít, most mit teszel. És mióta te itt vagy, hosszú idő után először elkezdtünk újra reménykedni, hogy talán kijuthatunk.

Lucy kinyitotta a szemét és ekkor vette észre, hogy Newt arca centikre van az övétől. Barna szemeiben olyan tűz égett, amit Lucy még soha, senkinél sem látott. Szinte érezte a vibráló levegőt, de hogy azt mi okozta, arról fogalma sem volt. Nem értette ezt. Sokért nem adta volna, ha lett volna valaki, aki megmagyarázza, mi a fene történik.

Lépéseket hallott kintről, mire ösztönösen távolabb húzódott Newttól. Ha így találják őket, azt soha nem magyarázzák ki. A fiú is ugyanerre a következtetésre juthatott, mert elengedte Lucy kezét és gyorsan átült a székre. Kinyílt az ajtó, majd bejött Chuck és Minho: előbbi egy kancsót, utóbbi egy tálca ételt hozott.

Remélem, nem zavartunk meg semmit - vigyorodott el Minho, ahogy végignézett Newt és Lucy párosán.

Ó, fogd be, vacadék! - szúrt oda egyből Lucy a fiúnak, de Minho levakarhatatlan vigyora kitartott, amíg az ölébe tette a tálcát. Akkor mosollyá szelídült.

Serpenyő üzeni, hogy jobbulást és hogy hamarosan benéz. Ja, és hogy mindet edd meg, mert sok kaját vesztettél az Átváltozás alatt.

Köszi, ettől most megjött az étvágyam - mondta szarkasztikusan Lucy, de aztán összenevetett Minhóval. Ezután megkereste Chuckot, aki épp letette a kancsót az éjjeliszekrényére. - Na, most már mesélhetsz nekem Chuck. Valami vicceset, elegem van a szomorú témákból.

Okéság! - telepedett le az ágyra Chuck, miközben Minho gyorsan elrohant, áthozott egy másik széket és lovaglóülésben ült le rá Newt mellett. A két srác csak csendben, mosolyogva figyelte, ahogy Chuck könnyesre nevetteti Lucyt a történeteivel.


	29. Huszonnyolcadik fejezet

**Huszonnyolcadik fejezet**

Lucy két nap után kapott engedélyt rá, hogy elhagyja a Tábort. Már előbb is menni akart, mivel nem bírta az egy helyben ülést és már annyira viszketett a tenyere néhány Siratóra, hogy majd beleőrült, de Clint, Jeff, és nem utolsó sorban Newt visszatartották. Viszont amikor a Kóroncok megegyeztek, hogy Lucy már ismét makkegészséges, a szőke fiúnak se maradt több ellenérve, hogy Lucyt a Táborban tartsa.

Viszont amíg „szobafogságra" volt ítélve, addig bőven volt ideje gondolkodni. Mivel a fiúk napközben dolgoztak, így ő egyedül maradt a gondolataival, amik - érthető módon - az emlékei körül forogtak. Mármint az emlékfoszlányok körül, mert még mindig nem sokkal többet tudott magáról, mint az Átváltozás előtt. Többnyire csak ködös érzelmeket tudott felidézni: szorongás, apátia, depresszió és elkeseredettség.

Csupa vidám dolog.

Azonban nem csak érzelmeket élt át, hanem néha hangok is felrémlettek; olyanok, amiket nem ismert fel. Nem tudta, kivenni, mit mondanak, csupán egyetlen nőét, aki azt ismételgette állandóan, hogy „A VESZETT jó". De mi az a VESZETT? Miért lenne jó? Maga a szó sem volt már túl bizalomgerjesztő, de az, hogy ennyire belé akarták nevelni azt, hogy jó, csak növelte a gyanakvását. Valami nagyon nem stimmelt itt.

A hangokon túl aztán ott voltak az arcok. Néha felsejlett a szeme előtt egy-egy halovány arc, de még mindig Newt volt az egyetlen, akit megismert. Nem sokra emlékezett belőle, csupán arra, amit a fiúnak is elmondott. Azonban volt még valaki. Valaki, akihez együttérzés, szánalom és ragaszkodás fűzte. Nem tudta, ki ez, csak annyit, hogy talán korabeli lehetett. Ott volt az elméje egy elrejtett zugában, arra várva, hogy a lány tudjon mit kezdeni vele.

Ezekről természetesen nem beszélt a fiúknak. Nem akart játszani az Alkotók türelmével és mi tagadás, azt a fojtogató érzést sem akarta még egyszer átélni. Meg aztán nem akart súlyosbítani a helyzetén, hiszen az őszintesége így is hatalmas pácba juttatta.

De legalább ott volt mellette Newt és Minho, akik biztosan megvédik majd attól, hogy valaki esetleg éjszaka elvágja a torkát.

Szerencsére mikor két nap után végre kilépett a Táborból, nem kezdték el kövekkel dobálni és a Kitoloncolását követelni. A legtöbben örültek, hogy visszatért, jobbulást kívántak neki és a támogatásukról biztosították. Chuck majd kibújt a bőréből örömében és úgy kellett az Elöljárójának visszarángatni a munkájához. Ben és Adam azonnal az Építőkhöz rángatták, mondván, hogy Minho már úgyis kint van az Útvesztőben, így úgysem tud csatlakozni hozzá. Gally enyhén szólva nem örült a jelenlétének, de Alby pillantásai miatt egy szót sem szólhatott.

Newt ebédnél találta meg és már belekezdett volna egy kiselőadásba, hogy Lucynak nem lenne szabad megerőltetnie magát, mikor Billy, Jackson, Zart, Winston és még azok, akik nem látták kilépni a Táborból köréjük gyűltek és a lány tudtára adták, hogy örülnek a visszatérésének. Lucy mosolyogva biztosított mindenkit arról, hogy jól van, és hogy másnap megy vissza futni, de a tömeg csak akkor kezdett oszladozni, mikor az ebédnek már vége volt.

\- Úgy érzem magam, mint valami híresség - jegyezte meg Lucy, miközben visszavitte a tálcáját Serpenyőnek.

\- Az is vagy, hidd el - biztosította Newt. - Nagyjából azóta, hogy a Tisztásra léptél.

Lucy ezen jót nevetett, majd visszatért az Építőkhöz, hogy Ben és Adam mellett segédkezzen egy új istálló felépítésén.

Este aztán Minho is megjelent. Ő is örömét fejezte ki, hogy Lucyt a Táboron kívül látja, majd nagy lendülettel levetette magát a lány mellé.

\- Szóval, hogy érzed magad? - kérdezte. - Készen állsz holnap visszavágót kérni a Siratóktól?

\- Mi az hogy! - élénkült fel azonnal Lucy. - Már halálra unom itt magam. Ha nem szúrok le valamit, én előbb-utóbb kikészülök.

\- Szerintem ezt ne hangoztasd - vélekedett Chuck. - Még a végén Gally kiforgatja a szavaidat.

\- Neki csak a szája nagy - intette le a fiút Minho. - Tudja, hogy Lucy bármikor a földbe döngölhetné. Főleg, hogy még egy Siratót is megölt.

\- Jó, de aztán hagytam, hogy egy megszúrjon - emlékeztette Lucy. - Nem valami fényes teljesítmény.

\- Lehetetlen vagy - csóválta a fejét Minho.

\- Még csak most jössz rá? - érkezett meg Newt, aki, mintha mi sem volna természetesebb, Lucy másik oldalára ült le. - Őszintén szólva nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy jó ötlet ez, Luce. Még pihenned kellene.

\- Ma egész nap deszkákat pakolgattam és semmi bajom - bizonygatta a lány. - Teljesen jól érzem magam. Különben is, amilyen az én szerencsém, egy hónapig nem fogunk belefutni Siratóba, amin kiadhatnám a dühömet.

\- Ne feledd, hogy még három hetünk van, amíg a Hetes Zónában újra megnyílik az a rész, ahol a dögünk van - szólt Minho. - Ha addig nem is, azon majd kiadhatod a mérgedet.

\- Jól hangzik.

Szerencsére ezután a társalgás arra terelődött, hogy mit fognak csinálni öt nap múlva a tábortűznél, amikor megérkezik az újabb Zöldfül. Lucy hirtelen ráébredt, hogy már megint eltelt egy hónap, pedig olyan volt, mintha csak egyet pislantott volna. Közben nem hivatalosan örökbe fogadta Chuckot, elveszítette Gallyt és még egy Átváltozást is túlélt.

Hát, nem volt unalmas az élete a Tisztáson, az biztos.

De még mennyire, hogy nem.

Miután kiharcolta, hogy újra kimehessen, Lucy visszatért a Futárok közé és Minho oldalán ismét az Útvesztő feltérképezése lett a feladata. Bár az Átváltozás előtt úgy volt, hogy hamarosan már egyedül is futhat, Minho nem volt hajlandó elengedni őt és mindig ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy a közelében maradjon. Lucynak volt egy olyan érzése, hogy Newt kérte meg a fiút, hogy figyeljen rá, amit még inkább alátámasztott a tény, hogy Newt most már mindig a kapuknál várta őket, mikor visszatértek.

Azonban még a futás és a kimerültség sem tudta elterelni Lucy figyelmét egy másik dologról, ami a fejében motoszkált: hogy minden meg fog változni. Ez még annál is ködösebb volt, mint az egész „VESZETT jó" dolog, viszont sokkal fenyegetőbbnek hatott. Ha minden megváltozik, az csakis a Tisztásbeli életükre vonatkozhat, nem? És Lucy nem akarta, hogy bármi is megváltozzon. Így is pengeélen táncolt, és ha bármi beüt, nagyon gyorsan őt fogják elővenni, mivel ő az egyetlen, aki… más. Enyhén szólva.

Nem akarta elveszíteni ezt. Nem akarta elveszíteni ezt az életet, mindegy, mennyire elfuserált volt. Ám volt egy olyan érzése, hogy ezt nem ő fogja majd eldönteni.

A közelgő változás egyik első jele egy nappal az új Zöldfül érkezése előtt mutatkozott. Lucy, ahogy addig, kint volt az Útvesztőben Minhoval és már visszafelé tartottak a Hatos Zónában, amikor borzalmas üvöltés hallottak.

\- Ez meg mi volt? - torpant meg Lucy, miközben lecsatolta a rudat az övéről.

\- Nem tudom, de nem Sirató volt - felelte Minho, aki szintén homlokráncolva próbálta beazonosítani a hang forrását. - Sőt, olyan volt, mintha…

Egy újabb üvöltés után Lucy is megértette. Holtsápadtan nézett össze Minhoval.

\- Ez a Tisztásról jött - suttogta.

Egy pillanattal később mindketten lélekszakadva kezdtek rohanni a folyosókon. Lucy elképzelni sem tudta, mitől ordíthatott valaki olyan hangosan, hogy még az Útvesztőbe is kihallatszott. Bár az is igaz volt, hogy már nem voltak messze a Déli Kaputól, de akkor is. Mégis mi történhetett…?

Alig egy percen belül a főfolyosóra értek, ahonnan már látszódott a Tisztás. Lucy látta a távolban, hogy a srácok valamit nagyon néznek a kaputól balra, ahol a Tuskók és az erdő is volt és egyre többen gyűltek oda.

\- Mi a bökött élet van? - fékezett le Minho zihálva Alby mellett.

\- Nem tudjuk - rázta a fejét a sötét bőrű fiú. - Az erdőből jött a hang, de most már olyan csönd van, hogy feláll a szőr a hátamon.

\- Csak Ben lehet az! - érkezett meg Adam. - Bement fát vágni és azóta se jött vissza!

\- Ben? - sápadt el Lucy, de mielőtt választ kaphatott volna, valaki felüvöltött.

\- SIRATÓ!

Lucy odakapta a fejét és akkor látta, hogy egy igazi Sirató ront ki a fák közül. Hogy eddig, hogy nem hallotta, arról ötlete sem volt, de nem most volt az ideje, hogy gondolkodjon rajta. A Sirató visított, miközben a fiúk minden irányba szaladtak, amerre láttak.

\- Hogy a…? - Alby szólni sem tudott a megrökönyödéstől.

\- Mindenki vissza! - kiáltotta Lucy, miközben felragyogott a fény és egy pillanattal később már egy minigunnal zúdított sortüzet a szörnyetegre. Ám úgy tűnt, ez csak még jobban feldühíti a lényt, mert egy borzalmas üvöltés után Lucyra vetette magát.

A lány sem tétovázott. Ismét felragyogott a fény és mikor a Sirató már majdnem elérte, Lucy egy hatalmas kalapáccsal verte oldalba, egyenesen a kapu felé. A lény egyik mechanikus lába felsértette a karját, ahogy repült, de Lucy meg se nyikkant. Nem ütötte túl messzire, de legalább irányban volt, ráadásul a hátára is fordult, így Lucynak volt ideje gépágyút készíteni és tüzelni, mielőtt a lény ismét támadhatott volna.

Az újabb találat több méterrel lökte hátra a Siratót és ekkor már a kapun kívül volt. Lucy újra és újra lőtt, de a szörny már rendbeszedte magát és ismét előretört. Ám ekkor hatalmas rengés rázta meg a Tisztást és Lucyban ekkor tudatosult, hogy éjszakára záródnak a kapuk. Ha bent ragadnak egy Siratóval és ő nem tud végezni vele…

Azonban úgy tűnt, a Sirató nem akar kockáztatni. Megtorpant, majd egy másodperc után sarkon fordult és szélsebesen eltűnt az Útvesztő folyosóin. Lucy azért a biztonság kedvéért folyamatosan tüzelt, amíg a kapuk be nem záródtak.

\- Azt a rohadt kibökött életbe! - káromkodott Minho. - Hogy a fenébe…?

\- Senki ne menjen az erdőbe! - kiáltotta Lucy a fiúknak, akik a kapuk bezárása után kezdtek visszaszállingózni. - Meg kell bizonyosodnom róla, hogy nincsenek többen.

\- Luce! - érkezett meg Newt is, aki elborzadva meredt a karjára. - A francba, Luce, a karod!

\- Nem vészes - legyintett Lucy, miközben elment a fiú mellett. Gépágyúja még mindig a kezében volt és a korhadt fatörzsek között lavírozva az erdő felé tartott.

Luce, ezt azonnal el kell látni és most nem vitatkozol velem! - jelentette ki ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon Newt. - Keresd meg valamelyik Kóroncot…

\- Meg kell találnunk Bent! - vágott a szavába Lucy. - Valószínűleg megszúrták és meg kell kapnia az Ellenszert, különben…

\- Itt van! - hallotta Gally hangját, mire Lucy megpördült a tengelye körül. Egy szakadt ruhákban botorkáló, hullasápadt Ben jelent meg a fák között, aki azonban még el sem hagyta az erdő területét, mikor összeesett.

\- Clint, vigyétek Bent Gallyvel a Táborba! - utasította a fiút Alby. - Jeff, te lásd el Lucyt! És senki ne menjen az erdőbe, okéság?

\- Lucy, jól vagy? - érkezett meg Chuck, aki egész testében remegett és könnyek áztatták az arcát.

\- Persze, Chuckie, semmi bajom - mosolyodott el halványan Lucy.

\- De a karod…

\- Nem vészes, már mondtam. Csak egy karcolás.

\- Karcolás, megáll az eszem! - nézett fel az égre tehetetlenül Newt.

\- Newt, nyugodj le! - intette le a fiút Lucy. - Most összeszedettnek kell maradnunk. Még többen is lehetnek és én vagyok az egyetlen, aki képes harcolni velük, szóval egyedül én mehetek be az erdőbe megnézni, hogy vannak-e még.

\- Luce, mindjárt besötétedik, semmit sem fogsz látni - ellenkezett Newt, aki kicsit lehiggadt, miután látta, hogy Jeff bekötözi Lucy karját (bár nehezen fért hozzá, mivel a gépágyú még mindig könyékig befedte a lány kezét). - Majd holnap…

\- Nem várhatok holnapig, mi lesz, ha kirontanak és pusztításba kezdenek?

\- Szerintem, ha lennének még, már rég nekünk rontottak volna - vélekedett Minho. - Szerintem az az egy volt, amelyik megszúrta Bent és amelyiket Lucy kikergette a Tisztásról.

\- De akkor is le kell ellenőriznünk…

\- Lucynak igaza van - szólt közbe Alby. - Viszont Newtnak is abban, hogy már túl sötét van ahhoz, hogy láss valamit az erdőben. Megkértem a Zsákolókat, hogy álljanak őrt a Tuskók körül, amíg Lucy holnap be nem megy, és át nem nézi az erdőt.

Lucy elnézett a válla fölött és látta, hogy jó néhány Zsákoló, köztük Billy és Jackson is hatalmas lándzsákkal a kezükben kerítik körbe a délnyugati sarkot és nézik mereven az erdőt.

\- Most menjetek enni - mondta Alby a fejét csóválva. Még mindig sápadt volt. - Én megnézem Bent.

Egy pillantással jelezte Lucynak, hogy nem jöhet, majd elindult a Tábor felé.

Az este további részében mindenki azt találgatta, miért jött be egy Sirató a Tisztásra, mikor eddig erre egyszer sem volt példa az elmúlt két évben. Gally és a többi Átváltozáson átesett fiú megint felemelte a hangját és híresztelték, hogy Lucy a felelős mindenért, de senki sem hitt nekik, hiszen mindenki látta, hogy a lány azonnal a védelmükre kelt és kikergette innen a Siratót.

Lucy azonban nem tudott aludni egész éjjel. A rudat a kezében szorongatva feküdt ébren az ágyán és állandóan azon gondolkodott, hogy miért jelent meg a falakon belül egy Sirató. Talán a változáshoz van köze, amit a zsigereiben érez? De miért most? Miért most kezd felborulni minden, amikor ő már két hónapja itt van? Mi a bökött élet folyik itt?

És ha ez még nem lett volna elég, nem csak a gondolatai nem hagyták aludni, hanem Ben sikolyai sem, hiszen a fiú tőle nem messze vergődött egy szobában és szenvedett az Átváltozással. Lucy végül álomba sírta magát, ami már hosszú idő óta nem fordult elő vele. Mégis mi értelme a képességének, ha senkit sem tud megvédeni vele? Hogy hagyhatta, hogy ez történjen?

Kialvatlanul, fáradtan ébredt fel. Talán ha három órát alhatott, mindenesetre úgy érezte magát, mint aki most jött ki az Átváltozásból. Nagy nehezen kimászott az ágyból és felöltözött, és mikor kilépett az ajtón, egy ugyanolyan megviselt Newttal találta szemben magát.

\- Hosszú éjszaka? - kérdezte.

\- Mondhatni - ásított Newt. - De ahogy látom, neked se volt jobb.

\- Állandóan jár az agyam - magyarázta Lucy. - Miért most jött be egy Sirató? Mi volt más a tegnapi nap? És hogy nem vette észre senki?

\- Fogalmam sincs - rázta a fejét Newt. - Talán ott volt a kezdetektől fogva, csak sosem vettük észre.

\- De miért nem támadott eddig?

\- Fene tudja.

Ben ismét sikított egyet, mire Lucy összerándult.

\- Nem a te hibád - karolta át a vállát vigasztalóan Newt. - Senki sem gondolta, hogy egy Sirató fog kitörni az erdőből.

\- De ha már itt se vagytok biztonságban, akkor hogy hagyhatnálak itt titeket?

\- Hát, ma nem is kell - mondta Newt. - Ma jön az új Zöldfül.

Lucy felkapta a fejét. Teljesen kiment a fejéből.

\- Alby azt üzeni, hogy reggeli után bemész és átnézed az erdőt, hogy van-e még Sirató. - Newt hangja elárulta, hogy jobb meggyőződése ellen közli ezt a parancsot. - És mikor jön a Zöldfül, majd te fogsz beszélni vele, mivel úgyis olyan jól szót értesz velük.

\- Ugye nem nekem kell majd megcsinálnom a körbevezetést? - kérdezte Lucy felvont szemöldökkel. - Mert az oké, hogy ma nem megyek ki, Minho se megy, de holnap…

\- Nem, nyugi, holnap mehetsz futni - legyintett Newt, bár érződött a mozdulatból, hogy ellenzi. Lucy nem foglalkozott vele, hiszen a fiú azóta ilyen volt, hogy kijött az Átváltozásból. Azért ráfogott Newt még mindig a vállán pihenő kezére és megszorította, hogy megnyugtassa. Newt erre elvörösödött és elengedte, de Lucy csak kuncogott, majd beállt a sorba Serpenyőnél.

Reggeli után a lány az utasításnak megfelelően a Tuskókhoz ment, ahol az egész éjszakát ott töltő Zsákolóktól megtudta, hogy semmi gyanúsat nem láttak, de Lucy azért géppuskával a kezében lépett be a fák közé. Körkörösen haladva fésülte át az erdőt, megjelölve minden fát, ahol járt, hogy tudja, hol volt már és így az útját is nyomon tudja követni. A fal tövében, a Tisztás sarkában azonban talált egy nagy gödröt, ami körül fák és ágak hevertek mindenfelé. Ez alátámasztotta Newt elméletét, miszerint a Sirató talán az első naptól itt volt.

Viszont hogy mitől „aktiválódott", arra még mindig nem volt magyarázat.

\- Na? - kérdezte Alby, mikor ebédidőben a lány kijött a fák közül.

\- Semmi, az egész erdő tiszta - felelte Lucy. - Találtam egy nagy gödröt a falak találkozásánál. Szerintem a tegnapi Sirató ott rejtőzhetett, mielőtt kijött volna.

\- De miért most? - tette fel a kérdést Alby. - Nem láttál semmi furcsát azon a környéken?

\- Nem, minden rendben volt.

Alby a fejét csóválta, majd elküldte a lányt ebédelni, a Zsákolókat pedig aludni.

Ebédnél aztán mindenki kifaggatta, hogy mit talált, így Lucynak nagyjából tízszer kellett elismételnie a történetet, mire mindenkihez eljutott. Chuck most még mindig a tegnapi események hatása alatt állt, de igyekezett mosolyogni és erős maradni, amiért Lucy nem győzte dicsérni. Elvégre ez egy anya dolga, nem?

Mikor szólt a sziréna, mindenki gyülekezni kezdett a Doboz körül. Lucy most elől állt Alby és Newt társaságában, hiszen az ő dolga volt lenyugtatni az ideges Zöldfület, aki értetlenül fog bámulni mindenre. Igazság szerint örült neki, mivel a fiúknak ötletük sem volt, hogyan kell együttérzőnek lenni (kivéve talán Newt), és ha megint olyan fiatal srác érkezik, mint Chuck, akkor tényleg ő volt erre a feladatra a legjobb.

Egy dübbenés és a Doboz már meg is érkezett. Alby és Newt kinyitották a fémlapokat, és a felszálló por miatt Lucy kicsit hátrébb helyezkedett, miközben eltakarta a szemét. Így azonban nem látta az új Zöldfület, csupán a körülötte álló fiúk megjegyzéseit hallotta.

\- Hány éves ez?

\- Olyan, mint egy trikós plotty.

\- Te vagy a plotty, tökfej.

\- Héló, odalenn minden csupa lábszag!

Lucy köhögött párat, miközben Alby és Newt leeresztették a kötelet és felhúzták a Zöldfület. A lány körül állók besegítettek, amint a fiú - Lucy ezt már tisztán látta - elég magasra jutott. Megállt a Doboz szélén, és a fiúk leporolták, miközben Alby köszöntötte tisztárshoz illő módon. Ekkor az új srác felegyenesedett és Lucy szemébe nézett, mire a lánynak elállt a lélegzete.

Az a fiú állt előtte, akinek az arca már egy hete lebegett a szemei előtt.


	30. Huszonkilencedik fejezet

**Huszonkilencedik fejezet**

Lucy örült, hogy a Zöldfület jobban érdekelte a környezete, mint a kérdezgetés, mert jelen pillanatban nem tudott volna megszólalni. Itt állt a fiú, akiről egy hete próbálja kideríteni, hogy kicsoda, és akihez eddig semmilyen kapcsolat sem fűzte. Most azonban, ahogy a mély, barna szemekbe nézett, mintha egy tehervonat erejével csapódtak volna bele az érzelmek: öröm és bánat keveréke, aggódás és féltés, ugyanakkor a legmeglepőbb az volt, hogy legszívesebben a fiú nyakába ugrott volna, és ezen ő csodálkozott a legjobban.

Mégis ki ez a fiú és miért jelent neki ennyit?

A srác befejezte a nézelődést, mivel a hátrébb állók közül páran nevettek rajta, így inkább feléjük fordította a figyelmét. A tekintete végül megállapodott Lucyn, aki igyekezett összeszedni magát.

\- Hol vagyok? - kérdezte. A hangját hallva Lucynak olyan erős fejfájása lett, hogy csak nagyon nehezen tudta kontrollálni az arcizmait. Folyamatosan ez ismétlődött a fejében: _Ismerem. Ismerem. Honnan ismerem?_

\- Ez a Tisztás - lépett előre és igyekezett olyan határozott lenni, amennyire tudott. - Mostantól ez lesz az otthonod. Mi a neved?

A fiú zavarodottan nézett rá, láthatóan még mindig kába volt.

\- Thomas - felelte végül. - Te vagy itt az egyetlen lány?

\- Igen, a nevem Lucy - bólintott. - Hosszú történet, de apránként szépen megérted. Muszáj lassan kezdenünk a beavatást, mert ha mindent egyszerre zúdítanánk rád, beleőrülnél a gondolataidba.

\- Tapasztalat, Lucy? - kiáltotta be Gally, mire néhány srác fölnevetett.

\- Be lehet kussolni! - rivallt rá Newt. Thomas összerezzent a hirtelen kiabálásra, Lucy azonban csak a szemét forgatta.

\- Ne törődj velük - legyintett és biztatóan végigsimított Thomas karján. - Szeretnél egy csendesebb helyre menni? Ott szép lassan megválaszolom a kérdéseidet.

\- Lucy… - kezdte Alby, de a lány a szavába vágott.

\- Ti akartátok, hogy én fogadjam a Zöldfüleket, mert szerintetek értek hozzájuk - mondta kicsit ingerülten. - Végezhetem a dolgomat, vagy nem?

Alby ránézett Newtra, aki csak megvonta a vállát, de amint a sötét bőrű fiú elfordult, rákacsintott a lányra. Lucy elfojtott egy önelégült mosolyt.

\- Jó, nyugtasd le, de ne mondj neki sokat, hiszen mindjárt besötétedik. Adj neki ágyat valahol Chuck közelében és vedd rá, hogy aludjon - rendelkezett. Miután Lucy bólintott, Alby a többiekhez fordult. - Mindenki húzzon vissza melózni és hagyjátok a Zöldfület! Lesz időtök a vérét szívni, de előbb próbáljuk elkerülni, hogy összeplottyolja a gatyáját.

A srácok felnevettek, de hála az égnek szépen oszladozni kellett a tömeg. Thomas úgy nézett ki, mint aki mindjárt elhányja magát, így az egyik közeli fához vezette és leültette a tövébe.

\- Hajtsd a fejed a térded közé - tanácsolta. - Úgy könnyebb lesz.

Thomas követte az utasításait, de alig három másodperc után felegyenesedett és záporozni kezdtek a kérdései.

\- Mi ez a hely? Kik küldtek ide? Miért? Mik azok a falak? Mégis mit csináltok itt?

\- Lassabban, hé! - nevetett fel Lucy és törökülésben leült a fiú elé. - Kezdjük szépen lassan. Ahogy mondtam, ez a Tisztás. Itt élünk, dolgozunk, eszünk, alszunk. Mi vagyunk a tisztársak és most már te is közénk tartozol. Hogy kik küldtek ide, arról fogalmunk sincs, mi csak Alkotóknak nevezzük őket. A falak azért vannak, hogy megvédjenek minket attól, ami a kapukon túl van.

Thomasnak minden vér kiszaladt az arcából, így Lucy taktikát váltott.

\- Ne aggódj, hamarosan besötétedik és meglátod, miről beszélek. Úgyse hinnéd el, ha tőlem hallanád. Holnap Alby mindent elmagyaráz, addig próbáld meghúzni magad és csendben körülnézni. Tudom, hogy rengeteg kérdésed van, de könnyebben megérted, ha a saját szemeddel látod a dolgokat.

Thomas leszegte a fejét és csöndben gondolkodott. Lucy türelmesen várta, hogy feltegye további kérdéseit, miközben végig biztatóan mosolygott rá. Ám mélyen legbelül őt magát is felemésztették a kérdések.

Miért van itt ez a fiú? Miért emlékszik rá, mit jelentett a számára? Mégis kicsoda ő és miért érzi azt, hogy miután megjelent, minden meg fog változni?

\- Miért… miért nem emlékszem semmire? - nézett fel kétségbeesetten Thomas, és a csapdába esett állat tekintetétől Lucy szíve összeszorult.

\- Nem tudjuk. De mindannyian ugyanezen mentünk keresztül. Egyikünk sem emlékszik a régi életére. Mindannyian abban a Dobozban ébredtünk, ahogy te…

Hirtelen metsző sikoltás hasított végig a levegőn, mire Lucy ösztönösen a hang irányába fordult. A Tábor körüli felhajtásból sejtette, hogy megint Ben az, de bízott benne, hogy mivel három órája nem hallatta a hangját, most már túl van a legrosszabbon. Látta, hogy Newt a Tábor felé rohan, és inkább gyorsan visszafordult.

\- Ez meg mi volt? - kérdezte Thomas hullasápadtan.

\- Egy… beteg fiú - felelte kis gondolkodás után Lucy. Fogalma sem volt, hogy fogalmazza ezt meg. - Ne aggódj, a Kóroncok tudják, mit csinálnak. Hamarosan elmúlik és a srác jobban lesz.

\- De mi történt vele?

\- Kérdezd meg holnap a körbevezetés után - tért ki a válasz elől Lucy. - Szeretném, ha ma még nyugodtan aludnál.

Thomas bólintott, bár látszott rajta, hogy még mindig ezernyi kérdése van. Azonban a környezete helyett most Lucyt kezdte tanulmányozni, aki nyugodtan állta a pillantását. Ahogy ültek egymással szemben, fémes kattogás hallatszódott, mire mindketten felkapták a tekintetüket.

\- Az egy késlégy - magyarázta Lucy, mikor beazonosította a hang forrását. - Az Alkotók azokon keresztül figyelnek minket. Nem bánt, amíg nem zargatod.

A késlégy továbbállt, így Thomas ismét felé fordult.

\- Te mióta vagy itt?

\- Két hónapja - felelte a lány. - Minden hónapban érkezik egy újonc. Azt mesélték nekem, hogy már három éve itt vannak és próbálnak kijutni, de eddig nem mentek semmire. De nem adják fel és ezt várják tőled is. Hogy küzdj és ne add fel.

\- Kijutni? Nem vagyunk bezárva ide?

\- Nem, legalábbis úgy hisszük. Viszont neked tilos kimenni a falakon túlra. Túl veszélyes.

\- Miért, neked nem az?

\- Nem, nekem az a dolgom, hogy a kiutat keressem.

Thomas már nyitotta a száját, de ekkor valaki távolról közbeszólt:

\- Lucy!

\- Szia, Chuck! - fordult a hang irányába a lány és felállt, hogy megölelhesse a kisrácot. - Minden oké?

\- Ja, csak Ben hozza rám a frászt - felelte Chuck, majd rávigyorgott Thomasra. - Mizu, Zöldfül?

\- Thomas, ő itt Chuck - mutatta be a fiút Lucy. - Ő volt előtted az újonc.

\- Lucy pedig előttem - tette hozzá Chuck. - Hogy vagy?

\- Fogalmam sincs - felelte Thomas és ő is felállt. Azonban szemmel láthatóan megszédült, mivel a fatörzsben kellett megkapaszkodnia.

\- Fáj a fejed? - kérdezte Lucy. Thomas bólintott. - Tudok szerezni neked gyógyszert a Táborból. Addig maradj itt, ülj le, és ha rosszul vagy, hajtsd a fejed a térded közé. Chuck, addig figyelj rá, mindjárt visszajövök.

Megvárta, amíg Thomas bólintott, majd elsietett a Tábor felé, ahol már elég szép tömeg gyűlt össze Ben sikolyaira. Lucy fején keresztülfutott a gondolat, hogy vajon akkor is így viselkedtek-e, mikor ő szenvedett az Átváltozással, de gyorsan el is hessegette azt. Keresztülfurakodott a tömegen és benyitott.

\- Na remek, ez is megjött - hallotta egyből Gally epés megjegyzését. Elengedte a füle mellett és inkább felsétált a lépcsőn, nem törődve a többi átváltozott fiú méltatlankodásával. Gyorsan elsietett Ben ajtaja mellett, visszatartva magát attól, hogy benyisson és megnézze, hogy van és inkább a Kóroncok szobája felé tartott, hogy megkeresse a fejfájásgyógyszert. Reménykedett benne, hogy Clint nem fog haragudni érte.

Az ügyön nem segített, hogy a fiúk megint akkora rumliban hagyták a szereket, hogy még a géztekercset is előbb találta meg, mint a gyógyszeresdobozt. Miközben feltúrt mindent az ezüst dobozért, nagyobb kuplerájt hagyva maga után, mint amit talált, kiabálás ütötte meg a fülét.

\- Szedd a lábad és takarodj le a lépcsőn, most azonnal! - kiabálta Alby. - Majd Chuck és Lucy gondodat viselik. Ha a tábortűzig meglátlak, a reggelt már nem éred meg. Magam foglak lehajítani a szikláról, megértetted?

Lucy kisietett a szobából és még látta, hogy Thomas kihátrál Ben szobájából, Alby pedig olyan dühösen bámult rá az ajtóból, hogy egy pillanatra még Lucy is leblokkolt tőle. Gyorsan összeszedte magát, de addigra Thomas már lerohant a lépcsőn.

\- Hogy nem tudsz figyelni rá? - esett neki Alby, amint odaért hozzá.

\- Fejfájásgyógyszerért jöttem - felelte Lucy, miközben belesett a szobába. Newt kitakarta a látvány nagy részét, de így is látta Ben kidagadó erekkel tarkított lábát, amitől hányingere támadt. Ám mielőtt jobban megnézhette volna, Alby beállt elé.

\- Ne hagyd egyedül, mert ez a srác több problémát csinál, mint az összes eddigi újonc együttvéve - mondta. - Érd el, hogy tegye le a seggét egy ágyra és aludjon a tábortűzig.

\- Megyek - felelte lemondóan Lucy, de addig nem mozdult, míg Alby az arcába nem csapta az ajtót.

\- Na mi van, a védencednek nem sikerült kinyíratnia magát? - kérdezte Gally, amint leért a lépcsőn.

\- Miről beszélsz? - állt meg Lucy az ajtóban. Tudta, hogy nem kellene leállnia vitatkozni vele, de túlságosan érdekelte, mire céloz.

\- Pontosan tudod - húzta össze a szemét Gally és olyan közel sétált hozzá, hogy az orruk már majdnem összeért. Szeme dühösen csillogott. - Láttam, hogy te is felismerted. Pontosan tudod, ki ő.

\- Nem, nem tudom - hátrált Lucy.

\- Kérlek! - horkant fel Gally. - Elcsábíthatod Newtot meg Minhót, de engem nem tudsz ezzel becsapni. Tudom, ki vagy és azt is ki fogom deríteni, hogy a Zöldfül kicsoda és pontosan mi köt össze titeket. És miután ezt megtettem, elérem, hogy mindkettőtöket kitoloncoljanak innen.

Lucy szó nélkül sarkon fordult és kiviharzott a Táborból.


End file.
